An Eclipse Of Love And Sacrifice
by Negimafan999
Summary: What would one do if an innocence was forced upon by a curse? What would one do if that innocent soul was something special to them? What would one do if they knew how to lift the curse? With Negi's help, could all this be possible? Story Complete!
1. The Day Out

**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

_An Eclipse Of Love And Sacrifice_

The warm rays of the sun smeared through the window, spreading across the room and warming up his body. Negi laid there, feeling drowzy and tired after a long night. He was slumped across his bed with the covers half across his face as the light hurt his eyes. He was so use to waking up early that he never experianced a proper lie in. He had trouble keeping his eyes open as the bags under them weighed them down. Thank god it was saturday otherwise Negi would be crawling to school in his night wear. The crusty feeling of sleep in the corner of his eye's wasn't helping, it just gave him another reason to keep them shut. He pinched the top of his nose, right next to the tear ducts. He could feel his pupils burning as he rubbed the yellow crust of his eyes, clearing up his sight.

He continously blinked, trying to stop his image from being blurry. It took a few moments, but finally he could see properly, that didn't stop the annoying sting still beating around his eye sockets. He placed both his palms firmly on the springy bed and pushed himself up. As his back straightened up, he could feel his shoulders pump up with feeling, giving him that irritating crackling sound. He pulled his shoulders back, stretching them out and making the feeling turn from irritating to relief. With his hands still holding him up, Negi leaned foward with his legs still stretched out across the bed. He went light headed as the adreneline got the better of him, making his head spin. Negi wobbled around on the bed, trying not to dive back into his pillow.

He tilted his head around to the desk next to him. Slowly but uncontrollably, he reached out to find his glasses. His hand tapped around the wooden desk, almost knocking some objects off. He could feel the alarm clock and remembered that his glasses were to the right of it. Like a snake, his hand slithered around the clock where his hands clumped ontop of the round glass. He carefully gripped them and positioned them on his face. With his glasses on, he was amazed that he had trouble finding them in the first place, just what did he do last night?

His mouth opened wide as Negi yawned, moaning in the progress. Begin a gentleman, he placed his hand over his mouth, blocking any view of the inside of his mouth. He didn't know if anyone else was there, but that didn't mean he could be different. The same thought popped into his head, was Asuna and Konoka still in the room?

While rubbing one eye, his used the other to scan the area like a robot. To his suprise, Asuna wasn't there but Konoka was still fast asleep, that's a first for him. His attention turned to the clock on the same desk beside him. He tapped the top of it and turned the old piece of technology around, revealing the time to be 10:32AM.

_"Yikes, I better get up"._

Using his feet, he kicked the thick covers of him, it was a wonder how he didn't melt with both the covers and sun keeping him warm. As he twisted his feet around to jump of the bed, the springs make a grieving squeaking sound, making Negi shut one eye tight as the other checked on Konoka, hoping he didn't wake up. She was still sound asleep, relieving Negi of any stress. He quitely placed his feet on the ground and jumped up, finally feeling refreshed. Before he could do anything else, Negi had to open a window. There room was like an oven and they were gingerbread men, baking away.

The annoying thing was that the windows were right next to Konoka. Negi silenty sighed with frustration, he didn't want to wake her up. His sight changed back and forth between Konoka and the window, forcing Negi to question his luck. Being himself, he decided to take the risk and creeped across the floor...well, not creeped. It was more of a shuffle as his feet brushed through the soft carpet. He was taking his time, but it was worth it, not disturbing Konoka. He reached the window, a few inches away from the sleeping beauty. Now that he was close enough, he could get a better look at her. She was lying on her back with her head slightly tilted up. Her mouth was open as her seemingly silent breathing could be heard entering and exiting her mouth. The sight made Negi smile, Konoka looked adorable in his eyes.

Almost forgetting why he was there in the first place, he turned back to the clear glass. The window was high up, Negi didn't know if he could reach the handle. He raised his arm high and stretched it out, only inches away from te handle. He accidently made a grunting sound as he stretched higher, almost waking Konoka as she moved around abit. Negi grinded his teeth together, trying to stay quite. He went onto his tiptoes which raised him higher, allowing his hand to take a firm grip on the handle. He jerked the handle around, lifting it up and pushing the window open. A batch of fresh air flew into the room, giving Negi a sensational feeling as he breathed in. It was just what he needed to make him feel much better as the air flushed into his lungs, creating a pure feeling for him.

Air filled the room and cooled it down, allowing Negi to relax as he stumbled away from the window. Now that one problem was solved, he had to do his daily morning activites. Getting dressed, bushing his teeth, you name it. He wondered where Asuna could have run of to while walking over to the large wardrobe that took up a quatre of the room. He was still in deep thought at how all three of them managed to share such a small room, especially with such objects like the wardrobe taking up so much room, but then the thought would drift away when he remembered that he shouldn't really question it, after all, it was suppose to be a two person room.

Negi straightened up, ready to start the day doing...well, that was another problem, he had nothing to do. He would worry about that later, first things first, he needed to change. Using both hands, he grabbed hold of the wooden knobs glued on the wardrobe doors. He gently pulled them open, letting the smell of new clothes hit him. It wasn't a bad smell, it was a reminder letting him know that he never wore more than a few clothes like his teachers uniform. Maybe it was time to wear something new instead of being the same old Negi.

He rummiged around the long line of clothes to wear, picking out things that looked good and sliding them along his arm like a butler. He tried his best to keep away from the smart looking clothes like suits and looked for casual clothing. Now he really was acting his age, a rare sight. After what seemed to take forever, Negi finally found something to wear. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Nearby, Konoka was slowly waking up, feeling refreshed after a long nights sleep. The air from the window whistled past her soft skin and tickled her. Unlike Negi, she went to sleep much earlier and had no trouble getting up. While leaning up, she ran her tongue across her teeth, creating a faint sucking sound as she could feel that they were still clean. It was amazing, whether it was morning or night, Konoka always looked the same...beautiful and adorable at the same time. She let out a little sigh while looking around, the room seemed to be empty, something Konoka was use to.

It wasn't until she heard water splashing down into something that her idea of being on her own again changed. She could hear the sound coming from the bathroom while pulling the covers of her. The room was cool and Konoka enjoyed the fresh air, it was something she looked foward to each day when waking up. Her legs slid across the bed and over the top, letting them dangle about as she changed her position from leaning up to sitting. The sound of water was still coming from the bathroom. She knew it was coming from the sinks taps because of the tone the water was making when it splashed, what she didn't know was who could be in there. She placed her finger of her left cheek and tilted her head to the side, looking innocent.

"I wonder who's still here..." whispered Konoka.

She didn't have to wait long, which was perfectly fine for Konoka. The door handle cranked down and the door calmly opened, followed by Negi in his casual clothes. Konoka's eyes widened when she saw Negi looking like he did, it was so unexpected. He was wearing a plain cloud white shirt with a black tank top over it. He was also wearing blue jeans, this was Negi's view of casual clothing. He didn't expect to see Konoka awake and there eyes connected. Konoka grinned with excitement.

"That look's great on you Negi-kun! You look so cute" smiled Konoka.

Negi rubbed the back of his head a smiled back, trying not to lose consentration.

"Hehe, thanks Konoka. Did I wake you up?" asked Negi.

"Hmm? Oh, no, I woke myself up" replied Konoka.

"That's good, I didn't want to disturb your slumber".

"I think it's you who needs more sleep. When I went to sleep, you were still awake, working on something".

"Eh? I guess I did stay up abit too late, but im fine now".

"Great! So where are you going?".

"Uh..honestly, no where. Im still wondering why I dressed into these cloths".

"Silly Negi, i'll have to arrange for us to do something then. Do you have any idea where Asuna could be?" asked Konoka.

"Nope, I was suprised that it was her gone and you still in bed" joked Negi.

"Haha, well, let me just get changed and we can go into town. We can ask Set-chan to come too!" informed Konoka.

"Sure, I bet she would love to come".

Konoka jumped out of her bed and dashed over to the wardrobe, leaving Negi to wait. Konoka wasn't the girl to take long when it came to changing, so Negi din't have to worry. She dived into the clothes, grabbing all sorts of things she would love too wear. Negi raised his eyebrows, when it came to clothes, girls went mad, even Konoka. She held out two shirts infront her, looking into the nearby mirror and matching herself with them. It was a hard choice, so she decided to let Negi choice.

"Which one do you think looks better?" asked Konoka.

The question caught him by suprise, Negi truly thought that Konoka looked good in whatever she wore, didn't she think that? He hesitated for a moment, letting Konoka's innocent face completely take him over and force him to answer.

"Uh..well I...honestly, you look great in both of them..." stuttered Negi.

"Aww Negi, your so sweet to me. I'll wear this one!" smiled Konoka.

She chose to wear a bright pink shirt with stitches crossing over each other around the edges. All Negi could do was watch as Konoka started to search for trousers to wear, hoping she wouldn't ask him the same question. He could barely look at her without thinking about how cute she acted, which was bad for him being her teacher. With the shirt out the way, Konoka had no problem picking out the rest of her clothes on her own and rushed into the bathroom. Negi could feel her positive attitude splash onto him, which actully felt comforting. She was bursting with excitement, being able to spend more time with Setsuna. The door quickly closed and all Negi could do now was wait, he didn't expect her to be to long.

_"She sure is energetic. Maybe we'll run into Asuna on the way there" _thought Negi.

To pass the time, Negi looked out the window to explore the beauty of nature. There was certainly alot around Mahora that Negi never had time to take notice of. The tree's coloured up the area with it's pure green leaves. Some would fall off thanks to a strong gust of wind that unexpectedly came every now and then. They would gracefully become apart of the wind and flow through the air, gracefully twirling around and gently landing on the ground.

The flowers would blossom as pollen sprinkled away, glistening in the air and making the area brighten up. The flowers were all in a line, creating a pathway of natural beauty as there pettle's created a rainbow between themselves. To top it all of, the nearby fountain would create the calm oceon sound that relaxed the are. The sun would reflect it's ray of the sparkling water and create happiness to everyone. The sight was truely perfect, an even bigger reason for Negi to go ut today.

With so much going on, Negi didn't notice that Konoka was standing behind him, ready to go. She gently tapped on his shoulder and gave him a quick fright, making him shoot up like a star before turning around.

"Opps! I didn't mean to scare you" said Konoka.

Completely ignoring the comment, Negi looked at Konoka from head to toe. He didn't think it was possible, but Konoka was even more cute than before thanks to the clothing. He was in a trans for a few seconds, before finally snapping out of it.

"Now your the one who looks great!" complimented Negi.

"You really think so? I thought it was abit to much" replied Konoka.

"No no, it's fine. Let's get going then, im sure Setsuna will be happy to see you" said Negi.

They both started to walk. Negi being himself again, opened the door and allowed Konoka out first. She simply giggled and thanked him, walking through the doorway and shortly followed by him.

* * *

The room was quite, just how Setsuna liked it. In her spare time when she wasn't protecting Konoka, which was hardly ever, she would quitely sit in the middle of her room, crossed legged while entrenching her inner thoughts. The blinds were drawn and the lights were off, letting the candles she had lit release a scent that helped her relax and consentrate. They created a gloomy atmosphere that Setstuna could use to block out thoughts she didn't like. The room would feel like the oceon, calm and wavy. The small flames around the room would glow bright, igniting itself even further as it let out heat waves. Setsuna didn't see it like that though, the flames were her elements. Each one represented apart of herself, some would be stronger than others and she intended to keep them balanced. Her breathing would stay calm until she reached her weakess element, love. No matter how hard she would try, the flame was always unbalanced which made Setsuna question herself, her love for a certain person.

Every single time, no matter what the time, what the place, Setsuna couldn't control that one flame in her life. Her hands, which were firmly on her knees, resting themselves, would cringe themselves and tightly grip her clothes, creasing them up. It irritated her, not being able to keep herself from loving this person. At the same time though, she would enjoy it, feeling good about herself knowing that in someway, she has a right to love.

A knock was heard at the door, breaking Setsuna's consentration and dimming the candles. Setsuna silently sighed, the only time someone knocked on her door was if there was trouble. She couldn't ignore the knock, but at the same time she wasn't particually excited about opening it either. Her knees bent foward as she pushed herself of the ground, calmy getting to her feet. The swordsman walked over to the door as her blade dangled on her right, bouncing off her hip.

Her arm reached out for the handle and she took a firm grip on it. Without hesitation, she pulled the handle down and allowed the door to open. She expected someone to be standing there, but what she didn't expect was that someone to be Konoka with Negi not far behind her. She immediantly took notice of Konoka's clothing as the beauty of her hit Setsuna like a missle, knocking her mind back with amazement.

"Ah! Ojou-sama!" said Setsuna, she sounded startled.

"Set-Chaaan!" smiled Konoka.

Wthout warning, Konoka jumped at Setsuna, wrapping her arms around her neck and hugging her. Setsuna didn't know how to respond, she was temporerily paralyzed at the sudden actions of Konoka.

"It's been so long since we talked to each other!" shouted Konoka cheerfully.

Setsuna's face blushed a rosey red colour, she didn't know what Konoka meant by that.

"O-Ojou-sama, it's only been a day since we last spoke" stuttered Setsuna.

"Really? It felt longer to me" smiled Konoka.

She released her grip of Setsuna and backed away, giving Setsuna a chance to regain her senses. She never expected Konoka to knock at her door and was unprepared.

"My mistress, is there anything you need?" Setsuna politely asked.

"Mistress? Set-chan, you know I hate being called that, especially by you" grieved Konoka, she gave Setsuna a silly face, trying not to look disappointed.

"Forgive me. It was so sudden of your arrival" replied Setsuna.

"Well, it's a nice day so me and Negi were wondering if you want to go into town with us" winked Konoka.

Despite the fact that Konoka was driving Setsuna mad with both her looks and kindness, she was still able to give an immediant response, only barely.

"I would like that" smiled Setsuna.

"Great! But you can't go looking like that, you would look silly!" chuckled Konoka.

Although Setsuna was a little weary at first, she did have a point. Going into town with a long robe and clothes that were meant for relaxing wasn't the most appropriate thing to do. Konoka jumped for joy as the two entered her room and shut the door, leaving Negi to wonder what just happened...does the door slamming in his face usually mean they'll be out in a minute or...?

Konoka could smell the sweet scent of the candles, it aroused her senses and made them tingle with enjoyment. Although the darkness in the room was ruining the moment, Konoka tutted as she leeched herself against the wall, trying to find the light switch.

"Set-chan, you shouldn't sit in darkness like this" informed Konoka.

Konoka had hardly ever been in Setsuna's room, she wondered why Setsuna never invited anyone to stay for a little while. She could feel the heat from the candles in the air and on the wall, how could Setsuna stay in such a hot area for so long? The question kept Konoka amused until she felt the switch run across her fingers. She flicked it up and the light bulb sparked, creating light. The whole room brightened up, taking away it's gloomy feeling and revealing Setsuna's very clean room. The room was still hot though, almost making Konoka sweat. She ran her arm over her forehead, letting Setsuna know that she was hot.

"Sorry about the temperature..." apologized Setsuna.

"That's ok. We should find something for you to wear" smiled Konoka.

Setsuna wasn't use to wearing anything else but her school uniform and special clothing that was only worn on certain occasions. If she did have any casual clothing, she wouldn't be suprised if they were from her childhood. While Setsuna was in deep thoughts, Konoka grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her away from the door. All Setsuna could do was stutter as they walked over to her draws.

"So, what are you going to wear?" asked Konoka.

"Uh...im not really sure" replied Setsuna.

Konoka just smiled, picking out something for Setsuna was going to be fun for her...if Setsuna allowed it.

"Do you want me to find something for you?" asked Konoka.

Setsuna blankly blinked at her, Konoka was actually enjoying herself which made Setsuna happy.

"I...would like that" smiled Setsuna.

Negi was patiently waiting outside, he didn't really know what the two of them were doing, but was sure they would be out any minute. The fact that the room was quite didn't bother him, all he could do was wait and he knew it. He leaned against the wall opposite the door, knowing that he still had the whole day to have fun, waiting two or three minutes wasn't going to change anything...at least, he hoped it would only be that long. Negi was patient, but he wasn't the master of waiting. What more could he do though? Leaving the two of them would just be crawl.

Negi then thought of something, why is he talking like there going to be forever? All they are doing is changing clothes, why complain about that?

_"Must be my lack of sleep effecting the brain..." _thought Negi.

Finally the door opened, dragging Negi away from his thoughts and turning his attention to them. His eyes opened with suprise as Setsuna walked out first. She was wearing a plan white shirt with a teal blouse over her shoulders. Negi really was suprises at how good Setsuna looked in casual clothing. The only things that wasn't different was her hair and sword, although Negi already expected that, Setsuna being the bodyguard of Konoka.

"You look great, both of you do!" smiled Negi.

Setsuna, still unsure about her clothing, managed to put on a smile, trying to hide the small embarressment she had coming out of her.

"T-Thank you...sensei" whispered Setsuna.

"Were all ready! Lets go!" shouted Konoka.

The three of them started walking, ready to start the day. Although what they didn't know was...something small was coming there way, and if they got involved, it will become something big.

* * *

The three of them walked in sync with each other as they approched the town. The day seemed perfect, the sun was out, the grass was pure green and brought the colour out of nature. Birds were cheerfully singing to one another and lightened of the mood. To all there suprise, the town was busier than usual, but who could blame them? Everything about the area around Mahora was in rhymth and the temperature was just right. How could anyone possibly stay in on a day like this? It didn't bother them that much though, they were there just to have fun. The suns rays beat down on them, starting to make everyone feel dehydrated. The irony, they had only been out for a few minutes and already they were thirsty.

They could feel there lips drying up, creating an uncomfortable feeling. Neither of them could resist the temptation to lick them, trying to keep them wet until something could satisfy there thirst. There feet strolled into the heavily crowded town. Each of them stayed close to one another while trying to squeeze past large groups of people. It wasn't how they expected the start of there day, but anything was better than sitting inside.

"The town is quite busy today, we should find somewhere to stay until we plan out the rest of our day" suggested Negi.

"Let's go to the juice bar close to here, I think we all need a drink" replied Konoka.

They all agreed without hesitation. The funny thing about the small trip was Setsuna. Her exposed blade made people move away from them, allowing an easier access to there destination. It was a mystery to how no one was asking why a teenager was walking around with a large sword, but neither of them complained. Although...if anyone did ask, you can be sure Setsuna wouldn't hesitate to answer both mentally and physically if the question sounded like a threat.

Passing the last of the crowd, they managed to reach the juice bar faster than they thought they would. They looked around, tying to find a spot to sit. The juice bare was reletively busy, but not enough to scare the three away.

"Lets sit there" notified Konoka as she pointed over to a table. There was three empty chairs, just there luck!

They all slumped into the chairs, dieing of thirst. Although he was the youngest and needed more rest than the other two, Negi happily offered to get the drinks.

"I'll get the drinks, what would you two like?" asked Negi.

The two well dressed girls looked at each other, trying to think of what they would want. It was funny to them, whenever they wanted a drink but only had seconds to decide, it was like a school test they didn't study for. The two took a moment before turning back to Negi with there answer.

"Orange juice" Konoka and Setsuna said together.

The three of them laughed together, enjoying the moment. Setsuna was especially having fun, which she wasn't use too. The only other times she got to spend with Negi and Konoka was either training, school or when something threatened the safety of others. During those events, there was no time for fun.

"Be back in a second" smiled Negi.

He walked away and joined the long line, leaving Konoka and Setsuna to talk. The two of them were quite at first, not knowing what to talk about. It was a little awkward, being childhood friends that hit a wall during there friendship. After so many years, they finally feel comfortable talking again...so why couldn't they think of anything? Konoka quitely cleared her throat, letting Setsuna know that she was ready to speak.

"The day sure is beautiful" said Konoka.

"I agree, it seems perfect" replied Setsuna.

"If only everyday was like this. I would spend all of it with you Set-chan" smiled Konoka.

The comment made Setsuna flinch with suspence, Konoka was just making this harder for her.

"Thats...sweet Ojou-sama, but I-"

Konoka tilted her head to the side and made a funny face at Setsuna. She covered her mouth with her fingers, clearly making it obvious that she was smirking. Konoka laughed, she enjoyed making Setsuna happy and loved it when she smiled.

"Your smiles so great Set-chan, it makes me happy" informed Konoka.

"Y-You really think so?" whispered Setsuna, she was fascinated now.

"Of course" smiled Konoka.

There time together didn't last long. Negi was calling out to them, letting them know that there drinks were on the way. As they both turned, they watched Negi carefully approching them, struggling to hold all three drinks. Setsuna rose from her seat and made her way over to Negi.

"Need any help?" asked Setsuna.

Negi made a faint "Hehe" sound as Setsuna held both her hands out. He shuffled foward, giving them there drinks while still holding onto his. Setsuna gripped the glass cups and took them of his hands, allowing Negi to stop worrying. Setsuna smiled and turned around, ready to hand over Konoka's drink. Just as Negi was about to thank her, a women came running through the crowds. The two accidently collided. The women being older and heavier than Negi, she couldn't stop herself from falling on top of him. Negi's back landed hard onto the concrete and graced it. The glass he had in his hand hit the floor, shattering into pieces as the fluid spilled over Negi.

The women laid on top of Negi, slightly dazed by what just happened. The crowds around them watched the two lay on the ground. Some gasped, hoping they were ok, others just whispered to there friends and family. Negi had his eyes closed at first from when he prepared for the impact, but slowly opened them. He took a good look at the women who had bumped into him. She had blonde hair and blue eyes while having a worried look on here face. The cuts and scratches on Negi's back started to sting, but he blocked the pain out.

"Uhh...are you ok?" asked Negi.

The women pushed herself up while still on top of him. Her worries grew even larger when she could see Negi properly. All he could do was wait for a reply, quickly taking note of the womens expressions and concerning him.

"Y-Your N-Negi Spingfield!" shouted the girl, she sounded shocked.

Negi's eyes opened with interest. A women he had never met before knew his name. It raised so many questions that he wanted answered immediantly. He could feel the women shaking, she was nervous. Why though? Negi wasn't going to hurt her and he didn't do anything in the past that would scare others...which meant that she had done something wrong. Negi breathed in hard and looked her straight in her eyes, trying to detect any lies.

"H-How do you know my name?" questioned Negi.

The women flinched, hesitating for an answer. She desperately looked around, trying to look for an escape route.

"Forgive me!" shouted the women.

She dashed to her feet and started to run, bashing through crowds and trying to escape from Negi's sight. By the time Negi got to his feet, the women was gone. He wanted to chase after her, but he couldn't leave Setsuna and Konoka to take the blame for the broken glass. He sighed with confusion and turned to Setsuna.

"Are you ok?" asked Setsuna.

Negi took his time answering, all he could think of now was finding that women. Just when he thought about it, he quickly remembered the day out he was suppose to have with Konoka and Setsuna. He didn't want to abandon them or drag them along to his search. He just had to accept that finding her was going to be impossable in the large groups of people, he was going to have to take the risk and hope that she knew his name from somewhere else, the tourmament perhapes? It was possible. He smiled, trying to convice Setsuna that everything was ok.

"Im fine" smiled Negi.

The fluid that was Negi's drink dripped from his face. His hair flopped down infront of his eyes, now he knew how Nodoka felt. He couldn't help but blow up, dangling his hair about while making the other two smile, that was sure to convince them that everything was ok even if it wasn't. How was he suppose to enjoy his day now? There short fun moment was over when one of the workers started to stom over, he didn't look happy. Maybe since Negi was ten, the man would go easy on him?

Negi nervously turned, awaiting his punishment. The man was twice his size and had to look down just to see him. Negi silently gulped, he could hear the mans knuckles crack...all this because of a glass?

"I apologize for the mess. I will pay for the glass" said Negi.

The mans expression changed from angry to relieved. Negi started to get very confused.

"Don't worry about it kid, it wasn't you fault. I saw everything with you and the women" replied the man as he smiled.

"Ah! Does that mean?".

"No charges for the glass. Im just angry that the women didn't even try to help you up. How old are you? You look about eight or nine".

"Eh? Im ten".

The man raised his eyebrows, not expecting Negi to say he was ten. He just shrugged it off though and continued to talk.

"Well, I better get back to work. Since your drink was rudely knocked out of your hands, the next ones free" smiled the man.

Negi was suprised, a man that looked so scary was being nice to him, there's something you don't see everyday. He watched the man walk away, letting Negi turrn his attention to Setsuna and Konoka.

"He seemed nice" noted Konoka.

Negi could see Setsuna with her hand on her blade, she didn't think the same at first.

"Hehe, lets just enjoy the rest of our day" smiled Negi.

* * *

After a long day, the night was finally appearing. There was so much to do in the one town that all three of them lost track of time, but they didn't mind. This was the most fun they had in weeks. What kept them entertained the most was each other. They would talk and laugh while strolling past certain shops they were looking for, making the day last even longer, but why complain about having fun? The town started to get empty, meaning that they could roam around more.

Negi tried his hardest to forget the incident that happened early in the morning, but the harder he tried, the more it would come to his mind. It was impossable to enjoy the day when you wasn't fully enjoying it. The three of them were standing in a circle, waiting outside a shop. They were all experiancing the night's beauty as they looked up. The stars twinkled bright, clearing the sky of any clouds and revealing the pure sky. The moon made it even better, it glistened in the air like a diamand and made the water calmly swerve up and down, creating the relaxing sound of waves sloping around. It was strange but, the air seemed so much clearer during night. Negi had an idea that it was because less people were around, giving the air more space to move and less people would breath it in.

Whether it was that, or some other strange reason, the night was just as perfect as the morning. Although, stores were closing down and there wasn't much reason to stay, they did anyway. Each of them knew that they didn't need shops to have fun, not when they had each other.

"Today has been great" said Negi, he was still trying to convince the two that nothing was bothering him.

"It sure has, we should do it again soon!" shouted Konoka.

"Maybe...we'll see how everything goes" replied Setsuna.

Konoka was feeling great, being able to spend the day with Setsuna. If only everyday could be like that, but she knew it wouldn't, not when Setsuna was bound to her duties. Eventully though, maybe not now, maybe not later, but some day, Konoka would want Setsuna to stop treating her like a queen and more like family, it was only a matter of time. Until then, Konoka was just happy that there friendship was back together. The shop next to them wasn't closed yet, which gave Konoka a chance to spend more time with Setsuna and Negi.

"Let's look in here" pointed Konoka.

The shop was usual, a place where they could look around for certain items at low prices. That wasn't why Konoka wanted to go in the shop, she just wanted the day to continue.

"You two go ahead, i'll wait out here for you" smiled Negi.

If it wasn't for his smile, Konoka would have been so sure that he didn't want to go with them because of a certain reason. Luckily she knew him better than that, knowing that something was probably on his mind. It would be best to not ask him why he didn't want to come, incase it was personal.

"Ok, me and Set-chan wont take long" smiled Konoka.

Setsuna didn't argue with her, she was going to go with her whether she asked or not. Konoka happily skipped into the shop, leaving Setsuna to reminisce with Negi. During the hole day she could see in Negi's eyes that something was bothering him, she just didn't ask incase it ruined the day.

"Whats wrong?" asked Setsuna.

"Did I make it that obvious?" replied Negi.

"Pretty much".

Negi sighed with grief, if Setsuna could see that something was bothering him, Konoka could too. He destroyed the perfect day.

"It was the incident that happened earlier today at the juice bar. That women knew my name" exaplained Negi.

"Don't worry about it. Im sure it's nothing, she may have remembered you from the festival tournemant" replied Setsuna.

She couldn't talk anymore otherwise Konoka would be too far ahead, Setsuna gave Negi a comforting smile and started to turn. She walked into the shop with Konoka and left Negi on his own.

What Negi didn't tell Setsuna was that the women seemed scared of him, that was bothering him the most. Did he do something to intimidate her? No, not Negi, not a ten year old boy. There had to be another reason, something that Negi wasn't seeing. The idea's that came to his mind worried him, what if she knew about his magic and that was why she as scared. That was very unlikely though, unless the website Chisame was reading back at the tournemant had confirmed it. His biggest secret all over the internet, that would be a horrific discovery. Negi could put that thought to rest though, if that is what really happened, there would be chaos around Mahora. No signs of that have happened which means his secret was still safe.

He slapped his hand across his chest, feeling his heartbeats slowly return back to normal after that worrying explanation. He noticed that the area around them was almost empty with only a few remaining people. One of those people caught his attention.

_"Could it be?" _wondered Negi.

Across the street, trying to blend in with the darkness, was the blonde haired women. She was acting suspicious and tried not to draw attention to herself. She didn't do a very good job however when Negi spotted her. She was turning her head side to side, looking out for something. The street was now clear, leaving the two in clear sight. Negi glared at her as she turned her attention to him where there eyes connected. Negi, completely forgetting about any consequences, called out to her.

"Hey!" shouted Negi.

The women gasped. As he stared to walk over, she turned and ran, forcing Negi to persue. Her footsteps echoed around the town as she clanked her feet hard on the floor, trying to lose Negi again. This time though, he was determined to catch her. With her getting the head start, Negi had some catching up to do, if only he had his staff. The women started to make sharp turns, dashing around corners and increasing her speed. Negi was having trouble keeping up with her, luckily he knew the town well, taking shortcuts that almost cut her off. As she turned another corner, Negi made his way down an alleyway, breathing heavily as he did. Just as he appeared onto the streets, the women ran past him, inches away from his grip.

"Stop!" ordered Negi.

She ignored his comment and continued to run, although even adults start to get tired. She was slowing down, allowing Negi to catch up before he needed a rest. The two were going at the same speeds, which in a way was good and bad. Now Negi had an easier time keeping his eye on her while at the same time knowing that he wasn't going to catch her like this.

"I just want to talk!" shouted Negi.

"Please stop following me!" replied the women.

Just what had she done? That was the main question he wanted to ask. As he moved closer to her, his ears picked up a chant. It was a low level chant, but magic was magic! The women was a mage, just like him. That answered so many of his question relating to how she may have known hisname, but raised even more questions to why she was here. The women slightly turned, stretching her arm out and pointing her palm out at Negi.

"Practe Bigi Nar Ardescat!" chaned the women.

_"A beginners incantation? She's a mage!" _thought Negi.

Suddenly, apart of his shirt ignited into flames. Not enough to harm him, but enough to startle him. He screeched to a halt, frantically patting the flame with his palm. The fire didn't do anything, infact, it didn't even feel like it was burning which means that the women didn't want to harm Negi. He dimmed the flame and looked back up. The women was further up the street, out of his reach.

_"If she's a mage then I can use my magic" _thought Negi.

He started running again, the small rest he managed to obtain was enough to catch up with the tired women. Negi lifted his palm and aimed in infront of the women. He had to time it right so he didn't hit her.

"O One Spirit of Wind, Come together and strike mine enemy" chanted Negi.

A large bright arrow bursted out of his hand, wizzing through the air and heading for the women. The magic dived into the ground infront of her and exploded, staggering her back. It only lasted a few seconds though, allowing Negi to be a few inches behind the women as she started to run again. Realising how close he was, she picked up the pace and somehow managed to leave Negi in the dust. She took another turn, forcing Negi to groan with annoyance. He took another trip down a diffferent alleyway. This time though, when he exited himself back into the streets, the women was still running up the street, attempting to get away. Negi jumped to the middle of the streets and stretched out his arms, forcing the women to screech to a halt. They both gasped heavily, trying to regain there breath.

"I j-just want...to ask you some questions!" puffed Negi.

The girl covered half her face with disbelief, unable to accept that this was happening. They both glared at each other, waiting for the next sentance to be said.

"Please, just go away" begged the women.

"I can't allow that, not when your a mage trying to run away" replied Negi.

The women sighed. Negi could see she was desperate to get somewhere, he also noticed something in here hand. His first thoughts was that she might be a thief, but there was so many other options. Out of nowhere, she charged Negi. Just as he was about to raise his hands up to block her, she took a sharp right and jumped to the side. Her feet connected with the wall and stuck on them like glue. She stealthely ran around Negi before flipping back onto the ground. The sudden move caught Negi by suprise, she was very skilled and flexable, a little like Kaede. Just as he turned, the women crawled through a small gap in the wall, leading to what appeared to be a self made shelter. She was quick, but not quick enough to escape Negi's eyes.

Negi quitely walked over to the hole, trying to use the element of suprise to his advantage. He placed his hands around the hole and leaned down. While pulling his head closer, he could hear the women talking, but to who? He poked his head through the hole and saw the women. She had her back to him and leaned down, looking at something while talking. Negi tilted his head, the shelter was dark and damp, he wondered why the women was staying there. Surely she had a job and money? Negi watched her palm open, revealing to what appeared to be food. If she was a thief, then she wasn't a very good one. What she too was only enough for...a child? Negi's eyes widened with shock as the women move to one side, revealing a small, cold, scared child. She was dirty and tired, but the sight of food made her smile as she dug into it, eating it as fast as Negi had ever seen anyone eat.

Maybe she did steal it...but it was for a good cause. As a teacher and gentleman, he couldn't leave the two here like this. Negi pushed his legs through the hole, accidently knocking some rocks onto the solid ground and alerting to two strangers. As they turned, Negi was pulling his upper body through the hole, giving the women a chance to raise her guard. Negi could feel his legs aching from the intense running, not only that, he had also left Setsuna and Konoka on there own...but it was for a good reason. He brushed himself down and looked up at the two.

"Im sorry for being an intruder but...you shouldn't be living like this" informed Negi.

The floor was covered in dirt and litter. A strange smell scented the small room and it wasn't very nice. The walls had a mysterious slime scattered across the wall. Negi wondered how they could cope with so much disgusting things around.

"Please, if you try and help us, you will be putting my daughter in danger. Just leave" replied the women.

Putting her daughter in danger? Just what did this women hear about Negi? Surely there was a reasonable explanation.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" questioned Negi.

"I can't tell you...at least...not infront of my daughter".

"Then can I at least offer you someone nice to stay? We can talk there, I wont take no for an answer if it means leaving you out here".

"Why must you make this so hard...".

"Because I care about you and your daughters safety. Please, take a long look at your daughter and tell me you want her to stay here over night".

The women did exactly that and watched her daughter. She shivering with both coldness and fear. Her face was smeared with dirt and she was curled into a ball, struggling to eat the food she had brought her. The women was so tied up in making sure she was safe from other things, it didn't cme to her mind at what her daughter might want, and she knows that her answer would be to go with Negi.

"Very well..." whispered the women.

Negi was relieved and smiled, happy to know that they wouldn't have to suffer out here for much longer. The questions he wanted to ask can wait, there safety was his first priority. Luckily to get back to Mahora, they had to go in the direction where Setsuna and Konoka will most proberbly be waiting, wondering why Negi was gone.

"Follow me" smiled Negi.

* * *

Negi, Setsuna and Asuna were in the main room with the women while Konoka was in the bathroom with the little girl, running a bath for her. Setsuna and Konoka's reactions to finding Negi with two strangers were reasonable. Back at the shop where they were waiting for Negi, a long awkward silence took over. Negi had trouble explaining what happened at first...but after a while they all understood. Asuna on the other hand is still fuming with why another two people that she hasn't even met have to stay with them for the night. Wasn't there room full enough? Aparently not in Negi's eyes.

The women sat quitely in the warm room. She had a mixed feelings of happiness for her daughter and concern for being around another mage. She could see in the corner of her eye the three of them staring at her, but ignored the annoying feeling. Negi couldn't help but stare. The women was young and beautiful, but with so much going o, where was he going to start?

"So, whats your name?" asked Negi.

The women didn't bother looking at him, infact, she slightly tilted her head away. Negi found it hard to talk to her, it was only when Asuna started whisper in his ear that his eyes we finally drawn away from the women.

"What do you think this is? A hotel? I can't believe you're trying to make friends with another mage you haven't even met before" whispered Asuna.

"I agree sensei, she may look sweet, but for all we could know, she may be different" said Setsuna.

"I couldn't leave them of the street, im just going to have to ask more questions unt-"

"My names Alicia and my daughters names Joy. I would prefere it if you didn't talk about me behind my back" growled Alicia.

The three of them blankly blinked at her, if it wasn't for Konoka and Joy's laughter from the other room, everything would be silent again. Alicia was amazed, she would see Joy smile every now and then but this was the first time she heard her daughters laughter in a long time. The sound was sweet and innocent, which made Alicia happy. Knowing her daughter was enjoying herself gave her courage and made her feel comfortable answering Negi's questions.

"What else would you like to know...".

Negi hummed with fascination. Now he could try and get some answers without any problems.

"How did you know my name?" asked Negi.

"Your Negi Springfield, all mages know about you thanks to your dad's fame" answered Alicia.

It was an obvious answer, Negi should have known it but didn't. He hesitated to ask another question, wondering what to ask.

"Where are you from?".

"Australia".

"Wow! That's pretty far" interrupted Asuna.

"There must be an important reason why your here" noted Setsuna.

"There is...im trying to get to Egypt. I wanted to fly there but all the seats were booked. I couldn't wait and the only flight that was even close to Egypt was Japan.

"Why are you trying to get to Egypt? How did you end up on the streets?" questioned Negi.

"Im trying to get to Egypt to...save my daughters life".

The answer made everyone straightened up and raise there eyebrows, now they were really interested.

"Your daughters life? What happened?" asked Setsuna.

Alicia finally turned to them, they only way to clearly explain it was by telling them. She hated doing it though because it brought sadness to her life. She looked at the three of them, watching there eyes consentrate on nothing but her. Her daughters laughing wasn't helping, it just made everything even harder. The memory brought a tear to her eye and it gracefully dripped down her cheek. She covered her mouth, trying to hide the sadness that was unravelling itself.

"Almost three years ago, me and my daughter were happily living in a small village. We were a poor community but our lives were better than they are now. We would be like a farm, growing crops and gathering supplies from our animals. Me being a mage, we had some extra luck with the amount we got...but all that changed. For absolutely no reason, a demon attacked our village. Alot of our friends died that day...including my husband".

Alicia started to sniff, trying to hold the tears in. But the story's sadness didn't end there.

"We were the last few alive in the village. I tried so hard to protect my daughter but it wasn't enough. The demon found me entertaining to watch, it loved watching to see how far I would go to save my daughter...and that's when it came up with an idea. The demon offered me something...it offered my daughters life. There was a catch though, it would only allow her to live...for three...more...years. It told me that if I truely care about my daughter, I would go to the end of the world for her to find the cure to lift the curse" explained Alicia.

She couldn't hold them in anymore. The tears started to fall and she made faint weaping sounds. Setsuna walked over to comfort her. She sat her down and placed her arm around her neck and over Alicia's shoulder.

"What was the cure to lift the curse?" asked Setsuna.

"T-The cure was...to find a solar eclipse and be in the middle of it. I have been trying to find one for almost three years now but each time I was close...something would stop us in our tracks whether it be the weather or a sickness. I have been doing research and the next eclipse should be in Egypt".

The story made everyone feel sorry for her, she would do anything to save her daughter and she has tried so hard...only to fail each time.

"What did the demon exactly say when he offered you the deal?" asked Setsuna.

"Uh...if I remember correctly, it said".

**_"Those who are willing to kill themselves for others truly are fascinating. What more will thy do with there life? I have a proposal for you. I give you her life, and in return I want you to attempt to save her by doing almost the impossable for a mere mortal like you. When the sun and moon line up against the earth, those who possess the curse will be free from it's grasp. Three years...I will give you three years to prove your love to this...simpleton. Only you and you alone can help her achieve this cure. If any new mortal interferes, I will not hesitate to bring the pain down upon there souls. Remember...three years, for when your lifeline is up, I will come for her and take her away from you, creating nothing but suffering from your pathetic life"._**

"How long do you have left?" asked Negi.

"A week...this is our last chance otherwise...i'll lose my daughter...I can't live without her, I just...I can't. She's all I have left, she is the only thing that is keeping me going".

"Then let me help you" said Negi.

"No, no you can't. The demon specificully told me that if any other mage helped, it would be allowed to intervene how ever it wanted. That's why I was running away from you. I had no choice but to accept the offer otherwise it would have killed my daughter right there. Over the past two years I have been reseaching and travelling all over the word, trying to reach certain places. Every last ounce of money I have earned has gone to plane and train tickets to places that took me closest to my destination".

"Well...how do you plan on getting there now?" asked Asuna.

"Honestly...I don't know. I don't think I can either...that's what makes this so painful" replied Alicia.

"No demon is going to stand in my way, im going to help you with both getting there and saving your daughter. We can talk to the dean and ask him for help with getting there. The rest can be up to us" smiled Negi.

"But...the demon will kill you and stop us".

"I have faced a few demons before. One even thought it could come to Mahora to defeat me and a friend, we showed him though" smirked Negi, he gave a quick thumbs up.

"I...I still don't know".

"Too be honest, you haven't really got a choice. You need our help getting there safely so taking us is your best bet" said Asuna.

"Well...yes but...".

"Listen, I wasn't a hundred percent with you staying here...but your story has changed my mind. Get some rest and we will sort everything out tommorow" replied Asuna.

Alicia looked up at Setsuna who gave her a comforting nod. Her tears of sadness turned to tears of happiness and she smiled, finally she had a chance of saving her daughter. Speaking of her daughter, the bathroom door opened and Joy ran out, looking sparkling clean. Her attention immediantly turned to her sobbing mother and she ran over to her with open arms, giving her a hug.

"What's wrong mummy?" asked Joy.

One of her tears fell onto Joys cheek. She placed her face over the side of her face and wiped it off using her thumb. Joy looked so sweet and innocent.

"Nothing...nothings wrong. Everything's going to be just fine" whispered Alicia.

She looked up Setsuna,Negi, Asuna and Konoka, giving them all a smile.

"Let's not talk about it anymore. I don't want my daughter knowing about this and the past" requested Alicia.

Negi, Setsuna and Asuna noded with promise. Konoka on the other hand...

"Talk about what?" asked Konoka, she had her finger on her cheek like she usually did when she was confused.

* * *

**Heres Chapter 1 of my newest story! So much for my short time off, Hehe. After doing the research for this story, I just couldn't help myself but to write the first chapter. Man this was long! Don't expect this to be updated every day like the rest of my stories =P I may update this every 3-4 days or more, depending on how much I do.**

**Any reviews would be appreciated! I want to know what you guys think of the plot, characters and how I write.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. A Mocking Eclipse

**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

The sound of crickets gracefully vibrated through the cold air. It was late and almost everyone was asleep. Konoka was kind enough to allow Joy to sleep with her while Negi offered Alicia his sleeping area. The problem was that she couldn't sleep, it was annoying really. After so long, she finally gets somewhere nice to stay and she can't even get to sleep, the irony. She turned her head over to Joy, who was happily snuggled up with Konoka. The sight made her smile, the two of them looked like sisters that had just had a long day...well...they did have a long day.

The room was slowly heating up again, creating an uncomfortable feeling around her. She could cope with it, but with everything that has been going on, sleep was going to be impossable. What more could she possibly do that didn't involve waking everyone else up? She started to look around, cheking if everyone was fast asleep. Asuna had her back against the wall as her legs were awkwardly positioned over the bunk beds. Negi, who was sleeping on the floor, quitely lay there, looking precious. Being ten sure had there advantages...although they had disadvantages aswell. Alicia took note of Negi's mouth, it was wide open with drawl spilling out onto the pillow. She didn't find it distgusting, it was quite funny actually. One of the most powerful mages she had met really was just an adult in a kids body, too bad he didn't act more like a ten year old. He should be enjoying his childhood more...but this was the path he had taken.

Turning back to Konoka, her first impressions were that she would make a great wife someday, being able to handle kids at her age was most certainly a big advantage. Not only that, she was adorable both mentally and physically. The way she looked and acted could make anyone fall for her. Her daughter looked happy, being warm and comfortable...something Alicia couldn't have given her if it wasn't for Negi. She felt bad, making her daughter suffer like that. The feeling would float away though when she reminded herself that they needed to be in that position to save Joy's life. And now all that could be possible if the demon doesn't stop them. Technically, Negi hadn't helped her with the trip yet, so the demon had no right in attacking. But hey, it's a demon...chances are it will attack anyways.

The moon glistened in the air, reflecting its glowing light into Alicia's eyes. She looked out the window, noticing the beauty of the night. It was a first for her, being able to experiance the natural night sky without having to worry about almost everything in one go. It still bothered her though...for once, she wanted to have a day with her daughter where everything...well, where everything was just ok. That will never happen until the curse has been lifted. One week...after so many tries, she had one week left. It only felt like yesterday that the promise she made to her daughter was made. The promise that no matter what, she would keep her safe from anything.

As she continued to look out the window, the sight of all things beautiful got to her. They reminded her too much of her daughter and what she might miss if...the unfortunant happens.. She needed to be alone...just for a while. Trying to stop herself from making any weaping sounds, she covered her mouth. Waking up to a crying women would be a little irritating...at least, that's what she thought. She could feel the tears push themselves out of her tear ducts, twinkling in her eye as they prepared to fall. Wasting no time, she shuffled the covers of her and rolled of the bed, almost hitting her feet on the sleeping boy before her. Negi was still sound asleep, but not for much longer if Alicia wasn't out the room in mere seconds. She raised her leg high and curled it over Negi, trying so hard not to wake him. Her flexable body lifted over him and managed to make it across the room.

Somehow, she had managed to make it to the door without making a sound. Without hesitation, she quickly pulled the handle down. Feeling the first tear finally drop forced her to let out a squel. The door swung open and Alicia ran out, to sad to even close it. Now that she was alone, the weaps grew louder as she ran down the hall. She had no idea where she was and how to get out, but that didn't stop her from continueing through the dorms. Still trying to hold in the tears, she made a sharp turn to the right. To her suprise, an easily accessable exit was in clear sight. She ran faster, barging through the door as the tears uncontrollably fell. She jerked her head back and forth, flinging the tears through the air while being unable to accept reality of her life.

She didn't run far since she was tired from both crying and running. Her back hit the wall and screeched down the concrete. Now that she truely was alone, she could let her crying out with it's full potential. Although it was a sad sight, Alicia was use to it. She would cry like this at least once a day, but this time it was different. The tears were both cries of hope and sadness. Hope being Negi and the others helping her, sadness being that her daughter only has one week to live and there was a high chance that they could fail again. That was what hurt the most...her daughter having one week to live and she didn't even know it. Alicia's head was burried into her knee's as the painful thoughts continued to haunt her. Without Joy, she was nothing.

Her weaps echoed through the valley. Alicia wasn't sure if anyone could hear her, after all, she was just outside there dorms. The clear tears ran down her cheek, dripping off her face and landing onto her wrist where it would make it's way pass the sleeve on down her soft silky skin. The pure sadness was too much for her, she just didn't care anymore. If saving her daughter meant giving her own life then so be it, Alicia wasn't going to let her daughter suffer like she has for the past three years.

Her breathing stuttered as the loud cries took them over, she tilted her head up to look up at the skys. Stars gleemed brightly at Alicia, she could have sworn that they were moving...forming a shape of what appeared to be an outline of her daughter. She just desperately laughed, unable to do anything else that could make the situation look any worse. If there was a way, Alicia didn't want to know. Where her tears were still silently making there way down her cheek, the wind would swiftly whistle across them, giving Alicia a small tingle that felt good. She simply shook her head, feeling good wasn't going to do anything, not until they were in Eygpt.

The atmosphere was perfect, something Alicia wished would go away. It only deepened her thoughts on how much she will miss with her daughter and forced more tears out. It wasn't until a voice called out to her that she covered herself up. It was shameful to see a full grown women crying on her own.

"You shouldn't be out here like this" whispered a voice.

She recognised the voice from earlier. Still covering herself up with her hands, she made a little peak hole, revealing Setsuna. She was quitely standing there in what appeared to be her night wear, checking up on Alicia.

"I couldn't help it..." sobbed Alicia.

Setsuna sat down beside's Alicia, trying to show her that she wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I know this looks strange, seeing an adult cry like this...but what more can I do to stop my pain? I would rather cry than let my rage take over" cried Alicia.

"No, I find it quite respectable. Only someone with courage could cry for there loses".

"How can I not cry? Right now my daughter is happy...that is something I have been trying so hard to for almost three years. What kind of mother am I?".

"Don't talk like that, nothing good ever comes with putting yourself down".

"It's not just that though. Her life is based off a lie! She doesn't know what happened to her father. She doesn't know that she only has a week to live. I can't even tell her why we keep travelling from place to place. Do you know what that is like? Having your daughter ask everyday where were going, when were going to go home, how long until we see our family again? Only to be rejecred by me making up some damn excuse that involves lieing".

"I understand you're pain but...".

"You don't understand. It's not just my recent loses but what I could lose. A mother and child should not have to experiance such a tragedy. Do you realise that most of her childhood, we have not once had any fun? Just think about it. Think about everything my daughter is going to miss because I wasn't strong enough to protect her. Her next birthday, her first real christmas that didn't involve us having to go away for the holiday because of this hell raising curse. Why? Why couldn't it have been me instead of her? Why couldn't I have been stronger! My daughter doesn't deserve this! She should have a normal life with her normal mother and father! But thats not going to happen now because this curse has cost me everything but her. Don't you dare say you understand my pain, you know nothing!" shouted Alicia.

She jerked herself around, showing Setsuna she meant what she said. The tears were running down her face like mad but she didn't care.

"My daughter...Joy...she's all I have left. I wanted the best for her...and failed. I forced her to come with me, leaving her friends and family behind and making her cry. I just want to see her happy again...I...I just...I want her to be free. Now that theres a chance for that to happen, my hope has risen. But what if we fail? I will be the one who experiances my daughter...my blood and flesh...to die infront of her mum, begging for my help. I will hold her in my arms and tell her that everything will be ok...and she will believe my lie. What kind of mother does that? Lies to her daughter her whole life, keeping the secret that she may die in a week from her. Did I tell you that she thinks her father is alive? She is looking foward to seeing him. She cannot wait to finally meet her father...how am I going to break that to her? No child should have to be told that her father isn't coming to see her because...because that demon took him away from us. My life...her life...is based on a demons fantasy".

Setsuna was speechless...Alicia was right, she didn't understand her pain. It only made the words come out of her mouth more hurtful to herself than Setsuna. It took alot to make Setsuna upset and Alicia managed to do it within minutes. After expressing how much she loved Joy and what could happen just...made Setsuna tremble with sorrow. She lowered her head, feeling shameful for making Alicia bring it up.

"Please...forgive me" whispered Setsuna.

Alicia took note of Setsuna's tone of voice and realised that she had went too far. She shouldn't be taking out of sadness and rage on her, espeically when Setsuna gave up her resting time to check on her. Now she felt selfish, caring only about what she thinks. Her voice softened as she started to speak.

"No..no, forgive me...I went to far. I had no right upsetting you with my emotions. Im talking like it's already over but I still have a week. If I need to give my life to save hers then so be it...just promise me you'll look after her better than I did. Give her the childhood she never got from me" sobbed Alicia.

"Don't say that. You're a great mother, one of the best I have ever seen. You can't blame yourself for taking away what little she had...because you were trying to give back something special...A chance to grow up, a better future...and most importantly...love. You should be proud to have done so much for her. I promise you this, we will get to Egypt and we will save your daughter".

Alicia couldn't help but cry even more than before, if that was possible. She leeched herself into Setsuna's arms, crying out loud. It was weird in Setsuna's eyes. A student comforting an adult? There's something you don't see everyday. Setsuna closed her eyes and allowed Alicia to embrace her.

"May I ask how old you and you're daughter is?" asked Setsuna.

Alicia looked up at her, not expecting that type of question.

"Im 24 and Joy is 6..." cried Alicia.

Setsuna was suprised that they were both so young. Alicia's blonde hair was so beautiful as is reflected the moons rays of light.

"I haven't had much of a chance to speak with your daughter...tell me about her" said Setsuna.

She knew that letting Alicia talk about her daughter would allow her emotions to stop going crazy and calm down. Alicia stuttered at first, still recovering from her weaps.

"She's smart and beautiful...her personality could brighten anyones day up. She likes to talk about me and...her father...".

Shivers went through Alicia and into Setsuna, letting her know that Alicia wasn't comfortable talking anymore.

"It's ok...I wont bring this up with anyone else. This will be between you and me, I promise" comforted Setsuna.

The two looked out into the sky, watching the stars form themselves infront of the moon and creating what appeared to be a fake eclipse...the demon was mocking them and they knew it.

* * *

The day was...not exactly how they fortold it to be. Darkened clouds roamed above Mahora, blocking out any form of light that could warm up the area. The ravaging coldness thickened the air with shivers as gusts of wind forced themselves to pound against the dorm's windows. The sight was miserable, making any fun day planned ruined. The atmosphere blistered with agony, creating a depressing feeling that could effect anyone greatly. Unfortauntly, neither of them had actually woke up...which was bad, seeing as they needed to speak with the dean about getting to Egypt without any problems.

Konoka slowly woke up, suddenly feeling something warm spread across her face. She didn't take note of it at first and kept her eyes closed, enjoying the comfortable feeling of her soft bed. It took Konoka a moment before realising that what wasn't there was Joy. As another warm batch hit her face, she opened her eyes. Joy stood at the end of her bed and leaned over Konoka, inches away from her face. Her silent breathing sweeped over Konoka while she dug her head further back into the pillow, trying to make more space between them. If it wasn't for Joy's smile, Konoka most probably would have flinched, scaring Joy in the process.

Konoka could smell the fresh scent of shampoo in joy's hair from the bath she had last night. She watched as Joy admired Konoka, thinking she was a princess. Who could blame her? Konoka did look just like a princess, even after waking up. The two awkwardly stare at each other, waiting for one another to speak. Konoka knew there was something on Joy's mind, she just needed to wait for the nervous child to let it out.

"You're pretty..." whispered Joy.

What looked like something important was just a harmless compliment, just like any child would make. Konoka sighed with relief, knowing that nothing was wrong. She simply smiled back and let out a small laugh, children can be so unexpected at times. Joy took a step back, giving Konoka more space to move. She pushed her upper body up, leaving the small head print in her pillow to slowly faid away. She lifted her hand and clenched it into a fist, allowing her to rub her eye, brushing away any signs of sleep that was still left. She found Joy cute, looking so sweet as she watched Konoka's sparkling hair sweep over her shoulders. Konoka tilted her head side to side, using the back of her hands to flick the hair away, making it swiftly run down her back.

"Why thank you" smiled Konoka.

Just when she thought everything was ok, Joy's smile turned into a frown. She gently crawled into Konoka's bed, sliding under the covers and popping out the other end. She position her arms around Konoka's waist and looked up at her, looking like she was about to cry. Konoka's eyes widened as Joy's eyes started to water. There was something about Konoka that made joy feel safe around her, whether it be the small fun time they had the night before or some other unnoticed reason, she just felt safe.

"Wheres my mummy?" softly whispered Joy, the stutter in her voice notified Konoka that she was one bad answer away from crying.

Konoka blinked with confusion...wasn't her mum over...out of the bed? The new discovery concerned Konoka. Surely Alicia wouldn't have left without a good reason...right? Before Konoka could do anything, she had to think of a good reason to tell Joy why her mother wasn't by her side. Her first thought was to tell her that her mum went for a walk...without leaving a note or anything similar to tell them. After a few moments, Joy could barely keep her tears in as she awaited Konoka's answer.

"She went ...uh...to get some food!" stuttered Konoka.

Joy tilted her head, Konoka's answer was...reasonable enough to convince her that she was telling the truth. Her hand unwrapped itself from Konoka and she ran her sleeve across her watery eyes, wiping away the glistening tears. Her mouth managed to make out a smile as Joy sweetly giggled with joy. Konoka on the other hand turned her attention to the bed Alicia was suppose to be sleeping in. She could see the outline of a figure still faintly stained onto the bed, meaning it hadn't been long since she had left the room. Knowing this, Konoka could at least relieve her stress from the idea that she may have left. Joy unexpectedly started to bounce up and down the bed, happy to know that her mother will be back any minute. Konoka turned her attention back to Joy, wondering what to do next. Remembering that Joy was still only a child, she should treat her like a child...right?

Using her hand, she patted Joy's head, assuring her that everything was ok. Needing to get up, Konoka moved her arms under Joy and lifted her of the bed gently placing her on the floor and giving Konoka more mobility with her legs. She swung them out from under the covers and lifted herself of the bed. She breathed in hard, taking in the fresh air that she looked foward too each morning. But with the worries that only just hit her, the relaxing feeling didn't have the same effect it usually did on her, bringing disappointment into Konoka's life. It was only when a large gust of wind hit there window that she noticed how dull the day was, anothing disappointing sight for Konoka. The day wasn't going well for her, she just hoped that her grandfather would help in someway with the trip that awaited them.

Luckily Konoka didn't feel tired or it would take a miracle for her to deal with everything in one go. Before even thinking about telling Negi the situation currently going on, she looked over the bunk bed, expecting Asuna to still be asleep. And she was, happily enjoying her lie in that she didn't get yesterday. By a funny coincidence, Asuna had somehow managed to turn herself around, sleeping on the opposite side of the bed where the ladder was. It was a funny sight that Konoka couldn't help but laugh at, almost waking Asuna in the process. Konoka still wondered where Asuna went yesterday, but now wasn't the time to ask. She was interrupted by a tug on her shirt, slightly pulling her down as the grip tightened. As she looked down, Joy was quitely waiting to ask Konoka another question. She had her thumb in her mouth, so it was a little hard to understand her.

"Im hungry...when is my mummy going to get back?" innocently asked Joy.

According to Alicia, Joy wasn't always like this. She would usually be alot more quite, probably because there was no one else to talk to. Being an only child without a father and having a mother who was always rushing her everywhere must have tweaked with her emotions and abilities at least a little. Konoka hesitated to answer, struggling to think of something to say. Only when Joy started to hum with fascination for Konoka did she get her answer.

"She shouldn't be too long sweety" smiled Konoka, trying to comfort her was harder than she thought.

Sweety? That was the first thought in Konoka's mind. She was glad Alicia wasn't in the room when she said that, otherwise there would have been an extremely awkward moment that involved alot of evil glaring. Was Konoka the new babysitter for Joy? She didn't mind looking after her but...sweety was abit to much, especially since she was still a student.

Dragging her attention away from the disturbing sentance, she turned to a tired looking Negi who was happily drowning in his own sleep. Konoka wasn't the type to complain...but Negi really should set his alarm, even on weekends. Ignoring the small problem, she went ahead and leaned down by the sleeping boy. Slightly tilting her head down, she began to whisper him awake.

"Psss, Negi-Kun...wake up" whispered Konoka.

He laid there, taking no note of Konoka. It was as if she never said anything at all. This time though, she lifted her arms and placed it over Negi's shoulders. Without a second thought, she starting to gently shake him while continueing to whisper in his ear.

"Wake up Negi-kun, it's important" whispered Konoka.

Joy sat on Konoka's bed, kicking her feet around as she watched the two act like her age. A chilish giggle escaped her mouth as a minor thought came into her mind. She couldn't help but ask the obvious question.

"Do you love him?" smiled Joy.

The sudden question made Konoka shoot up with suprise. It was such an unexpected question by a child like her. Unable to explain to Joy what she was doing, Konoka just sat there, rubbing the back of her head as she made a nervous laugh.

"No no no, were just good friends" replied Konoka, she certaintly made it look like they were good friends.

Negi then woke up, being disturbed by Konoka's comment. He groaned with irritation, it was the first time he had slept on the floor and it was very uncomfortable for him. Without his glasses, everything was just a blur to him. The little figure that was Joy on Konoka's bed just looked like a fuzzy outline of someone. Thinking it was Konoka, Negi stretched his arm out to the side, quickly trying to find his glasses. Instead, he was met with something smooth and soft. Konoka just giggled as Negi ran his hand over her wrist, desperate to find his glasses. Konoka turned to her side where Negi's glasses were. She grabbed hold of them and waved them across the air, positioning them on Negi's face, allowing him to see properly.

"Ah! Thanks" said Negi.

As his sight changed from blurry to clear, Negi could finally see what he was touching. To his suprise, his hand was on top of Konoka's, forcing Negi to yelp out with suspence as he jumped back, making it obvious that he didn't mean to do anything like that with Konoka. He stuttered for a moment, watching Konoka smile at him.

"K-Konoka! I didn't...I apologise!" shouted Negi.

"Oh Negi-kun, you can be such a gentleman sometimes. I didn't find anything wrong with that...especially since you couldn't see" smiled Konoka.

Negi sighed, what a way to start his day. He smiled back at Konoka before turning to Joy who was still kicking her legs around. The fact that Alicia wasn't awake yet was a suprise to him...what an even bigger suprise was that she wasn't even in the room! He frantically looked around, trying to make sure he was wrong and hoping that she was still here.

"Where's Alicis?" asked Negi.

Konoka leaned foward, placing her head only a few inches away from Negi's. She didn't want Joy hearing there conversation.

"That's what I was about to tell you...she's not here. By the looks of the bed, it hasn't been long since she left. I was hoping you could go out and look for her while I make Joy some breakfast" explained Konoka.

"Uh...sure I guess" replied Negi.

"Thanks Negi, I can always rely on you" smiled Konoka.

Konoka's smile was great, it made Negi feel light headed with an astonished look in his eyes. She reminded him of an angel that didn't earn it's wings yet. Although, it would be pretty outstanding if she didn't, Konoka had done so much for everyone, she deserved wings. Her scent dazzled around his face and she turned, making her way over to Joy who was slowly tiring herself out...which in a way was good, meaning that everything would calm down again. It was a mystery how Asuna hadn't been woken up yet, but if Negi and Konoka couldn't wake her up on a school morning, it was going to take more than a small child to do it on a sunday, especially a cold sunday where warmth was what anyone cared about in the morning.

Almost in a trance, he forced his eyes away from Konoka, tilting his head back and looking up at the door handle. Alicia disappearing brought up all sorts of questions. Where was she? Why did she go? Will she be back? Each thought rotated around his head, bouncing back and forth like a bowling ball. Finally being fed up with sitting around doing nothing, he jumped to his feet. His determination got the better of him as he pulled the handle down and stormed out the door, completely forgetting that he was still in his night wear. Konoka just watched, finding it hard to believe that Negi could be so clumsy. She slapped her hand across her forehead, wondering if she should just tell him.

Negi fast walked down the hallways. He didn't know what time it was or where Alicia could have went, but that wasn't going to stop him. His head frantically turned side to side, looking down other halls and trying to spot Alicia, hoping she was ok. As he made his way around the corner, a flash of light blinded him for a moment. Negi lifted his arm and covered his head, slightly turning away to avoid the lights rays. As he trembled foward, he was getting use to the light. He lowered him arm and turned to the light that was seeming to come from the exit, blasting it's way through the glass. A small shadow scarred it's way outside the glass, indicating that someone was leaning on the wall outside. Could it be Alicia? There was only one way to find out.

He slowly approched the glass door, tilting his head to the side to see if he could find out who was there without any disturbance. To no success, he had to walk out in the freezing cold. Pressing his palm against the heavy door, he pushed hard, creating an irritating creaking sound while doing so. The air chilled into the building, whistling past Negi and making him shiver. The air was fresh, but no thanks to the blistering cold that could annoy anyone. He watched the shadow slightly move, letting him know that whoever was beside the wall had been alerted by his presence. Feeling the temperature, Negi wanted this to be over and done with. Unsteadily, he walked away from the building, shaking like mad in the process. Another breeze hit him, making Negi let out a long sigh as the cold air coughed out of his mouth, only to be slapped back into his face as he took another step foward.

He leaned over, poking his head around the wall. There was someone there, but it wasn't Alicia. Infact, it was someone Negi didn't expect at all to be outside on such a cold morning. Her long blonde hair flowed over her shoulder and down her chest, she was just as suprised when she saw Negi out in the freezing cold with nothing but his night wear.

"Ah, Negi-sensei!" shouted Ayaka with joy.

It was always good to see the class rep, but Negi couldn't talk right now. How was he going to slither away without being rude to the girl that basicly admired him the most out of the whole class? Maybe she had seen Alicia.

"Ayaka, good morning" smiled Negi.

"Good morning to you to Negi...arn't you cold?" asked Ayaka.

She had to admit, Negi was even more cute in his night wear...it was just another image she could add to her collection of Negi in clothes she would have loved to see him in. She smirked, wondering if Negi was doing this on purpose or...

"A little, but Im looking for someone. Have you seen a women with blonde hair and blue eyes...she looks a little like you" replied Negi.

"Hmm? Im afraid not sensei, sorry I couldn't be much help" answered Ayaka.

"No worries, it was good to see you" winked Negi.

Ayaka's eyes brightened up as the world around her flashed. Negi may not be sticking around, but at least he made her feel special...well...more than usual. Her face faintly perked up as her cheeks turned a flowery pink colour. She watched Negi turn his back, only for him to twist himself back around, waving his finger up and down with a question on his mind.

"Uh, why are you out here by the way? I wouldn't expect you to be out so early in the cold" asked Negi.

"Why sensei, don't you know? I come out early each morning, the air is always at it's freshest only after the sun rises...well, the sun that is hiding behind these ugly clouds. But when I come out, im usually prepared for the whether...unlike somebody" giggled Ayaka as she pointed at Negi.

He was confused at first, wondering why Ayaka was laughing. He then looked down...FINALLY realising that he didn't change out of his night wear. Negi panicked as he jumped up and down, feeling stupid for not noticing sooner.

"Ehh! Whoops! Hehe, this isn't like me at all" panicked Negi, desperately trying to think of an excuse.

"You really should be more careful Negi sensei, luckily im really the only one who wakes up this early. Otherwise it could have been alot worse. Don't worry though, your embarressment shall stay with me forever!" shouted Ayaka, leaning on one knee and holding Negi's shivering hand in the process.

Negi nervously rubbed the back of his head, faintly whispering out a small "Hehe" sound. Ayaka realised her grip, letting Negi continue his search for the mystery women...that looked...just like her?

"Ehh? Sensei is looking for another women who has equal beauty to me!" shrieked Ayaka, only just realising one of the possbile solutions to Negi's answer.

Trying to warm himself up, Negi wrapped his arms around himself, fiercly rubbing his arms to create warmth. The chilling wind that Negi breathed in shot up his nose, giving him a strange tingling feeling that made Negi feel uncomfortable. Now the coldness was both inside him and out, making his skin turn pale. Waking up early without any food or drink and walking out into the blistering cold wasn't exactly his brightest idea, but with Alicia missing and her daughter still in the room, what more could he do? Wait and hope she shows up? No, Negi wasn't like that. He would happily suffer a little just to check if she was ok, especially to keep Joy's happiness up.

With his feet tight together, he shuffled around the area, hearing and feeling his teeth clutter together repeatedly. Why was it so cold? That's just how things go...one day it's perfect, the next it's like hell, what could Negi do? He was a mage but not a god, controlling the weather was far out of his reach, thats if it was even possible to do such powerful techniques. Although, it wouldn't be very useful...making everyday the way he wanted would be dull.

The birds were still cherping...which was weird to Negi, being the current temperature and situation. He could feel his ears sting as the gust of winds crashed past them with force. Only after walking a while did he finally catch someone in the corner of his eye. As he turned, he struggled to sigh as Alicia was in his sight, leaning down over by the flower garden. She certainly did look warm...only making Negi's needs bigger. He staggered over to her, still feeling awkward about what he was wearing.

"A-A-Alicia" stuttered Negi.

The blonde haired beauty turned with a smile, only for it to turn into a shocked looked when she saw how cold Negi was.

"Negi! Why are you out here like this?" shouted Alicia.

Before he could respond...not that he was in any rush, she grabbed Negi's hand and pulled him closer. His flesh was unbelievably cold, it was lucky the two had found each other or Negi would have turned into a frozen popsicle. She didn't have to try very hard to pull Negi down to his knee's, he practically wanted to rest on the ground. He gently laid himself into her warm clothes as she wrapped her arm around him. She really was a motherly figure, something Negi didn't have much knowledge off...

"Your freezing! What were you doing, running around in nothing but your night wear?" asked Alicia.

Negi embraced the warmth, feeling much better as his body tingled with comfort, being able to relax. Being so close to Alicia felt weird. Yesterday he was blasting his magic at her, now there so close that they would look like a mother and son. Ouch, the thought hit him hard. Negi never knew his mother, he can't remember the last time he was held in her arms.

He quitely sat there, still in Alicia's arms, feeling pretty selfish that he didn't think about his mother more often...It was always about his father, Nagi, the man he idolised the most in his own life, the man who he dreamed about both awake and asleep. It wasn't his falt though...his life being so unfair...he never knew his mother, what she looked like, how she acted...nothing came to his mind. It was all a blur, something he was use to when it came to remember his past. He sloped his head down, looking at the soft grass they were sitting on. The green piece of nature brushed against them, irritating his skin. Alicia, being a mother, could easily tell that something was wrong with Negi...personal problems. She knew the difference between mental and physical problems, even if both were very alike.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Alicia.

Negi slowly sighed, looking up at Alicia with grief. Now he was the one worrying her. Whats worst is that now he was going to have to tell her about his mother that he hardly knew. Unless he lied? Which most certainly wasn't what Negi intended to, especially to another mage like himself. That wasn't why though...the truth was, Alicia didn't deserve to be lied to, not when she has given so much so save Joy. She told him the truth about why they were here...and now it's his turn.

"You should be proud...being a mother" whispered Negi.

"W-What do you mean?".

"The way your holding me...it reminds me so much about my mother...and how we never spent time together".

"You never knew your own mother?".

"I guess not. To be honest, besides Asuna and the others...you are the closest thing to a mother that I have experianced. I know it may seem mean to my own mother but...I don't even know who she is. I have been so occupied with my father, I never took the time to remember her because...well, I don't know what she looks like, I don't know what she sounds like...what her voice sounds like as she sings me to sleep. All of this has reminded me of how much I miss her...and how much I want to see her again".

The long explanation didn't freak Alicia out, infact, it touched her. Negi was a young boy who had to grow up without his mother and father, a little like Joy. Only now does he start to remember why his life feels so empty, because he has no memories of being held by his mother or being hugged by his father. She remembers hearing a rumour that Negi met his father during a tournemant around Mahora's festival...but it wasn't exactly a happy reunion. Knowing that Negi saw Alicia as a motherly figure only after a day made her feel honoured, Negi being known for his politeness and magic abilities and all. He was a hard kid to impress, and if being a motherly figure wasn't impressive then she didn't know what was. She pulled him closer, letting him know that she cared.

"Negi, do you really see me as a motherly figure to you?" asked Alicia.

"Of course. Your kind, sweet, beautiful. You have everything a mother should. Joy is lucky to have someone like you" smiled Negi.

Alicia opened her mouth slighty, amazed. It was the first time someone really said that she was a good mother to Joy.

"T...Thank you" stuttered Alicia.

"No, thank you" whispered Negi.

"You can't give up on your mother though...even if you don't remember it, she really cared about you. Trust me, being a mother myself, I know that somewhere in your heart, her love is inside of you, waiting to burst out when you need it the most".

"I...I never thought about it like that. Your right!" smiled Negi, perking himself up.

"Now...back to why your out here in your night wear" noted Alicia.

"We were worried about your absence, thinking that something may have happened. I wasn't going to let some cold weather stop me from looking for you and checking if you were safe" whispered Negi.

"Oh Negi, you really are ten. We adults like some time to ourselves you know. I wanted to look around Mahora, it looked so beautiful. But im flattered that you care so much about me" smiled Alicia.

"Hehe...Thats just me, I always want to be sure. Although, your daughter wasn't happy that you were gone. She looked upset".

"She woke up this early? That's a first. I would have never gone out if I knew she was awake. Although...you three were there, so I guess my thoughts got the better of me. I didn't mean to worry you...guess I should have left a note".

"Don't worry about it...but did you get any sleep at all last night?".

"I did during some parts of the night...I still feel refreshed though, being that you offered us the nicest place we have slept in after weeks of living in self made shelters...".

"I wish we had met sooner...I want to help both of you" whispered Negi.

"I know you do, and I find it sweet that you would take your time to help us".

"Are you kidding? I would give everything to save your daughters life. Speaking of which, we should get ready to speak with the dean. When it comes to this sort of stuff, he has a sweet tooth...but it's going to be hard to convince him to let us all go. With me being a teacher and everything..." replied Negi.

"Anything will help" smiled Alicia.

Still sharing there warmth, the two slowly rose, ready to go back to the dorm and prepare to meet the dean. Who knows, the day may be dull but his spirit will be high, all Negi could do was hope that at least the dean would allow him to go with them to help.

* * *

After returning to the room to themselves ready, they left with confidence, knowing that there chances were pretty high when it came to the dean. Alicia, Joy and Negi entered the hallway, hearing Konoka shout "Good luck!" as Negi gently closed the door. Funnily enough, Asuna's voiced groaned through the door right after. So many things could have woken her up and out of everything, Konoka's polite voice did it! How awkward, but humourous at the same time as Negi smirked. He turned his attention to Alicia and Joy, who were hand in hand. They really were family, thats why they seemed so great together. His head tilted up and down, noding to them that everything was ready. Joy, not understanding a thing he was doing and where they were going, just made a silly face at him While Alicia noded back. The three of them walked side by side, taking up the whole hallway.

The deans office was still a while away, giving Negi some time to learn more about Alicia. With Joy there, he couldn't ask the more important questions, but that didn't mean he couldn't learn about her normal life.

"So Alicia, Do you have any hobbies?" asked Negi.

"Hobbies? Well...when I was back at our village before...you know. I collected magical artifacts. I saw your collection while staying in your room, it's impressive. I find it hard to believe that your ten" winked Alicia.

"Hehe, what was your rarest artifact?".

"Oh, thats an easy question. The Rope Of Eternal Bleeding. I know it may sound wei-".

"Really! There was only a few made in the world from what I heard! The Rope Of Eternal Bleeding allows the holder to numb there oppenents hands by freezing the blood, making there spells useless. How did you aquire it?" joyfully said Negi.

"I see that you have been doing your research. My father gave it to me for my eighteenth birthday. I guess that since I became a full time magister, my father could trust me with such a rare and powerful weapon".

Just as Negi was having, he immediantly remembered Joy and grinded his teeth together as he looked down. She was paying no attention to either of them, it was like the conversation never happened. Although, Joy being a child, maybe she didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Should we be talking about this infront of..." whispered Negi.

"Don't worry, it's fine. She doesn't know what were talking about" smiled Alicia.

With that worry aborted, Negi could consentrate on more important questions.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but was your husband a mage?" asked Negi.

"Oh, yes. We were destined to be together when we made our first pactio, it was a wonderful moment. His name was Darilym Shauz. He was quite a famous mage" replied Alicia.

"Does that mean Joys..." whispered Negi as he pointed down at her.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know yet. She should be able to use magic but has shown no signs of it. No aura, no spells, nothing. I have a theory though. Since she has no clue about magic, she hasn't even attempted to use it. As her mother, I can decide whether to teach her the basics straight away or wait a while".

"Wouldn't you rather keep it a secret to her?" asked Negi.

"I would, but thats not going to be possible. Sooner or later...if the curse if lifted, the magic will start bursting out of her. Think of it as a fizzy drink that has just been shaken up. The lid slowly twists itself loose until finally after being bottled up so much, the fizzy drink will explode out of the bottle. That's basically my daughter but with magic. She's going to learn sooner or later, I just prefere to wait until I know it's safe to tell her" explained Alicia.

"Heh, I guess that makes sense".

"My turn to ask you something. Is it true that you beat the famous Takamichi in a tournemant?" asked Alicia.

_"Wow, this news spreads fast" _thought Negi.

"Well...im going to be completely honest here. It may have looked like I defeated him, but inside...I know that he could have kept going. I still wonder who might have won if he continued going...".

"Whether he let you win or not, you must have done a lot to impress him".

"Maybe...we'll just have to wait until next time".

"I have one more question that im itching to ask...but, it may be abit personal to you".

"Go ahead".

"Did you really meet your father, Nagi Springfield?".

Negi smirked, remembering that small time with his father was one of the best moments in his life. He couldn't help but chuckle with joy.

"I met him alright, and I wouldn't have changed anything about it" smirked Negi.

He placed his hand over the scar on his cheek, something to remind him of his father.

"He gave me this scar...it's a sign of love if you ask me. Im not going to stop though, not until I truly find him" whispered Negi.

Alicia watched Negi, admiring his bravery and thoughts. It wasn't until he stopped and spoke that she noticed two large round doors infront of them.

"Were here" notified Negi.

From what was a long walk turned into a small hop across the stepping stones. All that talking must have kept Alicia amused and made her lose track of time. She watched Negi lift his arm and calmly knock three times on the wooden doors. He awaited the deans approval to enter.

"You may enter" croaked a voice.

Without hesitating, Negi pushed the door open, forcing an head aching creak echo through the room as the door slowly opened. The room was dark and stuffy, just how the dean liked it. The smell of old books and dust scented the air, just how the dean liked it. The only light was a little lamp in the corner of his desk, revealing the dean himself. As Negi walked in, the dean took notice of the two women behind him.

"Ho ho ho, Negi! Come in, I see you have brought guests" shouted the dean happily.

"Yes sir, I don't mean to intrude on you so early on a sunday, but I have an important request" notified Negi.

"Ahh, thats ok Negi. Please, sit! Introduce your friends" smiled the dean.

The wrinkles on the old mans face were very visable from afar, his forehead sloped down and almost bulged over his eyes. Negi took a seat while Alicia and Joy were fine standing. The dean seemed like he was in a good mood...which was good, right?

"I am Konoemon Konoe, the dean of this school. May I ask for your names?" asked the dean.

"I am Alicia and this is my daughter, Joy" answered Alicia.

"Beautiful names, beautiful names indeed. So Negi, what can I do for you?".

"Ah, well...this is a little hard to explain. You see...Joy has had a curse put on her by a demon. Over the past three years, Alicia, her mother, has tried so hard to save her daughter by going from country to country, trying to reach the cure to lift the curse" explained Negi, whispering to keep the conversation away from Joy.

"Oh dear, this is most unfortunant. What is the cure?" asked the dean.

"To be in the middle of a solar eclipse..." whispered Negi.

"How unusual, a very rare cure to catch indeed".

"Alicia has repeatedly tried but was always one step away before the eclipse happened, forcing her to find another. Joy currently has five days left before...the unthinkable can happen".

"This is serious Negi, what was it that you wanted to request?".

"Well...The next eclipe is in Egypt and...Alicia has literally ran out of money to buy any plane tickets. We were hoping that the school...could pay for her trip" nervously explained Negi.

The dean leaned back on his chair, stroking his chin with fascination as he wondered what to do. He would make a small grunt every now and then, making Negi flinch with nerves.

"I don't suppose you want to go with them, young Negi?" asked the dean.

He gulped, ready to give his answer.

"I would feel more comfortable if I did. I know this may be pushing it but I beg you, for Joy's sake, allow me to go with them" begged Negi.

"Hmm...Negi, you do realise that by interfering with the demons arrangement, you will be putting yourself in great danger? Im not sure I can allow you to go. I will be happy to pay for there tickets if it means saving a young life that still has plenty of time...but as for you".

Alicia quickly cut in, attempting to convince the dean himself.

"Please kind sir, our safety is dire to Negi. I know he teaches for you but...all this will distract him from his job, affecting the students. I plead for your cooperation, allow Negi to help us in this unfortunant quest to save my one true meaning of life, my daughter" said Alicia.

The dean watched Alicia nervously stumbled around, holding her daughter tight. He looked down at Joy, who was sweetly smiling at him.

"Very well...Negi, I will allow you to join there trip, but I want Setsuna to join you. Facing such a heartless demon will be tough on your own, which is why not only will Setsuna be joining you, I will hand pick another to join your trip" whispered the dean.

Negi and Alicia's eyes lite up with excitement, Joy now had a bigger chance of success of surviving this horror.

"Thank you sir!" shouted Negi.

"Ho ho ho, with Setsuna, meet your ally by the school gates when the clock hits five. I hope you succeed...but please, be careful" replied the dean.

Negi jumped for joy, making his way over to the door followed by Alicia and Joy.

"Oh, Negi, I almost forgot. Take this" informed the dean.

He reached into one of he draws on his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. While Negi approched the desk, the dean started to write a small chant on the paper.

"Promise me that whether you fail or not, you will use this chant to make your way back to Mahora" asked the dean as he offered Negi the paper.

He hesitated at first, slowly taking a firm grip on the paper.

"Good luck Negi, I wish you the best" whispered the dean.

Negi took the paper, glaring at it while wondering what it did.

"Thank you sir" replied Negi.

The three made there way out, all happy and excited, leaving the dean to reminisce about his choice.

* * *

**Heres chapter 2! I love this story, even if it does tire me out after writing so much =P**

**I would love as many reviews as possible please! The more I get, the more confidence I get to make these stories. Whether it be a comment on how I can improve or a simple compliment, anything will do =)**

**Any reviews will be appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Asking The Dean

**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

"This is fantastic!" shouted Negi.

What seemed like an eternity, they finally got there answer. The school would pay for there trip and both Negi and Setsuna could join them. Negi was amazed that the dean was so easily convinced by Alicia, maybe he had a soft spot for women. What confused him though was why the dean decided to make the trip so late, it wasn't even mid day and yet the dean still decided to make the meeting point at five, and whats this about the dean hand picking someone to accompany them on there trip? Sure, the demon may be harsh and dangerous, but Negi could take it on...right? Then again, why question the wise mans words? He knew the dean for a while now and from what he learned, all his advice has helped Negi throughout his time in Mahora Acadamy. It would be stupid not to accept the help, besides, Negi liked meeting new people...or so he thought.

A few ideas popped into his mind about why the dean chose so late. First off all, he needed to get the actual money, that shouldn't take too long though. Negi was sure that the dean wanted to carefully check everything was right before paying for anything and making any arrangements. It could be the mystery person that was going to come with them, who knows, maybe he or she is a professional. The dean would certainly need to inform the person and explain everything, that would take alot more time, but still not enough to make it to five. Speaking of explaining the situation, how was Setsuna going to react? He was sure that being told that she was going to Egypt with them without any say in the matter was going to make her feel a little...useless. It was her choice though, no one was forcing her to go, Setsuna could decide to stay and hope for the best, or go and face the dangers that awaited her. Either way, Negi wouldn't question her opionion and respect her answer.

Besides, there were still so many other options he could take. Kaede, Ku Fei, Kotaro. They may not be as powerful or reliable but they'll get the job done. It then hit Negi, what was he thinking? Trying to get his students involved would question his abilities as a teacher. Sure, they can take care of themselves when it comes to magic and combat, but this was far worse. An actual demon was waiting for them, they had no idea of what it is capable of, they didn't know its name. Hell, they didn't even know if it was a man or a women...although women demon's are far more rare to come by...but anything was possible, Negi should know, he lives in a world full of magic, vampires, robots, demoms and who knows what else! If another enemy threatened the world, Negi wouldn't be suprised because he's use to it. Thats what makes his life so predictable, being a ten year old that saves lives in dire situations. He never worries about himself but always others, which is what makes him so great...even if others think he's crazy for doing so.

That was his biggest weakness though. If anyone gets in the way of an attack, he wont hesitate to back fire it on himself. If anyone gets snagged by his enemy while the world was about to end, Negi doesn't think twice to forget everything and save that one person. It almost never happens, but when it does, you can be sure that he will easily expose his weakness right infront of everyone, including the enemy. All he could really do is hope that they don't notice...which is very unlikely.

As they walked down the seemingly empty hallway, they past the windows and looked out to the open world. By a coincidence, everything was clearing up. The dark clouds were slowly roaming away, the cold chill turned into warm rays and the air became pure again. The day really was going the way they wanted it, just another thing to appreciate about life.

Negi turned to Alicia, he could see the thankfulness and excitement grasp her facial expressions. Her eyes glistened back and forth as tears of happiness sat in the corner, looking ready to drop at any sudden suprise. She knew, that after so long, Joy finally had a chance. She knew, that this was the closest they have ever been to saving her. Her smile stretched out far, reflecting of Negi and making him smile. This was the happiest moment Alicia had ever experianced in her life and she could spend it with Joy, who was skipping through the middle of them. Both there hands were still firmly gripped together and the sun lit up the hallway, making everything seem like a different prospective to them. Everything looked bigger and more spacious, which was just fine with them seeing as they had the rest of the day to prepare themselves to met up at the Mahora gate with the mystery person.

It brought something up, with so much free time, Alicia should spend some time with Joy. Maybe Negi could arrange a day out? Of course, he would have to give Setsuna the news first and then they would get there things ready before going anywhere else. Even so, there would still be plenty of time left to go out and have fun, what else could they do? He so sure that sitting around for hours was going to be great fun...Konoka would probably have some good idea's that involved having fun, she planned yesterdays event and all three of them had a great time, just think what she could achieve with Joy and Alicia.

Alicia felt a tingle run down her body, she knew it was the feeling of hope growing inside of her. But it's not over yet, not by a long shot. They still had to get there and wait for the eclipse to happen while being stalked by the demon itself. It knows what there trying to do, and she can feel it's rage shrouding her mind. If it has the power to fight Alicia's happiness then whay more could the figure of hatred do? Oh it was one of her biggest wishes, to see the look on the demons face when it's own curse was lifted after it being so sure that it would gather another innocent soul. What made Alicia really happy was that she was certain that when the curse was lifted, there wasn't a damn thing that demon could to them. It is bound to it's word, betraying it's way will force it back into hell, where it shall stay for the rest of its life. No matter how much rage it releases, no matter how loud it screams, Alicia will watch it burn back into the ground while holding Joy, mocking it and adding insult to injury. Until then, this was good enough for now...knowing that her daughter has a HUGE chance of getting to Egypt and scraping that scar of a curse off her life, giving her an actual choice to live her life the way she wanted it.

What does Joy think? Well...she doesn't know...but that didn't stop her from noticing her mums happiness and joining in, showing love while doing so. It was the first time they had actually looked happy together in a long...long time. It was a sight to remember for both Joy and Alicia would remember it.

"Thank you Negi, I can't tell you how much this means to me" whispered Alicia.

"Thats ok. Just make me a promise...whenever things look down, whenever something bad happens that stops you from getting to Egypt...never give up. Never lose hope" replied Negi.

"I promise, no matter what happens...I wont break that promise" smiled Alicia.

They turned into there hallway and approched the door. The room was quite, meaning that Asuna wasn't in. The thought made Negi silently laugh, it was true though, whenever Asuna was in, you could hear her voice from down the hall. He supposed it was a good thing though, with Asuna gone, he could easily explain to Konoka whats going to happen without Asuna cutting in or questioning Negi why she wasn't going with them...although Konoka may rant a little to why Setsuna gets to go and she doesn't. After all, there childhood friends, most of the time wherever Setsuna went, Konoka went to so she could spend time with her. That was another thing...would Setsuna leave Konoka for a few days? Each second Negi thought about the trip, something new would come up and bite him. All he could do was nervously wait until the time came.

The door slowly creeped open as Negi pushed. As expected, Konoka was in the room, waiting for them. What Negi didn't expect blew his mind. Konoka was standing by the wardrobe, happily changing from her night wear into more appropiate clothes. She tilted her head to the side and watched Negi enter.

"Negi! How did it go?" cheerfully asked Konoka.

Negi frantically gasped, nervously stuttering like mad as he made his way back out the room, pushing Joy and Alicia back. One thing he certainly didn't mean to see was Konoka half naked, he wondered why she didn't flip out at him, he defiantly would have if he was in her shoes. The memory of Konoka in a bra flushed around Negi's head, unable to block it out without knowing whether Konoka was bothered or not.

"K-K-Konoka! I...I didn't m-mean...im terribly sorry!" stuttered Negi.

From Alicia's view, he was talking to the door...but she knew what he meant. It was so polite of him to do that, even if it was a little...unexpected.

"Negi-kun! Don't be like that, your only ten, im sure seeing me like this isn't bad...right?" replied Konoka. The tone is her voice told Negi that she found his reaction funny.

"E-Even so, I think we'll wait out here until your done..." whimpered Negi.

Well...at least Konoka didn't think Negi was a pervert. That softened the blow and allowed him to slowly blank out the memory, letting the event with the dean take back over. For once, being ten had a huge advantage. First of all, Konoka didn't mind...which still confused Negi. Secondly, if he had been older, that image would have done all sorts of crazy things to him. Still nervous, he turned to Alicia who was watching his nerves get the better of him. She couldn't help but find it cute, the way Negi tries his best to be polite around girls. She was amazed that he hadn't blown a fuse from being around so many beautiful women.

"Sorry about that...I didn't mean to push you back" moaned Negi.

"Don't worry about it, the reason you did was good enough for me. I can tell that you respect women alot" smiled Alicia.

"But of course, I would hate myself if Konoka was offended by what I did. Thankfully...but at the same time strangely, she didn't seem bothered".

"Strangely? You mean you aren't use to that?" asked Alicia.

"Whaa? Why would I be?".

"You're in an all girls school living with two girls...I would have expected something".

"Oh, no no no, I find girls privacy to be very personal. If they want to change, i'll turn away or leave the room until they are done" explained Negi.

"Thats very noble of you".

"I still wonder why they don't mind if I do see them though..." whispered Negi.

"Eh...I guess thats something you should learn from them, it wouldn't be right if I told you".

"Uh...ok".

Still feeling awkward, they continued to wait. Negi knew that Konoka didn't take long to change, it was only a matter of time before that door would open again with Konoka hopefully fully dressed this time. Until then, the silence took over. Now Negi really wished that Asuna was here, at least then there wouldn't be the disappointing silence without some sort of small talk. Then again...he can imagine Asuna telling him off for walking while Konoka was changing...now he was glad she wasn't here. Negi couldn't make up his mind when it came to Asuna. She was a trust worthy friend, but she liked hurting him...well...sort off.

The split second temperature Negi felt in the room felt wonderful. Konoka sure knows how to keep a room cool. She would keep it clean no matter who made the mess because thats just her, nothing seemed to bother her and thats one of the things Negi admired about her. It any situation, she can always bring something positive up that helps keep up there conficence and determination. At times he would think of Konoka as a great partner, but then slap himself silly to remind him that the student and teacher relationship was suppoe to stay minimal. It wasn't just Konoka though, Negi most certainly had a large group of girls that would be happy to be his partner...the dreadful thing was that one day, he was going to have to pick one of them which seemed impossable. Each girl had there own special personalities and abilities that Negi couldn' help but admire, it wasn't just that though, he needed to pick a girl not just for her powerful abilities...but for the feeling of love. That is what a partner is partially about in Negi's eyes.

At times, a certain girl would come to mind when he said that word. He couldn't help but blush when he thought about the shy girl that he has shared a kiss with not once but twice, the second being more passionate and well being. Her beauty and cuteness was of the charts and when they make contact, Negi would stutter at times when her sweet and gentle voice spoke. Was she the one? He didn't know, but eventully he was going to find out...it was only a matter of time. Somewhere in Negi's heart, he was hoping it was, but he wasn't going to realise that until the time was right, which could be at any moment in his life. He didn't know if he should be happy or frustrated when the time did come, which irritated him the most.

Alicia watched Negi stare down at the floor, day dreaming about something. She could see his fingers fidget around with each other as his foot shifted side to side. Alicia had seen this many times, she knew something personal was on his mind. It was better not to ask, incase she hit a nerve in his life. Negi may be a polite ten year old, but even he had boundaries.

Before anything else could happen, Negi felt a tug on his sleeve. Still looking down, he redirected his sight to Joy who was blankly staring at him. She had one hand on the side of her cheek as the other kept it's grasp on his sleeve.

"Why are you sad?" asked Joy sweetly.

Like mother like daughter, she could also see that something was bothering him. Alicia stayed silent, wishing that Joy hadn't asked the question she specifally attempted not to ask. She couldn't blame her though, Joy never liked seeing people sad or disappointed and always tried to make it better.

"Im not sad...theres just something im going to have to deal with soon..." whispered Negi.

"What is it?" questioned Joy.

"Ah...well...".

"Thats enough Joy, im sure Negi doesn't want to talk about it" interrupted Alicia. The tone in her voice was soft, making it sound like a request rather than an order to Joy.

"Im sorry mummy..." whispered Joy.

The door handle suddenly dashed down, interrupting the small talk they were having. They all turned to the door as it quickly opened, this time revealing Konoka fully dressed. She hummed with confusion, wondering why the three looked so suprised. It was like they had never seen her before. She blinked repeatedly, attempting to make it obvious that she wasn't enjoying the long stares. Little did she know, it wasn't her they were staring in at, it was her newly aquired robes that she only just put on. They were the sort of robes she would put on for a special occasion, but what was so special about today? Negi couldn't think of anything, which made him worry. Could he have been so caught up with the dean that he forgot something important? What kind of teacher would that make him?

The long red robes sparkled with decorations, the sort that Konoka loved to wear. It took her a moment, but eventully she figured out why they were staring at her. She smiled at she looked down, revealing that her hair was also perfectly tied back. Negi eyes opened wide with amazement, Konoka just seemed to become more attractive every day, but it still raised the question to why she was dressed so beautifully. She softly gripped the bottom of the robe and lifted it, presenting it to the three of them.

"Is it abit too much?" asked Konoka.

It most certainly wasn't, not to Negi at least. Seeing Konoka in these sorts of clothes was a once in a life time oppertunity. He had trouble answering, still amazed at how good she looked.

"I uh...N-No, of course not...Is there something special happening?" nervously asked Negi.

"Im hoping there is" winked Konoka.

"What do you mean?".

"Did my grandfather agree to your request?".

"Oh! Yes, he did".

"Then that's the special occasion!" shouted Konoka with an excited tone in her voice.

It made sense, being able to convince the dean is a big achievement. It wasn't exactly something to celebrate over, but knowing that Joy has a bigger chance of surviving was the perfect reason to get Joy and Alicia to spend these last few hours together doing whatever Konoka had planned...if she had actually planned something in the first place. She risked looking like a fool to boost there confidence, what if the dean had said no? His own grand daughter would have been extremely upset knowing that Joy was five days away from her demise while still looking beautiful in her robes. Either way, she took the risk and won, making everyone happy to know that she would go to those sort of measures to make them feel welcomed back. Although, he wouldn't be suprised if she didn't plan something. Konoka was confident enough to dress for the occasion, but not confident enough to plan the actual event without some sort of sign that they had succeeded.

"Thank you Konoka, I didn't know you had that much faith in us" smiled Alicia.

"Im glad I could make you happy. So whats going to happen?" asked Konoka.

"Thankfully, the dean is supporting us on this situation. He was happy enough to pay for Alicia and Joy's plane tickets. At first he was skeptical about me going, but Alicia managed to convice him to let me go. The dean requested that Setsuna goes with me incase the dangers are far greater than he suspects. Not only is Setsuna going...if she accepts the offer, your grandfather has also hand picked someone else to go with us. He didn't tell us who though" explained Negi.

"Ah...Set-Chans going?" nervously whispered Konoka.

"I don't know yet. After we finish here, im going to ask her" answered Negi.

"May I come? I don't want Set-Chan worrying about me and affecting her answer" requested Konoka.

"Konoka...you don't need my permission to see your soulmate. You do what you thinks right" smiled Negi.

A powerful word to use, but the correct one. Setsuna was Konoka's soulmate, most of her greatest memories were with Setsuna. Whenever they were together she felt safe and happy, she knew Setsuna deeply cared about her and she felt the same way. Konoka would attempt to see Setsuna as much as she could because she loved spending time with her. Not just that, but she found Setsuna's happiness wonderful, and she would do anything to keep it up.

"Hehe...you're right" whispered Konoka.

"We don't have to leave until five o'clock, so we have the rest of the day doing whatever we please" informed Negi.

"In that case, we can spend the next few hours having fun! Im sure Joy would love to spend some quality time with you Alicia" said Konoka.

"I was thinking the same thing!" shouted Negi.

"Ah...well...I don't know..." whispered Alicia.

"Come on Alicia. Have fun with your daughter, I can guarantee that both of you will love it" informed Negi.

"I suppose...this could be our last...uh, oh...I mean, well...ok then" sighed Alicia.

She didn't want to bring the mood down by mentioning that there was still a chance her daughter wouldn't have the curse lifted in time. Then again...she wasn't going to mention it in the first place. Thinking of such heart breaking things was despicable to her. She had no right to assume anything until it actually happens. She remembered the promise that she made Negi earlier...to never give up hope, to always keep going when things look down. She was already breaking that promise, but that was all going to change, espeically since her daughter was watching, most probably begging in her mind for her mother to cheer up and accept the reply more cheerfully.

"Yes, I would like that" smiled Alicia.

"Wonderful. Lets prepare for the trip so that when we come back, everything will be ready. After that, Konoka and I will go to Setsuna while you two think of something you would like to do" noted Negi.

Everyone was cheerful, but it would only last so long. Each of them already knew that something was going to happen along the trip. The big question was what? What could a blood thirsty demon do to Alicia and the others who are breaking the contract made that specifally indicated that no other human being was allowed to interfere, or dire consenquences will be made by the enraged being. They could only wait, but until then, they will enjoy the day as if it was there last.

* * *

Side by side, Negi and Konoka made there way down the lonesome hallway. The fact that Konoka was still shining bright in her robes eased the stress, if Konoka couldn't convince Setsuna then no one could. The small walk seemed to last forever, neither of them knew exactly why, but that didn't make them hestitate to question there own thoughts. Both were hoping to get there without any distractions. It would be hard to explain why Konoka was in such beautiful robes, and when they did explain that, they would have to think of a reason to why they were celebrating. Negi was certain that alot of tension would float around the school if his class knew that he was going to Egypt for a reason he defiantly couldn't let out, even if that meant lieing, which he extremely hated doing to his own students.

The scent of perfume brushed past Negi's senses, giving him a slight ticklish sensation up his nostrils. He rustled his nose around and faintly sniffed, trying not to sneeze. That was the one thing he didn't want to do at a time like this, after so many fatal sneezes that ripped the clothes right of people, it would be a tragedy to ruin Konoka's clothes, espeically since they were special to her. If Negi remembers correctly, those robes were given to her by Setsuna during the school festival. It was a heart warming moment that made Konoka explode with happiness, almost engulfing Setsuna doing so. Either way, now wasn't the time to mess things up, not when he still had chills running down his spine from giving Setsuna the good...or bad news.

It was a first for Konoka, having second thoughts about coming to see Setsuna. She was amazed at how worried she was. After all, it was only a quick chat that involved asking Setsuna if she was going to go or not...so why is she still trembling with nerves? She figured that because she wasn't going, Setsuna would stay, piling guilt onto Konoka for decreasing Joy's chances of succeeding. That was why she was so nervous, because she was afraid of watching Negi get rejected by her childhood friend. In a way, she was slightly relieved, knowing that she wasn't scared to see Setsuna because of something she had done...but something she could do. All that could change in mere moments when she goes knocking on her door, until then, the feeling of selfishness took over. How could she be thinking about herself when it's Setsuna and Negi she should truly worry about. It made Konoka twitch, how could something so small and harmless bring up so much irritating thoughts?

"Negi...are you nervous?" asked Konoka, she was curious if Negi felt the same way she did.

"Unfortuantly yes, its silly isn't it? Being skeptical over something so sma-...well, not small, but you know what I mean" replied Negi.

"I do...Negi, do you think im selfish?" unexpectedly questioned Konoka.

Negi was suprised as he silently gasped, shocked that even Konoka would think that. Throughout the time he has spent in Mahora, Konoka has not once been selfish. Infact, she is one of the most well being students he has known. She was always polite and generous to anyone, especially to Negi. The day Negi watched her do something selfish would be the day his secret about being a mage is revealed, which he knows would never happen because Konoka was a sweet and gentle butterfly that spread her wings wide, sharing the beauty with everyone. That was how she was, and that was how she would stay in Negi's opionion.

"No! Never! What would make you say such a thing!" panicked Negi.

"Just like you, im nervous...Im afraid that Set-Chan will reject the offer to travel to Egypt because of me. I find myself feeling relieved that it's not my fault when it comes to Set-Chan's choice...but then I think about what could happen and it brings guilt to me. Am I selfish for not taking responsibility for her answer? It would be my fault is she decides to stay and Joy would have less chance of surviving...Set-Chan wouldn't do that...would she?" explained Konoka.

Negi sighed, Konoka was really upset about this and as her teacher he had to support her. Although, teacher or no teacher, he would have helped her either way. She was to sweet to ignore and her voice gracefully hypnotised him into immediantly wanting to reply.

"Konoka...don't think of it like that. Setsuna may choose to stay if she wishes and I wont question her reply. I have no right to argue because she has the right to point her life in the direction she wants. As far as this goes, you are not selfish. You shouldn't even say that, for as long as I have known you, you are the most selfless person I know. You should feel relieved if Setsuna does stay, because then you know that your childhood friend is safe and away from harm. Joy will still be in good hands with me, Alicia and whoever else I pick. Remember, theres others like Kotaro who can join me and Joy's chances will continue to rise. You cannot blame yourself for Setsuna's answer because it's not your burden to take, it's not your responsibility to watch and it most certainly isn't your fault to whatever she picks, meaning that you are not selfish but instead are generous and selfless for thinking so much about me and Setsuna's feelings...but if it makes you feel any better, I think Setsuna will make the right choice" smiled Negi.

"Ah...Y-Your right..." whispered Konoka.

The long answer lifted the mood, allowing Konoka's smile to return, the same smile that Negi loved seeing and looked foward to everyday. The idea of her being selfish completely vanished as she realised that Negi was right. She shouldn't be beating herself up like that, she should be supporting Setsuna's answer. And just like Negi, whatever she says, Konoka will respect her answer and not question it. Now she was happy to approch Setsuna with the question that Negi has been dreading to ask.

They could feel the air thinning, Setsuna's room was to far down the hall and could ruin the atmosphere around them, creating a gloomy feeling that hurt there eyes. The further down they went, the darker the hall became. Konoka sometimes wondered why Setsuna didn't request a transfer to a more bright and open aired dorm, but that was just her, she knew that Setsuna found these sort of places easier to relax and consentrate. Suprisenly though, the darkness brought out the cleanliness of the walls as the yellow paint faintly glistened bright, glowing in the dark...which had Negi slightly concerned as he hoped that it was natural.

The wooden door was in there sights, waiting for the steady knocks that approched it. Despite being so close, it still felt like a while away, they never noticed that being so unprepared could cause such effects, especially the impossable ones that would have never happened before. It was like a drug, only that it wasn't addicting, but more provoking, trying to push them away from Setsuna's room. After feeling like forever, they managed to reach her door. The warm glow of heat could be felt smearing through the gaps around the door. Setsuna was surrounded by candles again, but Negi already expected that, it was a daily thing for her.

Some day, he wanted to learn from her, how she consentrates her energy using nothing but the area around her, making the air as thick or as thin as she wanted, controlling how hot the heat was. To be able to do something that seems so improbable without magic was just spectacular, he wondered how Setsuna learned it and wanted to know how long it took her, for however long it took, Negi's time would double. He may be experianced when it comes to close combat, picking up hard to learn pointers that should take months to learn but intead takes him week, but this had nothing to do with nore magic or combat, it was all about patience.

Konoka and Negi's eyes met. Now that they were there, who was going to knock and give the news? Perhaps they should have thought ahead before jumping to conclusions...but neither of them could help it. The news was good and bad at the same. Good for Joy, bad for Setsuna not getting a say in the matter when it came to the dean practically saying that she would go without hesitation. No, Setsuna may be an experianced swordman but was just like everyone else and did have a say in the matter. Negi decided that he should ask, he couldn't allow Konoka to do his work.

"Here I go" whispered Negi, he watched Konoka's face lighten up with relief, at least now she could calm down more which made him feel better.

Slowly, he turned his head to the door, heavily breathing while doing so. He continued to think at how stupid this was, being afraid to tell her the news that seems harmless enough. Even so, telling her that the dean had basically threw her into the group without asking would seem a little...odd. He just hoped Setsuna didn't take it the wrong way. His arm felt like weights as he struggled to lift them. He could feel the light air cringe through his knuckles as he attempted the first knock. It was quite and weak, not enough to alert her. He knew that he had to try harder, Negi couldn't cower out now. Bringing his fist back, making some space between the door and hand, he thrusted it foward, severely crackling his fingers as they conected with the smooth surface. The hits repeated themselves, a little too many now that Negi got the hang of it. He over reacted and made it seem like an urgant knock. He hoped that Setsuna didn't notice the rough disturabance, but that was very unlikely and he knew it

The bask of the warm scented glow quickly faded from under the door, letting him know that Setsuna was alerted by there presence. He was stunned that she would always looked suprised whenever someone was at he door, didn't she get many visiters? If so then why not? Setsuna may be quite in class but she's a great person to spend time with, Konoka was all the proof he needed if anyone wanted evidence. The gentle footsteps could be heard approching the door, making Negi quitely gulp with desperation, not quite enough to hide from Konoka though as she joined him. The door handle dropped down, clicking in the process while unlocking itself. As the door opened, the hot gloomy feeling blasted itself out of the room, engulfing Negi's senses with a strong sensation, just how does she managed to stay sane in that sort of environment?

Setsuna was barely visible as the darkness behind her blocked out her wasn't until she took a few steps foward, out of the scorching room, where he could immediantly tell that Setsuna was twitching with excitement. She looked at Konoka from head to toe, admiring her beauty that seemed to grow every time she saw her. Konoka just smiled, she didn't want to interrupt Setsuna's moment. Still staring, she stuttered, unable to talk from being stunned by how good she looked. Negi gave her a heping hand by speaking first.

"Hello Setsuna" interrupted Negi.

Quickly jerking her head side to side, she snapped out of it and turned to Negi, looking suprised to see him when in reality, she had a hunch that they would come again.

"O-Ojou-Sama, Negi, your both looking w-well" stuttered Setsuna.

"As are you" smiled Negi.

"Is there something you need?" asked Setsuna.

Before Negi could respond, Konoka cut in, she couldn't help but feel awkward standing in a hallway while trying to give the news.

"Set-Chaaan! Could we come in please? I think it would be nicer to talk in privacy" smiled Konoka.

After the comment, Konoka felt like she as being rude, trying to intrude on Setsuna like that. Little did she know, Setsuna loved having Konoka in her room, even if she didn't look like it. The sudden request pleased Setsuna, she would have gladly invited them if she knew that Konoka wanted to be in her room. She didn't even need convincing, but her innocent smile sealed the deal, now Setsuna would have begged for Konoka to come in if she hadn't asked.

"It would be my pleasure" replied Setsuna.

Her answer made Konoka silently gasp. At least now she knew that Setsuna didn't mind the rude question. She stepped to the side, giving Negi and Konoka a passage to enter. She quickly flipped the light switch on, remembering that Konoka hated Setsuna living in the dark. Unfortantly she didn't expect there arrival so soon, giving her no time to prepare anything...including seats to sit on. The small guilt drifted away when she saw both on them sit on the soft clean floor without hesitation, making her feel comfortable that they accepted the way she lived out her days alone. She made her way over to them and sat herself down, crossing her legs opposite them as she noticed Konoka's beauty kick in again. The fact that she was wearing the robes didn't come to her mind.

Negi could feel the heat waves twirl around him, forcing him to slow his breathing down to prevent himself from sucking up to much stuffy air. If it wasn't for the constant stress pounding hard against his skull, Negi would have gone mad with dehydration and exaustion in a matter of seconds. Setsuna cringed her eyes, feeling the burn of light after being in the dark for too long, she had to get out more. Perhaps her and Konoka could...no no no, she was completely forgetting her duty to protect Konoka. Even if she hated it, she couldn't get too close to Konoka, otherwise she could let her guard down and harm could strike her lover at anytime. Setsuna was feel dreadful if Konoka got hurt under her watch, even if it was a tiny scratch, Setsuna would feel outraged that she could let such a thing happen. Her happy thoughts of seeing Konoka in the dazzling robes quickly faided, changing her emotions from excited to dissapointed, knowing that her and Konoka couldn't be together...at least...not yet.

There she goes again! Why is it that she doesn't hesitate to raise her sword against another human, but she can't even control what she thinks! Sure, love may be her weakness, but that was just pathetic to her. Setsuna would be slapping herself silly right now if Konoka and Negi wasn't in the room. Speaking of them, she was almost lost in thought to why they were here in the first place. Being seduced to Konoka in her thoughts was something she really did need to work on...

"S-So...How can I be of assistance?" asked Setsuna.

Negi slouched down with grief, now that the time had come, he wasn't exactly consentrating on how majestic he looked, he just wanted it over and done with. His head slowly lifted to look into Setsuna's direction as he took a deep breathe in.

"Uh...well...the thing is, the dean has kindly offered to pay for Alicia and Joy's plane tickets to Egypt" mourned Negi. He made it obvious that he wasn't finished, but Setsuna just had to ask...

"You make that sound like a bad thing, is there a catch?" informed Setsuna.

"No catch, infact he has allowed me and uh...".

"And..?".

"I know this doesn't seem like a big deal but the dean presumes that you would go with me to Egypt without objection...me and Konoka were nervous that you would somehow take some sort of offense to that" explained Negi.

"We both know that at first, it seems like a pointless thing to worry about but once you think about it, you have to make a hard choice to stay and carry on your current duties or go and face the dangers you didn't even volunteer for" interrupted Konoka.

She was weary at the explanation at first, they were both right. She didn't think much of it at first, but as soon as Konoka opened her mouth, the ideas came rolling in. She had two paths to take, both weighing her down with positive and negative solutions and possibilites. In one hand, she could stay with the one she admired the most in her life, making sure she was safe every second of the day. In the other hand, she could go to Egypt with Negi, Alicia and Joy, helping them save a young innocent girls life. If she did stay, her life would be questioned to why she didn't help save Joy's life, was she really that selfish that she would rather stay for her own needs? But those needs were also her life! If anything happened to Konoka, the whole trip would have been in vain. Setsuna would have no reason to stay at Mahora because of failing her task, upsetting a lot of her close friends. Further more, she wouldn't be able to cope with the guilt that because of her choice, Konoka may get hurt.

Even more stressful, if she did stay, she would have to patiently wait, begging that her absence wouldn't affect the trip. Just what would happen if Negi came back with the news that Joy didn't make it? Oh she would just feel terrible...whats seemed to be bad just became worse when Setsuna realised that if Joy didn't make it, she would still stay at Mahora, attempting to guard Konoka with a horrible feeling that would never go away. That would just be to much to deal with...either way, she had to make a choice that had a huge chance of ending the same way, with Setsuna feeling terrible and impacting her daily life style.

There was no right or wrong answer, good or bad, just consenquences if things went wrong. All she could do was stare at Negi, trying to hard to think of a reply that would make all three of them happy.

"Set-Chan, If I may...please don't worry about me. What are the chances that I will get hurt when there are so many of my friend around? Kotaro, Kaede, Takamichi, Asuna, Ku Fei, everyone. Im not asking you to go with Negi, I just want to make everything easier for you." gently whispered Konoka.

She did make a point, but even so, she dedicated her life to protecting Konoka, surely that meant going away for even a day was breaking that promise? The comment didn't ease anything up, but she appreciated Konoka's concern.

"Uh..I...I really don't know what to say...im not mad at the dean for thinking that I would automatically agree...but...ugh...it's just such a hard decision for me, I can see why you were so nervous to ask" stuttered Setsuna.

Setsuna shook her head slowly, unable to accept that any answer she said would be the right one. Konoka was everything to her and Joy was everything to Alicia...Joy...thats right...Setsuna has spent her whole life having fun with Konoka while Alicia just...she just tried so hard to save her daughter. She remembered the heart warming conversation they had last night, the one no one else knew about. Alicia was clear that neither her and Joy had any fun during her whole childhood, she was clear that she wanted Joy to have a normal life that involved no more running. She especially remembered the comment about Joy not even having a proper birthday or christmas...one of the most exciting moments in a childs life. Setsuna couldn't take that away from them, even if that meant leaving Konoka for just a day. Her mind was painfully made up, all she had to do now was admit it.

"I...I w-will go" whispered Setsuna.

A small sensation of desperation shivered down there backs. The answer wasn't anything to be happy over because they knew that Setsuna didn't enjoy answering it. There expressions stayed the same, but inside, Konoka was feeling happy for Setsuna. She was able to face her fears of leaving Konoka on her own and that was something to be proud of, even if she didn't feel proud.

"Thank you Set-Chan" smiled Konoka.

Oh...that smile was her weakness, she couldn't help but smile back, knowing that Konoka was happy for her.

"Would you like to come back to our room? We'll be going out with Alicia and Joy to have some fun before we set off. We can explain everything to you on the way there" informed Negi.

Another day out with her friends, it was the one thing she needed the most right now, incase anything did happen.

"It would be my honour, sensei" smiled Setsuna.

* * *

With all that out of the way, Negi, Konoka and Setsuna could partially relax as they made there way back through the dorms. Still feeling the constant adrenaline rush thrusting itself through her vains from the choice she made, Setsuna stayed close to Konoka, a lot closer than she usually would. Technically, there was nothing wrong with being right next to her when she wasn't in danger, that was apart of her oath to keep her safe. In a way, this was just pushing her love life closer to the boiling point. If it hadn't been for the large distractions surrounding her mind, she would be hesitant to act fast when she actually realised that she was once again testing her weakness with Konoka, something she wasn't allowed to do...at least, thats what she thought.

She couldn't let these weary feelings get in the way of her true destiny, which she really did question when things looked down for her. Was her destiny to protect Konoka or love her? Either way, she would have enjoyed both because it meant that she could be with Konoka, whether it be a lover or a friend. If it was a felony to love the one she protected with her life, then what was the solution to true happiness? Setsuna could think of no other idea to what fills the hole in your heart while looking for someone, knowing that as long as you follow your oath, you will never be together. It was a painful thing to deal with, but deep in her thoughts, burried and hidden away, she was convinced that they could be together, somehow, someway, they could find a way to deal with it all and learn the meaning of life when their hearts connect with each other like static, making Setsuna the happiest she ever was...yes...Setsuna's happiness.

What about Konoka though? The sudden discovery opened Setsuna's eyes with skepical shock. She was far to busy thinking of her own happiness, that she completly forgot about Konoka's. Would that really be what she wanted? To have a relationship with her? Of course her opionion mattered deeply to Setsuna but now wasn't the time to ask, firstly because she didn't want to strain there friendship by asking something so...unexpected. Secondly because her duty was still active, meaning she couldn't have any relations with her. Setsuna then took note that she used the duty excuse second, the hidden thought was creeping it's way out, she frantically blinked, hoping that Negi or Konoka didn't notice the sudden sign of panic. She needed to stop, not just for a few minutes, but permanently. The problem was, that was going to be impossable for her, even with the skills she had. These special thoughts and memories were something she just didn't have the courage to forget because they were everything special to her. They were her hopes and dreams, her only sign of happiness, the only thing she had that included the slightest possabiltes of love she has always wanted but could never achieve.

Lost in her own thoughts, she failed to realise that they were at there rooms door. She accidently bumped into the back of Konoka, feeling her soft finger tips press themselves against her arms as Setsuna gently trembled back, finding it a mystery at how she could be so foolish. As Konoka's perfect posture turned to Setsuna, their eyes met for a split second before Setsuna quickly bowed, practically begginf for her forgiveness.

"Ojou-Sama, please excuse my foolishness. I apologize" exaggerated Setsuna.

Konoka just tilted her head to the side with confusion, quitely humming as her mouth slightly opened.

"Don't be silly Set-Chan, it was an accident" cheerfully smiled Konoka.

Setsuna looked up at Konoka, she was puzzled by her response. How was she always so forgiving? Surely something bothered her...but hey, why complain about such a small problem when you could accept her reply as forgiveness. She shrugged of the thought and straightened up, trying to look professional again.

"Lets go in" suggested Negi.

The door cranked open as Negi pulled the handle down. The room had it's usual scent of Asuna's rage and Konoka's calmness, which was the way he liked it. The room was the way it was left, but both Konoka and Negi expected that. Something else caught there attention though, it was nothing that could irritate or disturb them, but something that made them all smile with honesty. Over by the warmest part of the room, silently sleeping on Konoka's bed, was Joy. Alicia sat beside her, stroking her cheek and flicking her hair around. The sight was irresistable to disturb, so they decided to wait until Alicia was ready.

Alicia was fazed by how graceful Joy slept. She couldn't believe that after so long, this was the first time she watched her daughter sleep without having to be on guard, unable to notice her true potential when it came to looking sweet. Being able to spend these last few hours before having to start all over again with the same curse mumbo jumbo was a gift she always wanted, but never realised it until now. What was she thinking when he hesitated to answer Negi's offer to go out? It didn't matter now, she was going to have fun with her daughter without any problems trying to counter their day out. She knew that Negi and the others were respectfully waiting, but for once, she wasn't going to cut her daghter out of her life for something else. This time, she was going to continue. They will just have to wait a little longer, because she wasn't going anywhere. It sounded both selfish and selfless, but if loving your own daughter was selfish, then Alicia was a selfish women.

Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. Eventully she turned to them, smiling with happiness as she let out a small "Heh". The three walked closer, feeling that Alicia was allowing them in. The fact that it was Konoka and Negi's room didn't come to mind, which was funny in a way. If Asuna was here, she would be flipping out at why they wern't allowed in there own room for the first few minutes.

"I hope were not disturbing anything" whispered Negi, not trying to wake Joy up.

"We knew that you wouldn't be long. She couldn't help but fall asleep on such a confortable bed" smiled Alicia.

"Hehe. Did you manage to decide on where you wanted to go?" asked Negi.

"We didn't get a lot into the conversation before she dozed off, but she did mention a picnic. I remember her seeing something like it on a tv advertisement while we were rushing through a town, she seemed so excited when she learned about it" answered Alicia.

"Thats a great idea. The day started out dull but it's perked up abit, I even have the right things for a picnic" informed Konoka.

A picnic, it did seem like a good idea in Sersuna's eyes. What better way to spend time with someone you loved than to sit close to them under a tree somewhere, eating and starting up conversations.

"She'll be so excited when she wakes up" noted Alicia.

"I'll get the things prepared, the rest of you get ready" smiled Konoka.

* * *

It was almost mid day, plenty of time to proceed with the activities planned ahead. The five of them wandered through fields of trees that created plenty of shade to sit under. It if was going to be a good picnic, they had to find the perfect spot. The path sloped up as there walkway turned into a hill. Oddly enough, there seemed to be only one tree at the top, looking large, stable and bould. It was really only Joy who was looking for the right place to sit, the others thought the earlier spots were great to set up the picnic, but Joy didn't think so. Being a child, she wanted to go to the highest point of the area, it was her and Alicia's day so no one questioned her choice, infact, they were rather enjoying the small hike. The tree blossomed beautifully, flashing it's mixture of colours stained across the leaves. It created a calm mood that made all of them feel relaxed.

Joy was first to reach the top. She jumped up and down with excitement, stunned at the sight over the hill. Her laughter of happiness assured them that she had found there spot, but it assured Alicia that Joy was happy, enjoying the only true fun she has had in years. They dragged there feet through the hard mud and smooth grass, all fascinated at why Joy chose the top of the hill and why she looked so amazed. Helping one another out, they grabbed onto each over and pulled hard, making a long connection of trust trickle down one another until they reached the top of the hill.

The sight really was amazing. Over the hill, from afar, was a small lake, glistening bright as the suns ray reflected of it's wavy surface. It shined bright as they all admired the natural habitat, watching the silent wind whistle through the water and create lines that swerved outwards until they disappeared. There eyes sparkled with enjoyment as Joy skipped around of them, humming the same sentance over and over.

"Lets do it here! Lets do it here!" shouted Joy excitenly.

Alicia noded at Konoka, giving her the thumbs up to set up the picnic. She leaned down, dropping everything at once and thumping it onto the floor. Negi and Setsuna insisted on helping her out earlier, but she didn't want to wear them out since they were going to Egypt on the same day. This time, Setsuna wasn'nt going to take no for an answer. She leaned beside Konoka and offered her help.

"Allow me to help you" requested Setsuna.

"Hmm? Ah! Thanks Set-Chan!" cheerfully replied Konoka.

While they both set up the picnic, Negi and Alicia stood by each other. He took a long breathe in, loving the refreshing feeling he got from the natural air being made by the tree they were under. He found them quite magnificent, being able to create oxygen. He wondered how the human race could destroy something so peaceful and giving, if only there was anoter way. For now, he ignored the disturbing thought and looked over to Alicia who was happily watching her daughter experiancing the fun and excitement she should have had years ago.

"Thank you, for everything Negi" whispered Alicia. The melody of her voice was toned down to a sweet and gentle note, she never had anyone be so nice to her and Joy before and was really grateful.

"It was my pleasure. I should thank you aswell...if I never met you, I would have never experianced the small moment that made me think of my mother. But it's not ever yet. We can soften up now, but soon we need be at one hundred percent" replied Negi.

"Yes, of course. Im happy we met because none of this could be possible without you. Thats only one reason why im glad though...im feel like we can connect with one another because our bond is strong, not because were mages, but because were good friends. I am a motherly figure to you and in all honesty, I would be proud if you were my son" explained Alicia.

"Ah...t-thats...thank you" whispered Negi.

They both smiled at each other, happy knowing that they were more than friends. Over by Konoka and Setsuna, they both grabbed an end of a blanket that had a pattern of checkers of it. Carefully, they pulled it apart and gently spread it across the firm grass. Now that the blanket was set, all they needed was the food.

"I'll get the fo-"

Before she could finish, Konoka slipped. Her body fell back as her feet lifted of the ground. She let out a quite squel that got everyones attention. They all turned and watched her fall back, about to hit the hard floor. Just as her head was about to connect with the ground, she stopped, a few inches away from impact. Konoka's eyes were shut tight as she felt herself slowly being pulled up. The feeling of warmth surrounded her hand, giving her thought to what happened while she opened her eyes. Setsuna stood infront of her sights, using her hand to hold Konoka's. She continued to pull hard, a little to hard. Konoka quickly balanced herself before being pulled Setsuna, accidently forcing her foward into Setsuna's shoulder.

Konoka's head tilted back and directed her sight into Setsuna's eyes. They both gazed at one another until Setsuna started to stutter, struggling to slowly push Konoka away. Her face burned bright red as Konoka smiled, thankful for Setsuna's quick actions.

"Wow! Set-Chan, that was amazing!" shouted Konoka.

She would have replied straight away, but noticing that hers and Konoka's hands were still firmly gripped together made her hesitate. She could feel Konoka's grip tighten, letting her know that she was aware of what wa happening.

"Ah! O-OJou-sama! I-I uh, I d-didn't...uh!" stuttered Setsuna, she was always easy to panic.

"Mmm? You mean this?" asked Konoka as she raised both there hands high.

Sesuna could feel her heart beats increase as Konoka continued to hold her hand, wasn't she bothered by it? Setsuna certainly was, not in a bad way, but because she was always uncontrollable when things like this went to far. She wanted to release her grip, but didn't want to hurt Konoka by making her think something awful.

"Kono- O-Ojou-Sama, i-if I may r-request...".

Konoka just giggled, watching Setsuna explode with nerves was pretty entertaining but cute at the same time. Eventully she did release her grip, allowng Setsuna to retreat a few inches away, trying to regain her senses.

"Heh. Ok everyone, lets sit down and enjoy the picnic" suggested Konoka.

They all did just that. Being able to spend the last few hours having fun together was special to them all, but it was only a matter of time before that time ended.

* * *

Everything good has to come to an end, that included there day. Negi, Setsuna, Alicia and Joy said there goodbyes to Konoka and Asuna who was suprisenly waiting for there arrival at the dorm. It was especially hard for Setsuna, but she somehow managed it. They were now on there way to the gates, feeling the suspence of who was the mystery person that would be accompanying them on there trip to Egypt. The time was almost five, making them walk faster than they would have.

The sun was slowly setting, alloiwng it's partner, the moon, to creep itself up into the sky, lighting it up and revealing the twinkling stars. An orange glow of aura floated around Mahora, changing the purity of the wind from calm to calmer, bringing down the temperature.

"There it is!" shouted Negi.

The gates were in view, what wasn't in view was the mystery person. Maybe they were to late or early? Negi looked down at his wrist, checking on the recently placed watch he had put on earlier. The time indicated 4:59PM , meaning that they were early...by a minute. Surely this stranger wasn't that obediant that he or she would meet them at five on the dot...right? There was only one way to find out...

They all halted at the gates, each of them glaring at Negi's watch as he raised it high. It took a moment, which felt like more than a minute to them, but finally it hit five. Right after, a voice suddenly appeared behind them.

"Hello Negi sensei" whispered the calm voice.

The unexpected voice made everyone except Setsuna flinch with grief. Slowly, they turned, not knowing if they were prepared to meet the mystery person or not. The first glimps of the person in the corner of his eye made Negi silenty gasp. Standing before them, running her fingers down her long back silky hair while she smirked at there reaction, was someone Negi never expected to see.

"Shall we get going then?" asked Mana.

* * *

**Heres chapter 3 for your enjoyment!**

**I know this one has taken a little longer than the others. It may be like that for the rest of the chapters since im a lot more busy now. I hope you all enjoy the hard work I put into these chapters!**

**Any reviews will be appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Stressful Situations

**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

"Mana! You're the one coming with us?" questioned Negi.

The silent assassin smirked with subtleness. Her long black flowing hair flattened itself over her shoulders as she continued to run her fingers down the smooth natural stream of silkiness. Alicia closely examined her to the extent of how much of a help Mana could be. Little did she know, Mana wasn't a women to be messed with, it was lucky she was helping them. Her stance was unusual to Negi, Mana's left knee pointed up high as her foot firmly balanced itself on the bricks holding up the fence around them. She leaned down with her arm crossing over the leg on the fence, making it obvious that only after a few seconds, she was already waiting for them, expecting a quick response that she hoped involved the words "Lets go" or something similar.

"If were going to catch this plane, it would be a good idea to leave now" notified Mana.

She did have a good point. The airport was quite a while away from Mahora Academy and they didn't have time to spare. Just what time was their plane taking of? The thought was quickly blocked out as Negi struggled to blurt out his words. It certainly didn't expect Mana. She may know about magic, but what experience does she have with demons? Then again…Mana is almost as mysterious as Zazie, it would be best not to judge her until something gave it away. Who knows, maybe Mana has fought a demon before. Still looking surprised, Negi turned to a weary Setsuna who didn't seem to bothered about the unexpected presence of Mana's beauty whack them from out of nowhere. Instead, she seemed more relieved, was there something she knew that Negi didn't? He wasn't going to ask just like that, it would seem rude to ask such questions both in front of Mana and behind her back.

"I trust you all have everything prepared. Clothing, passports" noted Mana.

The tension in Alicia dulled itself down. Mana seemed like a respectful person that wouldn't hesitate to make sure everything was according to plans. These were just her first impressions though, Alicia was never good with first impressions….

"We do" answered Alicia.

"Good. It's a long trip, expect constant landing from the planes for refuelling and defiantly expect something from the demon, these disturbances wont go unnoticed for long. The closer we get, the more you should expect" explained Mana.

She was like a commander during a war, being able to know what's coming and still be calm about it, giving her soldiers orders that was risky but would save there lives.

"I'm intrigued, how much do you know?" asked Alicia.

"I know enough" replied Mana.

Not exactly the best start, but at least they were making progress. Finally being able to speak, Negi quickly cut in before something dramatic would happen.

"It's ok Alicia, Mana's a good friend of mine. She knows about the mages and she knows why she is here, isn't that right?" interrupted Negi.

Mana had more respect for Negi, meaning she could respond more calm and politely.

"Of course sensei. Don't worry about your daughter, we'll get her safely to Egypt" replied Mana.

Mana did know a lot, perhaps a little to much if you ask Alicia. The fact that the dean really did tell her everything saved time, but at the same time forced Alicia to raise her guard thanks to Mana's small talk that included her daughter. The satisfactory with Mana was slowly slipping away, what seemed like a great trip that involved friends and family just became a crooked line with Mana being the odd one out in Alicia's eyes. Setsuna could feel the uneasy alliance becoming a problem between the two. Mother or not, Alicia was going to have to deal with the way Mana deals with things Alicia would happily avoid. Right now, Mana was the weapon and Alicia was the trigger. If Alicia pulled the trigger, Mana would be forced to fire with questionable actions. Sure, Mana was the calm and quite type that could deal with almost everything, but when it came to questioning her ways, she wouldn't think twice before reacting with her instincts….which Alicia would not want to deal with. Setsuna had no choice but to warn Alicia. She quietly brushed past Alicia, whispering her a small word of advice.

"I know she seems a bit of a disappointment to you now, but just wait and see. She has been paid to save your daughter and keep us from harm. It would be best not to create a grudge between her and you" advised Setsuna.

Watching Setsuna walk into Mana's direction to join her, Alicia sighed with frustration. She knew Setsuna was right but didn't like it. Her best option was to wait and see, maybe there friendship could grow during the trip, after all, why make enemies with the expert trying to save you're daughter without question? It would be a negative consequence to have hateful emotions between the two. Alicia didn't know it yet, but she should be grateful for Mana even accepting the time consuming quest, the dean must have paid her a lot, but it was worth it. Knowing so little about her made Alicia sceptical about her, but that didn't mean she should reject the girl from helping. The more the merrier.

Since the day Setsuna met Mana, she was always very skilful and secretive, being able to hold out on her own and enjoyed the quite time she had to herself. As they grew, Mana would somehow become fond of Setsuna, respecting the way she lived her life, sacrificing her own needs for Konoka…even though one of those needs were Konoka. That's right, she knows, but Setsuna doesn't have a clue about it. That's what makes Mana so special, she can learn almost anything about something in just mere moments and wouldn't have the slightest urge to reveal it to anyone because she respected their life. She respected the reasons, and would never reveal anything, with or without there permission, because it wasn't her statement to say, it was theirs and theirs alone. To reveal something to huge was something they needed to face alone to overcome it. It sounds cold hearted, but Mana knows that she would rather feel cold hearted than have someone she respected hate her.

"So, have you ever been to Egypt before?" whispered Setsuna. The two never really talked much, but they both felt something between them that made them feel like they knew everything about one another.

"Once, but that information is inaccessible" winked Mana. That was the way she found humour, always about work.

Setsuna just smiled, she knew Mana was joking in a way, but at the same time she was serious. The information was partially classified in Mana's records. She couldn't give away much information about her past assignments in case something important slipped such as the user who assigned her the task. Half the time they were wanted criminals, if she let that information slip, her reputation would be ruined, meaning less jobs and less pay and Mana didn't want that, not after having a perfect streak of successful tasks and assignments of all sorts.

Mana's sight instantly changed from Setsuna to Joy. She was her main priority and always needed her close, but Mana could detect the uneasy feeling coming from Alicia, making her job a lot harder than it should be. The small smirk on her face stretched itself down into a frown of sorrow. This child had five days to live and it was up to Mana to stop that from happening. Completely forgetting the situation she was in with Alicia and the time they were wasting, Mana approached the clueless daughter. From the way she was acting, Joy grew nervous the closer she got, slowly trembling in her shoes as Alicia wrapped her arm around her shoulder. The black haired widow ignored Alicia's attempt to warn Mana and pushed forward.

If Alicia did attempt to strike, Mana would have no problems in blocking the attack, although she knows Alicia wouldn't dare try something so violent when they were this close to her daughter. It was something Mana couldn't help but note down as another victory, she loved being right about things such as this. All Alicia could do was watch as the one she loathed slowly leaned down, making a quite grunting sound that indicated Mana's irritation when it came to crouching down, maybe she wasn't perfect after all. She didn't jump to conclusions to quickly, following Setsuna's advice, she prevented any nerve racking quotes that most certainly would have made Mana twitch with annoyance. There must have been a logical explanation. Speaking of explanations, just how old was Mana? Alicia thought it would be strange for someone so elegant and rare to be attending a school. It's not everyday you see a well armed student walking around, acting as if nothing interesting in her life had ever happened. Oh what a lie that would be when it came to Mana, if only Alicia knew the past things she had done. It even had Negi shocked when he first found out about her abilities and other strange secrets that he has yet to find out. If it shocked Negi, what would the new found discovery do to Alicia?

Then again…Alicia was a full grown mage herself who has had to deal with very dangerous demons and heart breaking moments in her life that revolved around her daughter. If Mana did ever reveal what she has done in the past, the probability of Alicia being surprised would be cut down to half. Alicia breathed heavily as the burdens grew deeper inside her. Mana was right, she wasn't going to strike, but that didn't mean she couldn't talk.

"I thought you said we had to go now" growled Alicia.

Still looking at Joy, Mana cleared her throat for an appropriate answer. At the same time, she was studying Joy, learning about her and seeing what she was going to have to deal with throughout the journey.

"I find it more reasonable if I knew more about your daughter. That way I can adjust to how I plan this trip" answered Mana in a calm tone.

The answer wasn't exactly pleasing to Alicia. Did she just refer her daughter to a package that needed reading before sending of?

"I respect you're ways, but my daughter isn't something you can just study and read like a book".

"Something so sweet should never be referenced to an object. I was simply suggesting that I ask her some questions…with your approval".

Alicia raised her eyebrows with suspense. Mana just kindly complimented her daughter and requested her approval to ask Joy some questions. It was as if Mana was playing mind games with her and enjoyed the reactions Alicia gave her. That wasn't it at all though, she knew that Mana was controlling the way she acted with her so there friendship could grow. Being so generous was a positive to Alicia, maybe the two could get along as time progressed…

"Well….ok then, but nothing that could upset her" replied Alicia.

Mana faintly chuckled, of course she wasn't going to ask any upsetting questions. She wanted to save Joy, not make her cry. Following up the laughs, she swiftly nodded, allowing Alicia to ease up and release her grip on Joy's shoulder, letting Mana know that she was allowing her request without any problems. Mana sighed as she watched Joy stare at her with fascination, then again, Joy found almost everything fascinating.

"Hello there Joy" whispered Mana.

Joy let out a little whine. It wasn't that Mana was scary in anyway, in fact, she found Mana quite pretty and her strawberry scent was luscious. It pulled Joy's senses in as she hesitated to answer, quickly looking up at her mother for guidance. Alicia simply smiled, giving Joy the confidence to answer. Her head slumped down with silliness, making Mana sniffle with entertainment as she watched Joy's childhood kick in. Joy's curly blonde hair waved in front of her eyes, causing her to blow up, flinging the hair away and making Joy laugh.

"Hello miss" smiled Joy.

"You can call me Mana if you'd like" noted Mana.

"Ok M-Muna..Man…".

Her name was short and simple which brought up the question to why Joy couldn't announce it properly. Mana just guessed that still being so young, it wasn't her fault. After all, she remembers having trouble pronouncing someone's name that had assigned her a job, and she was a lot older than Joy! Mana let out a faint laugh as Joy continued to struggle announcing the so simple name.

"Mana, if you can't say it, just call me miss" notified Mana.

"Ma…Mana! I did it" shouted Joy, she sounded so proud.

"Very good. May I ask how old you are?" asked Mana.

"Im….six, I think" stuttered Joy.

"That's right, your six" whispered Alicia.

"Heh, do you know what's happening?" questioned Mana.

"Mummy says were going on another trip!" shouted Joy.

That's all Mana needed to hear. Joy had no idea what was going on which means she didn't need to know. If also brought up more questions. Did having no idea include the magic as well? There was only one way to find out. Still glaring at a lustful Joy, she turned her questions towards Alicia.

"How much does she know?" questioned Mana.

It went silent, Alicia had no idea who Mana was talking to and hesitated to answer, not wanting to make a fool of herself.

"Uh, very little" assumed Alicia.

"Does that include her abilities that I can easily detect have not been used yet?" Mana asked again.

Detect? Abilities? Just how much could Mana learn from interacting with someone for a short while. Negi, silently shell shocked by Mana's intentions, swiftly shuffled closer, wanting to get a better view point of how Alicia was going to react.

"No, and I prefer to keep it that way" replied Alicia.

"That's not the smartest thing to do, but I trust you already know that, being both her mother and a mage" whispered Mana.

"I do what is necessary, what gives you the right to tell me how I control my child?" growled Alicia.

"Because the longer you keep it in, the more danger she is in. Trust me when I say that I have the right to save her life from your mistake".

Ouch, that hit Alicia hard. She almost snapped with rage and fury as Mana pounded her down word from word, crushing whatever idea she had to become friends with Mana.

"How dare you…".

"I mean no disrespect, but I cannot lie about such a thing. Sooner or later, you're going to have to face the consequences for this. I can already see the signs of it building up, nervousness, laughter, they may seem natural to you, but the way she does it makes it obvious that it could happen anytime soon. I don't know what type of power she has because I have no idea about you or you're husband's abilities. When two different type of magic connects, a new aura of power is created that NEEDS to be realised as quick as possible." explained Mana.

Shocked by how much Mana knew, Alicia stayed silent, drowning in her own pile of disappointment and sorrow. A women that she barely knew had already surpassed her knowledge of magic when it came to her own daughter. Her own daughter! What kind of mother allows that to happen? To be humiliated in front of everyone even if Mana never intended on it. She loudly gulped with annoyance as Mana shook her head, showing Alicia that she really didn't mean to mentally harm her.

"I would ask for your forgiveness for my rude but required actions, but I already know your reply, so I will ask later where I hope we can become friends and settle this debate a little more polite" said Mana.

With that out of the way, Mana swept her hand across Joy's head, scribbling her hair around to show no hard feelings towards both of them. Alicia simply watched, knowing that nothing she could say would counter Mana's extraordinary explanation. Mana's long, smooth legs then stretched out, picking herself up as she made a long groaning noise that made her feel good. Ignoring Alicia's long stares, she tuned her back to them and approached the gates again.

"Sorry for the short delay. As I said, we should get moving now" requested Mana.

Turning to Negi, she waited for his approval. The astonished mage took little notice of Mana and turned his full attention to Alicia, who hadn't once blinked from the unexpected conversation that shredded her apart. He didn't know her very well, but could tell that she hated being outwitted by people she never met. Leaving Mana to ponder about with Setsuna by her side, he walked over to the disillusioned mother, hoping that a nerve didn't explode between them. He stood beside her, awkwardly waiting to be noticed as Joy dragged her mothers hand back and forth. Alicia never wanted her daughter to get involved with magic so early, but now she barely had a say in the matter.

"A-Alicia?" stuttered Negi.

The women that was so eager to save her daughter that she would cry because of it now acted as if everything was forgotten, being corrected by a complete stranger that Negi and Setsuna assumed she now hated must have done a number on her. A humble humming sound gently made it's way out of Alicia's mouth as it softly whistled past Negi's ears. It was the sort of hum that would notify anyone that the person was in deep thought about something else but gave in enough to care about what others needed as well.

"Are you…ok?" asked Negi.

Quickly snapping out of it, she repeatedly shook her head back and forth, regaining a healthy conscience mind that she could once again keep control of without some sort of distractions happening deep in her mind. So Mana corrected Alicia, why was she making a big deal out of someone who took the right actions to tell her that Joy needed to learn about magic? If anything, Mana already achieved her task of saving Joy's life, she should be grateful for her appearance.

Feeling the warmth of Joy's grip around there connected hands, Alicia swiftly looked down, watching Joy sweetly suck her thumb as the loud squeaking sounds of saliva smothering itself over her thumb escaped through the corner of her mouth. Unable to resist the temptation, Alicia smiled and pulled Joy closer to her hip, allowing her to rest her head against it. She could feel Joy's delicate long hair brush against the spotty black jeans that planted itself along her worn out legs, slightly tickling her in the process. Slowly but necessarily, her direction turned to Negi where her smile overwhelmed him as her thick blonde hair swirled around the back, giving Negi a clear sight of Alicia's facial expressions.

"Im fine. In fact, im more than fine. Im thankful" smiled Alicia.

Switching her sights from a relieved Negi to a respectfully waiting Mana, her smile shortened down. It convinced Mana that she had no problems with her, but still didn't fully find there friendship at a great level either.

"Im thankful for your arrival and the advice you have given me. I will indeed use it wisely" noted Alicia.

"Good, im glad were on the same page" replied Mana.

"Speaking of your arrival…how are we getting to the airport?" interrupted Negi.

Mana immediately turned to Negi, expecting the question. She quietly laughed under her own breath as she jerked her head back, giving Negi a direction to look at. Taking a few steps to the side, Mana watched with satisfaction as Negi's eyes widened with disbelief. Clearly parked from afar on the misshaped pavements was what appeared to be a modified mini bus. It was perfectly spray painted black with very accurate detailed chants faintly carved into the expensive metal as gleaming exhaust pipes were clamped together and blankly sitting out the back of the car. Every inch of the bus was sparkling with cleanliness

"You didn't think I'd come unprepared did you?" winked Mana.

The amazing discovery had everyone speechless, especially Negi. It raised more questions that Mana would never answer without a price. How much was she getting paid? At the very least, where did she get such equipment if she was suppose to be a student at Mahora? Negi quietly snickered with excitement, he may be a mage, but he was also still a child. It was impossible for him to keep the desperation of his excitement in.

"That is so cool!" shouted Negi in a high pitch voice.

He instantly whizzed past Mana, examining the new discovery and inhaling it's purity while the wind unnoticeably started to grow. Mana chuckled at Negi's child like instincts and turned to Setsuna who was also smiling. Neither of them had ever seen Negi so childish and absorbed the memory that they hoped to keep for a reminder when Negi turns back to his serious ways.

"Was that really all you had?" asked Setsuna.

"Most of my assignments I work alone. I did this one because the dean requested it himself…and because Negi was apart of that task" answered Mana.

"That seems fair. Run me through the details".

"There isn't much to say. Bullet proof glass, black spray paint that hardens the metal, making it easier to survive bigger impacts".

"You do realise that were only going to the airport in that thing…right?".

"Like I said, it's all I had that could carry all of us".

"What about the chants on the side?" asked Setsuna.

"Magic barriers".

"Ah, I see…".

The two went silent as they continued to watch Negi frantically run around the seemingly safe mini bus. It wasn't until Setsuna noticed Alicia leaning down that she turned to them, watching the mother and daughter interact with one another by holding hands and hugging. It didn't make her happy, the only thing it did was remind her more of Konoka and how she was going to worry about her during the hole trip.

Setsuna could feel her hands turn cold with numbness as her lower lip quivered madly. It was a small accident that she didn't intend on revealing. She could always control her emotions, but being completely blind sided by everything at once, she had forgotten to handle the way she dealed with upsetting thoughts or moments, by either staying silent or changing the subject. Luckily for her, Mana was just the person she needed. She could easily detect Setsuna's uneasy movements and attitude and didn't delay herself to redirect the conversation back to Joy. Still smiling and watching Negi, she started to speak, trying her hardest to avoid the irritating thoughts that wanted to know why Setsuna was acting up.

"Tell me, what do you think of Joy?" unexpectedly asked Mana.

Quietly sniffing, Setsuna groaned to regain her self esteem, attempting to think of a quick answer. What did she think of Joy? There was so much she could say that was both positive and negative. Of course she wasn't going to say anything negative about the well mannered six year old who only wants to see her mother happy. There really was only one thing she could say about Joy.

"I think she's innocent" replied Setsuna.

"Innocent?".

"She is a young, sweet, beautiful girl that is having her childhood taken away from her. She has a wonderful caring mother that cries at the thought of having to leave her daughter in five days. What more can I say…she is an innocent victim of this monsters curse" explained Setsuna.

"I see…but that's why im here. That's why you're here. We will stop any harm coming to that girl because that what she needs and deserves, friends and family that can help".

"W-What do you think of her?" stuttered Setsuna.

"I think the same as you…but I also think that she could become a great mage like Negi one day. I admit that I may have been a little harsh to Alicia when it came to telling her about the problem she was going to have to overcome. Im not going to force her into anything, im just hoping that she makes the right choice and teaches her about magic as soon as she can. Otherwise there will be a lot of magic screwing around inside of her and could possibly harm others around them if they have that much bad luck. All we can do is wait and see, because when I was face to face with that innocent soul, I could feel the aura of magic flowing around her body, running around like static. It felt very powerful but I cannot tell what type of abilities she has, not without the useful information of what abilities her mother and father had that could have created anything when connected" explained Mana.

"So what you're saying is, Joy is still in danger even if we lift the curse?".

"Possibly. Depending on what element her power is, the results may vary. I don't need to tell you what will happen if her element is fire".

"That's terrible…".

"Precisely, sometimes harsh actions are needed to actually alert someone. Alicia knew the dangers, she just needed waking up to see them".

"How so?".

"Isn't it obvious? For three years she has had nothing but suffering constantly digging itself deeper into her life. Each passing day she must have thought about her daughter and how to cope with everything twenty three hours a day, and the last hour she would sleep…or at least attempt to. Her happiness was berried long ago with her daughters, waiting to be dug up again. That is now happening because of us, but only barely. Honestly, im amazed that she hasn't done anything crazy if you know what I mean. To be so devoted to her daughter gains my respect, but it hasn't even started yet. Alicia was bombarded with so many frightening problems at once, she ignorantly ignored the whole magic situation in her daughter and focused more on the demon and how to lift the curse".

Slightly piercing her lips open, Setsuna stuttered before shutting them again. She wanted to reply, but their really was nothing she could say. Mana's explanation trapped Setsuna in a loop, she would attempt to think of something new, but everything was surprisingly answered. Her face lowered with sadness as she began beating herself up over the truth. Alicia really was in hell, not only was the curse threatening her daughters life, so was her own essence. Her own magic, genetically giving to Joy by her hands. In a way…Alicia accidentally infected her daughter with HER own virus, and she didn't even know until now. Thankfully, Alicia didn't seem to think of it like that, lightening up Setsuna's mood from absolutely drenched in guilt to slightly relieved.

"How can she deal with so much…." whispered Setsuna.

"Because she's strong. Her will power is strong and her love for Joy is impenetrable. She should be proud for even getting this far, just think how happy she will be once we lift the curse" replied Mana.

"You're already planning on winning?".

"No, I have no intention of thinking we can defeat such a sick and twisted shadow of evil. But I promised the dean that I will complete this serious assignment, and I intend to not only complete it, but to personally rid this demon from both heaven and hell, both earth and space, from the face of this universe. Truth is, im not being paid to destroy it, I just hate the way they disgrace their own kind. It may be hard to believe, but there are good demons to".

"And you know this…how?".

With the obvious question ramming itself against Mana, she jerked her head back and forth, quietly cracking her neck as she rolled her shoulders up and down. Running her tongue along her teeth and frustratingly sucking away any crud that jammed itself between her teeth, she quickly let out a large sigh that concerned Setsuna, Mana wasn't the type to show her reactions to easily.

"I have my sources" whispered Mana.

Quickly attempting to evade the disturbing conversation, Mana strolled away, clanking her heavy black boots against the solid concrete and approached her 'transport' as she liked to call it. Firmly but painfully, she slumped her palms against the hood of the customized mini bus and slouched down, grinding her teeth and growling at her self for mentioning such a stupid but very secretive conversation. Inside, she regretted starting the conversation in the first place, but she didn't think that it would get out of hand. But hey, no ones perfect, and that's what irritated her the most. She wasn't perfect and it was impossible for her to even consider perfection thanks to the way her life was turning out. It wasn't a bad thing, she enjoyed her life, but she always wanted that little more…

Tilting her head down to hide the expressions of annoyance, she managed the same old smirk she usually had and turned to Setsuna and Alicia, quietly making a "Humph" sound.

"Lets get going then" ordered Mana.

A short and simple request, something Mana was having trouble achieving with everyone. Just when she thinks there about to go, something catches her eye and horrifically distracts her from what's really important, actually getting there. This time there wasn't going to be any excuses, they either got into the vehicle or she would personally grab Joy herself and drive of. It was extremely harsh, but at this rate, Joy was going to be dead no matter what they did. In a way, she was practically being very patient and risking her failure by putting personal safety and family history first. No one could say she was selfish for being so pushy, because half the time they completely forgot about why she was there in the first place, to do her job.

"Now" growled Mana.

Sufficiently, Setsuna didn't need to be asked twice. She hastily straightened up and started walking. As for Negi…he seemed to be happily waiting by the doors that slid open, frantically waiting for Setsuna to join him. That only left the two victims…although at this rate, Mana will be apart of that list if they didn't hurry. Just like any other time, she wasn't going to let something to small ruin her big reputation, that included sweet six year old girls that only had less than a week to live. Once again, she sounded harsh, but that was the way she preferred it, to work everything out with the harsh realities of truth and personalities. Being herself was something she couldn't change because it was all she really the only thing she had that wasn't for sale. Thinking that she was stupid for even bringing up the mention of 'good' demons dragged her mood down from cheerful to just plain agitated, which was mostly why she was now acting this way.

The long stares between Mana and Alicia more intense, Alicia wasn't partially happy about being ordered around like that, but then again, it was for her daughters sake. Mana was simply growing impatient, knowing that each second Alicia continued to delay could have been used for the long trip ahead. If she didn't know any better, Mana was angrily attempting to save Joy's life…just like she did. Now she knows how it feels…now she partly knows what if was like for Alicia during the three years. NOW she knows how it feels to have you're own conscience, your own thoughts that anyone thinks is safe, to slowly eat you alive, painfully gauging out any happiness that she desperately needed. No…she didn't fully know what it was like, which was just fine for Alicia, because thinking of other peoples pain was just plain sick, so why was she somehow enjoying the horrors that bestowed itself onto her soul. She needed to stop, how was she going to stop? Why! What was happening? Was Mana manipulating her? Impossible! Alicia wasn't that easy, she was panicking, she needed to snap out of the crazy thoughts that screamed in her head.

"_Stop it! Stop thinking of such dark thoughts! Why am I doing this? Nothing like this has ever happened to me before! Something's wrong…I have no problems with her _, what is wrong…what is wrong!" thought Alicia.

Her blood turned cold, slowly numbing any signs of movement she had to offer and frantically blinked with panic pounding itself hard out of her breath that dramatically increased. Her head slowly tilted down with Joy in her sight, nervously watching her mother silently suffer without any clue on what was really happening to her. Hell, Alicia didn't know either, and that's what scared her the most. Nothing like this has ever happened to her. Joy could feel her mothers grip loosen with fear shooting out and hitting Joy hard, forcing her to let out a faint gasp, loud enough to alert Mana.

"Alicia…" whispered Mana.

Slowly feeling herself regain her balance thanks to her daughters gentle tone of voice run through the very darkness attempting to blind her, she let out a fierce cough. Quickly using her hand to cover up the germ spreading attack, she gripped the jaw bone hard, feeling something splatter across her unsteady palm, uncomfortably smothering itself into the thin lines that were placed on her hands since she was born. Still covering her mouth, she quickly turned to Joy and worryingly mumbled to her.

"Go with the lady Joy" mumbled Alicia.

Looking back and forth between the two of them, Joy didn't hesitate to obey her mothers request. She hated disobeying her mother, especially when it was over something important that could upset her mother. Trying not to look bothered, she hesitantly skipped across the floor, approaching a concerned Mana and stumped herself in front of her, inches away from her legs and she looked up at the tall menace that was there to help.

"I think my mummy wants me to go with you" notified Joy.

In a way, this was good for Mana…so why wasn't she satisfied? After constantly arguing to get them into the vehicle, they were finally listening, and yet something wasn't right. Not wanting to screw up the only chance she had to get going, she shrugged of the strange feeling and smiled down at Joy who was humming a calm rhythm that soothed Mana's mind, allowing her to think straight for a few moments.

Still kneeling down on the hard and cold ground, Alicia continued to grip her mouth as something wet and slimy slowly made it's way down her palm, running down the soft skin like a stream in a river. Making sure no one was watching, her eyes desperately looked in all directions, stressfully twitching in the progress. Watching Mana turn her back to Alicia, expecting her to quickly follow, she guided Joy to the bus, giving Alicia a small opportunity to check out….something. Anxiously pulling her hand away, her pupils bloated up with shock and the sight made Alicia feel dizzy. Stained across her hand was what appeared to be a mixture of blood and mucus, disgustingly sticking to her flesh as it spread itself across her now messy palm which quickly started to shiver with wooziness and fear. Unexpectedly freezing with astonishment, Alicia stared at the disturbing sight that somehow managed to go unnoticed until now…..which was the problem. Alicia wasn't sick, she wasn't infected with anything and hadn't come in contact with anything harmful, which blankly brought up the question Alicia thought she would never have to ask. Was something killing her inside? It didn't seem very likely at first…it may just be a one off, maybe something she ate from the picnic earlier.

Yes…that must be it, Alicia wasn't in danger, Joy was. She couldn't start going of track again and had to stay concentrated on nothing but Joy. She had to stay positive, it was just a bad coincidence, nothing it wrong with her….at least…she hoped not. Emotionally wiping her hand against some nearby grass, the substance drawling across her hand wiped away, leaving the green grass to slowly rot with supposed contaminated blood and mucus which Alicia didn't think about once, attempting to continue with her good attitude that everyone seemed to like and respect, including Mana.

Stretching her legs out, she swiftly straightened up, forgetting everything that just happened and started to think about the objective she tried so hard to achieve for almost three years. Slowly walking up to the bus, she started to think happy again…that her daughter will finally have a chance to live her life with her mother….yes…that's right…her healthy…mother.

* * *

What should be something looking to look forward to, Alicia struggled to understand why…..having no clue to what just happened. The rough but soothing vibration from the bus cranking itself over the spotty tar road slowly made it's way through her body, using her flesh to climb and massage the first layer of skin that vacantly shook with pleasure, relaxing Alicia's nerves and sinking her into the damp fabric. Close by was Joy, taking up two seats as she ran her body across both chairs and silently sleeping. They hadn't been travelling for very long, but it seemed that anyone could easily sleep in such a warm and fuzzy bus that seemed safe enough.

Dozing off, Alicia's eyes drooped down with drowsiness as her head uncontrollably waved around, preparing itself to slope back and lay against the soft head rest that happily offered her the comfort she wanted. Just as her mind was about to go on standby like a television, a sudden jolt lifted her of the seat, wearily shooting her into air as she let out a small but surprising squeal. As soon as she felt her legs touch the dark floor, she immediately gripped the sides of the seat, digging her nails into the flexible fabric and accidentally slicing the thin threads open. Not caring about the small damages she didn't mean to cause, her first thoughts were to check on Joy. Quickly turning her head, flicking her smooth hair around while doing so, she watched her daughter happily sleep, looking unaffected by the sudden event. Wanting a reasonable explanation, she turned to Mana. It wasn't exactly fun to talk to the back of someone's head, but she didn't want to wait.

"What was that?" asked Alicia.

Flickering her eyes to the mirror, Mana took note of Alicia's reactions. She was too tense, thinking that a simple jolt from the road could be something that could seriously harm or delay them. Remembering past memories, she couldn't lay back and let the stress continue over running her. It was bad for someone to be repeatedly sceptical about everything, it would mess with their minds, screw around with their thoughts and create mental problems. That was something Mana didn't need to deal with right now. Somehow, someway, she was going to have to have a serious talk with her whether it be on the plane, or in Egypt. she was going to have to help her understand that if she didn't calm down during these times, she would be putting the whole assignment in jeopardy. She knew that it was going to be hard for her to understand and accept at first, but right now…she was the biggest threat to this task at hand.

Mana looked fascinated, but inside she was holding in the smirk that loved seeing people over react to something so small. She couldn't help it, that was the way she was, although showing it did have it's disadvantages towards other people, forcing her to keep the enjoyment to herself.

"Just a small bump on the road, you need to calm down" answered Mana.

"What do you mean calm down? Im just asking…" replied Alicia.

Ignoring the comment, Alicia hated to admit that it was true, she needed to calm down. Not only was she harming herself, she as harming Joy and her chances of getting out of this mess. How could she not freak out though? Day after day she has been begging for the day to come and finally they have a chance, but breaking the demons contract was a vile mistake no one should attempt, even with powerful help. This was a full grown, sick and twisted mental hellish being that had the power to destroy a village in seconds. It had the power to posses and torture, to manipulate and destroy….to create suffering amongst those who don't deserve it. Why? A question that will never go away. What is it gaining? The satisfactory of misery? Does it feed of it? Does it even know itself why? So many questions…all unanswered and will stay that way as long as that demon is still walking the earth, leaving sadness and suffering along the way.

Out of all the questions, one struck Alicia like a ball to the face. Did the demon truly know why itself? Maybe…just maybe, this thing was doing such horrible assets because that was what it was born for, it didn't have a choice. Is it forced to enjoy the blood of others pouring through it's rotting organs that set themselves alight every single time someone cries out for some sort of miracle, only to be crushed into the ground as the demons laughter….or cries….echo throughout the valley, spreading across the earth like a sonic boom that swiftly whistle's past everyone's ears, only to be dulled down by more screams that the demon is sure to block for its greedy purposes.

Suddenly coughing again, she could feel the tasteless gunk slither it's way up her throat, forcing her to repeatedly gulp it back down with discomfort as she positioned herself on her side, slapping her hands together and using them as a pillow to lie on while she studied the outside area they drove past. The sun still floated in the bright sky, but that didn't make a difference. The were basically in a baron wasteland now as the soil started to dry up and sand began to appear…but that didn't stop the number of cars causing traffic that forced Mana to stop with aggression, slightly agitated that something to modern could still irritate even her. Alicia tried so hard to forget, but this demon will strike at anytime and she wasn't getting any better, using the ghastly coughs and vile substances forcing it's way out as obvious evidence. She still couldn't accept the fact that something was wrong and that she needed help, but Joy came first she always came first in Alicia's mind.

Still studying the outside, Alicia started dozing of again, leaving Setsuna who was also in the front next to Mana to speak freely without causing any trouble.

"I trust you know how to deal with demons such as these?" whispered Setsuna.

Keeping her eyes on the road, Mana didn't have trouble answering. She was always good with quick responses, especially ones she was prepared for.

"I have my ways" replied Mana.

"Heh, I bet you do".

"What about you?" asked Mana.

"Me? You can hardly call me an expert with them. I barely know why they do such things…".

"That is one thing I wish to learn as well".

"I can only guess that they enjoy the suffering".

"There's more to it than that…much more. If only I knew. The human race have been around for millions of years and yet they somehow still find us interesting to watch, to study, to learn from. With Alicia, it's her courage to save her daughter. Im thinking that this demon was fascinated on how far she would go to save the one she loved. It wanted to learn how selfish humans can be and why we bother with such honourable sacrifices. It wanted to learn what she would do to find the cure, and she hasn't had any reason to disappoint if I do say so myself. But this is a contract personally made by the demon, meaning that until it is done, it wont be satisfied" explained Mana.

"What is stopping it from just attacking them again?" questioned Setsuna.

"Ah, that is something I do know. Just before the contract is made, the demons make sure that the task is ALMOST impossible. While doing so, this gives the demons no chance to worry because they know that the victim wont succeed. Once they fail, whatever the punishment was is activated, whether it be death and worse. That's when the contract starts to kick in, if the user does somehow achieve the task clearly written on the contract, the demons have no say in the matter. Whatever they promised, they give. By laws of the contract, the very same demon has no authority to even attempt to make contact with that same user, meaning that they are free to live his or her life in peace".

"Interesting….what about us? Wont we be putting others in danger by going on that plane?".

"Once again, the contract kicks in. Only Alicia and Joy was apart of that contract, meaning that the demon has no right in harming any other soul that wasn't on his list. Since we have interrupted, the demon now has the authority to take action ONLY when the free mortals are not in harms way. Once were on that plane, we will be surrounded by people that force the lover of darkness to retreat, keeping us safe".

"What about people such as pilots, do they count as helping?".

"No, they have no intention of helping Alicia and Joy meaning that the contract isn't being broken by them".

"It seems so simple and yet…so dangerous. So for now, were safe?" asked Setsuna.

"For the time being, yes. Unless this demon is patient and carefully plans out his manoeuvres. For example, this thing could somehow cause one of those pylons over there to break, fall on top of us and most probably injure us while keeping Alicia, Joy and anyone else on the roads unharmed and alive, but possibilities of that happen are very slim. Most demon just prefer to wait until there contract breakers are somewhere open and empty".

"That's….good?" stuttered Setsuna.

"In a way. As I said, this demon may be planning it's strike right now, looking for opportunities to strike without breaking it's own contract and keeping innocent victims alive".

"So what if it does….harm others that had no involvement in this…uh…contract".

"Im not really sure, apparently they get dragged back into hell where who knows what sort of sick torture's are applied to them. Im guessing they are punished until they work of the contract that could have been made with those people. And when I say work…I mean torture for years on end".

"How do you know so much?".

"I said it before and I'll say it again…I have my sources. Although that last answer was just a guess, I really have no idea what happens if demons break their own contracts…but I bet it's horrible".

"This contract must really be the real deal were talking about here, im surprised something so plain and simple can cause all of this".

"It is embedded to the way of the demons. Without those devilish contracts, they have no power. Facts are facts, but apparently the actual paper is the devils flesh itself, and the ink is human souls, spilling out and sealing the deal with another life".

"That's just creepy…".

"All of it is, that's what makes this so important. I have to eliminate this threat before someone else gets the exact same punishment as Alicia and Joy have".

"Not a punishment, they did nothing to deserve this. From my point of view, this is just a game to them. Once one demon thinks of an idea, the others start to copy it, like plagiarism. Artificial intelligence is what they are, just more twisted and demanding. They live for one purpose only, to create a balanced amount of inhumanity and suffering amongst us, and they damn well try there hardest to succeed, which is just sick. They only focus on one thing and are determined to win and that just seems wrong because human lives are not games. They are not test subjects to be experimented on and each essence of there sanity is pure from birth, only to change by the way they act out there lifestyle during the human life span".

"So you do know something, but you forget, that essence is exactly what draws the demons closer, absorbing the delicious sins created like a sponge, slowly waiting for the right chance to strike. Human intellect is decent, but until every single soul out there changes it's evil ways, these demons will live on. Vagaries Setsuna, vagaries. No matter what we do, we cannot change the world. But we can change the outcome of this situation, and I will justify those who are grasp in that demons hands, sitting for eternity's waiting to finally be set free".

"Not vagaries, but boundaries. Even demons have there boiling point, a line that even them dare not cross".

"Where are you going with this sudden information?".

"Mana, I go back to the question to why they do this in the first place. Surely, somewhere in there life, they must ask themselves the same question. They have no meaning or purpose when it come to something so insipid to life. I ask why, why do they bother going on when they will do the exact same thing every single day for the rest of there pitiful life that has NO meaning or purpose. There heresy is a pointless attempt to be noticed because they are afraid of being forgotten, of being ignored. They want the attention and surely after doing so many stupid attacks, they still go unnoticed. Because those who face the demons often end up dead, meaning that there is no one there to remember them. How can they stay so sane, knowing that they will be alone doing the vile jobs that await them again and again over and over. That….is why I admit, that even demons have boundaries when it comes to questioning there own purpose instead of others. They are scared of themselves, on what they'll do once the thick things actually realise that whatever they do wont be enough because of there actions, meaning that they will finally learn…that them being there is pointless" explained Setsuna as she let out a long sigh of relief.

Mana raised her eyebrows with shock. Never had she been hit with such a well organised explanation that actually has a possibility of being true, it was something she would have never figured out for herself, and thanks to Setsuna, she learned some vital information that could be used against the demon.

"That was very well explained, I agree with you. Thanks to your sudden discovery, we now have a new weapon to use against the heartless creature" smirked Mana.

"Y-You mean…you didn't think about something like that?" stuttered Setsuna.

"Ha! That was the least of my worries, but now, this new information has the slightest chance of being true, meaning that we can use to against the demon to our advantage. I have no idea what sort of effect it will have, whether it be a small distraction or a huge explosion of power by the demon being so frustrated…boy that would be good to see…but anything would help" smiled Mana.

"That's great".

Feeling proud or herself, Setsuna strained herself to turn, dragging along the uncomfortable but safe seatbelt that tightened itself around her waist. Jerking her body around, she twisted around the soft seat she was in to inspect Alicia and Joy. They were both sound asleep, gently resting there heads and faintly breathing in and out of there mouths. Not far behind them was Negi, happily burying his face into a book he brought that he had hoped would past the time, which it indeed was. There was still something slightly poking at Setsuna's mind as she forced herself away from the Konoka reminding sights.

"About Alicia…" whispered Setsuna.

"Hmm?" grumbled Mana.

"The contracts…didn't the demon need permission to attack her village?" asked Setsuna.

"That is a….very good point!" exclaimed Mana.

"Any idea's?".

"At this point, anything is possible. For all we know, someone stupid and selfish could have signed a contract to allow the demon to attack the village and anyone around the area. In return, the person would have had something in return".

"I can't imagine someone being so…guh, greedy and self-centered".

"Well…It could have been for another reason. Dieing family, sickness or illnesses".

"That's still no excuse!" growled Setsuna.

"Indeed, the rule is, never make a deal with a demon in the first place" whispered Mana.

"Who made that rule?".

"Me" winked Mana.

Both of them enjoyed the long appealing talk, even if it was about the enemy that no one but Alicia had even made contact with yet. Now they knew that everything was going to be silent again. It was how things went between them. They would have a long interesting talk that would eventually die down back into nothingness again, followed by the awkward silence that dimmed the interaction between the two of them. It was a regular thing, sometimes Mana started to talk, sometimes Setsuna did. Either way, it would happen at any time, giving them no opportunity to prepare themselves for another unexpected but important conversation that revealed so much about their friendship, how they like to keep the talking to a minimum and yet still enjoy each other's company.

The two really were similar, there personalities, there thoughts and idea's on how things worked, there opinions, they were like twins. The only difference was the way they accepted their duties. On Setsuna's side, she personally loved her job, being by Konoka's side and knowing that watching over her from up close is practically apart of her oath to keep Konoka safe from harm. On Mana's side, she didn't enjoy the jobs all the time, she just wanted the assignment over and done with so she could get her pay, with had to be a lot of Mana wouldn't accept the assignment. Hardly anyone knew it, but if Mana didn't get what she was promised, bad things would happen, whether it be personally taking the reward herself or simply undoing what she had done, making the problem worse for whoever assigned her the task. If there was one thing to learn, it was not to mess with a professional.

Becoming bored from reading the book, Negi loudly yawned as the rough pages squashed together after being closed. He could hear the quite mumbling from Setsuna and Mana's talk from earlier but ignored it, after all, those two did like talking in private anyway. Without thinking of personal safety, he unclipped the seatbelt, giving him access to more movement and letting him stretch with tiredness. His arms and legs flung out as he strained them, quietly whining as the feeling of warm shivers ran down his arm.

Using the seats in front for support, he swiftly gripped onto the soft carpet like cloths that covered the seat and pulled himself to his feet, trying his best to stay quite in case anyone was asleep. As he slowly lifted his feet across the rubber like material plastered over the floor, he carefully looked around both seats, revealing a sweet Joy and a stressful looking Alicia both lusciously sleeping. They were going to need it too, being so close to Negi and the others wasn't the best idea after breaking the contract and most probably angering the already vicious maker of doom. If Negi didn't know any better, he had just signed a death wish, now all he had to do was wait for the response…which wasn't as exciting as he would have imagined.

Tiptoeing past the two connections of love, she approached another connection, although this one had a mixed feeling of friendship and worries. Poking his head past the two front seats, he hesitantly smiled, accidently making Setsuna flinch with suspense as the up close teacher surprised her. Mana on the other hand…still had her eyes firmly on the road, once again attempting not to smile at Setsuna's rare but fragile reaction to Negi's not so unexpected arrival.

"How far are we?" asked Negi.

"Not to far, you can see the airport from here" answered Mana.

Unable to point, she continue to focus on nothing but the road, leaving Negi to fend for himself while looking. It didn't take long though, the large white building was in clear sight as huge aeroplanes grinded over them, easily becoming a blob in the sky as the large branded letters of other companies shined the plain white pain with multiple colours that could catch anyone's attention. Negi gasped with amazement as his eyes were met with the massive piece of technology that was able to fly…just like him. Without his broom, Negi would probably be shaking with fear while leeching himself onto either Setsuna or Mana's arm, looking for comfort. Luckily that wasn't the case, making everything a lot more easier for everyone.

"So far so good" interrupted Setsuna.

"Should we wake those two up now or…" whispered Negi.

"Let them sleep, I have a feeling that their going to need it" Mana said uneasily.

Not only them, but everyone. The trip had took longer than expected but Mana wasn't worried because she planned everything from the start. What time they would arrive, when the plane took of, when they would land for constant refuelling. What she didn't know was when and how the demon would strike. This thing could take form of a human if it wanted, but taking them down on a plane would be hard, giving Mana the upper hand when it came to planning.

"The planes will constantly be landing for refuelling so don't worry if it starts to land unannounced. Bathroom breaks are not an option so if you need to go, do it before the plane takes of. Oh, and one last thing, not all things are what they appear to be…watch you're backs before, during and after the plane takes of. You never know what will happen next" explained Mana.

Silently gulping, Negi and Setsuna looked out to the open world, keeping their eyes open for anything suspicious while continuously watching the impressive pieces of technology take of, wondering what will happen when they ARE on those pieces of technology. It lies and waits for them…but in what form…in what area, and most importantly, in what mood.

* * *

**Heres chapter 4 for you're enjoyment!**

**I know I know, this took me longer than just a week, but thanks to my laptop breaking, I can only work on this every now and then. But don't worry! Im not giving up on this story, I will finish it for you're enjoyment! It's just going to take longer than a week to post each chapter.**

**Any reviews will be appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. A Demonic Encounter

**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

The harmless looking bus entered the airport car park, forcing Mana to slow down thanks to the large signs indicating the speed limit should be no higher than 5mph. Of course, she wasn't going to ignore it, breaking the law wasn't something she needed at a time like this. It would greatly delay them, maybe even destroy any chance of getting to Egypt. Then it would be hard to explain why a lifeless body of a very innocent child was in there hands, making everything just seem worse for Alicia who most probably would be crying her eyes out with regret. Not only that, Negi and Setsuna would also feel the guilt of failing the one chance Joy had, and Mana…well…she didn't know herself, but it wouldn't be pretty.

Attempting to make a turn, a bright red car whizzed past them, almost making contact and forcing Mana to stomp on the pedal and screech to a halt. It woke up Alicia and Joy in the process, making them both groan as they raised there drowsy heads. Like any natural driver, she quickly argued with the other driver, waving her arms around and making it obvious that she was the victim in this small problem. It was funny in a way, Mana was an intelligent, skilful and calm warrior, but in the end, she would always react the way everyone else would in everyday problems…which you didn't really get to see, making it a rare sight to see.

Shrugging of the tempting complaints she could have made, she continued around the corner where they were met with hundreds of spaces already taken up, leaving nothing but a rainbow of different painted brands of cars neatly lined up. The sight once again annoyed Mana, allowing her to let out a faint "Tsk" sound that seemed to easily show how agitating this was for her. Negi, who was closely examining the situation for future events, wasn't looking forward to driving, which seemed weird for him. He never really did think of driving, always using either his staff or feet to transport him to a location of his choice.

Finally spotting a free space, Mana didn't hesitate to increase the speed, gliding the heavy vehicle across the dull concrete and creating sparks from the wheels screeching through the rock, numbing down the already worn out rubber. The mini bus perfectly positioned itself between two other cars that was quickly overtaken by shadow thanks to the bus overlooking them. Mana's hand dragged itself over to the gear shift and firmly gripped the round knob. She jerked it around until it was in the right gear, fascinating Negi at the same time while he determined which gear meant what.

"Were here" notified Mana.

Before anyone could even attempt to move, Mana immediately grabbed the door handle and pulled hard. A loud click could be heard as the door unlocked itself, allowing Mana to push open the wide door and exit the vehicle. The heels of her feet swung themselves out and lowered to the rocky surface that was poorly laid out before them, so much for safety being the airports biggest priority. Not impressed by the scenery, Mana closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, hoping for nature to lighten up the eerie mood. To her surprise, instead of the usual fresh air she expected, her nostrils were heavily stung with what appeared to be the stench of jet fuel, roaming around the air like an insect.

Something wasn't right, such a poisonous chemical shouldn't be floating around freely without some sort of explanation that would justify why this airport cared so little to the safety of others. She never really did come to this airport, but surely if it was like this everyday, this building would have been closed long ago. Perhaps authorities know about it but just don't care? This was the closest airport for hundred of miles…it would make sense if people decided to keep this death trap open just so that it saves the time and money to re-open or repair it. Disgusted by what she saw, Mana turned to the long sliding doors that silently stayed still, making Mana's impatience grow further as she really expected the desperate mother to be a lot more quick.

Stretching out her palm, she ferociously slammed her hand against the door, clanking her flesh against the hard metal and echoing a strange clanking sound. The vicious hits limited themselves as Mana's anger got the better of her. She felt the sharp pain burst out of her finger tips, forcing her to stop.

She clenched her fist and quickly hid it behind her back, attempting to hide the signs of injury as she prepared to call out to them. It wasn't a big injury, a few red marks is the least of her worries. It was because showing injury's and pain was something Mana refused to do because it would show how much pain she could take during certain times, with certain techniques, avoiding certain attacks. Self inflicting wasn't the best idea, but simply waiting was unacceptable when it came to losing out on precious seconds that could easily be used on saving Joy's life. With the possibilities of anything happening, Mana couldn't afford to let her guard down, that included yelping out with frustrating pain as the blood in her palm brightened up, changing the colour of her smooth pale skin to red. Once again, she continued to hide the small burn in her hand as she waited for the stinging to disappear, trying so hard to not make it obvious that all those large slam to the bus had temporarily affected her grip. The demon could strike at any time and even a small problem like this could be used to it's advantage, all she could do was disguise her pain with agitation as she waited for Alicia, begging in her mind that she wasn't making it noticeable to the demon.

"Lets move!" shouted Mana.

Growling at Alicia wasn't going to make her move any faster, thankfully she didn't try to wind Mana up by taking her time. She wouldn't think of doing such childish things when her daughter was one step away from getting to Egypt. While Mana was angrily pounding the door, Alicia was helping Joy out of the seat, unclipping her seatbelt and lifting her of the seat and into her arms. Feeling unaffected by Joy's weight, she had no trouble carrying her with one hand while she used the other to grip the slim handle, sliding the door open with a displeased expression planted all over her face. Her eyes first caught Mana who was leaning against the bus, patiently waiting for them.

"You don't have the decency to wait for a mother to check on her child?" growled Alicia.

"Im afraid I don't" responded Mana.

Alicia tutted and pouted her lip down, slightly winding up Mana with the fatal act. There was a good side to this, Alicia knew that Mana wouldn't threaten to quit the job because then that would count as a fail, other than that, she didn't really have any other reason to stay…unless…she cared about Joy. Their was hardly any contact between the two of them, meaning that it wasn't a bond between them that could keep her close, perhaps Mana just had a big heart? The sudden thought made Alicia sarcastically roll her eyes back and quietly breathed out a small sigh of stupidest. From Mana's performance so far, she would be lucky to have a heart, maybe it just was the assignment itself. If only Alicia was allowed to know why Mana ignored any attempts that would easily frustrate anyone else and force them to decide the disappointing answer. Yes, Mana stayed because of the actual task itself, but Alicia's doubtfulness was wrong, Mana did care…who couldn't care about Joy? She was a gift from the heavens that struck a lightning storm on the way down, absorbing the curse while doing so.

If Mana did care, she would show it with positive actions, unfortunately for her, Alicia had no intention of listening and automatically assumed that she was here for her own selfish purposes. She couldn't believe that she even considered being friends with her…let alone respect her. Since meeting her, all Mana has worried about was getting the job done, following nothing but the…objective.

It then slapped Alicia hard, all Mana really has done since they met was attempt to get the job done….that job being Joy and her precious safety. Mana wasn't being selfish, she wasn't staying just because of the task…but because Joy meant something to her. Alicia found is hard to accept that she was over reacting so much that she would accuse someone of something SHE was doing, foiling the trip. Instead of thinking more about her daughter and how she could help, her thoughts concentrated on nothing but how Mana was the one ruining everything, when really it was Alicia herself. She shouldn't be complaining, but instead she should be the one apologising, not just to Mana, but everyone. They were risking everything, and by everything, she meant there lives, but that wasn't all they were putting in danger, but that was something she didn't know and didn't need to know….at least, not yet.

"Forgive me" whispered Alicia.

Mana hummed with confusion and tilted her head to the side, lowering her curved eyebrows and creating an uneasy facial expression that concerned Alicia, making her wonder if what she said wasn't exactly the best thing to say.

"Excuse me?" questioned Mana.

"The way I have been acting and treating you, I keep going from worrying to annoying to irritating back to worrying again, it must be a bother to you…especially since I have thought wrong of you" explained Alicia.

Still confused by Alicia's response, Mana nodded her head side to side, looking as if she was accepting Alicia's apology while still weighing out the odds to whether she should reconsider and actually decline the strong decision.

"Don't worry about it, you're concerned about how im treating you, I get it. I would be a little hesitant to if I had to trust someone like me, you'll get use to it…but tell me, what did you mean when you said that you have thought wrong of me?" asked Mana.

Feeling the nervousness slip down her throat, only to be blocked by the slime desperately trying to make it's way back up caused Alicia to silently gag with suspense, temporarily making he stutter while she wished Mana didn't ask the very question she didn't want to answer.

"Uh…well, at first, I thought you were just horrifically stubborn….then I somehow made myself think that you were selfish for caring about only the task. And then I realised that….my daughter…WAS the task. You never intended on making it look like a spoilt attempt, I was just blind sided by rage that you treated me and my daughter like this…only for me to discover that you're doing that because I am dragging everyone down, making you're job harder and wasting time that could be used getting on that plane. You're not the problem…I am".

Completely unprepared by what she just heard, Mana didn't know whether to feel offended or complimented. Did Alicia really just admit that she was the mistake in this whole group? That she was holding them back? Their were moments were Mana thought that…but never really believed it, but now…she could seize the opportunity and use the moment to help Alicia out by making her realise where she was going wrong…but that was the problem…Alicia wasn't going wrong. She may be slow, but it was all for the right reasons, and those reasons were Joy. Mana couldn't lie to her, especially when she did nothing wrong. Why bring down an already depressed when who was on the brink of disaster? It didn't make sense to do so, and it was also a demented thing to do.

Before she could reply to the well mannered response, Negi and Setsuna appeared from around the bus, both side by side and they halted themselves behind Mana, awaiting her attention. She sighed with arrogation and stared Alicia in the eyes, trying to draw her attention away from the two behind her so she could easily give Alicia a message without alerting Negi or Setsuna, having the ask what was going on would just disintegrate any chance of a personal talk Mana and Alicia desperately needed but couldn't have right now.

"We'll speak of this later" whispered Mana.

Watching the black widow turn her back to them, Alicia held Joy closer, missing the warmth that created the special feeling of love that Alicia never wanted gone. She lowered her head with shame, hiding her head behind Joy's hip and making it look like nothing ever happened. The fact that Mana's unanswered reply slowly ate away at her as she wondered what there relationship was like now didn't help, but instead grew the pain of how stupid and helpless she felt right now, thinking that she was going to be the problem throughout the trip. It was going to be hard focusing on not only Joy, but the trip itself, making sure they were safe from harm while having the pounding thoughts of both feeling poorly and constantly having blood devour her taste buds and feeling useless at the same time.

Snarling at the long stares Negi and Setsuna gave, Mana assumed that they were suspicious. It was very detailed to how bothered they looked about it, but that didn't stop her from changing the subject, after all, the small incident had nothing to do with them, it was mainly a personal problem that needed solving as soon as possible, but now wasn't the time, mostly because they were minutes away from running of schedule, something Mana wasn't royally going to accept with her participation being involved.

"Go into the airport sensei, I have something that needs to be dealed with" requested Mana.

Suddenly thinking that Mana was referring to her, Alicia looked up where her face burned red with heat, showing that burying her face into Joy wasn't the best idea since the day was already hot. Mana's head slightly twisted to the side where Alicia was in the corner of her eye.

"You two as well" whispered Mana.

She wasn't talking about that? Then what business did she have to deal with? Alicia repeatedly let out faint "Ah" whimpers as she looked back and forth between Mana and the airport entrance, arrogantly waiting for a reasonable explanation to what was more important than the problems Alicia made obvious, surely she knew about them, because Alicia basically told her in a way she would understand.

"What about the bus?" suddenly interrupted Setsuna.

Turning back to Setsuna, she gave her an awkward stare that could make anyone feel uncomfortable, letting her know that she shouldn't have asked the only question Mana didn't want to answer…because she wasn't allowed to answer it without either lying or making up an awful reply in which she couldn't help but blurt out.

"Leave that to me" answered Mana.

Shaking of the discomfort Mana, the one she respected a lot, surprisingly gave her, Setsuna nodded and turned away. Nudging Negi to follow her, he didn't think twice before joining her. It wasn't in his power to check on what Mana's 'business' was and he intended to keep his distance from anything that would both her, that included asking questions. The two simultaneously walked away and managed to cross a busy street that lead to the front entrance, leaving Mana to once again deal with Alicia and her ways to hold up everything.

Loudly gulping, Alicia awaited Mana's dastardly response she felt she deserved, being already bombarded with enough problems.

"Y-You mean…this has nothing to do with me?" stuttered Alicia.

"I don't have time for this. Like I said, we will talk about this later. Right now, I need you to go in with them. You told me that you're the problem by holding everyone up, prove your theory wrong and don't deny me this one request that I need, it is business that involves my work" explained Mana.

Thinking about what she just said, Alicia finally realised that this was a chance to prove herself wrong, she could help the group! Instead of worrying about it, she could stop wasting time and just listen to the orders, following them without arguing or expecting a reason for the crazy wish Mana always gives her.

"Ok…" whispered Alicia.

Tapping her feet on the floor, she brushed past Mana while still holding a tired Joy who was dozing of again in her mothers arms while they quickly followed Negi and Setsuna. Mana sighed with relief and leaned her back against the bus. Her arms neatly folded over each other and her left foot slumped itself firmly against the sliding doors, making her look like a normal person who was simply waiting for someone to exit the airport. It was partly true, she was waiting, but not for anyone in particular. In fact, it was strictly forbidden for her to mention the important mentor to anyone without his authority. They never really talked in person, but this was a favour he owed her and outside the work, they were good friends, meaning that she didn't want to give him a hard job. If it were up to her, she would scratch the favour and forget that it was ever available, but that wasn't the case. This person would treat his favours like an oath, never daring to break them and always returning the favours.

Patiently waiting, she proceeded her examination of the area around her, hoping that something in this hell hole was worth enjoying. Excluding the strong odours floating around, she disappointedly looked around, expecting more trash that would certainly bring up the negative factors without a second thought. The hole outside area was dangerously overcrowded as the noxious fumes spread through the air, swinging from person to person like a stomach bug and creating health related problems that made peoples head spin.

Looking up at the clear sky, it seemed like the day would stay calm, but Mana expected all that to change. She has some experience with demons, just not the type of experience anyone would expect…but that was for another time as a recognisable voice called out to Mana with a cheerful tone. As she turned, a familiar smiled brightened up Mana's day, the same smile that never got old but she rarely had the chance to see thanks to so much work.

"Heh, you look the same, just the way I like it" winked the man.

Mana chuckled and pushed herself of the bus, unravelling her arms and placing them down by her side. The tall, stringy hair partner stood tall and proud, wearing a plain black robe that Mana remembers from the first time they met.

"it's good to see you to, Bounty" smiled Mana.

In all truth, Bounty wasn't his real name, but that's what he wanted to be called when the two first met. Fact is, Mana didn't even know his real name, which oddly enough didn't bother either of them. Both of them first met on an early assignment where they were forced to partner up together. At first, they didn't like one another, neither of them made contact or even looked at each other. But when it came to a life threatening situation that involved a trap door that caught them of guard. Both reacted fast with there instincts and worked together, pulling them out of the mysterious hole that lead to who knows where. Feeling thankful for the help, the two managed to speak, appreciating the help they both offered. From then on, everything seemed to go along smoothly with positive actions that changed a hateful ironic grudge to a strong friendship.

"How are you?" asked Bounty.

"As always, im working, what about you?".

"You should already know that, you're lucky I even owe you this favour, let alone me accepting it".

"I told you that you didn't need to return the favour, but you just wouldn't take no for an answer" smirked Mana.

"Of course, but you know how I feel about demons…" whispered Bounty.

"I promise you that in no way taking this vehicle safely back to the garage is getting you involved with this monsters contract. Your helping me, not the poor victims who has to actually deal with the demon twenty four hours a day".

"It better not include me, otherwise im screwed, I DO NOT deal with demons, that is my strictest rule. They freak me, I don't know how those poor souls could deal with even one day with that thing following them around. Just what is the deal with them?".

"The mothers name is Alicia. Her daughter, Joy, has been cursed with a common contract that gives her a certain amount of time to live unless they find a cure, which is a bizarre one if you ask me".

"Well, you're at the airport, surely the cure must be a strange one".

"To be in the middle or a solar eclipse which is happening in Egypt in less than five days".

"Damn, poor thing. No need to worry though, you're here which means there is no way they can fail".

"If only it was that easy…".

"Well, I better not hold you up any longer. I'll take this beauty of you're hands, oh, and the vehicle" grinned Bounty.

"You truly do seize to amaze me" laughed Mana as she handed the keys over to Bounty.

Leaving with a satisfactory smile on her face, she could hear Bounty sliding the doors open and heaving himself onto the drivers seat where he proceeded to fit the key into the ignition. With a quick and gentle turn, the engine roared, sending vibrations through the ground that climbed Mana's legs with sensation. Turning for one last look, Bounty gave a clear salute to her through the front window while backing away, piling the wheels over the rocky tar that was poorly planted on the ground. Adjusting the gears, Bounty jerked his foot forward on the pedal, making the wheels screech and smoke burst out from under them. Bounty was almost the cocky one who loved to make a dramatic exit that involved some sort of 'law breaking'…although, calling over the five miles per hour limit wasn't exactly thrilling. Mana watched the mini bus drive of, leaving a wave or smoke weave itself inwards and slowly fade away, finally letting Mana scratch away her lying expressions.

She did enjoy seeing Bounty, she really did, but she also hated keeping the truth from him. Yes, that's right, Mana was forced to lie to her own friend so that the mission could proceed without any disturbances that could jeopardize the long task ahead. It was one of the hardest things she had done, but their was nothing else she could do. No one was willing to help her out with the large vehicle and she couldn't just leave it., being so expensive and having magic chants on the side. Truth was, Mana had no idea if Bounty was in danger. He may only be driving the vehicle back, but in a way, he was helping with the trip, allowing it to continue without delay, meaning that the demon may think of this as breaking the contract, dragging a clueless Bounty into the world of torture. All she could do was hope, constantly having to bring up the thought that Bounty could be in minutes, maybe even seconds from disaster. The demon could interfere with his work at anytime without him even aware of it's presence…but surely Mana and the others was it's biggest priority…right? Why would it waste it's time with Bounty when he doesn't even know himself what he has gotten himself into.

Knowing that she has done wrong, Mana could feel the guilt run down her spine with chills, causing her to breath out hard with shivers while looking back out to the car park, double checking to make sure that Bounty was ok. He really was scared of demons and hated the thought of them, how would he react if he found out that Mana just blind sided him without any sympathy for his own needs. Yes…she was a good friend, but for just how long? Bounty would never forgive her, even if she begged for it, which would be Mana's last resort, but that most likely would never happen unless she was desperate for his friendship back, in which she was in a way. Watching the black mini bus escape her sights, she sadly blinked. Being a mercenary up for higher always had it's bad points, no matter how much the pay…

Blankly blinking, she turned back to the front entrance that proudly presented it's fancy twirling doors. Luxury was nothing when compared to how badly the outside was treated, making Mana sniffle with how much the airport doesn't care. Dreading the busy street she had to cross first, Mana approached the pavement, feeling like a traitor for all the right reasons…to save one's life may require another, that was something Bounty always told her before the misfortunate event occurred between the two, the event that could make or break Bounty for a noble sacrifice that he had never agreed to, but instead had his rights taken away from him by a friend he deeply cared about. Stopping at the edge of the crowded pavement, Mana had no choice but to accept…that it was his statement, the leas her to the heart breaking decision that she hoped wouldn't come between them.

* * *

Passing through the twirling glass doors, Negi and Setsuna were first to experience the barging of extremely uncaring tourists or people who were running late barge past them without a sign of them even noticing in the first place. Not even Setsuna's clearly exposed blade was enough to scare the eager people away, mainly because the tourists thought she was just someone dressing up, happily taking pictures of her without asking while others who were running late didn't seem to care if they went face to face with the overly respected swordsman, only to connect one another's shoulders as she stumbled back, attempting to keep the urge of just screaming for the chaos to stop. The two struggled to stand in one spot as crowds did whatever they could to get past them, whether it be going around or straight through them, separating the friends for a moment before hastily reuniting.

They couldn't keep going, not without Alicia and Joy with them. It would be best if they stayed together until Mana arrived, that way everything could run along smoothly, seeing as Mana seemed to know what she was doing. Stretching her feet out and going on her tiptoes, Setsuna attempted to use her height as an advantage to see if she could spot Alicia or Joy making their way over, accidentally being barraged with strangers that Alicia would blend into, making it harder to find her, or to at least guide her over to where they were now. If this was how hard things were now, Setsuna couldn't imagine facing the demon head on…if they even get that far. Wait, wait, what was she thinking? Of course they were going to make it! She couldn't be having doubts, could she? No, it wasn't that, she just wasn't use to such conditions, a certain time limit, a destination, a unknown threat, these were things she never did get to think about while meditating in her room….mainly because of Ko- oh no, not again.

Only after forgetting it, the memory repeats itself in her head over and over like a broken record player. Somehow, someway, no matter how hard she tried, something would remind her of Konoka and how she would be leaving her for a certain amount of time. Having second thoughts was to late now, but forgetting something so…well…that's the problem, there are no words to express how much Setsuna was feeling about this, how she was going to cope with it was beyond her, but just like her oath to Konoka, she swears to complete the task at hand, to protect Joy and always be there for her…just like Konoka.

"Their they are!" shouted Negi, barely being able to be heard over the large roars of people screeching through the building.

Unsteadily still on her tiptoes, Setsuna turned to Negi's direction where he was jumping up and down, just managing to see the top of Alicia's head as he reached his jumping limits. Ignorantly being blinded by the continuous flashes by a group of tourists and their camera's, Setsuna lifted her hand high and stumped the side of her palm against her soft skin, covering up her eyes as the pupils quickly grew back to their full potential, being able to see properly. From afar, just about visible, was a distraught Alicia carrying a sweet looking Joy who was dangling around in her arms with numbness, sleeping like a baby. Both Negi and Setsuna waved their arms about, trying to get the attention of Alicia who was worryingly looking around, afraid that she had lost them.

It only took moments before Alicia recognised the beautiful mistress who was carrying the large sword, she didn't think it was possible but finding Setsuna in a huge crowd while looking so prepared like that wasn't as easy as it seemed. Although, she didn't know that Setsuna always looked that way, especially around Konoka, just in case. Forcing her way through growling people, Alicia budged past row after row until the four of them eventually met up. Now all they had to do was wait for Mana who….was nowhere in sight. Nether of them could possibly stay where they were now, they needed to move to a more confined spot where they could rest and get a better view point to find Mana, but knowing her…she was the one who would find them.

"Lets go over there!" shouted Setsuna.

Staying close together, the four roughly squeezed between through the raging hordes of enraged people who could easily be told apart to whether they were from around the area or not. Plastering themselves against the bright blue wall, they all shuffled sideways as if they were on a ledge over a cliff, grasping for survival otherwise they would be lost in the ocean of bystanders who were as desperate as they were to get to their destination. The only true difference was that they weren't with mysterious swordsman and mages who were making their away over to danger instead of away from it.

The constant sounds of aeroplanes taking of and blasting their jets roared through the building, creating a large amount of pollution that would seemingly worry anyone, but not when their minds were focused on nothing but getting out of this pit of despair. Even Negi was slightly forgetful to how much damage they were causing as he spotted a small opening approaching them. He gasped with joy as the sight shrugged throughout them all like an electric shock, relieving them of any worries that involved being crushed against the wall any further.

The dazed but refined swordsman led the way as she was the first to twirl around the cramp corner, entering a small, empty space that was big enough to be a small janitors closet. From left to right was two long hallways the appeared to be damp and dark, only having a flickering light faintly buzz up the long pathway before being overtaken by darkness again. Only when the other three threw themselves out from the wall and into the room did Setsuna notice a chipped sign on one of the walls. Finding it hard to read, Setsuna had to frustratingly wait for the split second buzz from the busted light to reveal the rusty, dirt covered sign that revealed a bulky arrow pointing down the hall, followed by an outline of what justified to be a male figure standing straight.

"_oh…"_ thought Setsuna.

Quickly turning back to look down the other hallway, another similar sign slumped itself against the wall, hanging on by one nail as it tilted to one side, looking unprofessional and slumped. Another arrow pointed in the opposite direction with another outline of a figure, this time looking more like a women.

"It seems that we have found the toilets" informed Setsuna, not sounding partially thrilled about the displeasing discovery.

"I don't suppose anyone needs to go?" asked Negi.

From the conditions she has seen so far, their was no way Setsuna would even think of using the toilets even if she needed to go, but that wasn't the problem. She enjoyed being around her friends, people that cared about her, but after being so use to the quietness in her own room back at Mahora Academy, she needed at least some alone time, even if that meant a few minutes, anything would be greatly useful and appreciated to her. Flopping her head back and forth, eagerly deciding that from what she had seen so far, would it really be worth it? Then again, meditation for just a few minutes would help Setsuna calm herself, seeing as the appealing thoughts about Konoka was slipping it's way back into her mind. It wasn't that she didn't like thinking about Konoka in her own ways…scratch that, she loved thinking about Konoka in her own ways, but at the same time it would greatly distract her from the informative tasks ahead, making hers, Mana's and Negi's jobs a lot harder. That would be a great burden to hold, especially since things were going so well…at least, that's what she hoped and thought.

"I'll go. Everyone stay here and keep you're eyes out for Mana, we can't lose her" noted Setsuna.

Satisfied with Setsuna's response, Negi smiled politely and nodded, making it seem like he enjoyed Setsuna's honesty. In reality, Negi wasn't to pleased with the way things were working around here. If this was how the entrances to the toilets looked, just imagine how unhygienic they would be when attempting to use them.

Convinced that Negi wouldn't let her down, she didn't hesitate to put on a well disguised smile while taking her first step down the creepy hall. Passing Alicia and Joy, who were being quieter than usual, she tapped her foot on the black and white poker dotted tiles on the floor, feeling the grease and stickiness as the worn out material hardly kept itself planted on the firm rotting ground that hid under the tiles. The squiggly feeling grossed Setsuna out, never before had she been in such a vile and disgusting before. The sad part was, they had no excuse for keeping it that way. Laziness was what caused this airport to change from experienced and safe to dangerous and alert.

The further she went, the darker everything became until she cautiously curled herself around the corner and caught immediate sight of the sloppy door that looked severely damaged from what appeared to be several cracks and scratch marks by the handle. Shaking her head with disgrace, Setsuna forcefully lifted her hand and tightly gripped the handle, trying not to think about what germs and bacteria could be littered on both the handle and in the toilets. Pushing the grimy handle down and hearing the irritating, long screech of the door open, Setsuna prepared herself for the worst. Jolting herself into the cold room, the expectations wasn't as bad as she thought.

The smell was mild, enough to disturb her smelling senses and making her sniffle with regret as the unhealthy smell of overused cleaning supplies mixed with the ghastly scent of whatever was produced during the small period of time she had been their, making Setsuna shiver with disturbing ideas. The sound was silent, apart from a pipe attached to the ceiling in the corner, which was leaking as small drops of what she was hoping to be water dripped into one of the stalls, hitting the floor and making a plopping sound. Luckily, that wasn't going to disturb her, the real challenge was blocking out the sight of the horrid looking scene that was before her.

What felt like gliding, Setsuna made her way over to the taps where a large mirror was hanging on the wall. It seemed to be the only thing that was properly cleaned without bother, making the room sparkle when looking at them, when really it looked terrible. Her body turned towards the sinks while her eyes closely scanned the inside of the oval porcelain that drained the murky inhabitants from other people through the water running from the lime scaled taps. It seemed relatively clear, showing no signs of any germs that could get into her immune system and cause who knows what kind of sicknesses that neither she, Negi, Mana or Alicia would enjoy. Just who would want to hang around with someone sick, well…apart from Negi, but that was just the way he was, always putting his students safety before his.

Convinced that no harm would come to her, she slithered her hands over the oddly shaped taps and fiercely twisted them, allowing the fresh sprinkle of water to emerge from them and gracefully glisten through the air, making a similar sound to what a waterfall would make when hitting the hard surface of the sink. Setsuna clamped her palms together, side by side, and watched the clean supply of water build up until it overflowed, spilling over her fragile soft skin and running down the drain.

The coldness of the water replenished Setsuna as she felt the slippery liquid slide it's way through her fingers, giving her no chance to gather any more as she pulled her hands away and splashed them against her face, rubbing the everyday resource against her luscious smooth skin. The cells that laid on the first layer on skin happily absorbed the refreshing substance and brightened up Setsuna's mood, opening her eyes wider and making it easier to relax while feeling the little air that was in the toilets swipe itself across her glazing face, giving her a tickling sensation.

Rubbing in the water, Setsuna started to lower her hands, flickering her hands around and causing drops of water to splatter of the tips of her fingers. Now feeling much better, perhaps Setsuna could finally concentrate better on calming herself down and keeping the distracting thoughts to a minimum. Then again, the thoughts did arouse her to the point where she actually preferred to keep them, love was a strong addiction after all. Even so, it was against her will to even think of such things, especially about Konoka. No, she wasn't thinking about those sorts of things, but she was thinking about passionate stuff. Holding hands, hugging…kissing, these were all a dream she wouldn't be able to resist if things went to far. Setsuna may be wise and skilful, but not even she can resist the persuading deals of love with the one she has known all her life.

Continuously breathing in and out hard, the large desires drifted away, but for just how long? When it came to being close to Konoka and attending her true duty, Setsuna was so keen and well adjusted to keeping her feelings bottled up and focusing on nothing except her duty. Their would be the slight one or two problems that dragged her in, but it was never enough to drag her away from her true destiny. But now…now it all seemed impossible. Just why did it seem so hard? How was she so calm when being so close to the one she cared about the most, yet from afar she found it hard to not even think about her, let alone miss her? It didn't make sense! The irony.

With the sound of the water still running and the faint ticklish sensation making it's way down her cheek, how could Setsuna not ignore the uncomfortable feeling suddenly emerge from below. The one thing she specially dreaded, she needed to go.

"_Just what I need…" _thought Setsuna.

Clenching her still wet hands, she twisted herself around, turning her back to the sinks and facing the displeasing stalls. Setsuna twitched as the thought of even going in their freaked her out, maybe going wasn't the best idea…at least, not in these toilets. Placing her hand against the back of her neck, stroking it with concern, she nervously attempted to make a conclusion, surely she was over exaggerating, but Setsuna was never like that.

Before making her choice, the sudden screech from the damaged door interrupted her determination, causing her to turn with fascination to who was entering the toilets. Redirecting her eyes from the stalls to the door, an unexpected visitor surprisingly appeared before her, looking neither troubled or confused. The ten year old mage silently stood their, looking up at Setsuna who was slightly embarrassed that Negi was even in the same toilets as her when the sign clearly indicated "Girls toilets".

"Eh? N-Negi, I don't know if you have noticed, but the boys bathroom is down the other hallway" awkwardly informed Setsuna.

Blankly staring at her without a care in the world, Negi's lips slowly opened as he bit the lower part of his lip, as if he was excited about something but to nervous to answer why.

"Miss Sakurazaki, I require you're assistance" whispered Negi.

Blinking with confusion, Setsuna groaned with confusion. Since when did Negi call her "Miss Sakurazaki"? The worrying reactions he was showing as well as the strange sentence consumed Setsuna with concern for him.

"Uh, has something happened Negi sensei?" asked Setsuna.

Without warning, Negi's head jerked to the side as his eye madly twitched. Only then did Setsuna become suspicious. Even more interesting was Negi's cleared up face, just what happened to his scars? Something wasn't right…

"You're not Negi…" whispered Setsuna as she raised her guard.

Turning his frown into a sinister grin, the impostor who attempted to pose as Negi chuckled with amusement, letting out a tone of darkness that was almost visible to the naked eye.

"_**You…have no idea what you have done" **_growled the impostor.

The form of Negi slowly melted away, turning inside out and revealing nothing but blackness spreading throughout his figure. Setsuna watched in horror as she grasped her sword, preparing to strike the unknown foe. Beginning to overlap itself, the black figure grew in height as it's evil sound of laughter engulfed the room. Slops of darkness smeared it's way out of the lump of darkness and created a new form, a more dangerous and sickening form that outlined something Setsuna never thought she would experience up close. The strange black liquid would form a shape around the figure, slowly hardening and becoming a solid that would be apart of the figure. It's hands stretched out as the joints connecting the arm to the elbow curved, scraping out large, sharp spikes that exited the elbow and hazardly jolted around the arm, twirling around the black flesh, crossing over each other and connecting at the wrists where they were forcefully shoved through the dark red veins that clearly showed up.

More and more the figure became more fearful and twisted. It straightened it's back and painfully growled as three large razor sharp curves shot out from it's back, pointing downwards as the gooey slime hardened and became solid, gleaming with danger. The bulky wide legs squirmed around as a long line travelled it's way down to the heel of it's foot where both puffed up with roundness, looking as if they were ready to burst with a simple prick.

Opening it's eyes, four red widened dots glared at Setsuna, loathing her appearance and actions to make the demented being appear before her. It's smile gradually thinned as it's hellish rotting teeth of sin disturbingly took over, easily making Setsuna weary as she could detect the beings foul mood. Barely able to keep herself from barfing over the sickening morphing the being just performed, Setsuna could feel her heart increase with fear as the demons four eyes told her that it wasn't there for just a quick chat.

"W-What on earth are you?" stuttered Setsuna, drawing her sword in the process.

The morphing being breathed out hard like a bull, creating smoke that dispersed into the air.

"_**I am what you believe me to be. I am you're nightmare, you're fears, you're sins. This need not happen if only you did the smart thing and stayed young Setsuna. Oh how I could feel you anxiously begging for another solution, while the whole time I watched, knowing that you would be foolish enough to abandon one task to achieve another that is rightfully mine, not thou who wishes it to be theirs. Those who interfere with the contract will be met with dire, dire, dire consequences which they will never return from. Yes Setsuna, I am the demon who will bring an end to you're disturbance to the laws of the contract, by any means possible" **_explained the demon.

Setsuna frightfully stood with her blade raised high, positioning her stance so that dodging would be easier in case the demon even thought of attempting to strike. That's when it became silent, nether of them showing any signs of attacking while staring each other down, creating discomfort as the atmosphere filled around them with depression, most probably coming from the glowing aura of the demons innocent victims.

The repulsive form still made Setsuna flinch, not once had she ever seen something so revolting before her, easily shrugging of the appearance that it seemed to enjoy without question. Still breathing heavily, Setsuna wondered why the demon wasn't attack. Surely a being so determined to kill was partially unhappy about her interference, hell, it even said it itself, which brought up the question, what was it doing? She was so sure that from what Mana had told her, the demon would have immediately attacked without a second thought, most predictably decapitating her with joy while she was still facing the sinks, temporarily blinding herself as she covered her face with water. Did it enjoy a challenge? Was Setsuna interesting to it? Why? What was so interesting about Setsuna's life that could compare to Alicia.

"I suggest you tear up that contract before you meet you're demise" ordered Setsuna.

Expecting a foul laughter, Setsuna prepared for the worse. Instead, the demon continued to stand their, looking down at Setsuna as the comment she made had no effect on it. It was showing no fear, and Setsuna needed to do the same. The only problem was, the demon really wasn't scared! Sure, she had a glowing blade of fury awaiting to connect with the demons flesh, but just think about what horrific things the demon has done. Setsuna was nothing compared to the apocalyptic thoughts the dwelled within the demons shrouded mind, making her like a tiny insect in it's eyes.

"_**Never before have I faced such a worthy adversary such as yourself, young Sakurazaki. A swordsman would seem like nothing, but you…yes, I can taste the delinquent wanting to awaken inside of you, unleashing you're true desires for what appears to be love for the humble mortal named Konoka Konoe. You show no fear, yet the inspiration of it is bursting out of you, I find it fascinating to how much you actually care to what I think about a pitiful excuse such as yourself. Many like you have fallen to me, doubting my power and believing in their confidents that is easily above the limit. They have joined my list of subjects who demand to be released, entertaining me while doing so. You…are different though" **_explained the demon.

Hearing enough, Setsuna snapped as the mention of Konoka was involved. She wasn't going to let her get dragged into this, no matter what. Lowering her knees down, she pushed hard and launched herself across the room, passing through the thinning air and racing against the demon, shouting while doing so. Her arm pulled back as she prepared to swing the precious sword grasped tightly in her hands, looking impossible to snag it away from her. Inches away, Setsuna ferociously forced her arm forward, watching the demon make no attempt to move as her blade was about to connect. A large 'ching' spitefully echoed around the walls like a sonic wave as Setsuna satisfyingly felt the vibrations of her sword bounce of the demon. To her shock, the demon remained in the same spot with it's shadowy hand tightly wrapped around her sword, making it noticeable that the demon was unaffected by her fierce attack.

Trying to retrieve her sword, she jerked the blade back and forth, surely convinced that the perfectly curved sword would break the demons skin. The struggle only lasted seconds as the demon raised it's over hand, snatching Setsuna's hands and cringing them together. It slowly lifted her fragile hands high, dragging her feet of the floor and letting her dangle for it's amusement. Setsuna could feel the strains increase as her arms stretched high above her head, making anywhere below her neck vulnerable to a quick strike, maybe even death. The demon sniffled as it made Setsuna completely useless in a matter of seconds, or so it thought. Without warning, she twisted herself like lightening, slamming her foot into it's hip and forcing it to slightly stumble back, giving it temptation to kill her right now.

"_**Come to you're senses girl. You are fighting for something that you wasn't even one hundred percent on. Why…why fight for this…shall we call it, illusion. I know that you are desperate to get back to you're loved one, so answer me this, why stay? Why risk everything for something that you boldly could have denied. I know that you know, we both know, that you were thinking about staying earlier on. It was the pressure, the reassurance that forced you to make the wrong decision, and look where you are now. Why Setsuna….why be so selfless and stupid?" **_asked the demon.

"Because I have a heart! I feel the agony of others and prevent that feeling from progressing any further so that monsters like you cannot continue with the way you treat people. You on the other hand, are a sick, twisted monster that has no purpose In this world. This problem isn't the illusion, you are!" exclaimed Setsuna.

"_**The truth hurts young Sakurazaki, unfortunately you are wrong. Without us, there is no death, without death, there is no fear, without fear, there is nothing holding back the humans that choose to cause chaos. Think about that, I trust that you understand that without us, people will continuously grow more reckless, allowing themselves to be taken over with temptation to do things no normal mortal would do. Torture, suffering, it would never end, that is why we do the job for them. We justify our existence without meaning or purpose, becoming nothing but a shroud of dust roaming around the human mind, waiting for them to slip, to make a contract that they must surely sign, or face certain death or themselves or a loved one. You should be grateful for our presence, all of you should, and yet we got nothing. Consider yourselves lucky".**_

"Lucky! We have no say in the matter when it comes to you barging you're sickening ways into our life. How can you live knowing that you will keep doing the same thing over and over each time, never experiencing wonderful feelings like love!".

"_**Love is nothing but a mist of pain ready to explode when you're loved one leaves you or dies. We demons need not experiment with it because we have no use for it. Of course, only a human could invent something as physic and useless as love. Perceptions of the human mind, temporary mind waves forcing you to believe that love is the greatest thing to achieve when in reality, it is just another curse. A lot of our contracts are made because of love, whether it be because their loved one died and they want them back, or they simply want the one they love to love them back. Feeble attempts but not once have we neglected the ones who ask, because in time, we know that they will fail the task at hand. Everything has a price, including love".**_

"You're wrong, everything you say is wrong. Love is the most powerful feeling towards a person and can make a persons personality and attitude change dramatically when around them, because that is how affective it is! I pity you for never trying it, you deserve to be miserable. I will help Alicia and Joy reach the cure, and I will take you down. You don't scare me, because inside you are just a weak fool that believes in nothing but death, making not our lives a living hell, but your's for having to attend these vile tasks. Everything is clear to both of us, that you don't enjoy this as much as you want. If you truly did love this, then I would be dead already".

"_**Why do you persist the inevitable? You're intellect shows me that you bare the mark of a true sibling of peace, which deeply sickens me. Must I ask you the obvious once again? If I were to offer to spare you're wretched life and allow you to return to the one you love, where the chances are that you will finally become happen in due time, you will foolishly decline it? Think long and hard girl, for I will not be as forgiven as I am now. Allow my contract to continue without disturbance, allow that child's life to become apart of me so that you're happiness can continue with Konoka Konoe. Everything you desire will come true if you go back…and all you need to do, is leave right now".**_

"Never…" whispered Setsuna.

"_**Do not lie to me, I know you're thinking about it. You're recent memories are overtaking you're conscious as it flows with interesting thoughts, some of which are things you require most for the happiness you seek".**_

"I said no!" growled Setsuna as she helplessly dangled back and forth.

"_**Give me a reason! What is holding you back? Do you not want the happiness? You are not making sense, nothing is making sense in this world. How can humans ignore their biggest desires when offered to them? They seem so desperate when thinking about it, give me….a reason".**_

"Because I don't deserve it…at least, not yet".

"_**Because you are bound to on oath? Pitiful, I pity you. Like so many others, you are a plague to this world, spreading you're preposterous beliefs into others that too then believe that they can stand up to us, making our job harder by delaying their destiny to fall to us. It's insipid, how can you even live knowing that you will never be happy?".**_

"You…have no idea. I do not deserve my happiness now because now isn't the time. If you are that stupid that I need to tell you then so be it. My oath is to protect Konoka, meaning that I have no time for my happiness when it is hers that I must worry about. I don't know if it will happen, but someday, somehow, I will find a way to be happy when my oath no longer applies. We were childhood friends, were friends now, and I plan to keep it that way until further notice. Whether she feels the same way about me, I have no idea, but something tells me that everything will work out in the end with both of us being happy. I an only hope that were happy for the right reasons.

"_**You drive my patience girl You talk as if you know the future already, but you have foolishly answered everything wrong. By laws of the contract, I must intervene with you're attempt to break the code, meaning that I must bring pain unto thou who dares interfere with thy contract. I could kill you…or…perhaps a visit to Mahora Academy is in order" **_smirked the demon.

"Don't you dare even attempt anything, especially with Konoka!" shouted Setsuna.

"_**Then thou must leave, I give you one…last…chance. Leave now, or you're loved one, and so many more, will face you're consequences. Their blood will be on you're hands, and the happiness that you once held, will burn away in you're soul, becoming nothing but ashes. Scorched, shredded ashes".**_

Feeling it's grip loosen, Setsuna could do nothing but watch as the demon dispersed into the air, leaving an outrages laugh that haunted her. Now…Konoka really was in danger. Because of her, Konoka and everyone else, was in harms way. What could she do? Their was only one thing she could do…

* * *

**Heres Chapter 5 for you're enjoyment!**

**The first encounter with the demon was fun and interesting to write, I look foward to continuing it. Although, thats also a concern. From the lack of reviews and partially because of the actual story itself, I don't know whether I should continue this. Firstly because until this chapter, I haven't been enjoying this as much as i would like. Secondly, without reviews, I have no idea if people are enjoying this or not, meaning that im just writing chapters and not knowing if I should continue or make it more exciting ect.**

**If you think I should continue it then please send me a PM or a review telling me that I should, othewise I may have to decide whether I should continue this or not.**

**Any reviews will be appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Update: Please go onto my profile and vote on the new poll I have recently made! It is related to my story 'Mahora's Worst Nightmare' and im letting you decide what I should do!**


	6. Taking Off!

**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

Absolutely lost for words, Setsuna quivered with utter trepidation shivering through her body. In such a limited amount of time, the demon learned of Setsuna's goals, her desires, her wishes. All three of them aiming at Konoka, the one person she specially attempted to keep away from harm. The one person she has been protecting not just because of her oath, but because she cared. Her one true love who is back at Mahora, worrying about Setsuna's safety when in reality, she is now the one in danger. Not just her though, oh no, the demon make it very clear that Konoka wasn't the only one it was targeting. She was physically and mentally panicking, gasping hard and fast as her body trembled back and forth as Setsuna realised that whatever she did, she would be letting someone down.

Their was her heart and soul, Konoka, the beautiful mistress of peace and love who she dare not offend or even attempt to create moments that would split the two apart. Without her, Setsuna's happiness would never excel it's expectations, she would never be able to forgive herself after putting Konoka in harms way, when really it should be her for joining the frightening mission and angering the demon in the first place. She needed to get back, no, no she couldn't, not after constantly reminding herself that Alicia was counting on her, but so was Konoka. Why did everything have to corner Setsuna!

After facing that demon, Negi and Mana was certainly going to need her help, which comes to the conclusion that Konoka was in more danger, meaning that Setsuna had no choice but to confront them with the horrific news that hurt Setsuna in a way so bad that she couldn't pin point where it was coming from. What about Joy? Such a sweet and pretty young girl didn't deserve this and would beg for Setsuna to stay if she understood anything that was currently happening to both her and Alicia. So many problems and such little time, what was she going to do? All she needed was to decide between two choices and yet it was one of the hardest things she had ever experienced. Unable to accept the truth, Setsuna really did need help with this one. This was something she couldn't fend of herself, this was something that was going to haunt her even if she did make the right decision, which was a fifty/fifty chance of success, the lowest odds she had received when it came down to something so disgraceful as this, and believe it or not, this was the first.

Setsuna trembled sideways and leaned on the sink for support, completely forgetting her past opinions on how dirty it could be and putting any other thought aside so she could think of everything else that blind sided her through. Straining her neck up, she watched the reflection in the mirror before her look back with shame, as if it was a side of herself she had never seen before. Her fringe sunk down and waved in front of her eyes, breaking apart and making Setsuna look as if she didn't take care of herself properly when everyone knew she did, it was just the shocking revelation that appeared before her.

Not just a revelation, a resolution in her life. Never before did she feel fear so strong, unable to hide it with ease as the demon absorbed it like a sponge while laughing at her inside. She didn't fully understand why the demon didn't even make the effort to kill her, all it revealed was that Setsuna was interesting to the demonic being, giving it a stalking fascination to find out more, lust for more, beg for more. With only words the demon managed to make Setsuna, a well respected and hard to crack swordsman, suffer in agony over the choices she needed to make. This wasn't just a demon of mental harm, the thing caught a full blown blade it mid air! What more proof did she need knowing that the demon could do such things, of course Negi and Mana were going to need her help…but…Konoka…she couldn't sacrifice her, not like this, never. It hurt, but Setsuna needed to make the choice that she most probably should have stuck with the hole time, to return to Mahora Academy, fulfilling the demons wishes and allowing the safety of Konoka and everyone else to stay within their grasps, giving the demon no reason to travel to the all girls school.

Unsteadily lifting her hand that still had the red mark stained against her wrist from the demons grip, stinging in pain, Setsuna brushed her hand against her forehead, lifting any hairs that dangle down and clearing up her face. She let out a cold and chilling sigh of depression that condensate's against the mirror clear mirror.

Slowly turning to the door, she straightened up, barely, and swiftly put away her graceful sword, returning to her normal stance. She dreaded the small talk so was going to have to explain to Negi, Mana and the worst of all, Alicia, who wasn't going to be thrilled when learning of her departure. Taking the first step, she could feel the guilt weigh her down as the sound of her footsteps ferociously clanked down onto the black and white tiles plastered across the floor. Setsuna knew she would be guilty, the reason why remained a mystery to her. Possibly selfishness? No, their was nothing selfish about saving you're loved one…even if that mean risking another innocent girls life….but surely Negi and Mana could complete the task without her…right? What use was she going to be if the demon could simply catch all her strikes without even flinching?

Pondering her thoughts, she prepared to grab the handle, only to have the door opened from the other side and barely miss her face by inches as it swept past her, creating a gust of wind that slammed into her. Setsuna slightly lifted her head up high to meet eye to eye with the friendly face that impatiently waited for her. In the doorway with one hand in her pocket was Mana, twirling apart of her sparkling black hair around her finger as she leaned against the door, keeping it open so both of them could interact without any problems. Mana being herself, could immediately sense the invisible dark energy particles swirl around, attempting to escape through any hole that lead to the outside world so they could become apart of the user that once stood in the toilets. Ignoring Setsuna for a few seconds, she outstretched her arms in opposite directions and roughly placed both hands on the grimy wall. Her head flew back and forth as she grinded her teeth together with concern, making sure everything was clear before looking back down at Setsuna.

A glimpse of fear was easily detectable while Mana looked deep inside of Setsuna's eye. No only that, Setsuna was also acting rather strange, being to quite and not bothered the Mana was even blocking her exit. In her mind, she knew what happened. The demon was here, it got to Setsuna and now she's in a terrible trance of horror and worry for something that the demon threatened that was important in her life, most likely a family or friend…even a loved one like…

Taking no chances, Mana instantly flung her arms at her, repositioned her hands onto Setsuna's shoulder, gripping them tight enough to cause Setsuna to open her mouth with slight pain, forcing herself to keep the loud yelps that would have convinced anyone that she was being harmed. She gently jerked Setsuna around, trying to make her concentrate on only Mana. The two glared at each other as Mana watched tears twinkle it the corner of Setsuna's eyes. She didn't look physically damaged, meaning that the demon harmed her inside, using it's twisted physiology to create mental agony for Setsuna in a way that she couldn't imagine. It was hard to even bring sadness into Setsuna's life, showing that the demon has struck her with questions or threats that force her to make choices so didn't like but had no choice but to proceed with them.

"What happened?" asked Mana, making it obvious that she was concerned for Setsuna in every way.

She stayed silent, worrying Mana to the point that she would hesitate to ask again, hoping that Setsuna would reply the first time. The loud nervous gulps ran down Setsuna's throat, becoming aware that it was now or never, this was the one chance to confess to Mana what happened and why she needed to do this.

"I need to get back to Mahora…" whispered Setsuna.

"No, you don't. Are you going to let a simple demon ruin you're perfection of handling yourself? Do I have to force myself to snap you out of it? Because I will, trust me" growled Mana, becoming harsher with each word because she knows that it was the only way to get to Setsuna.

"Their in danger, I must go!" shouted Setsuna.

"Listen to yourself, did you forget our talk? Please tell me someone like you didn't forget the most important thing about these demons" exclaimed Mana.

"Im sorry Mana, words will not stop me now. Forgive my intrusion, I never meant to raise Alicia's hope, only to have them crushed again by my departure".

So, words aren't going to do it, that only left Mana one choice, the choice that would force her to connect with Setsuna in a way that neither of them ever anticipated. She expected something to happen though, not hate, not revenge, but thankfulness. If Setsuna was so overwhelmed that Mana was forced to these circumstances, then so be it.

Thrusting her hand back while the other tightened it's grip to keep Setsuna in place, Mana regrettably stretched her palm wide and fiercely launched it at her, breaking through the air and linking her flesh with Setsuna's cheek, creating an agonizing clapping sound that jolted through both of them with an desperate feeling, making them both feel energized for an unexpected fight.

The tip of Mana's fingers brutally slithered across Setsuna's exposed cheek with ease as the impact already started to show bright red marks of Setsuna's right cheek while she uncontrollably jerked her head back, leaving Mana to retreat her hand back down by her side as she awaited Setsuna's immediate reactions. If it wasn't for Mana holding onto her, Setsuna most probably would have went flying across the room and hitting the floor hard. The actual slap itself wasn't rough, but the clear element of surprise was what would had made her fall back with suspense.

The sever stinging sensation burned on Setsuna's face. The force of the impact gave her no choice but to viciously twist herself, leaving her open hearted with mixed feeling that she couldn't explain or control. At first, she did nothing, simply looking down at the floor from where her head stopped at after impact. The heavy breathing of Mana was all she could her, expecting Setsuna to fight back with force. Instead, her first instinct was to turn back to Mana with whatever expression she had on her face, which was both shocked and sad at the same time.

She then gently and calmly lifted her arm, trying not to alert Mana while doing so. Her cold hand firmly planted itself against her bright red cheek that burned with pain, both emotional and physically. It's not everyday one of you're good friends hit's you like that.

Feeling that it was necessary, Mana showed very little guilt, when inside she actually felt awful. Whether or not Setsuna liked her anymore was the least of her problems, what was important was to make sure she understood that everything was ok and that nothing was mentally harming her inside, putting the mission is jeopardy from her either leaving or being affected by it in the future. Mana could already tell that Setsuna was becoming herself again, but appearances wasn't what they always appeared to be, asking questions and getting the right questions was for Mana, and she intended on doing just that.

The tears were easily noticeable now, but that didn't stop Setsuna from keeping them in, she really was returning to her old self.

"I need you to listen. I never ever wanted to do that to you, but you said it yourself, words were not going to work. If it makes you feel any better, I feel terrible, but that doesn't mean im going to stop. If necessary, I wont hesitate to do It again, so please, for both of our sakes, don't make me do that again and tell me what happened" explained Mana.

Setsuna sighed while feeling the grip of Mana's hands on her shoulder loosen. She didn't want Mana to experience that again, and she certainly didn't want to strain their friendship any more than it already is. Once again, Setsuna had no choice but to answer, although she didn't feel proud about it.

"It came…the demon, to confront me over this ideal. I don't understand though…you told me that this thing would strike when it had the chance, and yet instead of even attempting to attack me, it watched, slowly morphing into what I believe is it's original form".

"Many logical explanations, I need more information" demanded Mana.

"At first it was in Negi's form, I suppose trying to trick me somehow. It wasn't fooling anyone though, it started to slip up, make mistakes, as if it didn't care to whether I noticed or not. That's when it changed into…uh, it's just to disturbing to explain, you have to see it for yourself. A long silence took over as we watched one another, waiting to make the first move. I told it to leave, not knowing why the thing was so calm".

"So you made the first move…most likely what it wanted".

"I couldn't take the silence, the changes around us as the air thinned, making it hard for me to breathe, I had to do something. It then replied, making a simple response go on forever. It explained that I had made a mistake by coming along, and was more interested on what it was going to do to me rather than actually doing it. The demon…well, was impressed by me at first, amazed that I agreed to come along, fascinated by my skills and ability to hide my fear so easily physically. It knows Mana…it knows what were doing, who is helping, it even knew how I was feeling both back at Mahora and now…I can't imagine how useful that information is to it. We continued the conversation until something it said just…it just took me over. The mention of…my desire…was blurted out, accident or no accident, I forgot everything and charged the thing, only to have my blade blocked by it's flesh…it's flesh Mana! I could hardly blink before the thing had me trapped, grabbing my hands and dangling them high into the air".

"It's as I feared then…you have fallen for it's trap. The demon was playing mind games with you Setsuna, waiting for you to make the first move so it could exploit these actions".

"It didn't end their though. It questioned me, asking why I even came when the thing knew that I wasn't one hundred percent on going. It referred to me and selfless and stupid, explaining to me that it was the pressure and reassurance that forced me to make 'the wrong' decision in it's mind".

"It wasn't asking Setsuna…it was reminding. The demon already knew the answers, it was trying to get you to ask those questions, making an opening for the demon to get into you're thoughts and activate it's plan which most likely involved threatening something close to you. Tell me Setsuna…what did it threaten?" questioned Mana.

At that moment, Setsuna choked, not wanting to admit the truth that Konoka was her desire, but Mana wasn't going to stop bringing up. She was unaware that Mana already knew Setsuna's love for Konoka.

"It's threatened my desire…my happiness…my Ojou-Sama…K-K-Konoka" whispered Setsuna.

That was it, Mana had her answer. Instantly hearing the name of Konoka had her convinced that Setsuna had been tricked, creating a large bulge in her mind that forced her to think of the situation in only one way.

"I want you, to listen VERY carefully to me, because I can only explain this once for it to take affect and to open you're eyes. If it doesn't work, then I will allow you to leave, but it will work, and that what's makes me so confident. Remember our conversation in the mini bus? On how the demon has no authority to hurt the innocent without a proper contract? This demon has played a mind game with you that involves you prospecting this in the worst way, meaning that whatever you think, everything becomes worse for you which basically destroys you inside, stress, depression, it brings agony to you. I can tell you now, that Konoka is safe, Mahora Academy is safe, and that you should only worry about yourself. This demon attempted to make you leave by threatening you're desire while it fed of you're suffering".

Setsuna's eyes widened as everything was clear now, the scary thoughts of Konoka's safety disappeared as a heavy weight or burden was lifted of her shoulders.

"Y-You mean…".

"That's right, unless you signed a contract, this thing cannot harm Konoka. You assumed that it could because you were overwhelmed with unreasonable information that you couldn't confirm was true or not. I'll tell you why this demon didn't kill you, because it finds you interesting, meaning that this thing lusts for a contract with you. Everything was going according to plan as it convinced you that you had made the wrong decision and that Konoka was in danger. This sick and twisted thing knew that eventually, whether it be months or years, you would have cracked from so much depression taking over you're life that it would have offered you a contract allowing you to redeem yourself by bringing Joy back from the dead by completing a certain task that you would be sure to fail, giving it you're soul that it is sure thirsting over".

"So…I don't have to leave? I can stay?" asked Setsuna, sounding more cheerful now.

"Yes, and for you're satisfaction, I will call someone at Mahora to keep a check up on Konoka, just for you" smiled Mana.

Setsuna smiled back, glad that Mana was their for her.

"Thank you" whispered Setsuna.

"What are friends for? But this isn't over. You can be sure that this demon is fuming with rage because you have decided to stay thanks to me. And don't feel bad about this, demons are very sly when it comes to planning their future contracts. I can assure you that for the past forty eight hours, that monster was planning those few minutes of conversation just to set up the first step of it's contract that it desperately wanted of you. That is why it didn't kill you, and that is most probably why it didn't predict me stepping in to stop you from making the real wrong decision" explained Mana.

"So…just to make thing's clear. That vile creature didn't kill me because it knew that I would fall for it's trickery and go back to Mahora were depression would force me to make a contract to redeem myself many months or years later. It did all that just for me? Am I really that special to it?" questioned Setsuna.

"Some souls are worth more than others to demons. I couldn't blame the thing for wanting you, especially since you have such amazing skills and a great personality. Not to mention the fact that you have caring emotions towards someone. Demons prefer to rid the world of pure examples like you that make it harder for them to receive contracts. Look on the bright side, at least you have something to look forward to when you get back to Mahora, you're desire awaits you're return" winked Mana.

Setsuna awkwardly rubbed the back of her head, letting out faint "Hehe" sounds, letting Mana know that she was still embarrassed by her finding out.

"No worries, I'll keep it a secret for you, but I do hope you reveal this to Konoka soon. I can only hold out so long" joked Mana.

Unsure if Mana was joking or not, Setsuna simply chuckled, hoping that she didn't notice her confusions.

"Well, I'll make an exception for this one thing since it has taken up quite a lot of time that could have been used to get everything ready, including the little luggage we have and the tickets. Let's move" informed Mana.

Nodding with pleasant, Setsuna didn't hesitate to follow Mana who backed away from the door, holding it open while Setsuna walked past it and out into the open doorway. The warm welcoming of Negi, Alicia and Joy comforted her as they cheerfully waited, unaware of what just happened. Joy waved at her while frantically jumping up and down with excitement, who knew she would miss Setsuna that much, just another reason to look forward to the happy celebration they were going to have once the demon was defeated. Their was no doubt about it, Setsuna was back, pleased to know that Konoka was safe and that she could continue her journey knowing that Mana was going to have Konoka checked up on every now and then. It would only be a matter of time before they return, where she will embrace Konoka with open arms.

She didn't care if loving was breaking her oath, not this time. After being so afraid that she would lose Konoka, Setsuna finally realised that she only had so many chances, half of which she had already passed up. As both Mana and her walked side by side down the narrow hallway, in sync with each other, Setsuna couldn't help but think.

"_I will make her happy by becoming happy myself, starting with those three words when I get back" _thought Setsuna, completely ignoring her past beliefs.

* * *

Mahora Academy was relatively quite, but of course, being a Sunday, no one expected much to happen. Being an honorary member of the strolling club, Kaede strolled along the light pathway that led to certain area's around Mahora, and of course, wherever Kaede was, Fuuka and Fumika were sure to be nearby. The two delinquent twins happily walked opposite sides of Kaede, enjoying the scenery and company of Kaede. No matter how many times they did it, their daily walk scheme never seemed to get old, especially with Kaede always their and teaching them new things. It was starting to get late, alerting Kaede that the three of them should get back to the dorms before dark.

"It's getting late De Gozaru, I suggest we start getting back" informed Kaede.

The twins both halted themselves to a stop, letting out loud whines of disappointment as the sudden comment surprised both of them. Surely thy hadn't been walking that long? Then again, you know what they say, time flies by when you're having fun.

"Whaa? Already!" moaned Fuuka.

"It doesn't even feel like we have been out here that long!" shouted Fumika.

Kaede simply chuckled under her breathe, finding the two sweet class members that looked up to her for guidance cute and irresistible. Even so, keeping them safe was her major priority.

"Im afraid so, we can continue the walk tomorrow" smiled Kaede.

She always said that, but then again, it always worked. What better way to brighten up their sadness by promising them more fun like this tomorrow. She immediately noticed their facial expressions change from disappointment to excitement as both thought of new idea's that could make the walk more fun.

"Can we walk to library island tomorrow?" cheerfully asked Fuuka.

"Yeah! We hardly ever go their, please!" innocently asked Fumika.

"Heh, sure, why not, whatever makes you happy De Gozaru" answered Kaede.

Loud cheers then swept through the valley as both Fuuka and Fumika joyfully cheered at the same time, they really were twins, but then again, what wasn't the same about them? They were both childish but kind, they loved sugary foods and most of the time found it funny to cause trouble for others. The only difference was that Fumika seemed to be more nervous over things that could get them in trouble, only to be completely convinced by her sinister sister Fuuka. Not that it was a bad thing, the two enjoyed each other's jokes and ideas.

It may seem strange, but Kaede was like a mother to them, even if they were similar ages. She was always aware of their safety and never ignored their needs. Perhaps she just found it entertaining, or she felt a satisfactory feeling that made her feel good inside. Either way, she loved them like they were her own.

Quietly making her way to the nearest entrance, which was still a while away, Kaede watched the twins laugh as they skipped around Kaede, trying to entertain themselves before having to go inside…or they were attempting to slow Kaede down, making the effort to gain more time. Whatever reason, they seemed to be adoring it for their own reasons. Kaede loved the outdoors, the way the wind sounds, the new colours that flash and brighten the area up. She lifted her head high and breathed in, sucking up the refreshing smell of nature that was being exiled from the nearby tree's that swirled as the gust of winds gracefully whistled past the dangling leaves and making them wave about.

The sky glowed a bright orange colour as the sun sunk down, allowing the night sky to appear and making the twinkling stars visible once more. They gleamed bright with mystic light that lit up with a warm aura which surrounded the beautiful night sky. It was clear of any shrouded clouds, allowing the large almost full moon to show itself of with pleasure. Not only that, but the wind was just the right temperature, making everything just perfect.

Spotting the open doors, Kaede placed both her hands behind the twins back, redirecting them into the direction on the entrance and giving the two permission to leave her side, although, they didn't really need permission, but that's the way they liked it. The two seemingly innocent twins dashed ahead, diving into the building and leaving Kaede to sniffle as she followed them. Taking her first step through the doorway, Kaede felt the warmth lay itself onto her face like a mask, letting her bask in the comfort of the building she lived in. Seeing that both Fuuka and Fumika were already at the end of the hallway, acting as if they had been their for a while, Kaede increased her speed, knowing that the twins wanted to get back to their dorm. Luckily theirs was nearby, making the journey small and simple.

They all walked down the next hall that was quite, spacious and empty, only to have it's peace disrupted by Fuuka's loud laughter vibrate around the brightly concealed hallway that was only being lit up by a single bulb of light in the middle. Nearing the end of the second hallway, the twins stopped at their door and faced it, looking eager to enter their familiar lifestyle that they loved. They both stepped to one side and allowed Kaede to open the door without any problems. She unlocked it and pushed the bright orange door open, giving them access to their home. The usual scent of sugary sweets and perfume floated around, just the way Fuuka and Fumika liked it while Kaede didn't mind, she was just glad to be back safe and sound.

"Finally home" smiled Kaede.

"Yeah! This place is great" giggled Fuuka.

"Uh huh, I hate leaving here in the morning" replied Fumika.

"That's because you have to get to school early" laughed Fuuka.

They both laughed while jumping onto the first bunk on the beds, letting Kaede concentrate on anything that needed to be done. Unfortunately for her, that wasn't going to be possible as the phone insanely rang, making Fuuka and Fumika finch with surprise as Kaede quickly picked up the phone. She placed it against the side of her head, leaning on her ear and placing it close to her mouth while she quickly spoke.

"Hello?" said Kaede.

"_Ah, Kaede, good, you're in. It's Mana" _informed Mana.

"Oh, Mana, It's good to hear from you, I don't suppose you're on another assignment De Gozaru?" asked Kaede.

"_Im afraid so, but I ran into some problems…"._

"Hmm, what can I do to help?".

"_I can't give away to much information, but I can tell you that Negi and Setsuna are with me. Nothing bad has happened, I can assure you that, but do you mind checking up on Konoka every now and then? It would mean a lot to Setsuna"._

"Nin nin, I would be happy to help, give Setsuna and Negi sensei my regards".

"_Thanks Kaede, I owe you one…which isn't exactly promising to me, but you know what I mean" _joked Mana.

"Heh, just be careful De Gozaru, take care of yourself and the others".

"_No worries, I'll hopefully talk to you soon"._

At that moment, the irritating ringing of the phone hung up screeched into Kaede's ear, although she ignored it, being more concerned with what Mana just said. It wasn't thrilling when Mana said "Hopefully". She could only hope that she meant that in a good way. Lowering her hand, she gently clumped the phone back down and turned to Fuuka and Fumika who were staring at her, dieing to know who was on the other end of the phone.

"Who was that Kaede!" questioned Fumika.

"I heard Setsuna's name, was it Setsuna?" asked Fuuka.

"Don't worry about it De Gozaru, it was just a friend" replied Kaede.

"Aww, you never give things away so easily…I mean, you must have thousands of friends!" shouted Fuuka.

"Hehe, I just need to quickly go somewhere De Gozaru, I wont be long" informed Kaede.

"Where are you going? Can we come?" asked Fumika.

"Im going to pay Asuna and Konoka a visit, but I think it would be better If you stayed, both of you".

"Oooo, did they do something bad?" asked Fumika.

"I bet they were caught sneaking around Mahora again at night, you know how their like" snickered Fuuka.

Allowing the two of them to discuss the topic, Kaede quietly made her way out the door, trying her best no to alert the slithery twins who liked spying on this sort of stuff. Asuna and Konoka's dorm wasn't to far, making the request by Mana not a bother to her, but then again, even if it was a long journey, it still wouldn't be a bother, because she loved helping out whenever she could. On the plus side, she got to see Konoka and Asuna again. Apart from the usual training and school, she never did get to see them a lot, maybe giving Konoka the news that Setsuna wanted Kaede to check up on her would bring joy to her, after all, whenever Mana was on a mission, it always involved some type of danger, meaning that Konoka could worry less…if she knew the dangers that is.

While making her way to their dorms, Kaede began to think. Surely Setsuna had a good reason for wanting Konoka checked up on, was she in danger? Kaede hoped not, otherwise things around Mahora would soon become a mess just like the festival was with Chao and her plans. What a day that was, but in the end, it all became clear to both Negi and Chao that her plan would not prevail, making Negi the victor, but at what cost?

Even so, that was then, this is now. If Konoka was in any harm, she was in safe hands. Not only Kaede, but Asuna, Nodoka, Chisame, Haruna, Yue, Ku Fei, Kotaro, Takamichi and hopefully Evangeline were their too, fully prepared for the worst. What ever was threatening her and making Setsuna feel uneasy, the thing would sure have a damn time getting to Konoka.

Eventually she reached their door, a lot sooner than she expected. Without hesitation, most probably because she wanted to make sure Konoka was ok, she lifted her long arm and knocked on the wooden door three times, quickly placing her hand back down by her side and waiting for the door to swing open with cutisation. Kaede being a ninja, could easily detect the footsteps approach the door and was relived so know that someone was in. She loudly sighed while preparing to receive a response as the door opens.

The handle jerked down and the door quickly opened, revealing Asuna who looked as if she had just woken up, surely she wasn't asleep already?

"Oh, Kaede. This was sort of unexpected. It's nice to see you but…do you need anything?" asked Asuna.

Tilting her head to the side, Kaede managed to catch Konoka over Asuna's shoulder, quietly sitting on her bed, which wasn't Konoka at all.

"It's good to see you too De Gozaru. I was wondering if I could check up on Konoka, by request of Setsuna" explained Kaede.

At the sound of Setsuna's name, Konoka immediately perked up, feeling comforted to at least receive some sort of news about Setsuna. It had only been less than a day and yet, Konoka couldn't help but worry about her, knowing the dangers that she was heading into.

"Is Set-Chan ok?" quietly asked Konoka, using a soft tone in her voice.

Asuna turned to Konoka with confusion. One moment she was quite and worried, the next she seems relieved and talkative again. Convinced that Konoka was hoping for some news about Setsuna, she turned back to Kaede and smiled, taking a few steps back and creating a gap for Kaede to pass through, allowing her in. Asuna was silently begging that Kaede had something for her, anything, as long as it returned Konoka to her usual self again.

Kaede respectfully nodded to Asuna, showing her thanks as she brushed past the special magic blocking girl. She approached Konoka who was still tiredly sitting on her neatly made bed, looking concerned for Setsuna's safety.

"Setsuna is fine De Gozaru, in fact, she's more worried about you than herself. She wanted me to check up on you" informed Kaede

Konoka then smiled with happiness, knowing that even if Setsuna was gone, she would find a way to make sure that her safety was in good hands.

"That's Set-Chan alright, always worrying about me. I'm glad she's ok, I know what dangers she is facing…I just hope she can handle them" whispered Konoka.

"Everything will be fine Konoka, I promise" interrupted Asuna.

"I know It will, I just worry more about her sometimes than she worries about me, which is silly, I know. But I can't help but think that something might happen to her" replied Konoka.

"If I know Setsuna, she can handle herself De Gozaru, theirs no need to worry" comforted Kaede.

"You really think so?" responded Konoka.

"Nin nin, you have my word. Which is where I come to my next reason to why I am here, Setsuna wanted me to check up on you most probably because she was worried, but I also think something may have happened that she thinks may harm you in some way" explained Kaede.

"What do you mean?" asked Asuna.

"Setsuna knows that Konoka is safe with everyone around Mahora, their must have been something that frightened her to the point that she needed someone to check on her, that someone being me".

"So…im in danger?" questioned Konoka, cutely tilting her head like a dog and placing the tip of her finger on her smooth cheek, making the obvious confusion face she repeatedly made at least once a day, either as a joke on Setsuna to make her stutter, which made Konoka laugh, or if she was actually confused.

"It's only a thought that popped into my mind De Gozaru, rest assure, it is most likely that Setsuna was just worried about you" confirmed Kaede.

"Well…that's a relief" said Asuna who was now sounding as if she was confused to.

"I hope so, I don't want to scare Set-Chan like that" replied Konoka.

The three of them went silent, not knowing what to talk about next. It wasn't until Asuna yawned that Kaede realised that she was disturbing their personal time.

"Well, I can see that you're both well, I best be getting back to my dorm. I have some twins to be dealing with" smirked Kaede.

"Goodbye, and thank you" smiled Konoka.

As quickly as she entered, she left, quickly looking back at Konoka and Asuna while turning to the door, trying to close it. Konoka looked much more cheerful now knowing that Setsuna was doing just fine, letting Kaede feel proud of herself for giving Konoka a reason to be happy again. The door creaked shut until the click was heard, indicating that the door was now locked from the outside. Kaede began to quietly walk away, satisfied with today's inspection. Until tomorrow, her job was done.

* * *

Mana clamped her phone shut and slipped it back into the back packet on her vanilla coloured jeans. Setsuna was looking at her, smiling with gratefulness as they all sat on the rows of chairs. Mana expected to hear their plane departing any minute now on the speakers that announced it, giving her the fulfilment she deserved. Now they were just one plane trip away from Egypt, and then it would be easy from their on as they found a place to sleep, letting the remaining days fly by until finally the eclipse hit. Then the tragedy would be over, giving them all the permission to go home feeling a sense of accomplishment and achievement.

Setsuna went back to her usual quite way, unfortunately for her, the red mark was still shining bright on her cheek from the misfortunate event that occurred between them, a necessary event none the less as Mana practically saved her life. She quietly sat on the blue plastic chairs, neatly cramping her legs together with her feet firmly against the floor, attempting to hide any perverted actions that could be seen, thanks to her only wearing a plain black skirt, similar to the one she usually wore during school periods. She preferred it that way though, always being use to one thing that seemed to fit her perfectly. Every now and then she would change her appearance, mostly for Konoka who seemed to enjoy seeing Setsuna happy. At time's, it would be her hair, other times, it would be the clothes. Even so, she could never really get use to the ways she changed herself. Wearing normal clothing seemed to be her style, you couldn't blame her for being who she was.

Still watching Mana's movements, Setsuna couldn't be more thankful for her help. She knew that Mana was aware of the long stares, but rather than intervene, she supposedly enjoyed the admiring she was receiving from Setsuna, enjoying the full attention of her that normally wouldn't be to special, but this time, Mana allowed Setsuna's appreciation to act as a source of friendship that would repair the link that had been broken during the event in the toilets.

"Thank you, I can't tell you how much of a difference this has made to my state and confidence" noted Setsuna.

Now Mana was taking full notice of Setsuna as she turned to her. From head to toe she examined Setsuna's stance. The way her legs were tightly together with both her hands deep in her lap while the large sword she obtained many years ago was still in the same spot it usually was, hanging over her shoulder as it leaned against her hip. At first, she would seem like she was cold, but even Mana knew that this was how Setsuna sat, attempting to avoid any fidgeting and more that could distract her from the main task. Looking further up, their eyes met were Mana could see her eyes blankly looking back at her, adding a small smile that Setsuna once again always had, unless Konoka was around where she would show a mix of expressions from happy to just plain stunned at Konoka's actions, whether they were good or not, and usually they were good.

"Im just glad you're sticking around, it wouldn't be the same without you're silent yet noticeable voice always making things interesting" smiled Mana.

Now both smiling, Setsuna felt it was the right time to ask Mana a question that she most probably found disturbing herself.

"Kaede should be ok, right? As long as she is unaware of the demon, it counts as her not becoming involved in it's business" notified Setsuna.

"Correct, I told her nothing about where we are and what were doing. Therefore she has no intention on helping with the demon, but mainly you're problem for Konoka's safety, meaning that there is no possible way for the demon to find a loop in the contract that disconfirms this because she isn't aware of the actual demon itself. She is perfectly safe from harm" answered Mana.

"That's good, I don't want to think of what could happen if the demon gained access to such a path".

"_I do…Bounty, please be ok" _thought Mana.

At that moment, a women's voice announced itself through the intercoms scattered all around the airport ceilings, telling the eager waiting people which planes were read for boarding.

"_The flight from Japan to Egypt is now boarding. I repeat, the flight from Japan to Egypt is now boarding" _notified the voice.

Alicia, Joy and Negi all looked at Mana who was looking up at the intercom, looking as if she was expecting more to be said.

"That's us, lets go" ordered Mana.

One by one they all stood, letting Mana lead the way while Setsuna stayed at the back just in case of any stragglers. Negi was behind Mana, having trouble keeping up with the deadly but beautiful long haired mercenary who was rushing to the platform that allowed access to the plane itself. They weren't the only ones though as waves of desperate people pushed past them, almost making Negi and Joy who were struggling to regain balance while still trying to follow Mana who seemed unaffected by the people who swerved around her instead of barging into her. Maybe they just knew she wasn't the person to be messed with….smart people indeed.

Sensing that her daughter needed help, Alicia looked down at Joy who was down by her side, seeking help. She slightly kneeled down to reach Joy's hands softly connected their palms and criss crossed their fingers together, helping Joy out and letting her regain the balance she was looking for. Alicia guided Joy away from nearby travellers who were much bigger than the six year old child while keeping up with Mana, barely.

What felt like an impossible mission, the five of them safely arrived at the platform with several people impatiently waiting behind them. Their was a man in bright orange clothes waiting inside the platform, already carrying what seemed like hundreds of tickets. Just because it looked like hundreds, it doesn't mean their were actually hundreds of people, Mana could have easily guesses that, and she did. The frizzy haired man awaited Mana's interaction to began, looking all scuffed up because of the amount of people he had to deal with.

"It's us five, here are the tickets" informed Mana, offering the tickets to the drowsy man.

He sniffled at first, wiping his nose as if to show he had a cold before reaching out and clamping hi fingers tight on the tickets. Releasing her grip, the man snatched it away from her hands and glared at the tickets, obviously her was a devoted worker who was very strict about real or fake tickets. The man looked up at Mana with satisfaction, but at the same time frustration. Perhaps we wanted something exciting to happen which involved Mana giving him fake tickets…Tsk, no chance.

"Please enter the plane in a calm manner and find somewhere to sit" politely asked the man.

Mana nodded and shuffled forward, finding the mans glares disturbing while she made her way past him, followed by Negi, Alicia, Joy and Setsuna.

"Have a safe trip…" growled the man, in a more dark tone this time.

Ignoring his unneeded comment, Setsuna was last to enter the already packed plane. Surprisingly, their was still plenty of seats available, giving them a wide variety of places to sit. Not caring where she sat, Mana slumped herself in the nearest seat available, which was a two seater that looked as if it was a last minute idea added into the planes design. Negi, not being to fussy himself, decided to sit beside Mana, thinking that they would need the time to talk over any plans and more. Alicia, Joy and Setsuna sat the opposite side of them, this time in a three seater row of chairs that looked perfect to Alicia at first sight. Setsuna didn't seem to bothered, as long as she was near someone she knew, then their was no hassle to be made.

Negi, who was kicking his feet like the child he was, looked around as hostess started walking down the middle, offering refreshments to people they had never even met before. Their were many things on the tray that looked appetising, but half the time Negi had never even seen before, some of which he was tempted to try out, but now wasn't the time. Turning his attention to Mana who was dazing down at her first, he attempted to start a conversation. It had been a while since they had a proper talk.

"It's seemed like yesterday I was coming from Wales to here. What a trip that was, only I travelled by train instead of plane" smiled Negi.

"I assume everything went well with the trip" replied Mana, turning her head and looking down at him.

"But of course, otherwise I wouldn't be here now".

"I had a hunch" winked Mana.

"What about you? Have you ever been on a plane before?" asked Negi.

"Once or twice, but neither of them were holidays".

"Mmm, you should take one of those more often" smirked Negi.

"If only I could, business is business Negi sensei, but of course, you already know that, being my teacher an all".

"Eh…Y-Yes, I know…" lied Negi, trying to hide his confusion.

"Hm hm hm" chuckled Mana.

Before continuing his talk, Negi looked back over to Setsuna who amazingly looked as if she was already asleep. Her eyes were closed and one foot was leaned across the other, making the position she was in comfortable. Negi then turned to Mana again and stuttered a question.

"H-Hey Mana…about that conversation you had with Alicia about Joy's magical abilities…" whispered Negi.

"Is something bothering you about that Negi?" replied Mana.

"I'm just curious…you said that younger users of magic must learn at least the basics before the danger starts appearing. Did that count for Konoka too?" questioned Negi.

"Konoka was special. Not only did she have the dean, but she also had her father, a recent member of the Ala Rubra team. Believe it or not, I don't fully understand the correlation to what they did. From what I have learned, Eishun Konoe was able to keep control of Konoka's magical ability long enough for her teenage form to substain the unused magic, leaving it undetectable while the dean watched over her. Hence forth the reason so much magic was released when Konoka was kidnapped for the use of summoning the demon god Ryōmen Sukuna-no-Kami. Trouble was about that, Konoka was in serious risk of overloading her magic abilities to the point that it would uncontrollably explode, most probably leading to her death, but Chigusa Amagasaki was willing to take that risk and succeeded…for about three minutes before Evangeline intervened. In my honest opinion, it was foolish of Konoka's father to even consider being able to control that kind of power. Whether he wanted his daughter to get involved with magic or not was out of the question, it would have been only so long until the magic would have safely started showing, alerting Konoka of her abilities. But the point is, his plan was destined to fail sooner or later, so why not sooner?" explained Mana.

Negi was overjoyed with useful information as his jaw dropped with disbelief. It all made sense and Negi never even considered thinking of it in that way.

"Wow, all the pieces all join together like a puzzle. You're good at this" complimented Negi.

"Well, it was more common sense than a puzzle. I just found the truth easier to explain. Eishun Konoe's wishes to keep Konoka unaware of magic would have eventually gone in vain. Unless they had a plan to keep her magic a secret, which I seriously doubt, then she would have started learning about magic mainly at night were her senses and immune system are all vulnerable while she was asleep. I can guarantee that she would have woken up one night with an aura of magic shining around her. Like I said, it would be safe enough since her teenage form was so use to the magic being inside of her. Long story short, she was doomed from the start to learn magic, but Joy…Joy is another story. Her body can only take so much before it needs to release the magic…anyway it can, including harming her and others around her. Her younger form is to weak to keep in such magic, so until she reaches her teenage form, it's just another way for Joy to get harmed. Just like Konoka, Joy is destined to learn magic, just a lot sooner than Konoka was" explained Mana.

"So, it's impossible to avoid" said Negi.

"Correct" replied Mana.

Suddenly Alicia cut in, not because she overheard their conversation, but because the luxury she was seeing and receiving just seemed to good to be true.

"Hey uh…Mana is it? Just what class is this?" curiously asked Alicia.

"First class, I do the best so I deserve the best, that involves my fellow companions" smiled Mana.

A whiny shrieking sound buzzed past their ears as the pilot was ready to talk through the intercom. It was a mans voice, but that's all they could tell by the way it was pronounced through the speakers.

"_Good evening ladies and gentleman, this is you're caption speaking. Just letting you all know that we will commence taking of any moment now, please remain seated during the majority of the trip and expect constant stops for refuelling. Children must be checked for safety purposes when being seated while preparing to take of, particularly seat 112, which has recently been repaired due to fatal design…I repeat, seat 112, I suggest you watch out…" _explained the voice, growing darker each passing word.

Mana looked down by Setsuna's seat which indicated seat the number 111, meaning that Joy was in seat number 112. Something wasn't right…that wasn't just a coincidence, Mana began having a bad feeling, but the doors were closed and everybody was strapped in, there was nothing she could do. On the bright side…she knew that the demon wouldn't consider risking Joy's life, mainly because after waiting three years, it was gasping for her soul…it was only a matter of time though.

Being on the first class rows certainly had its advantages. Above Mana, hanging on the metal ceiling was a small flat screen TV, complimented with a pair of headphones. Hearing the jets explode as they started to take of, feeling like a feather while the wheels lifted themselves of the ground, Mana decided to take her mind of the wooziness she was experiencing by flicking on the TV and patching the headphones over her ears. It was strange though, Mana wasn't the type of person to experience travel sickness, especially since she had been on a plane in past tenses…perhaps it was just a one of…

Of course, the only channels on were the news channels, but at least it was something. Everything seemed fine at first, a few accidents and some non sense about the government, but then Mana's calm essence levelled down with shock as something recognisable caught her attention. A women in a blue suit with bright red lipstick on stood before what looked like hell, giving reasons to what had just happened.

"_For reasons unknown, this harmless looking mini bus exploded with fury as it's driver drove down a surprisingly empty road that was close to the airport. Reports are sketchy, but from what I have learned, the driver is currently incapacitated and in hospital with serious injuries that are yet to be named. Shockingly, no one else was harmed in this unfortunate event which police are saying is a miracle. The driver is yet to be named, but reports indicate that it was a male in black robes who seemed to be driving away from the airport. As you can see behind me, teams are going under way to discover what had made the explosions, right now, the teams say that they have no leads" _explained the women.

Mana didn't need to be told, from the second she saw that bus, her body turned numb with coldness frizzing down her like a cold chill, forcing Mana's jaw to drop with devastation. That was the same route she took, that was the same mini bus she drove….and that male, was the same friend she tempted fate with…and lost.

"Bounty…" whispered Mana.

* * *

**Here's chapter 6 for you're enjoyment!**

**I can admit that im starting to enjoy writing this again, meaning that even though I got no reviews or Pm's =( I will still continue to write it.**

**Also, for those of you that loved my story 'Mahora's Worst Nightmare' then you'll be happy to know that I am writing another one! Please go onto my profile and vote on what I should do with the story, there are three different options that will create all sorts of exciting and new events.**

**Any reviews and votes will be appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Another Contract?

**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

They were high, high enough to see the clouds up close. There was no going back now, which didn't make Mana feel any better, not now, not after her traumatizing event that appeared as clear as daylight on the TV screen in front of her. She didn't care that she had lost out on a very expensive vehicle, or that it was already being investigated, making securing possible valuable items she could attempt to claim later impossible , no…this time her mind was drenched with remorsefulness and newly acquired scars that easily tore through her tissue. By her actions, by her confidence in the knowledgeable intelligence she had gained, her performance had become another system of bait, dragging innocent victims into the demons net. She knew the risks, she knew that it was likely to happen…and yet she selfishly put the mission first, knowing the possibilities of something happen. The worst part was, its must have been the most dreadful feeling of distress that she had ever experienced, even after knowing that she would feel similar to this, she never truly suspected it would hurt this much. Bounty may not be dead, but he is in a life threatening situation, forcing Mana to question why she even done such a manipulative thing in the first place….honestly, she was just as bad as the demon, and that put Mana in agony for even saying and believing that.

This wasn't just an assignment now, it became personal, something Mana takes seriously the most. The problem was, until she had confirmed reports that Bounty was stable, she wont be able to fully focus of the tasks ahead, which is a first for her. This wasn't just a man for hire, Bounty was a close friend who Mana knew hated demons. He trusted her, thinking that he would have no part in the actual mission itself, but somehow, somewhere inside of Bounty, he knew that he was helping them proceed with the assignment, allowing the demon to perform his cheap blow by blowing up the bus…..with Bounty in it. Mana betrayed him, and he knows it, which just makes it harder for when she has to confront him face to face…whether it be dead or alive. It would be dominating procedure, she would see him, he would most probably demand an explanation, she would give the explanation, and he would then dismiss her, basically telling her that she had dishonoured him and should be ashamed of herself, but if that meant giving Bounty what he wanted, then so be it, Mana wasn't going to run away from this.

Whatever did happen, Mana was going to get revenge for Bounty, no matter how long, no matter how much Bounty insisted that he doesn't need her help nor ever wants to see her again, this is her fight…and she will finish it, with or without Bounty's comforting friendship that she so badly begs to remain intact, which is very VERY unlikely to happen…or so she thought.

They still had a long trip ahead, not only did they have to travel to Egypt, but the constant refuelling was going to delay them even further than they needed. Although time was the least of their worries, if the demon was domestic enough to plan out his attack during the flight, it would have to be very carefully coordinated and the worst thing was that Mana knew that the demon would take the risk without a second thought. Anything could happen, jet failures, loss of fuel, whatever could force the pilot to take the large flying machine back down to earth and destroy any chances of success. That was the positive side as well, the demon would need a miracle to keep everyone that wasn't breaking the contract away from harm, meaning that even if it was planning something that involved invoking the plane, it wasn't going to be dangerous enough to even scratch neither of them.

The pressure began to sink in, making not just Mana, but everyone feel as light as a feather. The soothing night sky calmed her down, glistening gently like the waves in an ocean. Mana stressfully turned her head to the double glazed round windows that had a wonderful view of the scenery below and above them. She gazed at the twinkling stars that roamed around them, being so close to something so special was one thing Mana always looked forward to, especially since the bright sources of light acted like a defensive weapon towards the demon. A living organism of darkness would shred at the sight of the blazing light if close enough, giving Mana the satisfaction that even at night where the demon is at it's strongest, they still have help. Not to far away was the moon, looking half complete as it beautifully glowed, reflecting Mana's beauty across the open fresh air. It was funny in Mana's distraught mind, even when they were thousands of miles in the air, the moon still looked the exact same measurement away from what it would appear to be on the ground, becoming just another mystery in the already unknown world of price and punishment.

Below was the flicker of cities and towns already set up for night, blaring their lights that made an interesting pattern, becoming easily visible when high up. The fact that the amazing sight could only be seen by her was disappointing, not being able to share the experience with Negi or the others. It didn't bother her though, firstly because their were more depressing matters to attend to and secondly, why bother telling them if they can't see it for themselves? It will just create more dishearten for each of them, something Mana couldn't possibly carry around while dragging her own problems that need solving as well.

The soothing sound of the jets buzzed around them, vibrating the plane and sinking Mana into the soft fabric that had horrible red stripes running down it, but at least everyone else had the same. Mana had to be straight, first class hasn't exactly been a luxury to her. The TV gave her bad news, the seats looked ugly and it was to loud for her liking, she couldn't imagine the likes of anything lower than first class.

Before Mana could officially become relaxed, she was disturbed by Alicia. The over worked mage let out another ferocious cough, louder and more violent than her past ones. It wasn't getting worse, but it wasn't getting any better either, chances were that she held the cough in, forcing her to grow the efficiency of the painful gut wrenching germ spreader. Mana wasn't mad, she was more concerned rather than annoyed. She looked past Negi and watched Alicia who was covering her mouth while uncontrollably choking on her own air, bringing tears of hurtfulness to the corner of her eyes, although she couldn't help that. Alicia slouched down, quickly turning away from the others and being forced to stare at the cold metal beside her.

Alicia tightly slammed her eyes shut and painfully gripped her left knee with one hand while the other clinched itself across her mouth as she continued to sorely cough. The unpleasant sensation of who knows what slithered back up her throat, agitatedly overtaking her taste and smell senses with disgusting blood and mucus. Their was a problem, more came up than before, to much in fact. It overwhelmed Alicia as gunk of slimy liquids spread itself across her palm again like butter on bread, slipping through any small gaps that blew her hand back and splattering across the surface beside her. It wasn't to much, but that wasn't the point, Alicia was in trouble and she knew it. Quickly releasing the grip on her knee, she quickly plunged her hand into her pocket, feeling the soft material that she needed badly.

A bright white tissue was dragged out of her pocket while Alicia panicked. With her mouth still covered, she didn't hesitate to dab the tissue across the now spotty red surface, wiping away any evidence of sickness and making it seem like nothing had ever happened. Shivering with terror, she let out a faint whimper of fear as she pulled away her germ infested hand, barely controlling her head as it irrepressibly shook. Her quite gasping slowly faded away as Alicia grew more self assured that things were under control.

She couldn't do anything but watch, nothing but watch. Before it was a simple stain…but now, now the mixture of blood and mucus were blobs on her palm, slipping down her hand and almost reaching her wrist, squirming around in the process as if it was alive. She didn't need to look, she knew that Mana and Negi were watching, and if they weren't, then they should be. Who could ignore such a violent incident? Alicia proceeded to drag the tissue across her almost exposed hand, slurping up the disgusting substances and clearing up her palm. She folded the tissue and slipped it into her other pocket, avoiding any connections with it that could lead Mana or Negi to question her. Unfortunately…she didn't count on one person…

"Mummy, are you sick?" asked Joy, making Alicia flinch.

She couldn't ignore her own daughter, and what's worse was she had to turn to Joy so that she could answer without seeming like she didn't care, just what she needed. Struggling to put on a smile because she knew that she really was sick, Alicia was one again forced to lie to her daughter so that nothing would upset her, although, this time she really did want to lie to her. Turning her head, Alicia's teeth grinded together as she attempted to hold the agitating smile.

"it's just a cough dear…" she looked up at Mana who was glaring at her "It's nothing to worry about…" sadistically said Alicia, letting Mana know that nothing was to be discussed.

Alicia's smiled was wiped away as the two eldest members of the group look across at each other, the urgency was easily detectable from Mana's point of view, but maybe Alicia was right Talking about the problems that had Mana concerned in front of Joy, Negi, Setsuna and others around them wasn't the most appropriate thing to do, especially if it could cause a panic amongst everyone, something the demon could use to it's advantage. Willingly obsessed with keeping everything under control, Mana was the first to pull her head away, leaning back against the soft seat and repositioning the way she sat, making it less lumpy and easier to relax properly.

Alicia numbingly twisted her neck back towards the window, exhausted not only because of the trip and constant frightening attacks that gulped it's way out of Alicia's throat and out of her system, but the massive effect of stress was tearing her apart piece by piece, never before has she had to deal with such unknown conditions of sickness, lying, reassurance and expectations all in one go.

Feeling her eye lids grow heavy, Mana started to doze of, slowly tilting her head slightly down in the direction of her left shoulder as her ear connected with the fabric, giving her something to lie on as the drowsiness took over. Watching the soothing night sky above the wing of the plane peacefully wave around her sight, it acted like a tranquilizer as Mana's vision gradually melted into blurriness until nothing but darkness took over, giving her the sweet sensation of sleep as her eyes remained closed. It was a good thing Mana could substain when to sleep or not, whether her problems continuously floated around her mind, she was always good at getting to sleep with or without distractions, which was good for her, being the type of person that has to accept tasks and assignments that could involve bad weather, loud noises, foul smells and who knows what else.

Her slumber didn't last long, something scruffy and firm suddenly hit Mana's shoulder, forcing her to jolt her eyes open. Not knowing how to feel to the sudden disturbance, Mana irritatingly shunted her head back towards the opposite direction and looked around, looking for the source of her awakening. At first, it seemed like nothing, Alicia was still quietly curled up against the surface beside her, Setsuna was still supposedly asleep, Joy was silently resting against her mothers arm, looking as if she was about to join Setsuna in a quick snooze, and Negi…

Looking down, Mana could immediately hear the quite exhales of Negi coming out of his mouth as he slouched against Mana's right arm, looking absolutely worn out after so much preparations and long hours of travelling. It was no surprise that the ten year old mage was tired, after being through so much excitement and expecting the unexpected, even he would need to sleep. Mana simply smirked, unsure if Negi was even aware of the position he was in. She found it cute and child like, just how Negi should be. Letting out a faint chuckle, Mana allowed Negi to keep his stance just the way it was. Whether is was an accident or on purpose, she didn't mind the hard working teacher using her for his comfort as he silently slept. Mana turned back to the window where she started to doze of again while at the same time feeling the warmth of Negi rub onto her, making her skin tingle with cosiness. Taking one last look at the memorable lights outside, Mana once again fell asleep straight away, this time though, she became undisturbed and was allowed to rest in peace.

* * *

Fuuka and Fumika childishly jumped around the room, narrowly avoiding items that were on the sides and barely keeping themselves contained. Being left on their own wasn't the smartest thing to do, especially with the type of things that they could pull of. Fumika was chasing Fuuka, repeatedly knocking into each other and creating arguments that would somehow revert back to the same game which would begin the loop again. The fact that they could be keeping up the other students didn't come to mind as the two devilish twins screamed with laughter as they enjoyed the very little time they managed to obtain each day, making the most of it. Without Kaede, they were free to roam around the room causing chaos, just the way they liked it.

However, their fun was interrupted as a knock at the door startled the two, causing them to freeze at the thought of who was behind the door. Were they really that loud that it would cause someone to complain? Perhaps it was one of the students who wanted to come for a visit? Although that didn't happen very often…mostly because they never seemed to be in, and when they were in, it was always late at night. Fumika turned to her sister who was hanging upside down on the bunk beds, staring at the door for a few more seconds before their eyes met.

"I wonder who's there…" whispered Fumika.

"It is pretty late…maybe someone is angry at us!" shouted Fuuka.

"Whaa? B-But! We didn't mean to make them angry! Did we sis?" whimpered Fumika.

"Ahh, maybe if we leave it they will go away".

Oh how wrong she was, another three knocks were hammered against the door, this time more louder and noticeable. The twins gulped together as they redirected their sights back and forth between the door and each other. Fuuka then raised her hand, stretching her finger out and pointed at a frightened Fumika who stuttered with confusion at first. Then she understood as Fuuka waved her arm around until it pointed at the door, indicating that she wanted Fumika to answer it. Fumika immediately objected, desperately shaking her head side to side with eagerness as she madly twirled her arms around, making it obvious that she was upset.

"I can't! not on my own" exclaimed Fumika.

Fuuka sighed, not with annoyance, but with relief. As long as Fumika was by her side, she was less sceptical at it, as long as they went together. She dangled her feet around until they flipped over her, thumping against the ground and allowing Fuuka to regain her balance as the blood that rushed to her head slowly drained itself back down.

"I'll do it if you do it" whispered Fuuka, holding out her hand while doing so.

Fumika, being the more obedient and less sinister twin, hesitated at first. With her hands clenched together, she struggled to over come the slight sensation of fear of getting in trouble from someone older and larger than her, they were only students after all. She unsteadily unclipped her fingers and reached for Fuuka's hand, joining them together and feeling the strong bond that gave her confidence.

"Ok" smiled Fumika.

Staring at the door, they slowly approached it, not exactly looking forward to meeting the stranger behind the closed and sealed wooden door. Fuuka, being the closest as she practically had to drag Fumika along who was straggling behind, used her other arm to tightly grip the handle. Not in a hurry to pull it down, she halted herself for a moment, feeling Fumika's grip tighten while she skirmished herself to force her hand down. A loud click was all they heard as Fuuka froze, the door was unlocked and now all she had to do was pull. She did just that, but not straight away. A short pause gave her enough time to think on what to do just in case, giving her more encouragement. She pulled hard, flinging the door open and blankly awaiting the response she received.

Nothing happened to her surprise. The silence took over as the twins were met with a familiar and comforting face that they didn't even consider. Standing In the cold hall, looking down at the reprieved twins who were speechless, not because they were shocked, but because of the happiness that overwhelmed them, was a bold looking Kaede, looking unusual and strange as she disappointedly interacted with the twins. The two sweet, similar looking girls let out a long gasp as smiles planted themselves across there cheeks. Never before did they even think that they would be so happy to see Kaede again, but something was odd, they felt different around her, as if she was someone new.

Jumping for joy, the girls backed away and gave Kaede a pathway to enter from. Something still wasn't right, their was no greeting, no smiles, Kaede didn't even use the key that they were both sure she had taken. Did something bad happen? Either way, they knew exactly how to cheer her up.

"You're back! That wasn't long!" shouted Fuuka.

"Yeah! It was no fun without you here though" smiled Fumika.

Still standing in the hall, Kaede glared at the twins with a smug look on her face, looking disgusted. She slowly stomped her way into the room without taking her sight away from them, freaking the beautifully personated twins out. Without a care for what she did, Kaede slapped her hand against the door and slammed in shut, making Fuuka and Fumika jump in the process. Heavily breathing with anger, she let out a loud 'Tsk" that strangely disturbed Fuuka while Fumika felt shivers run down her spine. The twins carefully stepped back, lowering themselves onto the bottom bunk and firmly sitting themselves against it.

The feeling of depression consumed the room, growing stronger in both scent and sense as Kaede approached them like lightening, as if she teleported from one side of the room to the next. They could feel the negativity flowing out of her which upset them both, considerably because they had never seen Kaede like this nor did they ever expect to.

Looking back and forth between them, Kaede let out a disturbing growl that sounded like a choke, snarling at them as the right side of her face twitched with worry.

"I need one of you…g-girls…to sign this for me" whispered Kaede.

Quickly swiping her hands behind her back, a puff of smoke exploded, slowly regenerating what appeared to be a rolled up black stained piece of paper and glowing blue pen. The sudden appearance of the mystery items darkened them room, causing the light to flicker before cracking and distinguishing any available light. Kaede shoved the contract in front of them, attempting to force them to sign it.

"Sign it now" hissed Kaede.

Fumika quickly retreated against the wall, wrapping her arms over her head as she budged herself into a ball while Fuuka remained seated, worryingly fascinated by what Kaede was doing.

"Y-You're scaring Fumika, please stop!" demanded Fuuka.

Becoming more agitated, Kaede faintly screeched with annoyance as she clinched her hand around Fuuka's wrist, slowly squeezing it tight and forcing Fuuka to open her palm with a stinging sensation.

"I said sign it!" growled Kaede.

"Stop it Kaede!" shouted Fumika, barely showing her face as she made a peek hole to see through.

"I will stop _**once thou signs the contract!" **_hissed Kaede, lowering her tone into a more dark and sinister rhythm.

"No!" repelled Fuuka.

Twitching even more, Kaede was barely able to substain her rage as she shovelled the contract into Fuuka, forcing the glowing pen into the hand she had tightly gripped while the other unravelled the contract, revealing bright yellow writing that glistened while at the same time had very unrecognisable words.

"You're not Kaede!" screamed Fumika.

"Got of me!" demanded Fuuka.

Before a respond could be made, the door suddenly opened as Kaede prepared to walk into the unknown event that was occurring.

"Fuuka, Fumika, im ba-"

Before she could finish, the impostor viciously twisted itself, releasing Fuuka's arm and stretching it's own out, facing it towards the door. A large amount of darkness and shadow shot out as the impostor's hand morphed into a beam, slowly reverting back to it's original form. The beam crashed into the door, cracking it as it pushed Kaede back out the room and slammed shut. Fuuka and Fumika started to shout, begging for her help.

"Kaede! Help us!" cried Fumika.

"Please!" shouted Fuuka.

Still barricading the door with it's own flesh, the impostor turned back, madly twitching as Kaede's form slowly melted away, starting from the right side of her face. It was engulfed as black liquid repulsively withered down her face, slowly becoming another face of pure evil. Two of the four red eyes gleamed at Fuuka, manipulating her with fear as it asked the same question again.

"_**Thou will sign this contract or suffer the same fate as thy sister. Upon those who deny my request will be met with ominous suffering, will thy handle the responsibilities of her sister who cowers in the corner, begging for her pathetic life, not just hers but thou's as well. Will you bare the mark of you're sisters blood as I bestow her suffering upon you, torture, torture and flames, torture, flames and monstrous suffering indeed, I have no problem with killing thy's most beloved before them. Sign the contract, activate the laws, give me permission to eliminate this disgraceful excuse of a damnations being that plagues the world. I not ask twice, sign, or suffer the consequences. Fumika will drown in her own soreness as she learns that it was her sister who betrayed her. Can thou live with that? Can thou live with such a burden? Sign…the…contract" **_growled the demon.

Hearing Kaede's thunderest knocks against the already cracked door, it wasn't going to take long for her to break through. Unfortunately, the demons words were getting to Fuuka, scaring her, worrying her for Fumika's safety. The innocent cry of her sister overwhelmed Fuuka with a mixture of feelings that she couldn't explain. This wasn't something Fuuka never even began to suspect would happen, and yet here they are, in a life threatening situation that unfortunately Fuuka didn't understand. The demon had no authorities to harm Fuuka or Fumika, is was just a shame that she didn't know that herself. The only light source was a nauseating bloodish red glow that splurged out the walls, surrounding the petrified twins and scaring them even further, making the situation seem like a horror film. She couldn't think properly as she joined her sister, feeling the tears burst out and run down her cheek. The warm aura of the pen still in her hand caught her attention. She just wanted it to stop, why wont it stop! Why! The long glares of the demon didn't help, especially as it was still morphing, hearing the sickening slime squirm around and connect, shape shift, separate and twirl. It made her feel sick, forcing the eager girl to make her choice without hesitation, but with regret for not knowing what she was doing in the first place.

The tears continued to fall while the demon grew deeper, more impatient, sadistic. It watched Fuuka shribble up and sob, uncontrollably sniffing and forcing out tears, just like Fumika. Her hand madly shook as she levelled the pen with the contract, desperate for everything to end and go away. She scribbled her name across the dotted line, satisfying the demon enough to laugh and cheerfully grin with evil. It didn't last long though, Kaede launched herself through the door, slicing apart of the demon's hand away but leaving it unaffected. The traumatizing sight disturbed her as Fuuka and Fumika held each other with horror. Close by was the demon, still laughing as it looked over it's shoulder, watching Kaede it the corner of it's eye.

"_**I am truly grateful mortals, for you have doomed the one chance of success for the group that dared rebel against me. Because of you, yes you miss Nagase, the exposure to you're…shall we call them, family, was easily surpassed by my logics. Thou who helps my enemy will be led to savoir punishment someday in their life, and it just so happened that I wasn't in the waiting mood. Therefore, you're siblings suffered you're punishment, knowing that they couldn't do anything to fend for themselves. Did you not think I would attend the easily influenced twins? I know their fears, I knew that they would give in, afraid of losing one another. Fuuka was my target, she cares dearly for her other half. Fumika was too…delicate, shall we say? She broke to easily, shattering any chances of me striking the fear into her. She would not understand, she would ask questions, relatively distracted too much by her own fears rather than concentrating fully on her sister. She does care, which is pathetic. But Fuuka…she is special, much like young Sakurazaki who provoked me, foolishly declining my offer. But Fuuka was smart, she pleases me, she lusts for safety, forcing her to make the RIGHT choice, and give in to my demands. Perhaps one day…I shall return for her, but until then, her signature is my witness to the event about to unfold before thou, and not just thou, but everyone. This contract, this living proof, is evidence that I have permission to attack all members of Mahora Academy, students and teachers alike. I have access to death, this one signature is my link to achieving victory against the simpletons that attempt to complete the near enough impossible. I will inform them and expect a reasonable result that ends with one little girls soul becoming apart of me, or thy will face the consequences. By law of the contract, this deed must be fulfilled IF thy group continue to aid the ones known as Alicia and Joy. It is my duty, and I will not hesitate to fulfil the treaty. Thy blade will scorch through the once known area called Mahora Academy, only to become rubble, a barren wasteland reduced to dust. A wondering memory…that will soon be forgotten" **_the demon turned back to Fuuka, gratified with the choice she made. "_**We will meet again, Fuuka Narutaki" **_smirked the demon.

Before Kaede could even think of attacking with revenge in her mind, the demon exploded in a shroud of static, escaping through any available gap that led to freedom. All that was left was darkness as the twins sobbed on the bed, wishing that the nightmare would end. The sight immediately alerted Kaede, feeling her heart skip a few beats with apprehension, desperately wanting to check up on them. She completely forgot everything and leaped across the melancholy dark room, dampened with tears of helplessness and laughter of evil, approaching the two. Kaede dived onto the already cramped bed and fiercely wrapped her arms around the horrified girls as they rested against her shoulder, blurting out loud weeps of sadness while the tears continued to fall onto her clothes. Kaede held them close, concerned for their safety as the shocking foe before her questioned why it was their in the first place. Why Fuuka and Fumika? Why so violent? What did it want? The demon did not have the authorities to harm the innocent twins…but that didn't mean it couldn't gain the permission. Whatever it got from the contract, Kaede was sure to expect something…something bad. She knew it wasn't the twins fault, they didn't even deserve that frightening experience…meaning that this demon will do anything…to get it's own way. From what she heard from it's little speech…that included death.

That wasn't all though, the first mention of the demon finding Fuuka fascinating was an appalling, deeply worrying to the point that Kaede was afraid, not for her own safety, but for Fuuka and Fumika's. The menace needed to be stopped, for their sake. The harmless twins were devastated, if just a few minutes of being around something that frightening caused them to be in such a state, then Kaede didn't even want to think of what could happen if Fuuka or Fumika was actually…forced…to deal with it for who knows how long. It would become unstable, they wouldn't be able to take the distressing monument of fear over looking their every moment, especially if they had no idea what on earth that thing was in the first place. Neither of them had even learned of magic, let alone whatever that thing was. But Kaede knew….she knew what the unearthly being was, and she wasn't about to let some deformed, disturbed, mental, sickening worker of evil take over just like that. The demon may think it has the upper hand…but it has no idea what kind of school it has been messing with. Ku Fei, Takamichi, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Kotaro…they were all there…and they will be prepared as soon as Kaede informs them. If it thinks it is about to activate it's contract and expect an easily victory, it has been greatly misinformed, a mistake Kaede wont make.

* * *

"_Good morning ladies and gentleman, this is you're captain speaking. We will shortly be landing due to the plane needing refuelling, we apologies for any inconvenience" _buzzed the air com.

Mana awoke to the bright sunlight burning through the window and reflecting itself of her face, stinging her eyes as the pupils quickly dilated for cover. Mana infuriatingly groaned, quickly lifting her arm and covering her face with the black sleeve leeched onto her arm. At the same time, she let out a wide yawn, accidentally bringing tears to the corner of her eyes. She always wondered why that happened…it was something she didn't really note down as being important enough to actually learn though, why would it be? The information was practically useless anyway.

The atmosphere grew heavier as the plane lowered, returning the effects of gravity to it's normal doing. Mana could see the airport closing in on them, although she didn't exactly know where they were right now. The best thing to do was sit on the plane and wait, but Mana hated sitting in such cramped and confined spaces. As soon as the plane doors opened, she would attempt to exit, wanting to at least stretch her legs for a few minutes to keep herself from getting too rusty, physical movement was a lot of her daily activities that needed doing to keep herself fit and healthy, sitting in one spot for day on end would just be lazy and affect her stance.

The wheels robotically departed from the storage under the plane, preparing for the impact that laid before them. A long road was waiting for them, perfectly set out and looking perfect for landing. No bumps, no obstacles, it was as if everything was set out for them perfectly. Truth be told, it predictably was. The pilot was obviously going to radio ahead to inform workers of their arrival, so everything would run smoothly. Painfully, the wheels screeched across the solid black tar, producing smoke while doing so. It would touch the floor before bouncing back up, ready for another attempt for a proper landing. The plane gradually reduced it's speed, allowing it to keep the wheels stable enough to run along the wide road without any disturbances. Eventually the plane halted, attaching itself to the containers that allowed people to leave and enter the plane. The workers immediately started to do their job, readying the fuel and in minutes began refuelling the large air machine again.

The doors made a sudden 'shhh' sound as it creaked open, giving Mana the thumbs up that she was allowed to leave…the only problem was…

Still enjoying the comfort of Mana's arm and most probably her body warmth, Negi silently remained asleep, looking so charming while doing so. It was a wonder how the loud speakers didn't wake him up, it certainly disturbed Mana. She once again smiled at the irresistible sight of adorableness, it wasn't everyday you got to see you're teacher look so sweet, just the more reason to keep him asleep. Apart from that, Negi was sure to freak out once he learned of his actions, most probably begging for her forgiveness that really wasn't necessary. Almost becoming hypnotised, Mana smiled while rubbing one of her eyes, still feeling the after effects of waking up. She let out a long sigh, waking up Negi when looking like that certainly wasn't going to be enjoyable, but at the same time cute as he drowsily reacted.

"Ah…Negi sensei" whispered Mana.

She suddenly wondered why she was whispering, wasn't she trying to wake him up? It was working though, Negi slightly adjusted himself, looking as if he was about to awake. She just needed that little but extra and fully open his eyes. Lifting her free arm, Mana tapped Negi on the shoulder closest to her, looking forward to the humorous way Negi will react as he discovers what he was doing.

"Negi sensei" said Mana, a little louder this time.

Negi's eyes slowly opened, he was hesitant at first, wondering what was going on and who had woken him. His direction turned to Setsuna at first, who was amazingly still in the same sleeping position as before, followed by Joy and Alicia who were also unnoticeably sleeping. Turning his head back around, Negi could feel the left side of his head shuffle against something warm and soft, leaving him to ponder around as he looked up at Mana, who was looking back down at him with a comforting smile.

"Mmm…M-Mana…what's going on?" softly said Negi, it wasn't until after the question did he notice what he was lying on. He eyes redirected themselves to the side, where he could see himself leaning against Mana's arm. Immediately, he jolted back, panicking because of his unexpected rudeness.

"Ehhh! Mana! I-I'm t-terribly sorry!" stuttered Negi.

That was what she was waiting for, giving Mana the opportunity to chuckle as she patted Negi's shoulder, attempting to comfort him and show that everything was alright.

"Theirs nothing to forgive. I just want to let you know that we have landed for refuelling and I'm planning on stretching my legs" notified Mana.

Still feeling awkward, Negi nodded, agreeing with her would have been the best option now seeing as he acted that way around her. It wasn't very professional if the teacher was laying against the student while teaching…if anything, it was more embarrassing and positively did need an apology in Negi's opinion.

Pushing herself up, Mana could already feel the aches in her legs begin to show, screaming for some sort of physical exercise that involved moving around. With such little space already, Mana struggled to squeeze through the tiny gap that was vacant between Negi and the seat in front of him. Negi would have happily offered to move if it hadn't been for Mana already halfway between him and the seat, she seemed so frantic to get outside. With her back and buttocks scuffed up against the seat, she shuffled sideways, creating friction that irritated Mana. Her hands were out in front of her, just in case she accidentally fell of tripped, managing to avoid making contact with Negi that involved having their bodies squashed together like a sandwich, how awkward that would be for both of them.

It took some time, but Mana eventually staggered out, allowing her to straighten up. She brushed herself down before looking back at the door which was close by, only her and a few others seemed to be making the effort to exit the plane, which was just fine for her. The less people meant less hassle when getting through the door. Mana was the first out, pacing herself down the long hall the led to the actual airport itself. Passing through another door, Mana entered the airport which was much improved to the last one she was in. The area was more organised, more spacious and even security was up to date but that didn't change the infuriating crows that stormed past each other without a care in the world. Quickly ignoring the changes, she made her way over to a nearby wall where she wouldn't get in anyone's way and began to stretch out her arms and legs, giving her the satisfaction feeling of relief as she released any aches out of her system.

With that over and done with, Mana then reached into her pocket and pulled out the shining silver phone that was used earlier to contact Kaede. She swiftly flicked it open using her thumb and examined the blank keys available, looking for the right one that activated the phone. Her eyes scanned the phone until to noticed the key and gently placed her finger over it, pressing and holding it down until the phone flashed a bright blue colour to indicate that it has been activated.

Waiting a few moments, the phone finally flickered to life, giving Mana the chance to check on anything new. It then caught her of guard, popping up out of nowhere was a notification, informing Mana that while the phone was of, Kaede had attempted several times to all Mana back. And by several, it wasn't a low number.

"_Oh no…"_ thought Mana.

Quickly pressing the middle button, Mana started to call Kaede back, worried that something may have happened. The first buzz of the phone was all she heard before Kaede picked up, obviously she was waiting for Mana to call back.

"Please tell me everything is ok" immediately said Mana.

Their was a long pause, all that could be heard was Kaede's breathing before she finally replied.

"_I wish I could De Gozaru…we have a problem" replied Kaede._

Mana tightly shut her with regret, pinching the top of her noise while doing so. Now she had gotten Kaede and who knows who else involved.

"What did the demon do…" whispered Mana, already knowing the cause of the problem.

"_If only I knew. I don't know how, I don't know why, but the demon forced Fuuka to sign some sort of contract that it says gives it permission to…attack…any members of Mahora Academy. I don't know if I was a bluff, but I don't think we should take any chances"._

It was unbelievable. The demon…planned ahead? Did it expect Setsuna to decline it's offer? That would seem irresolvable! Nothing, not even a demon could be that weary over the situation that it would preciously know what choices they would make…is there?

"That's impossible, I gave you no idea that you were helping us with the demons problem, it had no right to even pay a visit to Mahora! How is this possible?" questioned Mana, outraged by the way the demon was seemingly breaking it's own code of conduct.

"_it is unreasonable, I understand that De Gozaru. We have to worry about this later, for now, we need to discuss what we are going to do. The demon made it quite clear that if you continued, it would fulfil the contract without hesitation" _answered Kaede.

"Of course it will…they all will. Listen, I want you to get as much help as you can. Keep a specific eye on Konoka and Fuuka, the demon seems to giving it's interest mostly to them. Keep patrols, notify anyone that could be in danger and always be prepared…because…well…we can't just go back now. That means the demon will certainly explode with fury for once again being ignored. It will be too busy with us, meaning that it will send some minions to possibly attempt to take out Mahora. If you can hold out long enough, we can defeat the demon and the contract will expire, meaning that the demon is forced to stop all attacks, including the one on the Academy. Since both contracts are linked, the one with Alicia and Joy will counter the other one if accomplished, meaning that the demon will once again have no right to harm anyone from Mahora Academy. This also means that by law, the demon can no longer interact with anyone who was involved with the contracts, meaning that Fuuka, Konoka and anyone else is safe from it's grasp" explained Mana.

"_Very well De Gozaru, you can count on us. Please hurry though, I don't know how long we can last with sleepless nights and continuous check ups on each of the students. Making up excuses to why we are disturbing them will be tricky, especially sinc-"._

The phone suddenly went dead as Mana felt a shot of electric burst out the phone and breaking it, forcing her to drop it as the electric current buzz around her finger while burning it. A dark voice was then heard behind here, a voice that she never expected to hear in such a public area.

"_**Thou will not be needing such a device anymore, for communication is forbidden between two separate contracts" **_growled the dark voice.

Lowering her arms down by her side, Mana turned without any sign of fear, barely holding in the revenge she so badly wanted. The demon took form of Negi again, this time more accurate and more controlled over how it acted while obtaining the form.

"Why…" whispered Mana.

"_**Why not? I played fair, I warned young Sakurazaki, and yet thou still ask why? A petty attempt indeed".**_

"I'm not playing around! Tell me why or else!" shouted Mana, clenching her fists.

"_**Yes…go ahead. Attack thy enemy before these puny humans. I would find it fascinating to how they react to you're violent ways"**_.

The demon was right, which annoyed Mana deeply. She cringed her teeth with arrogance, waiting for the demons explanation.

"_**Thy can be subtle and listen, or face certain demise in the near future. Consider yourself lucky, for you're pathetic group is the first to receive a second chance. Leave, go back, and Mahora Academy will be spared".**_

"I can't do that and you know it. You will come back for Fuuka, and I cannot allow that".

"_**I admit, Fuuka was a formidable user of the contract. She has the willingness to listen to reason, much like Alicia. Therefore, her life and her sisters life were spared".**_

"Don't you dare suggest for one second that you were even going to hurt those girls if they didn't sign the contract. If they held out much longer, you would have become visible to what you really are, another waste of space. You had no authorities to attack them, which means that you couldn't of hurt them…but now, because of you, they really are in danger".

"_**And that is my fault? She signed the contract, not thou who offered it".**_

"But you forced her! That is plainly a broken violation against the code of the contract".

"_**And yet here I am…".**_

"How? I must know how!" hissed Mana.

"_**I don't fully understand how it happened but it did. Perhaps the code realised something new, something that hasn't been discovered before. According to the code, demons alike must gain permission to harm another being from either themselves or another human. Kaede was an exception, you may have disclosed the conversation about me, but inside, deep within, something bothered here that allowed me to intervene. She knew something was wrong, that pity cover up about Setsuna's oath for Konoka wasn't convincing enough…she knew that someone like me, was interfering with you're mission, allowing me to strike".**_

"That was Kaede though! Fuuka and Fumika most certainly had nothing to do with any of this!".

"_**THAT IS WHAT I DO NOT UNDERSTAND! DID YOU NOT THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE? While learning of Setsuna's decline to my offer, I felt myself snap with disbelief, my future plan faded away as I completely lost control. My first actions were to keep my word and destroy Setsuna's beloved and many others…but Kaede would become a problem, she knew to much, leading me to the lower kind of Fuuka and Fumika, who were quite happily exposed to my radiation of manipulation. That is when it happened…I grasped her wrist and harmed the young Fuuka. But nothing happened…I was compelled to stay…compelled to complete my contract that I so patiently waited for. It is at this point irrelevant, but I myself didn't seem to care as I continued to force the young innocent soul to do my bidding. And then something happened…something I knew was impossible but it happened anyway. My forcefulness…gained my contract. I broke the law, and got away without a scratch" **_explained the demon.

"W-What are you saying?" stuttered Mana.

"_**I am saying, that I created a new law, which then countered the law of harming a human without permission, giving me the time to escape any punishment. My solution? My law? Thy may force a human to sign a contract as long as the contract didn't demise their own fate, but the fate of others. It was so simple and yet…I was the first to try it, I was the first to attempt this idea and succeeded. I WAS THE FIRST TO BREAK THE LAW WITHOUT BEING CONVICTED WITH TREASON AGAINST MY OWN KIND! Thy contract seemed to absorb my idea, lusting it's provoking ability that could gain so many more innocent lives with such ease. Of course as I reviewed the new founded law, I discovered that only one life could be destroyed, meaning that this contract I have that includes Mahora Academy, if a once in a life time opportunity" **_smirked the demon.

T-That…that's impossible!" stuttered Mana.

"_**Believe what you want, but it is official. Now…will thou live or must I fulfil both contracts?".**_

"Never…I will never give in to a monster like you" whispered Mana.

"_**FOOL!" **_the demon was once again feeling like it did after Setsuna's unfortunate reply to it's offer. _**"Thou has been warned not once, but twice. It is useless to resist the death that awaits you, for when you beg for forgiveness, I will lust the temptation to receiving you're soul as you're cries echo through you're empty body and nothingness…farewell mortal, for the next time we meet, it will be you're last". **_

_**The form of Negi slowly vanished into thin air, leaving the already distressed Mana to revise the recent discoveries that she was certain were impossible but still happened…forcing her to stumbled back with concern. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Here's chapter 7 for you're enjoyment!**

**Things really are starting to heat up! Just what more can the demon do after breaking it's own law and getting away with it while creating it's own law that the code of the contract seemed to like! And just what is wrong with Alicia? Something isn't right...**

**Also, for those of you that loved my story 'Mahora's Worst Nightmare' then you'll be happy to know that I am writing another one! Please go onto my profile and vote on what I should do with the story, there are three different options that will create all sorts of exciting and new events.**

**Any reviews and votes will be appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. The Demon Attacks!

**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

It was a fatal blow to her, and their was nothing she could do to make it go away. If the demon had no way of understanding how the impossible occurred, then what were the chances that Mana would? It was so simple and yet…she couldn't believe it. The demon…snapped with fury and…broke it's own law? It harmed another human without permission and…got away with it? Just what kind of demon was Mana dealing with? She needed to recap the disturbing discovery.

As a demon, it was hard for them to accept rejection, mainly because they hardly ever received it! If it makes a proposal, it expects the answer it wants. Therefore, this demon took it's rejection…not particularly well as not only did it have it's contract broken, but Setsuna turned down it's free pass which is rarely given out. If anyone interferes with the contract, it usually ends with death or worse, meaning that Setsuna was lucky. The reason? The demon became greedy, lusting for more, and Setsuna was next on it's list. It found her…interesting, special, a familiar face it would never tire of.

Still enraged, the demon set out on what it does best, revenge. Seeking out the necessary requirements, the demon somehow managed to gain control of it's senses, maybe for a short while, perhaps longer, but it was enough to keep it away from Kaede, knowing that she would be a formidable opponent to seduce to it's will. It was lost, unwilling to cooperate with it's law, sick of being forced to lie and wait. That's when Fuuka and Fumika came in. They were sweet, innocent and exposed, just how the demon liked them.

That is when it all began. Where the unintended them became reality. The demon knew what it had done and…it just didn't care anymore. It continued, determined to gain his precious souls that it so dementedly waited for, gagged for, hungered for. It's sickening acts then got it what it wanted, as if it were a child. Then, not only did the demon have It's new bound contract, but it created something no other monster of it's race has ever even attempted.

It was unaware at first, almost as confused as Mana to why nothing had happened. Further investigation planted an evil grin on it's face with delight. The code on the contract observed, listened, and pleasantly accepted the idea that the demon never envisioned on. A new law…a sinister act of wickedness turned into the everyday regulation that demons are forced to follow…and love to follow.

As soon as that new law was created, the punishment was countered, as if they were two objects that collided and bounced of each other, giving the demon it's freedom that it disgracefully didn't deserve. It broke the law, betrayed it's own kind, and got away with it…giving it the upper hand to winning this on going fight that Mana was now afraid they would lose.

Not only that, but Mana was now carrying a heavy burden. Their was the concerns for the students back at Mahora Academy, and then there was the reveal that she needed to confirm to Negi and…Setsuna. How…how could she tell one of her greatest friends that after giving Setsuna her word, her reassurance that Konoka and everyone else would be ok, to be slapped back into her face as just another lie, which Mana had been doing a lot lately, and she didn't feel proud about it.

Their was only one option, she had to continue that lie, because she knew Setsuna. Even after coming this far, the swordsman would break down into a frenzy, trying everything she could to make it back to her soul mate, her duty, and most of all, her loved one. It was going to be hard, but Mana needed to keep everything in. The demons plan, it's proposal, it's threat, everything…so that they would have the slightest chance of defeating it and distinguishing the contracts that were worth everything to the soulless creature. When it came down to one point, Mana was ashamed for starting all this even if it wasn't her fault. She knew the pain they would all receive if they failed, and it just wasn't something she could handle…which is why she was determined to win. And not just win, but to succeed in keeping everyone out of harm, even if that means putting herself in danger.

Mana stumbled through the door the led back into the plane, looking petrified while attempting to obtain a stable look. Gripping the side of the doorway, Mana immediately noticed Setsuna awake, staring down at the floor with boredom as she patiently waited for the plane to star up again. Whether she even noticed if Mana was gone or not didn't matter, what did matter was that Mana didn't attract attention to herself. Asking questions to her whereabouts where fine, being concerned for why she looked so strange wasn't, which was what worried Mana the most.

Calmly walking over to her row, she was forced to stop beside Setsuna so that she could slouch back into her seat, after bypassing Negi of course. Quickly turning her back to Setsuna, avoiding any contact, she looked down at Negi who was quietly reading a book, the same book from the mini bus to be precise. Without his legs outstretched, Mana needed to notify Negi of her presence.

"Excuse me, sensei" whispered Mana, the whole area was quite and she didn't want to disturb anyone.

With the book still grasp in his hand, Negi gently placed it down, looking up at Mana with guilt as he felt like he was being rude.

"Ah, Mana, please forgive my rudeness" noted Negi.

Mana wasn't really in the smiling mood, but if it was to keep everything under control, she needed to. Barely able to make one, her mouth slightly humbled up, making out a small smirk. She really did enjoy Negi's charming politeness, but she just couldn't stop thinking about the worried between Setsuna and her.

"It's fine, you didn't mean to. But thanks" replied Mana.

Quietly sighing, she began to shuffle across Negi's legs, accidentally sliding her smooth skin against his as she scuffled past him and the seat behind her. Eventually, she finally squeezed through, quickly slouching herself into the worn out seat that she needed to continue sitting in for many more hours. Mana struggled to contain herself, she was use to hiding important information, but when it was something as horrific and uncertain as this, it was almost improbable to decline any useful knowledge that may or may not save lives. But Mana knew for a fact that if they all went back, then Joy was sure to lose her life where if they stayed, there was only a chance that Mahora Academy could be wiped out. After all, with so many skilful warriors there, they would have a better chance of succeeding if they continued the journey where only Mana knew the dreadfulness that was going on.

Maybe telling Setsuna would be the best idea…just maybe…Setsuna would realise that exact same thoughts as Mana that continuing would be the best choice.

Just by a coincidence, Setsuna then called out to Mana, causing her to flinch while doing so. Knowing that she couldn't ignore her, she regrettably turned, to the dangerous beauty. Setsuna was quietly sitting, looking unique while doing so. Her arms were crossed and she had one leg overlapping the over as her head tilted down with her eyes seemingly closed.

"What's wrong?" surprisingly asked Setsuna.

Mana gulped, unable to think of a reasonable reply. Was she really making it that obvious that something was bothering her? Negi didn't notice, although his eyes wasn't as reflexes as Setsuna's, meaning that he wasn't aware of her troublesome worries. Setsuna though, she could detect trouble from a mile away, and that was just one of many reasons to why she was special. The first reason? In Mana's opinion, it was because she had a caring personally that always focused on helping others, especially Konoka who she painfully loved. Why painfully? Because she forced herself to ignore the feeling, keeping it bottled up, which wasn't a good idea.

"How did you figure me out?" sighed Mana, looking down at the ground, convinced that there was nothing she could do.

"You're breathing heavier and you're footsteps dramatically increased in speed…you don't want to be noticed…do you?" rhetorically questioned Setsuna.

She had her their, Mana was trapped, and there was no way to escape, unless something devastating happened, which in all honesty, she hoped didn't.

Before she could reply, the spotty air com attached to the wall irritatingly buzzed, silencing the two of them as they prepared to listen.

"_Hello ladies and gentle, this is you're captain speaking. Refuelling is complete and we are now preparing to take off, I repeat, we are now preparing to take off. Please sit tight and remain seated for the rest of the trip"_ announced the pilot.

Both looking up at the com, they turned back, glaring at one another as Negi awkwardly sat in the middle, wondering what nonsense the were talking about.

"I suppose you deserve to know…but I'm not sure how I'm going to admit this" informed Mana.

Setsuna blinked twice, concerned about the information Mana was keeping from her. She had a hint though. Something Mana always hated on revealing was taking back what she said about personal safety or something similar, meaning only one thing…

"It's Mahora, it's my Ojou-Sama, isn't it?" whispered Setsuna, startling Mana in the process.

Mana heavily gasped, shocked that Setsuna was reading her like a book. Feeling disappointed in herself, Mana lowered her head, afraid of Setsuna's reactions as they both remained silent.

"I know you don't want to hear this, because I don't either. But I want to reminisce about this in private, off the plane where it can be discussed peacefully…" replied Mana in a soft and weak tone.

Usually, Setsuna would have disagreed because of Konoka being involved…but something was different. The expressions Mana showed were haunting, because she never showed any sign of weaknesses with such ease, including expressions. But this time…she didn't seem to worried about that, but about the information stored away in her mind. It was bothering her, and it took a lot to put Mana in a disclosed status that caused her to become weak in just about everything. Setsuna immediately noticed these, and was apprehensive to back down from any argument that could create even worse situations for Mana. If this was bad enough to disturb her mentally, then that means nothing has actually happened YET, but was soon to happen, allowing Setsuna to stay mild about the worrying news. The last thing she wanted to do was argue with an already down Mana, perhaps agreeing with her would calm things down?

"As you wish…" calmly agreed Setsuna, pushing a lot of stress away from Mana as she perked up with relief.

"_So you do understand what I'm going through…thank you Setsuna, you really are a true friend for even agreeing with me, let alone being around me. Now I owe you one…two favours in less than two days, heh, I have to stop doing that" _pondered Mana, happy that Setsuna was giving her a chance.

They all went silent, hearing nothing but the jets roar as they powered up, preparing to navigate the large flying machine to either Egypt or the next refuelling station. Either way, it took them closer to their destination…and to stop the evil menace the was lying and waiting.

* * *

It was morning, and by no surprise, clouds roamed across the grey sky, destroying any chances of a nice day, although Kaede already expected that. She was slouched across the bottom bunk, comfortably in the middle with Fuuka and Fumika sat opposite sides of her, cuddled up under her arms. It wasn't a usual thing for her, but who could blame them? After the traumatizing event that unfortunately happened to them, it was real enough to stop Kaede from thinking of any reasonable solution to what happened that night, meaning that sooner or later, the twins were going to get curious and start spreading around the school what happened to them, and Kaede couldn't let that happen. They needed to know the truth, and she was the one who was going to have to explain about Negi's magic, the demon and the reason to why she was forced to keep it from them.

The only good thing about this? They were still here, Mahora was still safe, meaning that either Mana and the others did decide to return…which was very unlikely…or, the demon hasn't begun the attack yet. But it was only a matter of time, Kaede knew that she needed to get moving, to inform the others. The more help gained more time for Mana, allowing her to keep focus on nothing but the primary targte which was the demon itself while Mahora's defences held back the repelling forces of devilish monsters that could attack from any side, any time of the day, anywhere.

Carefully lifting her arms of the sweet sleeping beauties beside her, Kaede firmly placed her arms against the snow white wall and pushed hard, lifting her body up and leaning back against the wall, giving her more rotational movements. She looked around the room, still senses the slightest hint of fear surrounding her, most probably from Fuuka and Fumika who had a hard time getting to sleep as they cowered in Kaede's arm. The memory still haunted her, seeing the innocent twins weep and sniffle for comfort, trying their best to close their sustainable shocked eyes as their pupils dilated with horror. She could feel their shivers of fear, which petrified her further. Never before did she see the twins to scared in their life, it was disturbing to reminisce about it over and over like a tape recorder, feeling their blood run cold with numbness as they begged for Kaede's warmth.

Silently placing her feet on the surface, Kaede slowly rose, stretching out her back. After lying in one position, she at least needed to move around more to stop any aches thumping against her and distracting her. She tilted her side to the side, making an opening for her hand as she steadily dragged it up and started rubbing her neck, agitated that she must have slept on it funnily, causing the stiffness to arrogate her. Opening her mouth wide, she took a long breath in, holding it for a few seconds before loudly exhaling, immediately making her feel refreshed and ready for the day ahead.

Although, the day wasn't anything to look forward to. She was going to have to go around and inform people about the bad news, that not only their lives, but others were in danger of an attack by underworld creatures that could strike at any moment. It wasn't pleasant, but it needed to be done, for students at Mahora's sake. The question was, who should she tell first? She needed someone who would stay calm at the situation and she could rely on for help…someone like…

At that point, a convincing smile was created on Kaede's face. Who does she know that rather become infuriated by the situation, would instead become pumped up with excitement when he learned that a fight was coming? A small laugh escaped Kaede's mouth, convinced that if she told this student, it would resolve in a positive response that she could count on for support. Not only that, but she knew that she could rely on his help, because both were close friends.

Without even thinking of breakfast or any other morning activities, Kaede quickly rushed over to the door, rapidly halting to a stop for a good reason. Her hand was already on the handle, but she couldn't leave without the proper precautions, and by that, she meant Fuuka and Fumika. The least she could do was write a note to her whereabouts, if not that, then a heart warming interaction.

Sliding her hand of the handle, Kaede turned back to the twins who were both slumped across the bed, sweetly and quietly breathing in and out with joy as they enjoyed their well deserved sleep. With the vacancy of Kaede, the twins head lowered from her arms to the springy be were their heads were inches away from touching. It was something to memorise, in case anything bad did happen in the future…but Kaede didn't plan on that happening. She tiptoed over to a nearby desk, grabbing a pencil and paper that were conveniently lying besides each other on the desk, as if fate wanted Kaede to keep the twins concern for her at a minimal. Stroking her chin, it didn't take long for her to think of a respectful excuse for her absence. Tightly grasping the small pencil between her fingers, she began to write.

"_Fuuka, Fumika_

_I know it all seems strange now, but I will explain everything to you later. By the time you wake up, I will have already left to complete my dire tasks at hand. Please, do not worry when I am gone, you're safe now and I plan to keep it that way…I promise you De Gozaru. Remain together, and you will always be safe. I cannot completely explain to you straight away to what has happened, but I can assure you that b the time I'm done, everything will be ok._

_Love Kaede"._

After finishing, she read it again, just to be sure that the twins would understand. Feeling satisfied, her worries for that problem were put to rest, but now another question was raised, where should she put it so that the twins will notice the important note? Calmly looking around, Kaede twisted her head side to side, looking to stick the note on something. It then hit her, every morning Fuuka and Fumika always attempted to make their own breakfast, mainly because it was 'what adults did', making them think that it they could do it, they would become more adult like.

Chuckling at their opinions, Kaede walked over to the cupboard that contained the cereal and firmly stored the note against the square colourful boxes, persuaded that they would find it.

With that out the way, their was one last thing that was bothering her, something she needed to settle. Calmly walking back to the bed, she knelt down. Her arms crossed over one another as she leaned them against the soft surface of the bed, using them as a resting place for her head as her chin lowered itself onto them. Kaede watch the twins, admiring their childish behaviour and great personality. That's what she loved about them though, and that would never change, especially since they look up to her for guidance and protection.

She laid their for a few minutes, almost falling back to sleep while doing so. Now feeling positive, she knew what she was fighting for, and that's all the convincing she needed. Slowly rising to her feet again, Kaede turned back to the door and approached it, quickly grabbing the handle while doing so. Looking back one last time, she sighed with cheerfulness. Nothing could stop her now, not when the happiness of others were on the line, including Fuuka's and Fumika's.

Pulling the handle down, she jerked the door open, ready and prepared to give the unfortunate news to her first client, as if she were a doctor. Kaede walked out and felt the blistering cold from the hallway swipe through her, sending a cold shiver down her back as she quietly closed the wooden door. Their was no time to waste. The faster she did this, the quicker they could prepare for the unexpected. The only question was, who exactly were 'they'? She was about to find out her answer.

Strolling down the surprisingly empty hallway, it gave Kaede a moment to think. She never did get to ask Mana thanks to the phones cutting of, but throughout the whole time, she wondered what would happen if the demon succeeded? What if Mahora Academy was wiped out and the remaining survivors would slowly be hunted down one by one by the sick nameless demon? If this thing had this amount of power that it could threaten hundreds of lives in mere minutes, how could Mana and the others defeat it? All she could do was hope…hope that they had some kind of plan that would not only save the little girls life known as Joy, but force the demon to leave everyone around Mahora alone, including Fuuka, who the demon sounded so sure it would worryingly see again. Kaede couldn't let that happen…

Just what time did Kaede get up? Usually the hallways are full of friendly and familiar faces that loved to greet one another. She just hoped that she wouldn't be disturbing anyone while attempting to visit them.

At last she made it. What seemed like forever, Kaede could finally begin the chain of informing the unlucky protectors of Mahora, starting with the youngest. Her arm felt heavy as she lifted it, pausing for reconsideration, Kaede quickly thrusted her clenched fist forward, clanking it against the wooden door three time before lowering her hand back down to her side, patiently waiting for the door to open.

She didn't have to wait long. The door unlocked itself and slowly crept opening, revealing the overly shy Natsumi, surprised by Kaede's presence. Natsumi stuttered at first, not knowing how to address the matter at hand, but eventually her smooth lips opened, allowing her to talk in a gentle tone of voice.

"Oh, Kaede. What a pleasant surprise. Is their something you need?" politely asked Natsumi, gradually becoming louder with each passing word.

"Hello De Gozaru. I was hoping that Kotaro may be with you, I urgently need to talk to him" requested Kaede.

"Ah…Kotaro?" replied Natsumi, tuning while doing so. "Kotaro, you have a visitor" informed Natsumi.

From Kaede's point on view, she couldn't see Kotaro, but she sure could hear his voice mourn around the corner, making her smile.

"Me? Hang on, lemme just finish this…" answered Kotaro's voice.

Natsumi turned back to Kaede, feeling rather awkward that Kotaro was making Kaede wait.

"Heh…sorry about this, we've only just woken up and well….Kotaro isn't exactly the most reliable when it comes to getting up" smiled Natsumi.

"Hm hm, that's ok De Gozaru. I understand what you go through when he trains with me" winked Kaede.

At the moment, Kotaro came stumbling around the corner, still looking tired while frightfully shocked at the same time, most probably from Chizuru…again.

"So…uh…who wanted to see m- Oh, Kaede! Yo, what's up?" delightfully asked Kotaro, glad to see his training partner.

He stood along side Natsumi, which then made her stutter. She didn't mind being with Kotaro…but for the obvious reasons she didn't really want to admit, it made her more nervous around him.

"I'll just leave you two to talk…" whispered Natsumi, slowly backing away.

Before she could manoeuvre away, Kotaro quickly turned, wanting to thank her.

"Oh, hey Natsumi. Thanks for…ya know, waking me up and telling me about my visitor. I know I can be a bother sometimes" noted Kotaro.

The comment made Natsumi flinch. For some reason, he always tried to be polite around her and wanted to make a good example of himself. Where if it were Chizuru, he would be his old self…which really wasn't that bad.

"Uh! N-No problem Kotaro, im glad I could h-help" stuttered Natsumi.

He smiled at her before turning back to Kaede, allowing Natsumi to escape with a mixed surge of feelings.

"It's good to see you" smiled Kaede.

"Right back at ya. So…are we gonna train or something…because I didn't have any plans today anyway…and since you're already here" replied Kotaro.

"I'm afraid not. We have a problem De Gozaru" informed Kaede.

"Mmm? Problem?" hummed Kotaro, perking up his ears.

"Unfortunately yes. Something is approaching Mahora, something that is threatening the students".

"Well…we can't let that happen now, can we? What is approaching?" questioned Kotaro.

"Truthfully, im not really sure…all I can tell you is that a demon is going to be spawning creatures to attack and eliminate anyone who is in Mahora Academy and it's dorms" answered Kaede.

"Hmm…demons? So it's going to spawn creatures from it's realm into the earths surfaces…most probably around Mahora. This is bad" explained Kotaro.

"You know about them De Gozaru?" asked Kaede.

"I know a bit about them. Not to much though. Something about a contract…stuff like that is just confusing and useless to me" replied Kotaro.

"I see…so you're not to happy this then?" asked Kaede.

"Are you kidding? Theirs been nothing going on around here apart from the constant training. I say bring them on! None will get through me, I wont allow any of the students, especially Natsumi, to get harmed" smirked Kotaro.

Kaede smiled with pleasantness, at times she liked winding up Kotaro for things he didn't officially mean.

"Why Natsumi?" grinned Kaede.

Kotaro's ears plummeted back down as he quickly drained himself for an answer.

"uh...uh, because…well…she's the nicest one here in the room. Yeah…that's it, I don't know what would happen if it were just Chizuru and Ayaka" stuttered Kotaro, shivering while doing so.

"He he, if you say so De Gozaru. So, I can count of you're help defending the students and teachers?" questioned Kaede.

"Course ya can. When will they be here?" asked Kotaro.

"Im not exactly sure…but soon" answered Kaede.

"Soon? Uh…ok. Who else is helping?".

"It is just us two so far De Gozaru, I was wondering if you could help me search for the others and ask for their help".

"Hmm, sure. I'll go and ask Negi, he's sure to help".

"Sorry De Gozaru, both Negi and Setsuna have gone on an assignment with Mana…that is basically what started this" informed Kaede.

"Tsk, trust them to mess it up…so who is available?" asked Kotaro.

"I'm going to find Ku Fei next. Others like Evangeline, Chachamaru, Asuna, Konoka, Takamichi, Chisame perhaps…maybe Nodoka, Haruna are all available" explained Kaede.

"That's a lot of people Kaede…although Evangeline may be hard to convince. Let me talk to her" offered Kotaro.

"Nin nin, as you wish. Inform everyone to meet at the Academy gates at around 9PM, that way we can all be prepared" notified Kaede.

Kotaro nodded. He quickly turned back into the room, attempting to notify Natsumi of his disappearance.

"Hey, Natsumi. I'm gonna be gone for a while so don't hold up if I'm not back in time for lunch" informed Kotaro, seeming convinced that she would have even made lunch for him.

Their was a small pause before her shy voice replied.

"Uh…ok" answered Natsumi, still slightly flattered by Kotaro's willingness too be polite around her.

With that out of the way, Kotaro slammed the door shut and smiled at Kaede.

"I guess I'll see you soon" winked Kotaro, giving her a thumbs up.

Kaede nodded before running in the opposite direction, shortly followed by Kotaro who ran the other way, confident that he could convince Evangeline to help.

* * *

The young Hanyō leaped through the grass surrounding Evangelines small cabin. Although it was small, it was beautifully carved with patterns that made it seem posh and expensive. Their was sure to be all sorts on interesting items in the home of the queen of the night. Screeching to a halt in front on the wooden stairs, Kotaro took his usual stance, which was one hand in his pocket while the other hung down, and stomped up the stairs with excitement, looking forward to the upcoming battle. Since the battle with Chao, nothing much has happened around Mahora, it was a relief to him when Kaede told him that the devils minions were approaching Mahora.

Stopping few inches away from the door, Kotaro used his already exposed hand to pound against the door. It wasn't until his second knock interacted with the door did the door suddenly opened with speed, causing Kotaro to twitch as he barely stopped himself from hitting the next knock against the user who answered the door. Dragging his hand down, Kotaro had to look up to be face to face with the fast services, well mannered student Chachamaru, blankly gazing down at Kotaro with no expressions.

"Kotaro…my master isn't expecting any visitors today" informed Chachamaru.

"Yeah…I know. I need to talk with her, if that's ok with you" notified Kotaro.

"I will have to check with my master…" answered Chachamaru, turning away while doing so.

Kotaro watched Chachamaru walk into the next room, leaving the door wide open as he was left to ponder about. He didn't have to wait long though as after literally a few seconds, Chachamaru strolled back into the doorway, looking exactly the same as before.

"She isn't motivated to see you unless her assistance is truly required" informed Chachamaru.

"Bah, nonsense. Even she knows that I hardly ever disturb her unless the reason is important. I need to see her now" exclaimed Kotaro.

"As you wish…please follow me" requested Chachamaru.

Turning her back to him, Chachamaru slowly made her way into the next room, shortly followed by Kotaro who froze at the first sight of Evangeline, who was sitting cross legged on the floor, not looking to interested in interacting with him.

"So…the Inugami wants to speak with me?" asked Evangeline, looking at neither Chachamaru or Kotaro.

"Yes master" answered Chachamaru.

Evangelines hands barrowed themselves out of her lap, slithering up her legs until they halted at the tip of her knee's, tightly grasping them with ignorance.

"This better be good boy" warned Evangeline, now looking up at Kotaro.

Kotaro silently gulped, he never realised how horrifying Evangeline could be when in a bad mood. The thing was…was she in a bad mood? If not, then Kotaro would be petrified.

"Don't worry, im not here to waste you're time…at least, not much" grinned Kotaro.

"Each second you waste is a second longer I add to when I consider drinking you're blood, so make it fast, otherwise you'll have nothing left by the time im finished with you" growled Evangeline.

"Eh? Alright, ok. We require you're assistance" informed Kotaro.

"I see…and who is this 'we'?" questioned Evangeline.

"Uh…well. Currently it's just me and Kaede. But this is serious, Mahora Academy is in danger from being destroyed along with every student, including you" explained Kotaro.

The sudden comment made Evangeline laugh with despair. She was amused that Kotaro was so convinced that she was in danger.

"Hahaha, boy, you must have hit you're head on the way in. I am the puppet master, the queen of the night. What make's you think I care for this excuse of a school?".

"Demonic minions are soon to be arriving and will kill any student and teacher alike, that includes you and Chachamaru!" exclaimed Kotaro.

"Interesting…just another reason for me not to intervene. I always hated this school and overly excited students…as for you're 'claim' for me and Chachamaru's safety…must I spell it out to you? I am quite capable of taking care of us both" growled Evangeline.

"But innocent lives will be destroyed!" shouted Kotaro.

"You're not making this any easier for yourself boy, you just keep piling up the positives for me" smirked Evangeline.

"Surely you care for their safety?".

"Obviously not…".

"Think about it. With everyone gone and you bound to stay in the Mahora area, their will be nothing for you to do. No one training, no more people to talk to" Kotaro then thought of a good idea to seduce her "No more Negi either…" whispered Kotaro.

Evangeline's eyes widened with concern, just what dud he mean by that?".

"Explain…" demanded Evangeline.

"Well, it's quite simple actually. With Negi being apart of Mahora, that gives the demon a reason to take his life away. And as im sure you're fully aware that no Negi means no solution to getting out of here" grinned Kotaro.

"A good point Kotaro…a fair point. But Negi has grown into a far more powerful mage since our last encounter. With all the training I have taught him, some minor minions will be no problem for him" said Evangeline, sounding relieved.

"Oh but that's the thing. Negi has gone with Mana and Setsuna, and im guessing that's were the actual demon itself will be. I know it may seem impossible for you but actually think about it. If Negi is fighting the main demon, then it will never stop with itself and it's minions trying to kill him. How long do you think he can last during that?" roughly questioned Kotaro, although insulting Evangeline like that may not have been his best idea.

Her eyes lit up with fire as she slowly rose to her feet. Her footsteps grew heavy until she paused in front of the pointy eared boy who was regrettably wishing to rephrase his explanation.

"Hm hm hm, I like you boy, having the guts to do that. It was something Negi lacked, if I do say so myself. You're explanation has intrigued me, but I see no point in worrying. If it is just minions, you and Kaede should be fine as long as you receive help from the others".

"But I am requesting you're help" notified Kotaro.

"I can see that...alas…I cannot do much in my human form now, can I? Apart from the eclipse happening soon, the moon will not be full once for the rest of the week. I shall give in to you're terms. But only, and I mean ONLY, if the attack happens on that day where the eclipse if clearly visible, will I help you for the remaining time given".

"Great! I knew I could count on you!" smiled Kotaro.

"Did you now…" sarcastically said Evangeline.

"Uh, just a quick question. When will the eclipse be happening?" asked Kotaro.

"Tomorrow, around night. I would say that you better hope they come at that time, but im fully aware that you would prefer the fight as soon as possible. Typical Hanyō mutt…" growled Evangeline.

Not feeling offended, mainly because he didn't want to, Kotaro contained his smile, creeping Evangeline out while doing so.

"Remember this though. I'm not doing this for the school, I'm not doing this for the students, I'm not doing this for you. This is completely because of the safety of Negi's pure blood that can rid me of this blasted curse…and also because you were right about the other thing. This area would become pretty boring if it didn't have someone like you or Negi to boss around. Just thinking about you're absence makes me shiver with boredom" explained Evangeline, making it clear to him.

"Uh…ok?" replied Kotaro, not exactly sure if he comment was another insult or a compliment.

"Good, now that this useless conversation is over, get out. Oh…and if you ever insult me like that again, expect to wake up one morning strapped to a tree as I use your own Inugami abilities against you. I can imagine dogs tearing you up…how pleasant" grinned Evangeline.

Making faint 'Hehe' sounds, Kotaro quickly backed away before reaching the outside. It wasn't until Chachamaru appeared through the doorway did he return to his original self.

"I apologise for my masters intentions…" apologised Chachamaru.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure she didn't mean it…right?" asked Kotaro.

Chachamaru remained silent, closing the door seconds later and deeply worrying Kotaro. But at least he had Evangeline and Chachamaru's support…sort off. With the most worrying thing out of the way, Kotaro could concentrate more on getting the others to help out, and after what he just went through, it was going to feel relatively easy.

* * *

Egypt was closing in and Mana knew it. After landing again for refuelling not along ago, they could all expect to be within the Egypt borders in less an a hour or two. Mana could taste both victory and revenge in her reach as she attempted to sleep the rest of the way. Although, that's all she had practically doing since the first refuelling. It was almost midnight and the sky was glowing bright through her window.

Negi, Setsuna and Alicia were all awake as Joy slouched against her mother, silently sleeping. It was surprise that she hadn't moaned once about being board any anything similar. Then again…maybe Alicia's constant furious coughing was distracting her with worry rather than her own needs. The worst part was, Alicia still had no idea what was going on.

With the time zone being about seven hours from Japan and Egypt, Mana had to make sure that calculated the times right for when it hit midnight tomorrow, indicating that the time they had left was up. Although, by Alicia's calculation, the contract was made at 4AM, meaning that they had to be in Egypt on the same day before 4AM. If it was midnight now, then it was 5PM in Japan, meaning that 4AM would be 10PM in Japan for when the contract either expires, for either victory or failure.

Everything was planned out, now all they had to do was sit tight for the remaining few hours, landing in Egypt and practically winning the war against the demon.

Eve if she was wide awake, Mana attempted to sleep anyway, squeezing her eyes down tight as she tried to get to sleep. She would reopen them though, failing to gather anymore useful sleep. But it wasn't her fault, not after having so much sleep already. Shuffling herself into a new position, Mana faced the window, hoping that the relaxing night sky would help her doze off. It took a while, but slowly she started to become drowsy, making her eye lids feel heavy until they slumped down, creating darkness for Mana as she could feel herself slipping away into nothingness.

She then unexpectedly flinched, most probably from trying so hard. It forced her eyes to slightly open with blurriness, making the dark night sky flicker, the wing of the plane swerve and the outline of a figure on the wing wobble…wait a minute…figure!

Mana's eye blasted open as the blurriness slowly depleted. The outside was barely visible because of the night sky, but she shoved her face against the window, peering through the glass and checking again, hoping it was just her imagination.

If only it was….to Mana's shock. A black figure with four red glowing eyes stood firmly on the surface of the left wing, staring out to the open word with it's back visibly in sight from Mana's point of view. She stuttered, unable to react the horror that appeared in such a dangerous way. What was it doing? Was it crazy! Surely the demon wouldn't risk all these lives just to stop them! It just can't!

Slowly, the demon twisted itself, twirling it's hips around as it's feet remained in one spot. All Mana could do was watch, watch as the demon sinisterly glared at her with a demented grin that could scare anyone. The worst part was…Mana knew exactly what it was thinking, and it wasn't going to be good.

The demon simply paused, hysterically laughing at Mana as her expressions made it clear that she was horrified by it's presence, which just made things awkward since the demon hadn't even done anything…YET.

Tilting it's head down, the heartless creature examined the impression piece of technology, pin pointing the exact locations of vital parts that operate the machine. After mere seconds, it looked back up at Mana, turning it's grin into a frown of unimpressed theory. It warned Mana, and was disappointed that she didn't listen. It warned Setsuna, and was frustrated that she didn't listen. And that was it's last straw…that….was what led to this point. Viciously, it jolted it's arm in the air, exposing interesting hylogryphics that glowed a goldish yellow colour which glistened in the air brightly, the demon clenched it's fist with satisfaction as it prepared to strike, watching Mana's every move while doing so as it continued to uncontrollably laugh.

Reacting fast, Mana retreated away from the window, throwing herself over Negi and quickly pushing his head down for cover as she stared at Setsuna.

"SETSUNA!" screamed Mana.

It happened. At that moment of warning, the demon thrusted it's fist through the hard metal, tightly grasping onto a small but vital part of the planes engine and tearing it out through the already created hole. It squeezed hard, destroying the metal connection and threw it of over the plane, leaving the group to their fate, satisfied that only they, would be harmed. The demon dispersed into the air, making the whole scene seem like just another accident caused by natural occurrences.

Alarms loudly screeched throughout the plane as people felt the plane lower down into a nosedive. People screamed with fear while others remained silent, to scared or shocked to even move. Mana was forced to hold on tight as she continued to hold Negi, helpless to watch Setsuna and Alicia deal with the situation in their own way.

Setsuna remained seated, tightly squeezing the arm rests at she held on while looking back at Mana, possessed with pressure while using her training in calmness to her advantage. Always look at one thing, never get distracted, and you will remain safe. That was her logic, but with so many ear piercing screams surrounding her, completing that was going to be hard.

Alicia secured herself over Joy, keeping her head down as she worried more about her own daughter than herself. They all knew that their was nothing else they could do, it was up to the pilot, who just by a coincidence suddenly buzzed though the com.

"_Please remain seated! Engine one has failed! We are commencing for an emergency landing over the red sea where we should had a chance of landing safely. Brace for impact!" _ordered the pilot.

That was exactly what the five of them did. If landing in the red sea was the safest option, then neither of the complained. The plane fiercely dived down, growing closer to the water as it's wings sliced through the air like butter. With one engine badly smoking and damaged beyond all repair, it was going to take near enough a miracle for the pilot to land the plane safely without crashing on one side. The friction grew more intense as the planes speed increased, slowly lifting up as the pilot strained himself to pull it up with all his might using the controls. The traumatising event scared everyone as the plane connected with the water, narrowing on one side. The pilot quickly dragged the controls to the right, quickly balancing the plane as it's belly skidded across the water before finally splashing into it, screeching to a halt and making Mana and Setsuna loose their grip, flinging them into the seat in front at hitting it hard. The pilots struggled could be head through the cockpits door as he yelled for hope, trying his best to bring the plane to a stop as it's speed dramatically decreased.

Negi then quickly lost his grip, jolting forward and colliding with Mana who was barely holding on from flying across the plane. Negi being more vulnerable, she quickly wrapped one arm around him while holding onto the seat with the other as the rest of the passengers amazingly stood their ground, easily remaining seated.

By no surprise, Alicia and Joy were one of those passengers, being apart of the demons contract and all. Still scared though, they held on tight as if they were struggling too.

Slower an slower it became, burning the belly of the beast as the plane engulfed the water and created tidal waves, splashing over the plane and dimming any fires that could have been created by the damaged engine. With so much distress, it made the plane become heavier, finally allowing it to halt to a stop, floating in the water near a barely visible shore that was conveniently close by. Mana , Negi and Setsuna slumped to the floor, shocked by what they just witnessed and experienced.

Seconds ago, it was the end as people screamed and cried. Now….silence.

* * *

**Heres chapter 8 for you're enjoyment and WOW what a chapter!**

**Mahora's team is growing strong, but with a price! The plane has crashed thanks to the demons devilish actions and the group are horrificly scarred for life! Is eveyone ok? Did the demon keep it's law intact? Can Mana, Negi and Setsuna continue after experiancing that awful event?**

**Any reviews would be appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. A Miserable Awakening

**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

Falling into darkness, everything shunned in silence. The desperate screams stopped, the innocent cries halted, leaving nothing but pity to evaporate through the air, only to become a depressing feeling of dreadfulness before being overwhelmed with relief. The plane had crashed, and yet they were safe. They all gasped, stunned by the sudden miracle, convinced that someone was watching over them…the only problem with that was, they were right. The demon, respectfully following his laws, carefully planned out the strike, pushing himself into submission to strike the fatal blow that severely damaged the plane, knowing that everything single human that wasn't breaking the contract would be safe from harm. As for Mana, Negi and Setsuna? The demon let fate decides how they would go…for it was easily seduced, admitting the trust it had in it's own power that the three would be dead, if not dead, then brutally injured.

It was a mistake though, the demon should have took full control over their lives, for the three remained relatively unharmed, slightly shocked, but unharmed. Setsuna was the first to regain her senses, although it wasn't pleasant. The pressure from grappling with gravity and friction ruthlessly scorched her palms throughout the whole time she grasps the burning fabric. Not only that, but the swordsman could barely contain herself, feeling her bones vibrate with devastating shock, uncertain if they were even sustainable enough to shatter into a million pieces.

She very carefully staggered herself up, patting the closest seat a few times before obtaining a secure enough grip to hold onto, attempting to pull herself onto her worn out knees. It was hard, withstanding such a mind numbing blow both physically and mental, she was amazing that her bodily functions were even working. She quickly breathed through her nostrils, slowly exhaling the distressing air out her mouth that she nervously opened, afraid that any sudden movements would break her. The impact certainly broke some windows as the ice cold air smeared through the smashed glass, quickly followed by slops of water from the sea they would amazingly floating on. The water would slash again the floor, making it damp and splattering it across the plane, partially covering Setsuna's quivering face with drops of murky water.

Her fringe partly covered her recovering expressions of fear, quickly becoming drenched with the continuous water and woefully shining bright as it revealed her cleanliness, and her beauty. It made no difference though, no when she was anxious to recover, so she could check on Mana and Negi. Then, a stinging sensation burned Setsuna's forehead, followed by a slight uncomforting ticklish sensation created by a thick substance sliding down her face. Was it the water? No, Setsuna had felt this sensation before, and it wasn't pleasant.

Crawling down her head, making it's way down her cheek, was the drastic colour of red, leaving a long trial that stained her skin. The stinging dramatically wounded her, growing larger in pain as Setsuna realised that she was bleeding. The source? It was unknown. Sceptically lifting her fragile arm, Setsuna delicately outstretched her finger, connecting it with her forehead as she stroked it along her smooth skin, trying to find the cause. As her finger scornfully scoured her forehead, she raised it higher, feeling the slight prick from the roots of her hair as she run it across, immediately jolting her hand away like static as soon as she interfered with the wound, scorching her skin with fuzzy pain.

It didn't take a doctor to tell Setsuna what her wound was. A thin cut, not to deep but very long, most probably from when she was forcefully thrusted forward, hitting her head on the seat in front. It wasn't exactly a life threatening situation, but wounds like these could do more than cuts. Damage to the tissue, temporary blindness, things that would trouble Setsuna deeply. Irritatingly feeling the drips of blood continue to slither down her cheek, she agitatingly swiped the back of her hand across her silky skin, wiping away the sadistically visible blood that could worry anyone.

Quickly examining the amount she had wiped away, Setsuna didn't seem too concerned about losing too much blood, giving her the slightest chance to look over to Mana, who was still slouched against the seat, with Negi nearby, unknown if both were ok or not. Still on her knee's, Setsuna raised her other arm, skimming her hand lightly across her forehead as she whisked her hair up, removing any from her face and giving her a better view of things, exposing her cut further more. Stuttering at first, she called out to Mana, worried for her safety and protection.

"M-Mana…?" whispered Setsuna, taking no notice of anything else.

Hearing the whisper of Setsuna's voice flow past her ear like a river current, Mana slowly slipped in and out of consciousness, drowsily turning her head before having it fall back onto the sloped seat she had her back leaning on. Everything was a blur to her as she struggled to keep her eyes open, feeling her head throb with agony as her fuzzy view started to darken, slowing down her reaction times as Mana struggled to stay awake, feeling herself slipping into dimness, slowly blacking out. She was suffering, just what the demon wanted. Revolving around aches to nauseating sickness to burning sensations, Mana wasn't capable of staying awake, not in her state.

"_N-No…must…s-s-stay awa-awake. Must…sav-save M-Mah-"_

It was terrible, she couldn't even finish her own thoughts before feeling the urge to throw up, brawling herself to stay sane, to remain healthy. Heaving forward, Mana slapped one hand across her mouth, gagging on the disgusting substances that she forced back down, straining her throat. Just like Setsuna, Mana's fingers had been harshly burnt, but hers was much worse. After holding both her weight and Negi's using one hand, her fingers disturbingly gleamed a bright red colour, blistering with an uncomfortable tingling commotion.

She could feel her joints stiffen up, easily being worn out after the shocking event. Mana scuffled across the seat, jerking her right arm forward and letting out noticeable yelps as she looked for support, only to have the burns intervene and forcing her to release any grip she attained, causing her to fall face first to the floor. Her arms quickly avoided the collision, gently bouncing her against the hard floor as she irritatingly laid her stomach against the surface.

Mana pressed her forehead against the rough surface, finding hard to deal with the minor injuries that are effecting the way she acted. Her feet were barely stable, meaning that she couldn't even stand upright until they regained feeling in them. It was horrible, one moment being the person supporting the group, the next moment becoming seemingly useless. Mana hated it, she wanted it to end. Clenching her left fist, which wasn't as damaged as her right, Mana slammed it onto the floor, unable to accept the immaturity of the demon, annoyed that it could do such a thing. Endangering her friends, herself, and innocent lives wasn't acceptable…and Mana could do nothing about it until further notice.

Setsuna could do nothing but watch. Barely keeping herself upright, she couldn't assist Mana, or Negi, who has yet to move, which was deeply concerning Setsuna.

Mana tilted her head up, quickly noticing Negi who was laying against the floor, looking up at the ceiling with his eyes closed. She felt her blood run cold with trepidation, becoming a phobia. She couldn't tell if he was breathing, or moving, which panicked Mana into a frenzy of anxiety, begging for him to be alright. It was uneasy for Mana, seeing Negi like this. He was only ten, and if a plane crash put her in such a state, then what would if have done to Negi? Sure, she may have shielded him as much as she could, but what if it wasn't enough? What if something harmful happened to him? The guilt, the consequences, Mana wouldn't be able to accept it all! She would never forgive herself, and nor would anyone back at Mahora…if they were still safe themselves. She had to check, she needed to regroup everyone, they needed to move out no matter the situation, no matter their state.

Drastically stretching her arms out, Mana pulled herself along the rough surface, dragging her feet while doing so as she ignored the sweltering pain puffing up around her severely burnt palms. It was hard work, especially since no one even offered to help her. She found them selfish, caring only about themselves and not worrying about others, it sickened her to how much so many people can resemble themselves to the cold hearted demon.

The closer she got to him, the more scared she became. She knew that she was mere moments away from learning of Negi's fate, which is why she shivered at the thought, knowing that the close she was, the sooner she would learn.

Her hand reached out as she strained herself, cringing her teeth with concern as the tip of Negi's finger touched hers. With one last pull, Mana's face was now inches away from Negi's as she leaned over him, struggling to keep her stance and posture, trying her best not to collapse on the exhausted boy. Using one hand, she gripped Negi's wrist, seduce fully trying to find a pulse, begging for a pulse. Let their be a pulse!

"N-Negi…" whispered Mana, slowly starting to regain feeling in her legs.

Their was nothing at first, which frightened Mana to the point that she gasped out loud, alerting Setsuna who was trembling her way over to them. Mana continued to search, adjusting her grip by any means possible. Moving it slightly up or down, sliding it across to another spot, Mana wasn't going to give up, not now, now after they came so far.

"_Give me a pulse…open you're eyes, please, give me anything!"_ begged Mana, slowly feeling her eyes fill up with tears ready to fall.

Setsuna appeared behind Mana, patiently waiting for the verdict that she hoped was good news. With Mana laying on the floor, Setsuna couldn't get close enough to help.

Their was still nothing, causing Mana to fall, connecting her forehead with Negi's and she desperately continued to search. She could feel the first tear fall, gracefully slide down her cheek as Mana remained silence with sorrow. Then…two beats. Mana instantly perked up, keeping her fingers on the same position as another two beats faintly revealed themselves, then another, and another. Negi was alive, he was safe and well…just unconscious, allowing her to smile with happiness.

"H…He's fine" notified Mana, fully aware of Setsuna's presence behind her.

Setsuna sighed with relief, satisfied with Mana's answer. She never made mistakes when it came to such serious things like this.

Slowly, Mana pushed herself to her knee's, slipping her hands under the unconscious Negi and keeping a secure grip. Whether she was healthy or not, she didn't care. Neither Setsuna or her wanted him sitting on the floor, and Mana knew that they needed to keep moving…they were close to the border of Egypt, they just needed to walk the rest of the way, if that was possible.

Rising to her feet, Negi dangled around in her arms, looking perfectly safe. It she needed to carry him the rest of the way then so be it. Turning to Setsuna, Mana quickly caught of glimpse of Alicia and Joy, both with easily recognisable tears running down their cheeks from both the crash and the fear of losing Negi.

"I-Is he ok?" stuttered Alicia, completely shook up.

"He's unconscious, but fine. I know none of you want to hear this, but we have to keep moving. Grab you're bags and lets keep moving, we can make it to the Egypt boarder just in time if we start walking now" informed Mana, not caring if anyone tried to stop her.

To her surprise, neither of them did argue. For Alicia, perhaps it was because this was the closest they had ever been to saving Joy. As for Setsuna, she knew exactly what Mana knew. They didn't go through all that, just to fail miserably.

"Uh…wait. What about the people here?" asked Alicia.

"They are all uninjured and im sure they have phones to call for help. Also, the pilot can call for help using the radio. Services will be here within minutes, so we should get away from here before they force us to stay for questioning. And trust me when I say that using the demon as an excuse to get to Egypt will not convince them to let us go, in fact, it will force them to keep us longer" explained Mana.

Knowing that Mana was right, Alicia didn't attempt to hold them up any longer. Setsuna reached over the seats, grabbing Mana and Negi's black bags while Alicia took what little she brought with him, which was barely anything, a small backpack to be specific. The four of the wearily strolled down the plane, passing traumatized people that were clueless to what was going on and where they were going.

Mana was first to reach the large white door near the cockpit entrance. Still carrying Negi, she hesitated to how she was going to open the large door. Look back and forth between Negi and the large handle, she jolted Negi up, holding him with one arm like a mother would with her child with one arm around his waist. Her oddly coloured hand reached out, grabbing the handle and once again experiencing the agitating stinging sensations that smeared across her palm. Wanting the irritating feeling gone, Mana jerked the handle down, creating a large swishing sound as she pushed the heavy metal open. Instantly after, a gust of wind covered Mana like a blanket, slightly trembling her back, but she easily regained her balance. Luckily for them, the shore was nearby, making the sea level not to high and willable to walk through without any problems.

Just as Mana leaned over the edge, prepared to jump, a quivering tone called out to her.

"Hey, hey! You kids can't go out their, especially not him!" shouted the stringy haired man, pointing at Negi.

Fed up with disturbances, Mana sadistically turned to the man, glaring at him with arrogance.

"Try and stop us" growled Mana, not in the mood to be messed around with.

Lowering Negi back into both hands again, Mana turned back, readying herself. Without hesitation, she hopped out, falling a short distance before splashing into the water that rose up to her waist. Sloping down, she could feel herself slightly sink into the wet sand from the nearby desert. Mana knew exactly where to go, it was just getting their that was going to be a challenge. With her clothes absorbing the murky water, Mana became heavier, wearily struggling to tread through the water as Setsuna shortly followed her, thumping into the water with the extra weight hanging from her hands.

Alicia on the other hand was sceptical at first, unsure whether jumping was the best idea, especially with Joy securely grasp in her arms. Taking safety precautions, Alicia knelt down, hanging her legs of the edge as they dangled around while she firmly sat in the doorway. Taking a deep breath in, she slowly slid over the edge, skidding down the side of the plane before splashing down into the water, becoming drenched while doing so.

Right after the impact, Alicia stumbled to the side, barely keeping her grip on Joy who hadn't spoken once since the crash, as if she was in utter shock. Although, it was very likely that she was in a certain state of shock that would mildly disappear in due time, but even so, it worried Alicia.

The further they went up, the lower the water would become, draining away from the shore that they were rapidly approaching. The ground became much more solid and visible, making it easier to trod through. This gave Setsuna a chance to catch up with Mana who was tremendously strolling ahead, recklessly eager to hit land where they could at least rest for a little while, but more distressingly, to try and wake Negi up. It took her a while, but Setsuna's long, tired legs were able to catch up with her. Only a few inches behind the black widow known as Mana, Setsuna looked over her shoulder, incidentally watching Negi lay their in her arms, looking comfortable but unaware at the same time.

Her eyes widened, supposedly from drastically overlooking the positives and negatives. Firstly, what positives? Their plane crashed, Negi was unconscious, Mana and herself were slightly disillusioned from the crash and now they had less than twenty four hours to reach the Egypt boarder which was still quite a while away. It was impossible for anything more to happen to them that would make things worse. As for the negatives, we'll…Setsuna didn't need to point them out, because they were pretty obvious and noticeable. Even worse, it still remained a mystery to what was bothering Mana earlier that involved Mahora and her Ojou-Sama, her dearly beloved Ojou-Sama…

"How are you holding up?" suddenly asked Mana.

Setsuna didn't realise it until now, but Mana had been watching her the whole time her gaze was directed as Negi, embarrassing none the less.

"Uh, Im fine…it's Negi im more worried about" answered Setsuna.

"Don't worry, as soon as we get to shore, we'll rest for a while, wait for him to wake up. Also…I know you want to know the news with Mahora and that you have respectfully been waiting. I will explain everything while we rest" notified Mana, trying to keep her word.

Setsuna simply nodded, feeling a little awkward that Mana would bring up her needs at a time like this, but it would make sense to reveal everyone while waiting for Negi to wake up, otherwise their would be no other time to do it.

Redirection her sights and looking behind Setsuna, Mana noticed Alicia struggling and falling behind. It wasn't just that though, she looked shattered, as if something was deeply troubling her. Of course the plane crash and getting to Egypt would be an option, if just didn't seem like Alicia. Ever since they first made contact at the Mahora gates, she could sense something from Alicia, that she was hiding something mysterious from them. It became more obvious in the plane, and now she was just mocking her with the strange expressions planting themselves on her face, as if she was choking on something, gagging it back down, whether it be her throat or somewhere else.

"Theirs something wrong with her…" whispered Mana, a few meters away from the shore.

Overhearing her, Setsuna quickly responded, wondering what she meant.

"What do you mean?" asked Setsuna.

"Let's get to the shore, I'll tell you their" requested Mana.

Patting her wet feet on the first spot of dry land, Mana wasn't comfortable placing Negi right next to the water. Not only that, but because it was night, the wind was much colder, making their damp cloths produce less warmth, meaning that they firstly needed a fire, and secondly needed to dry their clothes, which wasn't much of a problem…apart from the fact that they were in a desert, meaning that no tree's were nearby.

Strolling up the shore which quickly became a slope, Mana knelt down with exhaustion, gently laying Negi flat on the ground as he quietly slept away his troubles. Setsuna quickly joined her, sitting the opposite side of Negi and slumping the black bags onto the yellow itching sand. Alicia was next, slouching to the ground with enervation besides Mana, quietly sitting Joy next to her to avoid any ignorance between them all. Mana tilted her head over to Alicia, checking up on her for reassurance.

"Are you ok?" asked Mana.

Alicia stared at Mana, surprised that she even asked. She has to remember though, things are different, Mana is simply trying to become friends with her.

"Very tired, I guess all that sleep on the plane went to waste…" moaned Alicia.

"Hang in there, we'll be in that eclipse before you know it" smiled Mana.

Alicia twitched at first, a few moments ago Mana was enraged, now she doesn't seem to bothered that their transport was viciously taken down by that monster. Maybe it was because Negi was fine, maybe Mana knew that they still had a chance, either way, it made them all happy.

Turning back to Setsuna, she was met with a long glare, making Mana wonder how long Setsuna had been like that. She couldn't blame her though, she was desperate to learn of Konoka's situation. But their was one last thing Mana needed to do…

"I know this is pushing it, but we really need a fire to keep us warm and to dry our clothes " informed Mana.

It wasn't that Setsuna didn't have a problem with it, heck, she would welcome the idea of a fire keeping them warm, but the question remained. What was she going to use to make a fire?

"I would like that" smiled Setsuna, letting Mana know that it was alright while at the same time fascinated to how she was going to start the source of warmth.

"Great" said Mana, sounding rather persuaded.

Reaching over Negi, Mana stretched out her arms, grabbing one of the black bags that was rightfully hers. Rapidly unzipping it, certain items surprisingly popped out, making Setsuna wonder how she knows what items to pack.

Digging her hands deep into the bag, she pulled out some rags and a concealed match box, rather concerning Setsuna to why she had those in the first place. It was as if she knew the crash was going to happen…how awkward that would be.

"You never know…" whispered Mana, retreating her hands back down by her side.

Mana placed the items down to one side and shunted herself around, turning her back to Alicia and Setsuna. Knowing exactly what she was doing, she shoved her hands into the sand, barrowing the yellow dots out and creating an average sized hole big enough to fit the outline of a head in it. She brushed away any lumps around the hole, for obvious safety reasons to reduce the spread of the fire.

Mana then twisted herself, patting the ground until she secured a firm grip of the rags. Sliding it across the sand, she shovelled the rags into the hole, shoving it in hard and slightly adjusting the way it was positioned, that way the fire would last longer and spread more firmly, creating more light and warmth.

Turning back again, she took the box of matches and slid the case open, revealing the hazard wooden sticks. Without a second thought, Mana pinched the closest one and slyly pulled it out, raising it high above her chest and waving it about in front of her face. Looking back at Setsuna, Mana funnily winked, not acting her usual self, which rarely happened. Maybe she really was just happy that Negi was safe.

Her hand dragged itself along the matchbox, swiping the wooden stick and creating a flicker of light, gloomily swirling back and forth with the wind. Mana chucked it onto the rags where a fire was then made, creating warmth and light for everyone, who were swiftly relieved.

"Sorry about the delay" apologised Mana.

Setsuna didn't respond…because she didn't know how to respond to an answer like that. She remained silent, hoping that Mana didn't take her quietness the wrong way.

Now it was time for Mana to reveal to Setsuna the truth of what was going on. She wasn't thrilled about it, but keeping it bottled up really wasn't going to help, and she knew it. Besides, Setsuna had the right to know.

"Mahora is in trouble…" Mana suddenly admitted.

Their was a long pause as Setsuna levelled up by what she meant by 'trouble'. Did she mean the actual Mahora area? Or the students and teacher and…Konoka.

"It tricky to understand, and almost impossible to believe. This is going to hurt you as much as it hurt me, but we can get through this. Do you remember when we rightfully rejected the demons proposal back at the airport? Before all his happened?" asked Mana.

"Yes, did something happen that involved our answer?" replied Setsuna.

"The irresolvable happened, the unachievable. The demon is what happened. Demons are very fragile to their own anger, one wrong move, and they shatter into an enraged beast. That is exactly what we did to it…with dreadful consequences. During the first refuelling on the plane, the demon….encinctured me. Not with wrath, but with a warning".

"A warning? From what I have experienced, there is no such thing as a warning to monsters like those" informed Setsuna.

"You're right it was more of a threat. Moments earlier, Kaede called me with…discomforting news. The demon had broke into her room, it harmed Fuuka and forced her to make a contract" explained Mana.

"Wait, I thought you said that demons have no authority to harm a human without proper permission first?" questioned Setsuna.

"That's the thing….it doesn't. This demon explained to me that it broke it's own law and got away with it. At first I was stunned, perspective, demanding to know how such a thing could go unnoticed by it's own kind. To my surprise, the demon was uncertain at first, completely open to explanations that I may have. It had a theory though. The Code, the regulation of the contracts, must have had a mind of it's own or something similar, because I was arrogantly told that it leered the idea of a new law, luscious for it. And it just so happened that the demon mistakenly created this law, countering the one her recently just broke" revealed Mana.

"That's unspeakable. I may not know much about this freak of nature, but even so, betraying it's own kind and getting away with it? It's just not reasonable enough to even be called a demon any further. I trust that Fuuka is safe and well?" replied Setsuna.

"Yes…but if we don't stop this demon, then it will become far worse for her" notified Mana.

"It has something do to with that contract, doesn't it?" whispered Setsuna.

Mana hesitantly watched Setsuna before lowering her head down to the ground, not looking forward to her next response.

"Mana?" snapped Setsuna.

"The demon did say about returning for Fuuka in due time. But with the new contract becoming active, it will only be a matter of days before it comes for her. Setsuna…the contract…it, uh…it gives the demon permission to…..attack any student and teacher at Mahora Academy, including Konoka. If that demon succeeds, many more contracts will be made with some of the students including Fuuka, because it knows that they will want their friends back, their safety intact. That is why we need to stop them!" exclaimed Mana.

With the truth revealed, Setsuna froze, slightly opening her jaw to express her shock. Faint hurtful 'Ah' sounds trembled out of her voice as the rhythm of her tone slowly pitched up, ready to explode with worry.

"_Ojou-Sama…I-in danger? I…I need to get back….ah…I-I'm failing my duty, my life, my Ojou-Sama" _thought Setsuna.

Part of her fringe then fell again, covering up any signs of shock as Setsuna's pupils reformed themselves, growing larger but slightly losing it's colour, turning a bland grey. She was still in control, but the slightest urge of resisting to stay was slipping away. Konoka, her love, life and happiness, was in danger. But not just her, every single student in Mahora was in harms way…because of her simple rejection the demon took to far.

Exhaling breathes of soreness, Setsuna wearily turned her head to Alicia, feeling light headed while doing so. She knew Mana was counting on her, but…it was just to much to handle. Her blank eyes met with Alicia who was sociably remaining quite, respecting their privacy. She was fully aware that this wasn't just about Joy and didn't want to become a bother by interrupting, but the long stare of Setsuna made her cringe, slightly freaking her out.

Setsuna felt empty inside, as if her pure soul pummelled through her chest and out into the open world, realising that is was of no use any longer to her. Mana could easily tell of her eager distresses and looked to calm her down.

"Look at me" ordered Mana.

Setsuna did just that, seeking comfort from Mana.

"I know what you're thinking. Please, just listen. You could use the spell the dean gave to Negi, transporting you back to Mahora where you can protect Konoka from the harm approaching them. It will most likely dim our chances of success and Joy will most likely die, leaving us with a distraught Alicia as we find another way back. You can do that, I wont stop you. Or…you can continue with us. It may be hard to withstand the temptation and urge of opportunity to take the easy route, but our solution is much better. Both contracts are connected, meaning that it one succeeds or fails, so does the other. If we get Joy to Egypt, the demon will be forced to expire both contracts. It's forces will disappear and the demon will have no permission to even make contract with anyone from Mahora. All we have to do, is get Joy in that eclipse, and with you're help, that will be possible. Then not only will Mahora Academy become safe, but Alicia will have Joy to hold. Not in fear….not this time, but gratitude and love. I don't know about you, but that is a sight I would love to see and treasure" explained Mana.

It then hit Setsuna hard, everything Mana said was right. If she went back, the demon would never stop attacking until everyone was a victim. Without her help, Mana and Negi have less chances of taking the demon down and getting Joy to Egypt, meaning that if this contract succeeds, so will the one at Mahora, putting Konoka in even more danger, with or without her their. But…if she stayed, both contracts could fail, meaning that everyone becomes safe, and that the demon can no longer interact with them. Finally, she could stop dreading her answers. At last, she now knows that whatever answer she makes, she knows if it will be right or wrong.

Setsuna's breathing slowed down and her pupils dilated again from the light by the fire, quickly going back to her calm, usual self that she preferred much more than any other stance and position.

"Y-You're right…." whispered Setsuna, putting on a convincing face that Mana was glad to see.

"Kaede is fully aware of what is approaching. She is going to notify anyone that could help. Kotaro, Ku Fei, everyone. I guarantee, Konoka's safety and everyone else's protection are their going to be their highest priority for the next few days" comforted Mana.

"Y-Yes…I understand. It' all clear now" replied Setsuna.

"So, you're going to stay?" asked Mana.

Perking up, Setsuna quickly turned her head, redirecting her sights to Joy who was now leaned against her mothers arm, sleeping.

"I will stay…" whispered Setsuna, turning her head back to Mana "And we will succeed" smiled Setsuna.

"Good, because no matter what the demon says, whatever choice you make is the right choice. Never let that be taken away from you" noted Mana.

She said that with meaning, and that is what made Setsuna realise. This whole trip, she has been offered choices, persuaded to take choices, even forced to answer them. Each time, she lost apart of her right as a human being. Now, she realises it. What ever choice she makes is the right choice…because it is her choice. It relieved her of anymore stress, knowing that when they return, and they will return, she has to make the choice to reveal, to admit, to convince her Ojou-Sama, her childhood friend, Konoka…that for her entire life, she has found a special feeling between them that can only be described in one word…love. Their wasn't anything that Setsuna found disappointing about Konoka, not her looks, not her personality, nothing. She just hoped Konoka felt the same way…

"Were going to be moving soon. It would be best to dry our clothes before setting out, unless you enjoy the feeling of dampness and coldness" informed Mana.

Alicia took immediate notice and turned her full attention to Mana, seriously hoping she meant sit by the fire for a few minutes while they dried.

"What do you mean by…drying them?" questioned Alicia.

Instead of directly telling her, Mana demonstrated what she meant. Quickly lifting herself up, feeling the discomfort of the cold, wet fabric brushing along her skin, Mana rose to her feet, brushing of the misty sand that glued itself to her. Satisfied, Mana slightly bent down, lowering her hands and taking a grip on both sides of her moist trousers. Not taking any notice of the others reactions, she stretched them down, lifting her knees high as her feet exited the small round sockets. It may not be the most natural thing to do, but if it meant getting to their destination without any problems, Mana wasn't hesitant to commence the sequence.

Now only wearing her shirt, black jacket and plainly blacked coloured underwear patterned with roses, Mana turned back to the other two, straightening out her trousers while doing so. Setsuna simply looked down to the ground, slightly embarrassed to the current situation. Sure, it was necessary but…seeing Mana wearing silky black underwear turned her face a faint red colour, forcing her to quickly hide it by looking down. Alicia on the other hand just twitched, wondering how Mana could remain so revealing without even attempting to cover herself up. It was a mystery to why she wasn't bothered…perhaps being a professional required some…pressing measures.

Kneeling down, Mana laid her trousers across the firm sand, near the source of warmth. If it meant drying them quicker, then so be it, she would rather feel comfortable when travelling, even if that meant exposing herself.

"I suggest you two do the same" informed Mana, twisting herself around and slouching onto the floor, once having her legs and now her bottom covered with sand. One leg outstretched itself across the sand while the other pointed it's knee up, allowing Mana to lean her arm across it.

"You can't be serious…" mumbled Alicia.

Shrugging her soldiers, it told Alicia everything, she wasn't forcing her to, just simply suggesting.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures" notified Mana.

She did have a point, but even so…Alicia wasn't exactly contended to doing it, but maybe it was for the best…

It wasn't that Setsuna didn't have a problem with it, in fact, she was use to it, being in an all girls school with large spring pools for everyone, but in such an open area? She wasn't sure. Their appeared to be no one around, and it was getting rather cold, she really was running out of options. Surely Mana was aware that once Negi woke up, he would be surrounded by half naked girls? Then again…that is actually pretty normal for the ten year old boy. Not on his behalf of course, he would be dragged into those situations.

Slightly tilting her head up, peeking at Mana. Setsuna watched the black widow remain calm, undisturbed by the long stares she was receiving. It gave her confidence, if Man could do it, then so should herself.

Sinking her hands into the ground, Setsuna pushed herself up, forcing Alicia into disbelief that she was actually joining Mana. Like Mana, Setsuna curved herself down, shuffling her skirt that was tightly wrapped around her waist and began pulling it down. Slipping it through her feet, Setsuna quickly straightened up, hesitant on what to do next. Her mouth wobbled with uneasiness as she attempted to contain her embarrassment. Now she was simply wearing a buttoned white shirt, a jacket that acted as a blanket, sloping over her shoulders as it ran down her back, covering her hips but leaving her stomach completely revealed. The last thing she wore was her bright white underwear, patterned with small circles around the side, partially revealing her thigh.

Neatly folding her skirt, she positioned it by the fire before sitting back down, quickly crossing her legs and looking up at Mana who could easily make out the slight change In colour on her face.

"I think I'll stay the way I am…" informed Alicia, shuffling closer to the fire with her daughter still leaning on her.

"Suit yourself" replied Mana, still looking back at Setsuna.

It was peaceful for now, which was the problem, This was the only time they were going to get before being faced with the demon again…so, they made the most of it and relaxed, waiting for Negi to wake up so they could move on. If he didn't wake up in time, Mana or Setsuna would be forced to carry him, but neither minded, mainly because he wasn't even that heavy and…he looked rather adorable. Whoever carried him were sure to get a reaction from him though, a teacher being carried in the arms of a beautiful student wouldn't go down well with him. Either way, all three of them were glad he was ok.

* * *

The sky was dark, darker than it usually is. Black clouds from afar slowly approach Mahora Academy, and those who waited knew exactly what they were. Transports, shrouds of evil covering up the nearing creatures of darkness.

Their was those on the front line, including Kaede, Kotaro, Ku Fei and Takamichi. All capable of fending for themselves in dire situations. Then their were the secondary waves, the support, containing a mighty line of students including Nodoka, Haruna, Asuna, Konoka and surprisingly to all of them, Chisame.

They all waited, prepared to hold their ground and to keep Mahora safe. Most of them didn't then how long until they arrived, which is where Takamichi comes in. With both his hands deep inside his pockets, he walked ahead of the group, examining the current speed, width and weight of the dark clouds.

"They'll be here within the next twenty four hours, probably less. By the current speed, it looks like they are approaching to the demons liking, as if it wants it's minions to spawn at a certain time of the day" informed Takamichi.

"You mean, they can get here quicker if they wanted to?" asked Kotaro.

"Seemingly, yes. A barrier has been placed around the school and dorms. Any range attacks will be blocked while within the walls of the barrier, all noise will be silenced" answered Takamichi.

"Impressive De Gozaru, but noise doesn't silence physical contact. We need to keep them away from the buildings and no interacting with the school walls. Any slight disturbances could wake students up and endanger them if they come out to see what's going on" interrupted Kaede.

Asuna, quietly sitting tight in the background with her pactio card at the ready, slouched down with disappointment, dreading the long horrific wait.

"So…were gonna stand out here for almost a hole day?" questioned Asuna.

"If needed. Negi needs as much time as we can give him to stop the demon and remove the contracts it has made" answered Takamichi.

"Come on Asuna, think of it as a night out with you're friends!" cheerfully shouted Ku Fei.

"I wouldn't really consider fighting off magical monsters as a night out…why am I here again?" cut in Chisame.

"I asked for you're help and you happily agreed" smirked Kotaro.

"You dragged me out when I questioned you're reasons to me being here…" growled Chisame, out smarting the Inugami boy.

"Hey, surely this is more exciting than sitting at home safe and sound doing your usual boring computer work" replied Kotaro.

"Yeah Chiu, live a little" grinned Haruna.

"Ugh…quite about that…" whispered Chisame.

"_I hope Negi sensei is ok…it wouldn't be the same without him" _thought Nodoka, fidgeting around with her fingers.

"Hey Nodoka, you're quiter than usual. Are you thinking about Negi again?" quickly suggested Haruna.

Nodoka immediate flinched, letting out a mild yelp of surprise as she struggled to answer, stuttering.

"N-N-No! I w-wasn't thinking a-about anything!" panicked Nodoka.

Haruna was practically enjoying her self, extending her mischief ways around the hole group.

Konoka was quietly waiting besides Asuna, worrying about the same thing but with Setsuna. She couldn't help herself, not after being around Setsuna for a number of times to the point that it was a daily thing for her. She knew that she could handle herself against normal and unmoral situations, but their was nothing normal about this demon. From what she heard, it physically and mentally hurt the twins Fuuka and Fumika within a few minutes, just think what it could do to Setsuna for days on end as she fought to destroy it's contract.

"I hope Set-Chans ok…" whispered Konoka.

Asuna, over hearing Konoka's pray, turned to her. Ever since Setsuna had left, Konoka was a lot more quite, and she acted funnier than usual, as if something was wrong.

"I'm sure she's fine. Once this is over, she'll be back at Mahora before you know it" comforted Asuna, firmly placing her hand across Konoka's shoulder.

Without warning, Konoka quickly reacted, throwing herself into Asuna's arms and wrapping herself around her neck, hugging.

"I miss her Asuna, I'm worried that something has happened. I can feel it…something is bothering her" quietly mumbled Konoka, speaking her words into Asuna's clothing and barely humming it through.

Asuna hesitated at first, unsure at what came over Konoka. Then, she responded the way Konoka wanted, by curling her arms around Konoka and patting her hand against her back, embracing the hug of hopefulness. It as rare to see Konoka upset, which gave Asuna another reason to hold out against the approaching waves of minions.

"_Come on Negi you knucklehead. Defeat that demon and come back safely with Setsuna, I'm counting on you…Konoka's counting on you. Were all…counting on you" _thought Asuna, staring out to the night sky once again, witnessing the black clouds roam closer as the warmth of Konoka spread throughout her body, giving her hope.

* * *

It had been a while now and their was no sign on Negi waking up, worrying Mana, Setsuna and Alicia who comfortably sat around the warm glowing fire. Because of the concerning thoughts floating around them all, Mana decided to erase something of them involving Negi. The first thing she did was pull him closer to the fire, warmth always helped when trying to wake someone up. Then she outstretched both legs, which were still exposed, and lifted Negi's head onto them. It wouldn't really be satisfactory for Negi if he woke up with sand scoured across his hair, causing immense itching and discomfort.

Although, Alicia took the action a little…unwell. Laying a ten year old boy and teacher on the lap of a half naked women wasn't exactly appropriate in her eyes. But Mana's explanations were reasonable enough, stopping her from arguing. Unfortunately, nothing had worked. Negi was still unconscious and Mana knew that they needed to start moving now if they were going to make it in time.

"We need to start moving…" notified Mana

Setsuna regrettably nodded, shortly followed by Alicia who was already moving to her feet, not wanting to become a bother to them. Setsuna quickly joined her, watching Mana remain in the same spot at the same time, flickering Negi's hair out of his face by swiping the back of her hand gently across his forehead, cherishing him like an ancient artefact that was delicate. In a way, Negi was pretty much delicate, being unconscious meant that he could do nothing, completely vulnerable.

"Do you want me to carry him for a while?" offered Setsuna, feeling rather useless right now with nothing to do.

"Depends, can you carry him?" smirked Mana, obviously joking.

Setsuna smiled as she knelt down, holding out her arms and waiting for Mana to hand him over. Carefully digging her hands under Negi, she slowly lifted him, steadily withering him over to Setsuna where the exchanged the charming mage.

"I'll take him back whenever you need a break" informed Mana, raising herself of the ground.

Almost completely forgetting, Setsuna needed to put her skirt back on! Suddenly realising it, she flinched with humour, how could she forget something as important as that? Although, as soon as the fire went out, she would have realised I from the coldness, allowing her to look at things from a different prospective.

Before she could even attempt to lay Negi back down and put her skirt back on, movement suddenly wobbled around in her arms. As she looked down, Negi was shuffling around, drowsily waking up. His eyes opened, but everything was a blur at first as the sound of his name buzzed around his ears, sounding like mumbo jumbo at first. After a few moments, everything went neutral for him as his sound and sight returned to normal. His first clear sight was himself gazing into Setsuna's eyes, wearily confused at what was going on. He then noticed the long scratch on her forward, immediately waking him up. That's Negi for you though, always worried about others more.

"Uh…Setsuna? W-What happened? Where are w- wait…the plane crashed! Are you ok? You have a nasty cut!" panicked Negi, wondering why his legs felt like feathers. Only moments later did he realise that Setsuna was carrying him, slightly making Negi blush with embarrassment.

Straightaway, Setsuna took note of his blushing face, quickly making herself blush in the process. It was seemingly ok while he was asleep, but as soon as he realised what was going to, everything became embarrassing. Tilting herself sideways while kneeling down, Negi slid down onto the floor, hastily ridden himself of the blushes and turning back to Setsuna.

"Thank you Setsu-" Negi suddenly stopped, quickly noticing the fact that Setsuna was in her underwear.

"Ah! S-Setsuna, p-please forgive me!" begged Negi, quickly turning away as his face burned red again, only to have his sights redirected onto Mana who was looking down at him, trousers at the ready in her hand.

"EHH! M-Mana! I, uh! I'm terribly sorry! Why do you both have no clothing covering up you're lower half!" panicked Negi, looking down at the ground as he slapped his hands across his eyes, blinding him.

Mana simply chuckled while Setsuna embarrassingly put her skirt back on, hastily desperate to cover herself up now that Negi was aware while Mana made no attempt in rushing, slowly pushing her feet through the sockets that covered her up.

"_Charming…" _thought Alicia, ready to go.

Almost finished, Mana poured bottled water that she also brought along over the fire, distinguishing it before turning to Negi who was peeking through his fingers, making sure both girls were wearing their necessary clothing.

"Shall we go, sensei?" asked Mana.

"G-Go where?" replied Negi with another question.

"To Egypt, were walking" smirked Mana.

* * *

**Heres chapter 9 for you're enjoyment!**

**Please review and comment on what you think about this chapter or the whole story, I will be very grateful!**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. One Final Chance!

**WARNING: This Chapter Contains Spoilers In The Negima Manga Starting From Chapter 299 And Beyond That Chapter. You Have Been Warned**

* * *

**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

Time was of the essence. What originally should have been a simple plane trip turned into a fight for survival. Get there, be within the eclipse, go home, simple right? Wrong, not when a rouge demon was stalking you, quite happy to kill whenever it pleaded. Mana and the others had been tiredly walking through the hazardly changing weather, gnashing through the scorching hot sands by day where optical illusions would kick in, some more…abnormal than others. One moment it was members from class

3-A , other moments they could swear that it was the demon, but then again, it most likely was.

During the nights it would be cold, which was their definition of irony seeing as deserts are known for their burning sensations…and boy they weren't kidding. Even with the chilly winds spreading throughout the fields of sand, the yellow dust would still be sizzling with heat, it was lucky they were wearing footwear. Although neither of them found anything lucky, unless crashing on a plane while knowing that Mahora Academy is in danger is considered lucky, but they very much doubted that.

The area was bloated with darkness, and according to Mana's watch, they had less than an hour left. The good news was, with so little time left, that must have meant that the boarder was near. The bad news? Well, isn't it obvious? The psychopathic demon is holding Mahora hostage and it wasn't about to let them reach their destination just like that, not by a long shot. They expected something to happen…and by something, they really had no idea. They wasn't exactly looking forward to a warm welcoming. A trap, perhaps. A face to face encounter, slightly possible. Their really was only one way to find out, by getting their.

Of course, they weren't going back now. With so much at stake, nothing could persuade Mana, Negi, Setsuna or Alicia to back down now, and they each had their own reasons.

For Mana, it was only partially the pure determination to complete her assignment given. Prospective to how hard she tried, this was no easy task. From the start, Mana anticipated delays and slight shocks that would lead them of track, but she continued, remaining silent while doing so. Scaring the others into submission wasn't apart of her job and there was no reason to, unless she wanted to challenge herself. Bu who was she to toy around with a child's life? Joy's life, to be exact. Not only would Alicia be oblivious to strictly disagree, but she would be fulfilling the demons exact wishes.

That wasn't the best thing to do, especially since the empty being of despair had the upper hand…for now. He had not one, but two active contracts, both threatening innocent lives that have no clue at what approaching. That includes Joy, she was still unaware of why they were going to Egypt. Since the plane crash, she has remained silent, perhaps still in a state of shock from the unexpected crash.

There was another reason though, another motive. Not only was Mana exceeding her limits to complete the task at hand, but she was doing it for Alicia. Not in the way that she had to because it was her duty, but because she wanted to. Her story, her life, is just one big mess. A nightmare. A story of a mother and child separated from there happiness for three long…dreading years. Both with only each other to hold, for everyone else was gone…including the father. It shouldn't have happened, but Mana was hurt by the heart breaking story.

She felt shattered, as if a piece was missing. No one deserves such a punishment, which is why for Alicia and Joy's sake…for there happiness…Mana was resolute to achieve not only the assignment, but more importantly, their freedom. She wanted to see them in one another's arms, and for the right reasons. Not in fear, not in despondency, but in exhilaration. Nothing more would make her happy, the dean can keep the payment.

Setsuna on the other hand had a completely different resolution. She never intended on the recent events to unfold right in front of her, but what's worse was, she caused it. It was all tearing apart since she agreed to come along. The constant worries for Konoka started to all, and as soon as the demon mentioned her mistress, it ended it. The worries turned into immediate instincts to get back to her loved one, and if it hadn't been for Mana, she would have abandoned the sweet Joy and left her fate in the hands of Negi and Mana.

Now she is fighting for so much more. For Joy, for Mahora, for Konoka, and that's all the convincing she needed to achieve victory. Nothing was going to stop her, because she was…no, she WILL get back to Konoka with satisfaction in her grasp that Joy was safe.

It was strange. Neither Joy or Alicia represented any similarities and yet, they were a shrine to her. She saw them as different versions of herself and Konoka, fighting for their love…something she had so many opportunities to express but was held back. Only now did she realise that she was taking those opportunities for granted, a mistake she wont make again when they make it back.

Negi…what more reasons would Negi need? His students, his friends, family, even Alicia who he saw as a motherly figure to him were in danger. It all started with Joy and it spread like a virus, infecting the people at Mahora and so many others. It was no longer his duty as a teacher to protect them, but his duty as a guardian, to follow his fathers footsteps and protect those in need.

Just like Setsuna, he really wanted to be back at Mahora so he could help the counter attack against the rebelling forces, but alas, Joy was now his biggest priority. She was the reason why they were here now, and he wasn't about to ignore he just like that. It started with her and it's going to end with her.

Lastly was Alicia. Her life wasn't exactly a picnic. Losing both her home and husband, she had no choice but to sign the demons contract to keep Joy and herself alive and away from harm. At first, she didn't think much of it, a simple trip and back, nothing too serious. Three years…THREE whole years she has attempted the dire attempt to reach an eclipse, and to no prevail did they succeed. It was as if the demon was sabotaging them every…single…time.

She knew it would watch as she cried, as Joy cried, unknowing of why. It was getting just what it wanted, it's entertaining, it's lustful joy. Torture in the mind, stress, these were not simple techniques that Alicia fell victim too so easily, which meant only one thing. This demon…this…sick, twisted being, trained itself…IT PRACTISED…to learn the ways of perfecting the unreasonable mental forces. The mind is a powerful weapon, but once turned against you…it's mayhem.

To make things worse, after so much time, so much attempts…they had less than an hour less. It was nerve racking, she could barely keep herself still without bursting into tears. Joy was all she had left…without her, she was nothing…without her…she had no one to hold, or love, or even care about! It was a suffering though that was bestowed upon her since this began. Now…even with help, they are on the verge of failing, which means Alicia will once again have to lie to her own daughter. To hold her, to tell her everything will be ok as Joy slowly slipped into darkness. It was disturbing because during that dreadful event, Alicia was going to have to…smile…she was going to have to smile at her dieing daughter to convince her that everything was going to be ok when it wasn't. How could she do that…it….it wasn't even possible? No mother…should have to experience….no, no mother should even have to think of such a tragedy.

There was still hope that they would win, the demon is greatly outnumbered by willing friends that will stand by Alicia. But there was a problem…each second, each moment they grew closer, Alicia felt worse. Not emotionally, but physically worse. The rising blood and mucus stifling up her throat would dramatically grow to an immense amount that not even she could contain it. Her head would start to ache, pounding through her delicate skull that has been worn down from so much stress. She didn't want to admit it but…something was terribly wrong with her, whether it be an injury or a illness, Alicia…presumed…that she was dieing. Which distraught the thought of succeeding. If they save Joy…what could happen to Alicia in the aftermath? She is barely withstanding the pain as it is, what if Joy witnesses her falling to the ground…what if she witnesses her mum dieing? It's Alicia's worst nightmare transferred into Joy…to watch their loved one run cold in mere seconds.

"There is it" whispered Mana, halting to a stop "Egypt".

They all shifted their sloped heads up, witnessing the large pole overlook them as the striped colours of red, black and white merged together. The fabric gently waved around, flowing with the wind while the clear golden eagle stamped on the middle remained in it's beauty, becoming the hope of Alicia and Joy's happiness. Each one of them were fazed by the sight, especially Alicia who was now silently dropping tears of happiness that streamed don her eyes, glistening bright in the full moons reflection. It was a sight she thought she would never see, and now that her eyes are fully glaring at her destination, she found it hard to believe.

"I-Is….that real?" stuttered Alicia.

Mana turned smiling, smearing her boots across the sand and sinking herself slightly lower as the dark colours with the bright yellow dust. She waited…and waited, for Alicia to turn to her. This time, she was going to observe Alicia's reactions for her own pleasantness. This time, she was going to see Alicia fully happy, just what everyone wanted in the first place. Mana was shortly followed by Negi and Setsuna, watching Alicia's smile become unstable with unstoppable exhilaration as both lips quivered. She turned to each of them, taking her time to get a good long look at the people who helped her in this dire situation.

There it was, that smile. One that neither of them simply expected but had earned. It made them all smile back as Alicia started to sniffle, trying to control herself.

But of course, that wasn't an option anymore. Her dream had come true, and for the first time in three years, Alicia was happy. She rapidly turned away, not in a rude way, but for a good reason. Joy. The crying mother plummeted to the ground where she stretched her arms out and under Joy's arms. Instantly, she jumped up, holding Joy close as they both twirled around with delightfulness. She laughed as the tears sprinkled around, causing Joy to react to the sound of her mothers happiness. The past trans she was in from before completely faded, allowing Joy to smile with her mother once again. They both laughed, never wanting it too end. Mana and the others just watched, giving the two there moment.

Alicia stopped spinning, feeling slightly dizzy. It didn't stop her excitement though as she held Joy even closer, squashing their cheeks together while she looked back over to Mana.

"Thank you….for everything" whispered Alicia.

Mana tilted her head back, showing a smug look "Let's do this" she nodded.

Turning around, Mana began to swiftly walk towards the boarder. She wasn't satisfied, it wouldn't be this easy. The demon was waiting…it was here. But where? Mana could smell it's foul stench of evil surrounding them, she looked up, frantically twisting her head in all directions while soughing out the demon. The area looked deserted, peaceful. The natural night sky was the only light source, but created the diplomatic scene of harmony. It was hard to believe that such a creature could remain hidden in such a serene environment. It was here though…it has always been here ever since the first contract was made, waiting, gratified that it's contract was going to be failed without hesitation.

Mana suddenly screeched to a halt, inches away from the border. "Wait" she proclaimed, tossing her hand to one side as her palm outstretched itself, signalling them to stop.

Lowering her hand back down, everyone followed her order, even the overwhelmed Alicia. She diagonally turned her side, turning her hip towards the border. Negi could easily tell that Mana wasn't playing around, she examined the border, hastily looking at one spot for a few seconds before frantically turning to the next, rolling her eyes across the thin air as if reading a book.

Mana unsteadily lifted her right arm, staggering it back down with cautious before forcing it back up. With her fingers barely cringed, she straightened her index finger, slowly pointing it towards the border as if there were an obstacle in the way. She aligned her smooth tip with the pole indicating the border before slowly swirling her finger around. Mana's instincts were right, the demon was here, for when she stroked the thin air, the scenery in front of here wobbled like water as her finger dipped into the coldness. Tiny sonic waves spread themselves outwards, becoming larger each passing second and revealing the magical creation.

"What is that?" questioned Negi.

Mana knew exactly what it was. Not an illusion, not a trap, but the finish line. Joy needed to pass this magical source to expire the contract and become free. Their was a bad side though, Mana could feel herself becoming absorbed into the magical source. Only Joy alone can pass through this barrier, or they will be absorbed into the bind, only to develop into a reflection of another world.

"This…" whispered Mana, jerking her scaring finger away from the blob of liquidized enviroment and turning to the others. "Is the passage to the code".

Abruptly, a wave of sand suddenly shot up from the ground, fiercely becoming a shredding wall of shrewdness completely blocking the portal. The shroud of wind blasted Mana back, skidding her across the surface face first and screeching to a halt in front of Alicia. Mana gasped out loud as the shockwave travelled through her body like an electric current, completely destroying any available working cells and temporarily paralyzing her lower half. She slumped both fists against the floor hard, pushing herself up and revealing sand splashed across her face and fringe and sticking like glue, almost fusing from the immense heat of the blast.

Alicia crouched down, firmly and carefully placing one hand on her shoulder and the other on her back. It was obvious what Mana wanted, to see what was happening. She pushed herself on one side and with the help of Alicia, manage to drag her feet along until she slouched onto her back. Her elbows securely dug into the sand as she leaned up, watching the wall of sand spill over each other as more and more climbed back to the top, keeping it continuous in a perfect harmony.

There were no clouds and yet thunder could be heard, lighting would viciously flash. A warm glow of aura surrounded the portal before them, slowly tearing open, ripping a fabric through space and time as a dark leg garnished itself through the rip. Then two hands reached out, grasping the edge of the world like paper as the scenery wobbled again. The hylogryphics covered demon rose out from the portal, glowing a bright gold colour and symbolic signs of the devil stained itself long it's arms, legs and chest. They gleamed in the eyes of everyone, unknown to it's meaning. The demon simply referred it to a ritual, an honorific sign of reward as another victim fell to it's will.

Passing it's last leg through the rip, the hole immediately sucked itself shut, sealing the portal. The demon simply chuckled at it witnessed Mana lying against the floor, accompanied by Negi, Setsuna and Alicia who honestly believed that they had a chance. Fools…it what it saw them as, unable to accept reality the death has come for them.

"_**Why….Why does thou continue with this petty attempt? Does thy not see the informal odds? Does thy not heed my many…many warnings? WHAT DOES THY NEED TO LEAVE THIS BE? Will thou be persuaded? A bribe perhaps? I try and try…innocent victims threatened, young school lives at stake…ARE THY MORE DESPICABLE THAN ME? ARE THOU TRYING TO PROVE A POINT? WHAT POINT? DOES THOU NEED MORE PROOF THAT I WILL NOT GO EASY WITHOUT THE YOUNG ONE NAMED JOY? Why must I ask such useless questions…thou do not listen, thou do not consider the possibilities or choosing the right choice" **_growled the demon.

The twisted being pointed his glowing claw at Joy, slowly raising it high and waving it to Mana, to Negi, to Setsuna, back to Joy. It loudly sighed, breathing out smoke like a bull like before, showing how irritated it is.

"_**Thou….all of thy….is the reason I am here. Purpose…meaning…thou has given me all these to justify my existence to the world. I cannot thank thou enough, for not only will I receive young Joy's soul, but I will gain Alicia's suffering. I will absorb thou's failure and depression…and those who certainly are unaware back at the school will suffer for you're mistakes".**_

The demons red glow in it's eyes soared over to Negi and smiled, forcing his to raise his guard.

"_**Young Springfield. Thou truly believes that success is an option? No…from the very beginning you were destined to fail and thou knows it…and yet thy continues? What purpose does this bring thou towards a once possible future? Yes, ONCE…young Springfield. That opportunity is gone, for thou will suffer at the hands of not me…but thou. Confused? I will spare your pathetic human life, so that you're suffering can continue amongst others. No…before you think that, I will not make a contract with someone as pure and sorrow as thou. It is not in thy nature to fuse with ones who bare the pure symbolic possibilities of good. But even so…you will refuse the offer…but I am not surprised, you have made so many wrong decisions that I have lost all dignity for thou, I will simply predict you're death. It involves a spell, a deep sleep…or should I be more specific? Death…is thy future now, death by thy's own hands" **_harshly explained the demon.

It then turned to Setsuna, licking it's lips with pleasure as it prepared to once again tear Setsuna apart.

"_**THOU BELIVES THEY ARE FREE? Never before has someone so stubborn believed in the impossible. Young Sakurazaki, thou has had not one, but two lifelines to be free, in which both were disgracefully wasted. DON'T YOU SEE? I was you're only hope of happiness! Of freedom! Thou witnessed thy statement, thou understood it! Why did thou stay? I bestow reason upon reason and I continue to end up empty handed with no logical explanation. Does thou enjoy being free in her mind? Is that what retrains you from you're desires to be free both physically and mentally? Obviously not, for thou has once again…ONCE AGAIN….excused thy's Ojou-Sama for a pitiful excuse such as Alicia".**_

"Don't you dare-"

"_**WHY DOES THOU CONTINUE TO FIGHT? DOES THOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE CHAOS THY HAS CREATED? YOUNG SAKURAZAKI, YOU'RE LIFE HAS BEEN BASED OFF A MISTAKE. EVER SINCE THAT ACURSED OATH YOU BELIEVE TO BE HAPPY? HAPPINESS WITH LEAVING YOU'RE LOVED ONE? And now thou believes that she can regain that love….IMPOSSIBLE. Thou had thy's chances…it is too late for thou, I will demolish you're desires….just like young Negi, I will watch you suffer until the inevitable happens…Death by thy own hands".**_

Completely skipping Mana, the demons fury was aimed at Alicia next.

"_**Why do I even bother with thou? I give thy a chance to regain thou's dignity and thou does this? Bring worthless bystanders to their doom? What more does thou need to be persuaded that thou is the source of everything related to suffering. Thy signs a contract…thy breaks the contract…isn't it enough that thou is still living beyond us? Does thou need reminding? Let me reminisce…when thou signed the contract, thy agreed that no one would interfere…and yet here we are. I honestly believed that thou could be changed….but appearances can be deceiving. Thy is just another law broker, thou does not care for her daughters safety".**_

"We had no choice!" screamed Alicia.

"_**THEIRS ALWAYS A CHOICE! THOU IS BLINDED BY FAILURE TO SEE IT! IF THY PROPOSED A BETTER SOLUTION THEN THY WOULD NOT ENFORCE THE LAWS. BECAUSE OF YOU, THESE FOOLS LIVES ARE OVER…THE STUDETNS AT THE INCARNATED SCHOOL IS OVER…DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? THOU IS SELFISH…THOU ONLY CARES ABOUT HER OWN BLOOD…THY DESERVES TO DIE…and thy will die….a slow…painful death by my hands. It has already began, does thou not see it? Does thou not feel it? Blood….BLOOD…BLOOD…THOU WORRIES TO MUCH ABOUT BLOOD THAT THEY WITHHOLD THE SECRET OF DEATH, YOU ARE DYING BY MY HANDS AND YET THOU IS STILL TOO SELFISH TO REVEAL IT, WHY…WHY IS THE KIND LIKE THOU STILL ALIVE IN THIS PATHETIC WORLD OF IMMORTALS?" **_revealed the demon.

Alicia froze, did the demon really just describe the illness she was receiving…but….it can't do that…can it? Negi, Setsuna and Mana all glared at her, very confused by what the demon was talking about. Although, it raised Mana's suspicions from before.

"Ugh…uh….y-you…you mean…?" stuttered Alicia.

"_**How contemptible….THOU….is still sceptical of the obvious…YOU ARE STILL IN DOUBT OF MY POWER? Then allow me to demonstrate….to my amusement of course" **_smirked the demon.

Alicia took a step back. Not now, not in front of everyone! She didn't want this, it was suppose to remain hidden! Her sickness was to stay minimal to reduce worry, to reduce the time she wasted trying to figure out why! Please, not now! Not in in front of Joy!

Another step back, the demon smirked at her reactions. She knew what was coming, which made it sweeter, growing the temptation to make the pain last longer, to make it more dramatic. To make her suffer….

Changing it's glowing palm into a point, it directed it's aim at Alicia, focusing on nothing but her. She felt herself freeze, unable to even blink, barely breathing properly. Whatever the demon was doing, the attacks were a lot more aggressive, never a good sign.

Growling, the demon turned it's palm so that it faced it. With Alicia in it's invisible grasp, there was no worry of escape, but that didn't concern it. It's smirk turned into a frown as the demon fiercely spread his fingers wide, severely cringing them as if holding a ball of air. It strained them, struggling to tightly close his fingers into a clenched fist. Each darkened finger twitched, fumbling back as the available blood boiled with rage like lava, bubbling. They stiffened, tensely closing as it's action put Alicia in agony.

She couldn't do anything, her limbs were completely crippled by it's magical forces. She was completely exposed to any harm inflicted…which was the problem. Her arms couldn't move, there was nothing she could do to avoid any blood loose, to hide any escaping fluids. The worst part was she could feel the gunk slither up her throat again, and there was no way to stop it, no way to comfort her throat by grabbing onto it…she was forced to endure the sickening transaction.

It's grip tightened, causing Alicia to wheeze for air as the damage was done, as she choked on her own blood, coughing it up. It was even worse than before, Alicia literally couldn't breath because of the amount forcefully rising up. It burned, it stung, and she couldn't hep but embrace the pain.

The demon screeched out with agitation, never before had Alicia been so resistant. Maybe it was the hope she has received…but it didn't matter, for the demon wasn't backing down and Alicia could only take so much. Hearing the bones crackle in it's fingers, the demon shunted it's fist shut, finishing Alicia of as she gagged for a few seconds. Then, like a river, blood viciously flowed out of her mouth as she opened it wide to yell out in pain. From the shocking amount, it was more of a puke, splattering around her mouth and splashing against the yellow sand, completely staining it red.

Seconds later, the demon released it's grip. It watched Alicia fall to her knees, seconds later slumping her hands against the floor for support. It simply laughed at the risible sight, disgusted at how weak she was. In reality, Alicia was weak, not in power, but because of losing so much blood. Her face turned pale as her worn out arms visibly wobbled, struggling to keep her own weight up. Her ghastly gasped frightened Joy who was nearby, who had witnessed the whole thing, who was…shocked beyond all repair.

"Mummy!" screamed Joy, racing over to her poorly looking mother.

"_**Yes…that's right…stay concerned for thy mothers safety…for you have no purpose to pass the portal of deciding fates" **_smirked the demon.

"YOU MONSTER!" shouted Mana, staggering to her feet "YOU HAD THIS PLANNED FROM THE START!".

"_**Thou must be dazed….I cannot blame thy for hallucinating such traitorous fact's, for even I would be hesitant at the sight of failure".**_

"How could you have hurt her! She is a part of the contract!" growled Mana.

"_**I have no intellect of this. By my standards, Alicia is another code breaker. Does thou not understand? Alicia signed the contract that JOY would provide the trip, that JOY would lift the curse…Alicia simply provided the signature needed. She was never apart of thy contract, giving me the circumstances required to take action and intervene".**_

"Y-You really did have this planned from the start! Alicia was unaware of this and you took full advantage. You knew Joy was going to fail without us! You are no demon! You're simply an artist of misjudgement!" shouted Mana.

"_**THOU IS MISGUIDED. THY SIMPLY OFFERED THOU THE PROPOSAL, DO THY INTEND THAT I ENGAGED SUCH FOOLISHNESS? ALICIA WAS COMPELLED BY FEAR, SHE WAS SELFISH AND TOOK NO NOTICE OF THY CONTRACT. DID THOU READ IT? DID THOU REALISE THE WORDS NOT WRITTEN, BUR ENGAVED ON THY CONTRACT? THOU DOES NOT DISRESPECT THE BEING DOING THE DEED, FOR I FOLLOWED MY LAWS, I DID NOT INTEND OF THIS. SHE WAS BLINDED BY HER OWN FOULNESS TO RECOGNISE THE TRUTHFULNESS. DON'T THOU DARE SAY I SUSPECTED THIS, FOR THE CONTRACT BE MY EVIDENCE THAT CLEARLY STATES THE RULE. JOY MUST SUCCEED THIS TASK ALONE WITHOUT ANY CERTAIN HELP, INCLUDING THY OWN MOTHER OR SUFFER THE CONSENQUENCES. ALICIA BROKE THY CONTRACT, SHE HELPED OTHERS BROKE THY CONTRACT, AND SO SHE DESERVES THY PUNISHMENT. I AM NOT A FAILURE, DO NOT SAY I AM A FAILURE AT THE WORK I DEEPLY TROUBLED MYSELF TO PERFECT, FOR I AM NOT A FAILURE!" **_screeched the demon, enraged my Mana's statement.

At that moment, Alicia broke down, fading into darkness as the right side of her face sunk into the mounds of blood , completely smearing across her face as she barely stayed conscious. The cries of Joy buzzed around her ears, slowly vibrating into quietness. Joy sobbed hard, tears streaming down her eyes as she buried her head into her mothers chilling back. Both her hands tightly grasped Alicia's right hand, she could feel the coldness increasing as her mothers blood slowed, as her pupils dilated into greyness…as her words softly spoke.

"M-M-Mummy! D-Don't l-leave me! I l-love you!" cried Joy.

The demon snarled, finding the heart warming sight humorous yet disgusting.

"_**Such a precious sight….such a meaningful sentence. Choose young one, save yourself…go though the portal….or save you're mother…and sacrifice yourself" **_offered the demon, stepping aside as apart of the wall of sand split in half, creating a small door big enough for Joy to enter.

"Did you forget about us!" shouted Negi, aiming his staff at the demon as the disgracefulness barely held Negi. Alicia didn't deserve that…Joy…didn't deserve that.

The demon simply laughed aloud, raising his hand while doing so.

"_**It is useless to resist, for thou already knows what is going to happen…and yet thy still asks? Allow me to illustrate why coming here was the worst solution you have picked. Allow thy army….to answer thou question for you" **_smirked the demon, seductively clicking his fingers together, giving authorization for his minions…to attack.

* * *

After almost a whole day, Mahora's protectors were starting to grow tired, weary, concerned. Not only were they always on guard when the unsuspecting minions could attack at any time, but thinking up lies to persuade people why they were out their was another challenge. Literally almost the whole class had demanded an explanation, especially Ayaka who was convinced that it had something to do with Negi…even if he was nowhere in sight.

Even if Chisame mourned being there, she was providing useful Intel using her pactio item to hack into the satellites above Mahora Academy, allowing her to keep watch on all sides of the school and the clouds that were approaching, which were very close. She was studying her laptop, closely examining the blackened clouds. Something caught her attention, the clouds speed increased dramatically and it's temperature shot through the roof. Only now has it done this…which can only mean one thing.

"I think you all better take a look at this…" notified Chisame, keeping her sights on the screen.

Only Takamichi and Kotaro were nearby. Takamichi didn't hesitate to make his way over while Kotaro remained in one spot, not usually interested in that science sort of crap he didn't understand. Takamichi leered at the screen, not fully understanding what Chisame was trying to point out.

"What's happening?" immediately asked Takamichi.

"The speed has doubled, I think this is it" informed Chisame.

"Good job" complimented Takamichi as he patted Chisame's shoulder "Continue to keep us informed of any trouble. Asuna is nearby if you run into any problems".

He turned, quickly brushing past Kotaro as he notified him.

"The attack has begun" noted Takamichi, running past Kotaro.

"About time, I was thinking the demon chickened out" smirked Kotaro, quickly following him.

Chisame adjusted her glasses, not exactly thrilled to still be here.

"Asuna? Great…just what I needed…" moaned Chisame.

Chisame wasn't the only on who noticed it though. Just as Takamichi and Kotaro made their way over to the gates, they were quickly followed by Kaede and Ku Fei, fully aware of the clouds changes. No one spoke, no one faltered, they just ran…halting themselves seconds later as the four of them stood in a row, showing no fear.

The clouds withered above them, thrashing over the school where it remained mysterious. There was no sounds, and no sign of disturbances, only the cloud itself making an impact on them. Seconds past and there heads stayed tilted up, watching and awaiting the attack Nothing…there was still nothing…something wasn't right.

"Why aren't they attacking?" questioned Kotaro, frustrated that his predicted fight was being delayed.

Then, a drop of rain patted against Kotaro's cheek, sliding down and giving him a ticklish sensation. He groaned while rubbing it away, using the back of his hand and swiping it across his cheek. Another drop fell…and another, it was raining…which didn't make much sense. Wasn't this the demons minions transportation from it's realm to Mahora? Why would it rain? Surely the demon had a reason for sending something so useless to examine their arrival.

"We have a problem! The clouds are blocking my view!" suddenly shouted Chisame.

So that's why…to block their view from the sky, but how did it know?

"It anticipated this?" questioned Takamichi.

"I'm not surprised De Gozaru…theirs more to this demon than we think" answered Kaede.

Then, the true attack came. Just in front of the gates, black holes twirled open, continuously spinning as it almost hypnotised the cautious students and teacher, hurting their eyes is a blaze of blackness. The force of the portals blasted back anything nearby. Bushes, leaves, they all wildly spread like a whirlwind as the wind was forcefully used to push out any minions. At last, the first sign of life revealed itself. But it wasn't as they expected, no demon exited the portal, no demonic figure, but a human form. They were startled at first, just what type of minions did the demon have?

The man looked rather old, with a beard and moustache naturally grown. He wore a hat, partially flattening his hair and covering his forehead. Something about him bothered Kotaro thought…as if he had seen him before…a familiar face? Where has he seen that face…where has he encountered it before?

Pulling out his last leg, the man withstood the furious force pounding against him as the portals continued to twirl. He simply smirked, swiftly raising his hand and flicking up his cowboy like hat, revealing a full frontal view of his face.

"Kotaro Inugami…I never expected our encounter to be so short lived from before….I trust you remember me?" smirked the man, satisfied with…something.

It then hit Kotaro hard…that man was the very demon that tracked him down and kidnapped Chizuru and the others…that man was one of the demons who attacked Negi's village when he was younger. Why did Negi let him go…? Why did he let his overconfidence get the best of him!

"W-Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman?" Stuttered Kotaro, slightly dropping his jaw.

"At you're service" he bowed, feeling so proud.

"What are you doing here!" growled Kotaro, enraged that the past demon decided to show it's face again.

"Isn't it obvious?" questioned Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman, outstretching his arms in opposite directions so that they were lined up with his body "I'm leading the attack" he smirked.

He hysterically laughed as demented creatures made their way through the portals, joining Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman as the numbers grew and grew, becoming larger each second as one of Kotaro's biggest enemies met eye to eye with him, quite satisfied of holding such an important role.

"Why are you doing this!" shouted Kotaro.

"Hahaha! Come now Kotaro, did you honestly think that because young Negi defeated me with you're help, I would simply change my ways? Because he spared me, I would see the error's of my ways? Mr Inugami, we demons do not believe in such nonsense…I trust you understand why I was picked? No? As a gentleman, I must obliged to tell you…it would be rather rude of me. No other demon has more experience than me with this school, with it's students. I am simply a minion, following my masters orders and obeying the laws of the contract…do you really think I would disobey the first to break a law and go unnoticed? This is an honour my dear boy! I will share the glory and power of all my master collects…and will once again rid my embarrassment from the wretched fight we had in the past" explained Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman.

"It was a mistake coming back here old man…my abilities have far improved where as yours are still the same, rusty, boring techniques. I remember you're past techniques and I am fully aware of you're actions" grinned Kotaro.

"That may be boy, but you forget. My powers were greater than yours before, and they still are now. Some simple improvements will make no difference".

"We shall see…" whispered Kotaro, digging his feet into the dirt as he prepared to launch himself at the demon.

More and more the numbers raised, their was no time to waste. The more time they gave, the easier they would be overrun. They had to act now or fail miserably, and Kotaro certainly wasn't going to allow that, especially if it was Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman leading the assault. He would rather be Ayaka's slave for a week than lose to him….

"And so our victory…begins" whispered Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman.

Without a second thought, without caring about the other minions warping their way through the portals, Kotaro swept himself of the floor, blasting away the dust around him and leaping through the air. Not fazed by Kotaro's charge, Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman met Kotaro with open arms. No attempt to escape, to dodge, as if this is what he wanted. Kotaro brutally slammed into him, gnashing the minions feet through the solid concrete and almost pushing him back into the portal, barely taking himself with him. As soon as their hands grappled into each other, crossing each others fingers and slapping there palms into each other, a blue sonic wave tore through them, spreading outwards and making a textured whizzing sound, slowly fading away. The ground under them trembled, collapsing in the process as the shockwave of the impact crumbled through the dirt.

They tested one another's strength, pushing with all their might, digging the hole they were currently in deeper and deeper, shaking the earth. Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman looked down at Kotaro, smirking with amusement. He was pleasantly surprised by Kotaro growing strength, which meant that holding back was no longer an option.

Tinkering his lips up, he revealed his cringed teeth grinding together as the man let out explicit screams. Kotaro raised his eyebrows with concern, what was he doing? He didn't have to wait long to find out, as the smooth surface of Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman slowly started to crack with power. One crack led to another until the entire surface of his skin was overrun with defected gaps, and through those gaps shined a raw orange, glistening bright.

The light blinded Kotaro, forcing him to turn his head away. He could feel the vibrations of energy shiver through him, discomforting him. It dazed him…he never remembered Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman's power being so devastating!

The sound of glass shattering was exposed as bits of Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman's human form started breaking off. It was slow at first, but further in the process, the true transformation began. Creating a sickening crunching sound, two bright orange wings churned out of his back, completely covered in gooey ectoplasm that hazardly buzzed green. Then Kotaro was caressed by the slimy liquid splurging out of the minions hands as more parts were shattered off. Small fragments trampled over his fingers, making the Inugami feel uneasy while more green slime tripled down his fingers.

The obnoxious screeching suddenly stopped. Kotaro quickly peeked a view and witnessed the remaining large pieces of the human shell to spilt off, fully revealing Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman's demon form. It was the very sight from the past, a face only a mother could love. The bright orange demon uncovered himself as the smoke cleared. His parasite face clinkered as it's teeth clicked it's teeth, creating a rhythm of annoyance. His wings channelled around, smudging the gooey substance away as they flickered with perfected detail. Veins, texture, they were the most noticeable thing about the minions figure.

Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman's tailed whipped around the back, cracking against the floor and denting the surface, showing of his abilities. Although, Kotaro paid no attention, he showed no fear, for he had witnessed this form before…and he wasn't impressed.

"Same old tricks eh?" chuckled Kotaro, slowly crumbling into the uneven ground that was barely withstanding the power flowing around them.

"Not entirely boy" he responded, somehow cracking a smile with his hideous facial posture.

Leaning down in his crooked form, the demon went face to face with Kotaro. It winked, disgusting Kotaro before dramatically surprising him. Without even noticing it's idea, Kotaro was ferociously dragged through the air as Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman launched himself high into the air, tearing Kotaro through the gravity and blistering wind. His wings fiercely thrashed back and forward, pulling both of them higher and higher until even Kotaro was at a height of death if he released his grip.

The atmosphere became cold as they reached the black clouds, puffing through them. Clearly visible condensation exhaled out of Kotaro's mouth while he dangled around, thinking of any possible ways to fight back. He didn't have long to think though, as Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman already began his next move. Rapidly twisting himself, he twirled Kotaro to the side, in reach of it's tail. Acting as a cane, Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman harshly whipped Kotaro across the face, leaving an immanent cut as blood slowly emerged. Twisting himself again in the opposite direction, his tail hit again, this time on Kotaro's chest, tearing through his delicate clothes and skin. More blood began to show, stinging Kotaro.

He blocked out the pain, to concerned with how he was going to escape this situation. Another whip across the back, another cut, more blood. Kotaro wasn't going to allow this humiliation to go on. Using Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman's swing to his advantage, Kotaro narrowly dodged the incoming whip and continue to swing around. As he raised himself higher, he lifted his knee up and connected it with the back of the minions head, staggering it forward through the air. The intensity of the hit was enough to escape one grip from the minions grasp, allowing Kotaro to freely move one arm. That also meant that the demon had a spare hand, and he wasn't gratified. Just as Kotaro recovered from swinging back,

Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman viciously delivered a gut wrenching blow to the stomach, forcing Kotaro to let out a loud cry as spit few out of his mouth. Feeling the effects, Kotaro had to act fast. With the minions hands completely occupied, he raised his own hand and crumpled it into a fist, thrashing it forward towards Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman's stomach and colliding them together.

The demoralizing impact had Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman out of breath as he loosened his other grip on Kotaro's hand. Slowly, Kotaro slipped, shockingly loosing any secure grasp and causing him to fall. He was only inches away from death until he luckily clutched onto the minions ankle with both hands, hanging on for dear life.

Holding his cramped stomach, Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman grunted as he looked down, watching Kotaro float above certain death. No…he wasn't going to allow his death to be that simple, to be that easy. Bending over, his eyes gleamed at Kotaro before outstretching his free arm. His palm amazingly overwhelmed Kotaro's head, making him seem tiny. Roughly patting it hand on top of Kotaro's head, Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman closed his palm and tightly squeezed Kotaro's head from a secure grip.

Kotaro let out childish yelps like a dog as he was forcefully dragged away from the minions leg and risen higher up until they were once again face to face. His cuts were clearly visible, and that's what the minion found so delightful.

"Charming, isn't it?" smirked Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman, not caring how much her was hurting Kotaro.

He struggled, unable to reach Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman while having trouble removing its grip on his head. The worries didn't last long though. Immediately after, Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman tilted Kotaro back as he pulled his own fist backwards, creating space between them. Then, sharply opening his eyes, the minion spoke.

"DEMON'S FIST!" screeched Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman.

Swinging his fist hard, a beam of light burned out of his knuckles, directly shunting and digging into Kotaro's chest and bursting magical energy onto him. The young Inugami shouted with regret, not wanting to expose the pain he was receiving.

Singeing his bare skin, Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman pulled away, illuminating smoke from his knuckles that he simply whistled away. Kotaro's black jacket disintegrated fibre by fibre, only leaving his white share that was barely holding out. He showed no signs of efficiency, no hope of giving up, Kotaro simply chuckled, keeping one eye closed as the other peered at his opponent.

"T-That all you got?" whispered Kotaro, slightly smiling.

Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman laughed back. He didn't know if Kotaro was inhumane or just stupid, but he was liking his attitude.

"I can see that you want to be eliminated by my hands, so allow me to fulfil you're wish" responded Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman.

Once again, he pulled back his fist preparing for another blast of magic to pound against Kotaro's easily breakable bones, perfectly exposed organs, his entire being. Taking one last look at Kotaro, he grinned.

"DEMON'S FIST!" screeched Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman, launching his fist at Kotaro again.

Kotaro braced himself while preparing. Not for the impact, but for his counter attack. Without warning, without any slight notice the minion could have been warned about, Kotaro instantly pulled his fist back as he took a deep breath in.

"HOWLING BURST KNUCKLE!" chanted Kotaro.

Out of nowhere, the sound of wolves howling echoed around them. Kotaro's fist burst into a blue aura as he summoned his spirits into one punch. Flaming with power, Kotaro pushed his arm forward, swinging it towards Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman who's fist gleamed bright as a white beam of power shredded through his skin, blasting back to Kotaro.

Both fist's brutally connected, causing the air to freeze and the earth below them to tremble like an earthquake as in unbalanced the battle going on. The fist's splashed around and raw power flinted off like sparks. The temperature rose around their fists as the air visibly glowed red with warmth. A haemorrhage of colours merged as blue and white became a mixture of red and black. Kotaro could feel his knuckled burn with rage from the blast while Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman's fist felt as if they were being bitten by several sharp teeth, chipping away at his skin. The power built up, more and more, becoming almost impossible to separate. They both yelled, pushing their hardest to win the grapple of power. Static surrounded them, sharply keeping the two in the air as it continued.

It all went out of control. Smoke appeared and waved around the two connected fists and irreversible force. Both powers were matched, neither of them were moving an inch…and when two powers collide for so long…it's only a matter of time before the inevitable happens.

And it did. Lights expanded as a colossal explosion sparked in between the two fists, blasting back both formable opponents and sending them into a spinning frenzy as they shot down to the earth like a meteor. Kotaro was the first to smash through the black clouds, searing smoke off himself and becoming an easily visible target. The speed increased, he fell faster each passing second, heading towards the earth, towards the battlefield…towards certain death.

The worst part was, he wasn't even exhausted yet. Summoning so much power all at once temporarily disable any other bodily functions, leaving him completely vulnerable to the impact he was about to receive.

His half closed eyes remained on one sight…the moon. The full moon, slowly being overtaken by the darkness as the eclipse started to commence itself. It was beginning…which meant only one thing. Certain success, or certain failure.

Friction was pulling him down, which was unfortunate since he was already a fireball. His fist was black with soot and Kotaro could feel his temperature rise with immense heat, slowly cooling down from the gust of wind slapping against him as he continued to fall. He was nearing the ground, nearing impact. And just his luck, he was heading directly towards the school dorms…he needed to stop, he couldn't stop! What was he going to do!

Only slightly regaining his functions back, Kotaro was useless to do anything now, no matter what he did. He faced certain death without fear, for surely Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman was dealing with the same situation.

Unsuspecting to Kotaro, a giant net suddenly popped out from nowhere. Kotaro bounced into it, sticking to the silky substance as if it were a spider web. The web jerked back and forward before slowing down to a stand still. He sighed with relief, softly resting his head against the mysterious net, which then brought up the question.

"W-Where did this come from?" questioned Kotaro, awkwardly expecting an answer.

Looking around, there was no one at first…which in a way was good because it meant no minions had breached the defences yet. Then, Kotaro heard his name being shouted out by a familiar voice.

"Kotaro!" shouted Haruna, her pactio item firmly gripped in her hand.

"Haruna? H…How did you-".

"Chisame caught you guys battling it out of the satellite cameras! That was amazing! You're just lucky good old me was here with my trusty sketching pad, otherwise you would have buried yourself a grave with an impact like that. Chisame said you were almost going as fast as a plane!" explained Haruna.

"Eh? Well…uh…thanks but…do you think you could…ya know, get me of you're net? The battles still kinda going on…" requested Kotaro.

"Remove? Ah…I don't really have an eraser…" nervously chuckled Haruna.

Kotaro simply rolled his eyes back, it wasn't escaping that was going to be the problem…it was Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman. He survived…Kotaro could smell him.

* * *

"_**Time is thinning young one. Choose. Leave thy's dieing mother and save yourself…or stay, where thou mother's reassurance will be in my hands" **_notified the demon.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Setsuna.

"_**TAHAHA, amusing. Leave the one girl thy has pursued for three long years. Leave the one that hinges on thy contract? THE REASON FOR THY CONTRACT? It is not that simple, mindless being. Thou has no say in the matter, thy contract has been broken one too many to decline any offers of peace, only the completion will rid thou of this lustful bidding, of thy luscious code for tht contract. Leave thy alone? As you humans say…over my dead body" **_smirked the demon.

"Exactly…" whispered Mana.

"_**Thou wishes to fight? THOU WISHES TO FIGHT? AGAINST THY? IS THOU INTELLECT EXPANDED INTO A USELESS BUBBLE OF STUPIDIDY? MUST THY ATTACK THOSE WHO NEED REASONING? So be it…behold…witness…my immortality of power".**_

Examining it's opponents, the demon closely watched it's foes raise their guard. Who to attack first…or the real question is, who would it love to attack first? It then locked on like a robot, focusing all four eyes on one human, on one boy…to be exact. It grinned before letting out a devilish laugh that swirled around Negi like a bad smell, sending shivers down his spine. Those shivers didn't last long though. Immediately after, the demon thrusted it's arms up, clenching it's fists and waving them around in the air above it's head.

Only seconds later did it confirm it's technique. It gave Negi no time to react as it's fist's were dragged to the floor like heavy weights, crunching into the solid surface they stood on. Piles of sand swished up temporarily blinding Negi as the yellow dust pitter patted against his eyes. Without delay, the demon pushed harder, tearing the solid rock out beneath it which created two large cracks both leading up to Negi. The ground lifted up and tilted back, pushing Negi high into the air as he staggered for balance on the uneven rock.

Garnishing it's fist's out of the rubble, the demon snarled as it repositioned it's now open hands back down by it's side, intensely swinging them back and forth as it began to run up the broken earth. Footprints were imbedded into the earth each step the demon stomped, hastily making its way up to Negi who was still blinded. It then pulled one hand back, prepared to grasp Negi's being into it's own.

The demon pummelled it's open palm into Negi's head, tightly gripping the boys head. Tossing him around like a rag doll, the demon leaped from the decomposing rock crumbling around them. Both were relatively high in the air, and the demon was in full control. It's razor sharp claws slightly pierced Negi's skin, running his blood down it's rotting flesh.

Of course, what goes up must come down. The demon heeled itself into a nose dive, pulling Negi along with it. Using it's abilities the demon levitated itself just above the ground, lowering it's arm and skidding Negi along the rough ground. The severe sound of screeching graced across Negi's back like a tyre on a road. He was forcefully dragged through the sand, shredding away the back of his clothes and burning his skin. Negi gasped with pain, feeling the burning sensation's overrun him.

The demon knew their was no stopping it, but even it doesn't know some secrets. Unable to catch up in her original form, Setsuna was forced to take drastic measures, although, she was fully aware of the circumstances and suspected that such a move was going to be needed. Slowly, she calmly closed her eyes. It was a wonder how she was even able to stay calm, but she made it possible. Channelling her energy throughout her body, a bright white aura surrounded the swordsman. The white stripe of light tingled, quickly thinning and retreating into Setsuna's back. Moment's later, two glistening balls of light emerged from out of her back. They were warm with hope and radiated the area of all things holy. Slowly, the balls of aura morphed outwards, becoming detailed with beautifully perfected symbols of goodness and Setsuna's infamous but very noticeable white wings spread out. She stretched them with pleasure, it sure had been a while…

A buzzing sensation of naturalness buzzed through Setsuna. She was finally her old self again, and that's why she hated her wings. They were apart of her, they WERE her.

Ignoring the irrational disturbances, Setsuna raised her blade high as her wings brightened up the area, eliminating any darkness. Waves of wind were blasted back as Setsuna launched herself through the air, flapping her beautiful wings through the thinning air and easily catching up with the demon.

It was unaware at first, too busy enjoying the agonizing pain it was inflicting on Negi. They started to slow down, heaving away from the others. Then, a painful scent of heaven feathered around it. To the demon, it was simply pepper, causing it to sniffle with discomfort as it struggled to contain it's sneeze of disgust. It was boldly affecting the demon, never before had it encountered something so…distributing to the opposite being, the signs of good and blessed.

As it continued to slow down, the demon angrily turned, demanding to know the source, unaware that the very source was approaching it at high speeds. It made a scrooge face of suspense as it witnessed Setsuna inches away, blazing her wings of fury as it agitatingly burned the demon. With so little time, the demon was only able to lean back as Setsuna swung her blade of glory, skimming the tip of it across the demons face, just below the eye and creating a static cut.

It released Negi and continued diving back, feeling the mental scar scald it's inhumane being. It was a shocker, for this was the first time the demon had actually seen…it's own blood before it's eyes.

Negi laid slouched against the floor, slowly recovering. Setsuna was close by, gusting her wings back and screeching her to a halt as she instantly spun herself back around, making mental contact with the demon.

The demon widely opened it's mouth, hissing at Setsuna. Then, it lifted it's hand and hovered it around it's face, savouring the moment. Keeping all four eyes on Setsuna, the demon swiped it's finger under it's eyes, staining it with it's own fluid and mixing it with Negi's spilt blood from earlier. Creeping it closer to it's mouth, the demon poked it's tongue out and slowly ran it along the blood infested finger, absorbing the sweet…sweet taste.

"_**They say…" **_the demon paused, lusting the textured taste _**"When thy blood is spilt, a demon is truly defeated….unfortunately for thou, thy does not believe in such treachery" **_it smirked.

It lowered it's hands back down, ready to engage the fierce symbol of holiness. But Setsuna just waited. It was unknown why to the demon. Perhaps she was afraid? Maybe she wanted the demon to attack first? Oh no, the demon wasn't falling for any of her traps.

Out of nowhere, the demon felt a sharp piece of metal ricochet off it's back shell, staggering it forward. Then, Setsuna struck. She waved her wings forwards, swishing her towards the dazed demon. Her sword scraped against the dirt as she prepared to raised it high, hoping to slice the monstrosity right down the middle. At the time, it seemed like she was going to hit, but the demon rapidly regained it's senses and noticed her attack. She lifted her blade high, narrowly missing the demon as it jumped back. Then, with her blade exposed, it grasped onto the metal weapon. It didn't hesitate to conflict any amount of damage needed. It gave her no chance to escape, to even release her weapon. Slithering it's feet by Setsuna's legs, it swiped her off her feet, causing her to trip back and slam into the ground. The bump caused her back to ache, but that was just a mere warm up. The demon then thrusted it's knee up high, dropping it like a bomb onto Setsuna's chest and forcing her to let out a loud gag.

The huge circle balls attached to the demons heels were heavier than she had ever expected. She could feel it's feet squirm around_**, **_twisting left and right as they dug deeper into her. Heaving, the demon grunted with agitation. Even it never expected to struggle this much against foes so….delicate. Suddenly, another shot ricocheted of the demons back, frustrating it with the immense stings. Not at all concerned with Setsuna escaping, it turned back, witnessing the cause.

Mana silently stood besides Alicia with a rifle firmly secured within her hands. The aim was clearly directed at the demon as Mana shot again, this time though, the demon deflected the bullet, simply swiping the back of it's free hand and redirecting the bullet into the ground. It was a wonder how Mana managed to get such things past the airport security…but she had her ways.

"_**WHY DOES THOU ATTEMPT SUCH POINTLESS ATTEMPTS TO RID OFF ME? THIS IS THY DESTINY, DOES THOU NOT SEE THAT!" **_growled the demon.

Mana smirked, confusing the demon. What was there to smile about? The fact that her friend was being crushed by it as they spoke was amusing to the black widow? No matter…it will simply devour her mental stability. It smirked back, shaking it's head with displeasment while doing so. It didn't think that after all this time, Mana would simply break down into a mental state of shock. Either way, it wasn't bothered…Joy was sure to fall.

Turning back to Setsuna, one of the demons eyes caught a white glow growing from afar. It hesitantly looked up, only to experience several blows from Negi's magical white arrows bursting into the demon. The continuous wave of arrows piled over each other, easily skirmishing with the demon as it knocked it off Setsuna and sending it into a spinning frenzy with it's body crashing through the floor.

Red mark were clearly scorned across Negi's back, but having his students harmed was not acceptable! The damaged boy trembled across to Setsuna, quickly followed by Mana. With her rifle still aimed high, she concentrated on nothing but the shrouds of smoke created by Negi's blasts. It was going to take more than that to take down the demon though…and all three of them knew it.

Negi reached out to Setsuna, offering to help her up. She accepted the offer, clapping her hands against his as they tightly squeezed together. He pulled hard, lifting Setsuna up as they both smiled. It wasn't over though. Mana could feel the depression, the rage growing. Behind that cloud of smoke that was fading away was the enraged demon, growing very impatient.

The three aimed their weapons towards the smoke, waiting for the demon, loathing it. The negative energy around them rapidly grew, awfully changing the atmosphere to the point that nothing was comfortable anymore.

The smoke withered around, barely see through. By now, the demon would have surely attacked…being known for it's short temper an all…meaning that something wasn't right. Slowly, the toxic gas dispersed into the air, revealing the clear scenery. That's right, the CLEAR scenery. The demon was gone, no where in sight! It caused everyone to panic as they all desperately looked around, anxiously attempting to locate the demon.

It was nowhere in sight, as if Negi's blast's had completely disintegrated the demon. Surely that wasn't possible though! It just didn't make sense! No…the demon was still here. The stench on evil was floating around, the negative attitude could still be felt…it…was…here. But where!

Unsuspectingly, as if there was a mole under the ground, the earth started to become lumpy as something dug beneath it. It was fast like lightning, given them no chance to counter the sudden action. The digging halted under the three of them and the earth startling to crumble, causing them to tremble around and partially losing their balance. Without warning, the demon thrashed through the mould, ferociously shooting up into the three of them. It's fist was the centre of attention as it viciously uppercut Negi high into the air. The demon found him quite a formidable opponent, one not to be taken likely. Staggering Mana and Setsuna back, in grabbed Negi's ankle while still midair, tearing it's claws through his trousers and skin for a secure grip. It wasn't playing around, Negi was far too dangerous to toy around with.

Twisting it's blood covered hand, it then connected it onto Negi's same ankle and started to twirl, flinging Negi around with both hands. Faster and faster it spinned, barely keeping Negi together as he became dizzy, struggling to hold onto his staff. The wind became a weapon, fiercely blistering into Negi's face as if being slapped. Finally, the demon released it's grip, tossing Negi through the air until he smashed into the wall of sand, slightly shredding his hair and clothes before bouncing off and landing hard against the floor, close to Alicia and Joy who horrifically watched.

With the time spent with Negi, Mana and Setsuna gained time to regain their balance, but that didn't mean the demon was done…it appreciated the fight in them, it wanted the odds to become uneven…because that's the way it liked it.

Both girls charged the demon, Mana with the butt of her rifle and Setsuna with her blade. They started to swing at the demon, only to have their melee attacks easily avoided as the demon ducked and leaned side to side. It wasn't even attempting to block them, as if to mock them, humiliate them. Several strikes were made, but none hit as the demon avoided every single shot. Setsuna would swing down, making the demon leaned back where Mana would attempt to prod it with here rifle, only for it to duck down. Setsuna then swished her blade to the sides where the demon leaped up, jumping over the swipe. Mana changed to her fist, swinging at the demon who narrowly avoided her punch b bending it's neck back and watching Mana's fist fly over it's face.

Then, the demon fought back. It pushed away Mana's fist to one side and jerked it's fist into her chest, slightly stumbling her back. It then turned to Setsuna who took another swing, only to miss as the demon side stepped away. As her blade bounced of the floor, Setsuna experience a gut wrenching punch to the hip, allowing the demon to turn back to Mana again where it lifted both it's hands and pushed her away.

Without looking, it kicked it's leg back, booting Setsuna in the stomach as in grabbed both Mana's wrists. It pulled her forward and gave her an aching head butt, making a clearly visible red mark. Once again, the demon took turns with them, turning back to Setsuna who only just recovered from the devastating back kick to the stomach. She held her stomach with one hand as the other barely sustained her grip on her weapon.

The demon heaved forward, angrily grabbing Setsuna's throat with disgust at how disgraceful they were acting. They didn't deserve to even be face to face with it…how humorous.

Roughly dragging her towards it, the demon harshly lifted it's knee, gnashing it into her gut and forcing her to yelp out like a dog. It then turned to Mana who was running at the demon. It simply laughed as it used the back of it's hand to slap Mana's cheek, staggering her back again before grasping her neck again.

It raised them both high, choking them, gagging them while laughing. Then it pulled it's arms inwards, colliding both girls and savagely smashing them into each other. The sound they made was horrific, flesh was not meant to brutally collide like that. The red mark on Mana's head glowed brighter while Setsuna's cut from earlier split open again, slightly splattering across Mana.

Wheezing for breath, both girls leered at one another, the problem was, they were practically forced too. The demon slammed them into each other again, squeezing both into each other force a small portion of time before dragging them away again.

Mana took the little time she had to signal Setsuna, drastically shunting her head towards to demons direction as the demons grip tightened even further, seducing her skin. Setsuna caught the small cry for attention, Mana was telling her to strike now, to strike with her. She gulped, but to be honest, their ws nothing else she could do that brought the demons attention to her.

At the same time, within sync of each other. Both Mana and Setsuna jerked their hands up, grappling onto the demons wrists with determination. It slightly fazed the demon, who to strike first? Who to deal with? It had no time to even think as both of them strained to pulled themselves up, swinging their legs simultaneously into the demons prickly gut.

It heaved forward, embracing the impact of the powerful kicks combined together, letting out a ghastly exhale of despair as it released both girls from it's grasp.

They both crouched to the floor, loudly inhaling for the air they desperately needed. Then, looking up, Mana jolted her fist into the demons jaw, making a wet crackling sound as the demon staggered back. Setsuna then continued the insulting attack, leaping high into the air where her feet madly spun, connecting it with the demons right cheek and sending it into a spinning frenzy, twirling around and around while leaving scorch marks against the sand.

If that wasn't enough, the demon could only watch as Negi approached at a quick pace on his staff. Not finished yet, Negi back flipped of his staff and watched as his blazing weapon throttled into the belly of the beast

Without hesitation, Negi began to chant a slow, but powerful spell, Rummaging up any power he could gain so hopefully the demon would at least become paralyzed as they convinced Joy to cross through the portal.

"Come forth from the void, O Thunder, and cut down my enemy! Axe of Lightning!" chanted Negi.

Without his staff, it's wasn't as powerful, but it was better than nothing. Unleashing his full potential, a burst of white lighting beamed out of Negi's palm, flashing with brightness as the immense power flawlessly travelled in a straight line, barely containable, almost irreversible, and only slightly impenetrable. The power of wind and lighting twirled around each other as it rapidly baized across the desert, approaching the demon with speed.

Brewing with rage ready to explode, the demon slashed the staff away, causing the high flying staff to lose control and wiz around to the side, becoming uncontrollable. So much conflict…so much agitation, the demon was literally steaming with fury. Breathing heavily, it looked up, only to see the dreaded blast of power making it's way towards it. There was no time to escape, no time to repel, which meant only one thing…

Clanking both palms together so that the side of it's thumbs touched, the demon felt it's fingers tingle as the burning blast crashed into it, slightly tearing it's feet through the solid ground. The enormous blast shredded over itself, becoming a huge ball of energy as the magic engulfed the tiny particles, joining them together, making one huge aura of magic ready to explode with the slightest prick as the demon withheld the blast.

It screeched with wrath, slowly taking a step forward, and another, pushing he beam of magic back while getting closer to Negi, refusing his blast into nothingness as it disintegrated, becoming dust. The ocean of sand was blasted back, creating one clear pathway between Negi and the demon as it's heavy steps cripple the ground.

Negi was struggling to fight back. If he let go, the blast would be directed back to him, but the demon was approaching with prejudice! Completely overwhelming the blast of magical power! Negi was exposed to any attack, any manipulation, any seductive torture the demon had in mind! He couldn't move, he couldn't fight back. Negi was entirely useless!

It was meters away now, allowing it to smirk. Negi simply witnessed the smirk, unable to even flinch at the awaiting punishment. Slower and slower the demon began the closer it got, but that didn't stop it. Eventually, with both of them outstretching their arms and fighting for control of the blast, their fingers were almost touching as the large, bright round ball stopped any contact from being made. The demon simply leaned forward, over looking Negi and almost making him lose balance as he was forced to limbo down. Now, the demon was eye to eye, face to face, delightfully exhaling it's breathe over Negi's face as their eyes glared inches away from each other.

"_**Thou…has lost" **_whispered the demon, still grinning with pleasant victory.

With all it's might, the demon thrusted itself forward, causing it's hands to connect with Negi's and pop the magic bubble of power. A colossus explosion irrupted between the two of them, completely engulfing the two and flashing bright with fiery colours flaring around the spot they stood. Red, yellow, orange, they all collided into a colour of darkness as it lite up the night sky like fireworks, dazzling Mana and Setsuna who was helpless to watch.

The smoke quickly cleared, revealing the demon standing tall, looking down to the ground with soulfulness. Lying unconscious, forcefully pummelled into the ground was Negi, completely exhausted as most of his clothes continued to singe from the blast, slowly disintegrating the fibres piece by piece.

The demon lustfully tasted it's sweet victory, licking it's lips as it looked up at Mana and Setsuna who were fazed by the sight.

"_**The boy is alive…thou death was not going to be caused by thy hands, but his own" **_nodded the demon.

It didn't expect a response, it didn't even expect a thank you for keeping Negi alive, but it did expect the next attack. Instantly after, Setsuna started to run, completely ignoring the demon and slouching to the ground, only meters away from the beast. Her knees dug deeper into the sand as Setsuna patted down the small ignited flames burning Negi's clothes, dimming them until the scorching light dispersed.

The demon simply stood there, watching, twitching at the sight. Setsuna really wasn't afraid…but was she really that foolish to trust in her own beliefs, that it would not simply strike her down at it's closest moment? No…she was right, which is what made it the more irrational.

With her wings still shining bright, almost blinding the demon, Setsuna unsteadily dug one hand under Negi's light head, acting out as a pillow to the poor boy as she stuttered at the sight. Then, as if she regained full control of herself, her head jerked up, fiercely looking up at the demon.

"Why…why? Why aren't you attacking? I'm sure you're dieing to rid of me! What's is holding you back? Is it because you have hit a nerve? Does the sight of caring for someone stun you!" questioned Setsuna, demanding for an answer.

The demon sniffled, tilting it's head back while still looking at Setsuna.

"_**It is clear that thy has given up. I know thou Setsuna, I know thou…it is not foolishness that has caused thou to summon this act of despair, nor stupidity. No…thy has simply given up and accepted the reality of life. Why must I waste thy efforts of ridden of thou, of someone who simply…does not care anymore. I said it before and I'll say it again…thou will end thy's life with thy own hands, not mine" **_explained the demon.

"Is…" Setsuna desperately laughed "Is that what you really think?" she growled, slowly raising to her feet.

Using the element of surprise, Setsuna unexpectedly slashed her blade up, digging deep into the demons stomach and ripping through any obstacles until it halted at the chest. The demon made no reaction, no cry for help, not even a flinch. It simply watched as Setsuna churned her blade, twisting it and hoping to make an impact on the demon.

Sighing with disbelief, the demon spun it's head back, cracking it with relief as it began to speak.

"_**It will take more than a simple blade to silence my beating heart…young Sakurazaki" **_grinned the demon, pleased with itself.

Like lightning, the demon raised it's knee and crunched it into Setsuna's stomach. In agony, she swelled down, only to have a backhand delivered to the side of her head, causing her to release her weapon and screech along the floor.

The demon chuckled before looking down at the handle of the blade poking out. It grasped the smooth surface and easily pulled out the sharp blade. Unsatisfied, it simply tossed the blade to one side, uncaring for it's own blood stained across the gleaming metal.

Then, it happened. Three years…three long years, the final destiny appeared. Shadows roamed the earth and total darkness took over, dimming the light, blocking the glistening glow from the moon. The atmosphere shivered with repression as the round blackness overtook the moon, hiding it's beauty. The eclipse was here…it was happening.

The demon was hesitant at first. It swiftly turned back to Alicia and Joy who were both still in the same position as before, which greatly pleased the demon.

It was barely camouflaged into the darkness now. It if wasn't for Setsuna's wings which were radiating a holy light which scorned away parts of the shrouded darkness, the demon would be invisible to the naked eye.

Leering back at Mana who was also bending into the darkness, the demon wasn't going to allow her to strike. She was made to trick, born to sneak, something the demon couldn't allow. It knew Mana was dangerous, but why was she remaining still, why was so she calm and silent? None the less, it took this moments as an advantage.

Flashing and moving like lighting, the demon struck first, It statically raced up to Mana and grasped her throat, given her no chance to react. It squeezed tight, making sure she would have trouble fighting back with little air. The thing was…she sill remained calm, not even an attempt to struggle…something was wrong.

The demon had no problem with killing Mana by it's own hands, it had no care for her future…but a strange sensation of relations surrounded it…as if Mana were apart of it somehow…but that's impossible! Surely the demon would have detected such a secret, or at least learned of it during the days it watched them. No, it must have been another trick, it wouldn't be surprised how many she had set up…

With one hand clutched around her sore neck, the demon lifted it's free arm high, gently flickering around Mana's hair with amusement as it savoured the victory.

"_**The cure has began my dear…and yet thou still believes they can win….why?….what does thou have that can possible change the tide's of battle? Why does thy consist to continue? Make these words count…for they shall be thou's last" **_warned the demon.

No attempt to gasp for breath, no signs of fear. Mana looked eye to eye with the demon, finally ready…finally…ready. She faintly laughed under her own breathe, but that laughter grew louder with excitement, confusing the demon. Was she crazy? No, she mentioned it before…way back when they were in Mahora. Her informant for her information that involved the demons nature, it's rules and code, everything about it. She regretted mentioning it…but now, she had a chance to go all out, to reveal…her informant.

"YOU…" hysterically laughed Mana, flamingly lighting up with aura as it's surrounded her entire body.

The demon quivered for the first time. It could feel the discomfort, it could feel the relationship between them burst out all at once. Mana left eye amazingly flared open with brightness, quickly becoming a flame of energy as gust's of wind twirled around them like a hurricane. The winds frizzled her hair, but it wasn't just the wind…oh no, Mana's black hair flickered white for mere seconds before bowling back to black. She was like a light switch being turned on and off, channelling the spirits into her hair as it continued to change from black to white, lasting longer each time until…she let out a large scream, creating a blinding flash that burned the demons eyes, screeching around in it's ears.

The burst of light slowly withered down, revealing Mana in another form, an unsuspecting form. To the demon…a shocking form. Flames ignited from her left eye as they emaciated around, flaring with white warmth. Her hair levitated as parts of it splashed around like static, quickly straightening and then entangling itself, only to be untangled again by the lightening speed of her hair frizzing about, glowing white with an immense aura.

Mana couldn't help but smile. For after so long…she was finally free. The demon unsteadily stuttered in it's breath, absolutely traumatized to the recent secret unfolding before it. It could feel the aura of Mana severely blister it's hand on Mana's neck, and yet it was too shocked to let go. Mana was surrounded by darkness, her skin had become engulfed with shadow, almost looking similar to the demon apart from the bright whiteness still constantly binding the demon. Mana then sighed with suspense, quickly opening her moth to speak again.

"YOU….are not the only one with demonology flowing through you're veins….Through you're blood. I…am a half demonfolk" glared Mana, sedately smiling with exhilaration.

* * *

"To you're left De Gozaru!" shouted Kaede, leaping back as a minions fist crashed into the floor.

They were holding out, but for only so long. The army of minions seemed limitless, warping through the portals. If one was taken down, two would take it's place, easily outnumbering the students that gave it their all to defend Mahora Academy and it's inhabitants.

The warning that Kaede shouted was directed to Ku Fei, who was containing the unnatural beasts behind the gates. One simple objective, no demon get's in, that's how Ku Fei saw it.

Although the minions greatly outgrew her in weight and height, she resisted the urge to retreat, to show fear. Only after blasting back a horned beast with an outrageous ki blast did Ku Fei turn to the warning. A winged brute skimmed along the air, poking it's beak forward as in looked to penetrate the marital girl. That wasn't going to happen, it wasn't that easy.

Close enough to make interaction with it, Ku Fei bent her knees, quickly pushing up and leaping high into the air. The action caused the minion to pull up, only enough to miss the ground though as it woefully flew under Ku Fei who was falling back down. Her feet made contact by patting onto it's back where she immediately slumped herself down, impacting her clenched fist into it's back.

The winged beast experienced the punch with agony as vibrations tingle with pain through it's body, making it numb. Already close to the ground, Ku Fei back flipped of, easily landing with essence while watching the minion smash into the dirt, sliding along the runway where it collided with other minions near Takamichi.

Looking side to side, her position was good. All around, minions were being contained by the protectors, being knocked back and they piled onto each other. More were approaching though, not just for the others, but for her as well. A minion caged itself between the large fence that blocked any access from entering, fiercely ragging it around and tearing the metal out of the large stone blocks that sustained the fences. Their was no time to mess around, or to rest, she needed to get over their now.

Taking a few steps back, Ku Fei pushed herself against the ground, hopping across great distances and using the impacts to push herself again. Her arms would wave in mid air to keep balance, and only took her seconds to travel at least 15 feet before leaping again. What should have taken minutes turned to seconds as Ku Fei took the last leap, rapidly heading towards the raging demon in mid air.

With it's deformed claws entangle it the fences, the minion was helpless to watch as Ku Fei outstretched her leg, ploughing it into the minions insect looking face. Tearing the metal while doing so, the minion jolted back while Ku Fei bounced back over the fence, roughly landing in a crouched position.

Her side was now clear, but only for mere seconds as more unappealingly dragged themselves though the open portal. All Ku Fei could do now was wait until they were in her range, going to far out was dangerous and risky. Anything could happen once you're in the demons territory.

Suddenly, an orange hand shot through the ground beneath Ku Fei, curling it's long claws around her ankle as a parasitic being pulled itself out from under the ground.

Ku Fei stumbled around, attempting to keep her balance while the orange familiar looking minion slowly rose, easily surpassing her height as the shadow engulfed any available light. The minions grip loosened, only to reposition itself on her wrist only after she regained her balance.

Then, everything stopped. The minion made no attempt to attack as it slowly scoured the field of battle, cringing it's eyes with pleasantness as it searched for something. Unsure on how to react, Ku Fei gracefully pulled her fist back, thriving it forward where it slammed into the minions chest. Nothing…I had no effect, no flinch, no cough or yelp. It was as if Ku Fei was invisible to the minion.

Slightly shuffling it's buggy nose around, as if it was going to sneeze, the minion looked down onto Ku Fei, frustratingly trying to crack a smile.

"Ah…Ku Fei is it? I still remember you from our last encounter…" whispered Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman.

Clearly covered in large amounts of dirt, Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman was forcefully crushed into the ground from the large explosion created by him and Kotaro. Only now did it managed to escape, with the guidance of the noises above being created by Ku Fei.

"Eh?" simply replied Ku Fei, looking confused.

"Would you be kind enough to direct me to the Inugami?" questioned Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman.

Now she was really confused, wasn't the minion suppose to be killing her? Ku Fei was on edge as she repeatedly poked the side of her cheek with her index finger, making that adorable kitty face that made it obvious that she was rather confused…

"Eh…aren't you suppose to be attacking me?" asked Ku Fei, quickly wondering why she was starting a conversation…

"Now now, I would not dare harm such a human like yourself when the violence is not needed. You have passion, and I respect women such as yourself" replied Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman, still cracking a smirk in his horrid demon form.

"Uh….well….I can't really tell you anything" replied Ku Fei, returning to her serious self.

"Oh…that is a pity" frowned Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman.

Surprisingly, he then jerked Ku Fei forward, roughly interacting his fist into Ku Fei's stomach as she was court of guard, causing her to let out a devastating gasp. Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman kept his frown as he began to speak again.

"Violence was required because of you're foolish actions…" whispered Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman, releasing Ku Fei's wrist and allowing her to fall to her knee's.

Breathing deeply, Ku Fei anxiously grasped her stomach with agony. Never before had such an impact felt so…effective.

As his army roamed closer, Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman lifted his bright orange wings high, gusting them down and pushing itself along the air, gliding. It flew away, high into the sky as it examined the battlefield, leaving Ku Fei to her fate with it's army of minions.

Ku Fei knew she had to get up, she knew she had to defend herself. But…that punch…it was something she had never felt before…so fast…so strong…it made her bones shribble up. She struggled at first, only able to lift one knee up and clapped her feet onto the rough surface, leaning on it for support. Then, slowly, she pushed herself upright only, feeling the daunting after effects of aches as her stomach churned for a rest. There was no time though, the first waves of minions reached her location as her first sight was a four armed red being, formally widening it's oval shaped eyes at Ku Fei as she recognised the head as a skull. It gave her no chance to even prepare as all four arms threw punches at her with speed, only to all be dodged by her superior skills as Ku Fei swept herself side to side like lightening, leaving former images of herself to quickly fade away and confuse the minion.

Ku Fei fought back by catching one of the minions fists with her palm, allowing her to push it away and make an clear open. She pulled her fist back, forming a blue aura of ki around it as she launched it forward and cracked the minion right in the jaw, crashing it back and slamming it into other minions that weren't far behind. Ku Fei was holding out…but for just how long?

With Ku Fei fully occupied, there was a gap, an opening throughout the middle. Minions used the opportunity to gain the upper hand, surrounding both Takamichi and Kaede who were at opposite ends of the school grounds. Both had been doing relatively well, but with the unsuspecting beats creeping behind them, things were about to get ugly.

Kaede leaped across the minions heads like stepping stones, attempting to escape the overcrowdings that were unexpectedly arriving. She jumped and landed in the only available patch of earth which was surrounded by minions, forming a circle around her. Kaede didn't panic, she remained calm, completing trusting her own skills and confidence that she could get herself out of this predicament. Then, one by one, the minions closed in, charging at Kaede who was frantically looking around. They were coming from all directions, each at different ranges, meaning that she needed to time her attacks to perfect the strikes about to be performed.

The first minion was simply pronounced in one word for Kaede. Creepy. It scuttled around the floor on both it's arms and legs while hastily approaching Kaede like a spider, viciously hissing as it's tongue uncontrollably hung out, flinging around. It acted like a bug, so Kaede was going to treat it like a bug. Simply hopping up, Kaede hovered above the unnecessary creature and pounced her feet on top of it, pinning it to the floor as it's feet madly frizzled around, desperate to escape. Instantly after, she turned the opposite direction and quickly leaned back, bending her back down as a minions razor shaped blades skimmed over her. Kaede grasped the blade with both her hands and pulled the minion closer. Her knee raised high as it crunched into the minions gut, forcing it to let out a sickening gag while she proceeded to push it towards the next minion.

Both deformed creatures gently collided, distracting the standing tall minion for a few seconds, giving Kaede the chance to land a punch to it's face and knock it back to the floor where the other minion who was still holding it's stomach landed on top.

There were four left. One was behind another as they both approached. Kaede stepped of the four legged minion and charged both of them. The first demon lifted both hands high and threw them back down, only to smash into the ground as Kaede swept herself to the side. Hastily acting fast, she grasped onto the first minions shoulder and hip, lifting her feet of the ground and tossing herself around it. Her feet connected with the second demon behind and staggered it back to the floor. Then, still swinging around the first demon, she bent her knees as her full rotation was complete and her knee's dug themselves into the minions stomach.

She released her grip and skidded along the floor. Too far though, as a minions fist collided into her cheek, causing Kaede to lose balance an stumble back to the middle of the circle. She showed no pain, no attempt to hide the wound, but instead remained in one spot, expecting an attack.

The last two minions were opposite sides and both charged, screeching while doing so. Kaede looked back and forth between both of them, waiting for the right moment to…

Now! Without a second though, Kaede hopped up high, outstretching both legs and doing the splits while her feet slammed against the minions face, sending them into a twirling frenzy until they hit the floor. Then, she hit the floor, crouching with exhaustion as she regained her breathe. It still wasn't over…not by a long shot.

High above the field, scouring the whole area was Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman, significantly leering his accurately circled eyes, completely sagged with black bags overlapping each other. Both of his horns scornfully twinkled from the reflection of the stars while his wings gently flapped, keeping him high up. He could feel it…the sudden growth in darkness and shadows…the energetic cold air that drastically melted away. The eclipse had begun…meaning that their victory was now immanent.

Outstretching his arms with satisfaction, Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman showed himself to the open world, preparing to command his army that will listen to his very will. Not only was he looking for Kotaro…but there was another specimen that the demon specially wanted alive, to capture her.

"My brothers and sisters!" screeched the high itched buggy voice "Continue forth! Make our master proud! Bring the one known as Konoka Konoe, with, or without her friends!" ordered Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman.

Many of the demonic figures stared up at him, looking for guidance…looking for death. Alive? That's what they thought at first…but if it was their masters orders…then so be it.

An echo of sadistic cheers yearned throughout the area, storming their way right through the middle as Kaede and Takamichi were helpless as assist in anyway, too busy holding back the remaining minions while Ku Fei was trapped between two large walls of minions, ready to attack. All was seeming lost…only Mana and the others could prevent such agony now.

Meanwhile, unaware of what was happening. Chisame was monitoring the satellites, barely able to see what was going on. The clouds were annoying her…if only they would go away. Nodoka and Konoka were close by, ready to initiate any help if needed. Although, it all seemed quite at first, but that was mainly because they were around the side of the school, simply awaiting further orders.

Asuna was also near, only a few metres away from the corner that led back to the front of the school. Since Haruna went off to help Kotaro, she was the only remaining force that could protect those that needed it. She was prepared for battle, but didn't expect anything to come anytime soon…but she was wrong.

An eagles foot, half the size of Asuna, revealed itself as it stretched out from around the corner, crashing into the earth and crumbling it. Then another foot, lifting up high as the monstrous minion took another step. It's enormous hand grappled the side of the building and cracked it as the minion poked it's beak around the corner, immediately noticing Asuna who was slowly stumbling back.

"Their already here!" shouted Asuna, gripping her sword handle tight.

The minion created and ear splitting screech, summoning more minions that were a lot smaller but still dangerous as they crept around the corner, all targeting Asuna. She yelled out, attempting the threaten the beasts. But it had little effect as the enormous eagle looking minion took charge, slithering it's body around the sharp curve and overlooking Asuna. Then, it's eye caught something else, behind Asuna in fact. The three girls stood from afar, Chisame, Nodoka and Konoka, all fazed on what to do next. Asuna was their only hope, but even she couldn't destroy something that big!

The large minion sighed with pleasure, peering at Konoka as it remembered Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman's demand…the demons demand.

"Kooonnooookkaaa…." ghastly sighed the minion.

Konoka flinched, horrified to hear her name called out so sickly and perversely. She turned to both Chisame and Nodoka who were looking back at her, gulping.

"You don't lay a finger on her!" interrupted Asuna, warning the minion.

It humorously laughed, obviously amused by Asuna's courage…or foolishness as known to the minions. She was a simple school girl, surely ridden of her wouldn't be too difficult…

Slowly raising it's foot, the large creature completely covered the thin valley with shadows as it threshed it's foot down, looking to squish Asuna. Unfortunately for the minion, Asuna wasn't an ordinary schoolgirl…She quickly leaped to the step, narrowly avoiding the earth shaking impact that dented the surface. She then viciously swung her overly large blade, swiping it across the minions ankle and slicing the skin…or whatever you wanted to call it…open. It was only a cut though, nothing to serious, meaning that the minion could still easily fight without any disturbances.

The others minions stayed back, simply watching and enjoying the entertaining as the colossus minion swiped it's palm at Asuna, once again missing because of it's slowness and allowing her to strike again. Asuna launched herself onto the minions hand, quickly trotting up it's rotting surface with swiftness until she reached the shoulder. The minion angrily reacted, being humiliated wasn't pleasing it at all. Using it's other hand, the demon bent it's arm and attempted to hit Asuna with it's palm. Once again though, Asuna jumped onto that arm as the demon slapped it's own shoulder, quirking it in the process. Her feet trembled until they reached the middle where she was face to face with the demon.

Without hesitation, she swung her blade, painfully scratching it across the minions eye and forcing it to let out a screech of pain as it staggered back, squashing some of it's own while doing so. Asuna lost her balance, falling onto her back and rolling down the minions arm until their was no surface left. It wasn't a great height, but still enough to damage her as she fell through the air, roughly landing hard on her side and bouncing off the ground.

"Asuna!" shouted Konoka.

"That was…impressive…" mildly complimented Chisame.

It still wasn't over though. Just as Asuna sorely pushed herself of her feet and upright again, more minions slyly crept forward, all staring t Asuna and now aware that she can be a challenge.

Without warning, the ground behind Asuna started to crumbled as holes emerged, as if something was digging up…and there was. Clawing through the dirt, screaming for vengeance, were little shadowed trolls, proudly gleaming their overly grown claws with pride. They came in groups, but were much…much smaller than the other minions. Even so…they were still a threat as they ignored Asuna for Konoka, who was to stunned to figure out what to do.

The little trolls were fast, zigzagging in a line and creating certain formations that confused the three girls. Then, they made contact, all surrounding Konoka, Nodoka and Chisame as they dug there claws into their delicate feet, attempting to drag them to their master.

Chisame, being herself, was agitated by the little monsters. She simply kicked them away, annoyed that she was now in the…very unlikely and unusual situation. The more she kicked them though, the angry they would be as they returned for more, tearing away her trousers and pulling her away from Konoka.

Nodoka was also fighting back…although it was more of a frightened attack rather than an ignorant attack similar to Chisame's. She would squeal at the sight of them, unsteadily jumping up and pounding her foot on top of them as if they were bugs asking to be squished. Their was still too many though…and eventually Nodoka was forced to the ground where more and more piled on top of her, pinning her against the floor to stop her from fighting back.

That left Konoka who was also being dragged down, but was putting up more of a fight. She kicked them away with force while stumbling back from barely keeping upright, almost losing balance.

Suddenly, Kotaro then made his appearance, coming from around the corner behind the three girls in peril.

"Kotaro! H-Help!" screamed Nodoka, feeling the discomfort of immature little devils jumping up and down on her like children.

Haruna then appeared beside him, shocked to see how much things have changed. A few minutes ago, it was all clear…now…

Kotaro quickly panicked, unsure at what to do at first. Then, he charged, planning to free Nodoka, Konoka and Chisame and help out Asuna. He was amazed at how easily they were being overrun…

Just about to reach the girls, Kotaro was then met with a sharp pain, an aggravating face of horror…he was met with Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman. The orange demon fell like a meteor and crashed straight into Kotaro, forcefully smashing him into the dirt as an outline of Kotaro cracked around them while he dug deeper into the dirt.

"Remember me, boy!" growled Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman.

With so much weight on Kotaro, he could do nothing but experience the fatal blows to the face given to him by Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman who was punching Kotaro in the face and stomach, left and right, over and over. That explosion must have really blown a fuse in the psychopathic minion.

"Don't you understand!" he growled "You have lost! The eclipse is happening and you're friends have been overrun!" explained Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman, giving Kotaro another harsh punch to the ribs.

The boy coughed up more spit, which quickly reverted to blood that stained across Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman's parasite face. The contracts states…that all members of Mahora Academy must die….and that includes his favourite toy…it was unfortunate, but disobeying the demons orders wasn't a good idea.

"And now…young Inugami….you will die" whispered Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman, lining up the final punch as he prepared to chant a spell.

Just as his lips opened, the sudden sound of jets scorched past his ears as something hard and cold speared into him. Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman was forcefully staggered back as the sound of jets faded away from behind him, only to come back, this time blasting away the little trolls covering Konoka, Chisame and Nodoka and scattering the minions everywhere, dazing them.

He was enraged…what was doing it…why was there so many problems! Twisting his head around, he slowly tracked the beam of light that was flying around…and strangely enough…the figure matched those of a student from this school. But…how was that possible? there are no records of a normal student being able to fly!

"Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman…" echoed a dark voice…a creepy voice…a seducing voice, surrounding him, manipulating him.

He looked up and was met with a very…VERY surprising view. It wasn't possible…her? Here, now! Why was she still here! Why was she helping these fools!

"D-Dark Evangel…" whispered Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman.

Blending into the darkness with her cape flapping around, allowing her eyes to glow in the mist air while shrouding any silence, was Evangeline…looking down at the shockingly mortified Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman. Only seconds later was she rejoined by Chachamaru…who was patiently standing by for further orders.

"Why…don't you fight someone worth losing to?" hissed Evangeline, smirking while doing so.

* * *

"_**THOU BE A HALF BREED?" **_screeched the demon.

The demons grip on Mana's neck blistered with ferocious burns coming from Mana's white aura, glistening through the darkness as the eclipse continued. Mana didn't intend on winning the fight, she never intended on winning the fight…she was simply a distraction while Joy made her choice.

Her voice vibrated like a robot, echoing itself whenever she breathed or talked and slowly changing in a high detailed tone and rhythm. Eventually the demon's hand started to spark smoke and it's flesh burned, disintegrated. But it didn't care, for Mana's new found form shocked it, how could it no have seen though her devastating secret!

"_How divine…you reaction was suspected, now do you see why I continue? Now do you see that I haven't given up, because I know Joy will make the right choice. And when she does, I will be here, preventing you from hurting her mother" _gracefully explained Mana.

"_**HALF BRED ARE NOT WORTHY TO BE RELATED TO THY, HOW DARE YOU SUMMON THIS FORCE OF ACCOUNTABILITY, DO YOU FIND MY HUMILIATION AMUSING?" **_growled the demon.

"_No…I'm simply doing my job_" hissed Mana.

So…Half demon vs. full demon, it didn't seem fair, or possible, and yet the demon reacted as if it had already lost. Does this mean something? Is the demon finally showing fear, is it finally considering the possibilities of…FAILURE?.

Mana didn't know, but she had certainly made an impact on the damn thing. Demons hated attacking their own kind, whether it me half bred, or full bred. Half breeds were usually hated, but they still counted as relations to the demon…which is partially why the demon was shocked. All this time….it had been betrayed by it's own kind…and was forced to punish her.

"_**WE…are suppose to be family…".**_

"_I will NEVER be related to a monstrous being such a yourself"._

"_**THEN WHY CHOOSE TO REVEAL SUCH A FORM? BY THY HANDS I HAVE PUNISHED MY SISTER, DOES THOU NOT RESPECT THE TRADITION OF OUR BEING? FAMILY DO NOT FIGHT! FAMILY DO NOT INTERVENE! YOU BETRAYED ME!".**_

"_AND FOR A GOOD REASON, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE THIS LITTLE GIRLS LIFE!"_

"_**IT IS ON THY CONTRACT, DOESN'T THOU UNDERSTAND? I AM FORCED TO ACT OUT THE BEING INSIDE OF ME. THY IS WHO I AM BECAUSE I LOVE THY FAMILY ENOUGH TO FOLLOW THE TRADITION!".**_

"_WHAT TRADITION? TO CAUSE MISERY AMONGST THOSE WHO DO NOT DESERVE IT? YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER, YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN…MY BROTHER!"._

"_**AT WHAT COST ARE YOU WILLING TO RISK SISTER? DO YOU GAIN SOME SORT OF SATISFCTION TO FEED OF BETRAYAL? YOU HAVE…AND ALWAYS WILL BE RELATED TO ME, RELATED TO THE MONSTROSITY WE WERE BORN TO CREATE, TO ENDURE, TO LUST TOGETHER! THOU MAY DENY IF THY WISHES, BUT INSIDE, THOU WILL ALWAYS BE JUST…LIKE…ME!".**_

"_NEVER!"._

A huge energy wave ejected from Mana, covering the demon like a blanket and blasting it back, scraping it's feet across the floor. The demon immediately responded. Using the air behind it as a wall, the demon pushed itself forward and thrashed back over to Mana. Each time they touched, a flash of white and black would flash between the two, a powerful reaction to two different energies from the same race colliding it battle.

The demons hand crashed into Mana's arm as she raised it high, blocking the powerful strike. Mana then tossed her leg across, only to have that blocked by the demons fist, causing a lock on between both of them. Every single time a hit was blocked, white razor gusts of wind blasted outwards, quickly fading away.

The raw power of good and evil was ecstatic as lightening surrounded them, buzzing bright while the thunderous sound of electric waves circled them.

Both blasted each other back with an intense energy wave, creating a sceptical pattern of squares that circled them as it lit up with a sky blue colour. Then, they dashed forward, connecting palms and grappling hard. Slowly, dangerous, they transferred raw power into one another, harming their insides as the opposite energy influenced their cells, their blood, their organs. Slowly disintegrating them away, creating a burning sensation that caused both to heavily breathe.

More and more the amount of energy grew, intensely scarring the air around them until the magic particles went crazy, inanely spinning. With so many particles, it manipulated the air, causing both demons to start levitating, gradually raising higher as they swiftly started to rotate.

The speed increased, becoming very dangerous if anyone attempted to intervene. They continued to rise up higher while the speed dramatically increased further more, warming up the small circle they had created. Now, from the outside point of view, they were a hurricane, flashing a mixture of black and white that became fuzzy with lightning speed. No human would survive this now…otherwise they would be torn apart from the amazing speed.

But…from the inside view, it was a different story. Both Mana and the demon were in agonizing pain as they began to sweat from the torturous heat. Raw power was flying everywhere, unable to escape the treacherous war and absorbing the air particles, making the air less thin, making it harder to breath! Both were truly formable opponents, but at this rate, neither of them would escape intact!

The floury of colours created a nauseating atmosphere which hurt their eyes, killing brain cells and causing black and white spots to suddenly appear. Mana was barely staying conscious as she could feel her clothes ignite into black flames while the demon ignited into white flames. Both grinded their teeth together, slowly chipping away small layers.

Now…they were leaning on each other for support. The air was literally gone as their breathing halted…but the question was, who would give in first? Who would crash under pressure? For neither was afraid of dieing, but afraid of failing!

"_**THOU…MUST UNDERSTAND! E-EVEN IF THY D-DOES SUCEED…WHAT PURPOSE DOES THOU GAIN? YOU WILL STILL BE A DEMON…AND YOU WILL CARRY ON MY TRADITION!" **_shrieked the demon, wasting it's breath.

Mana, only being half demonfolk, was experiencing much more suffering than the demon was. She gasped for air, feeling the burning effects both inside and out as her demon form dimmed, as her white flame dispersed…Mana, just simply wasn't strong enough.

Needless to say, the demon was still producing ridiculous amounts of pain for itself, meaning that Mana was hurting more…but it felt worse than hell. This really is the first time the demon has experienced such essence if pain, meaning that in a way, the demon was suffering more than Mana.

Mana let out loud yells as tears silently started to fall, only to quickly evaporate from the immense heat. Then…the worst possible occurrence happened. Something that Mana tried so hard…SO HARD…to prevent, but it was too much for even her. Mana fated, falling unconscious. This led to her raw power to stop transferring, meaning that everything stopped. The demon couldn't resist it's power anymore, with so much being used, with so many particles floating around them, it's ferocious energy wave that blasted into Mana set of a spark, igniting all the particles around them and creating an unspeakable explosion. Since they were still trapped, the explosion obliterated them at first until the circle of power was broke, unleashing an unstoppable detonation that completely engulfed the two. This is what happens…when an unstoppable force, meets and immovable object.

The whole area lit up, making the eclipse seem like nothing for a few seconds before dimming into darkness. From the ground, two figures could be seen fiercely crashing through the air, drastically in a spinning frenzy at the heat radiated of them. The obvious black figure was the demon, and it was heading diretly opposite from where Alicia and Joy were. It's body thumped into the ground hard as I was swallowed by the sands. That mean only one thing…the other lifeless body was Mana. Her worn out body viciously crashed through the sands, sliding along the floor until she halted a few inches away from the wall of sand that could have easily finished her off. And it just so happened…that she landed in plain view of Joy and Alicia, who had remained sorrow throughout the hole fight.

Mana was unconscious…Negi was unconscious…Setsuna was barely staying awake. The demon? It was only a matter of time before it appeared again…which meant only one thing.

Alicia, who still had blood stained across half of her face, painfully looked at Mana who barely looked alive. She did all that…to save Joy…and she wasn't about to let that go in vein.

Numbingly shuffling her arm out from under her stomach, she managed to grab hold of Joy's warm hand while straining herself to look at her daughter in the eyes. Joy could see the paleness in her mother, the desperate cries for help as tears began streaming down her eyes.

"J-J…J-Joy" gagged Alicia, barely able to talk.

Joy gasped with sadness, she didn't want her mother to talk…it sounded horrible and looked frightening.

"M-M-Mummy?" sobbed Joy.

Alicia's breathing then stuttered as she could feel herself becoming light headed, as her eyes lit up with what appeared to be the afterlife…no, she couldn't go now! Not after everything they have done, not in front of her daughter!

"L-Listen s-s-sweety… I-" She started scornfully coughing again, blurting out more blood "Ugh…I…I n-need you…to pass t-the border h-h-honey" cried Alicia, afraid of what was going to happen next.

"N-No! No, no I can't mummy! Please don't leave me! I love you, I really do! Don't make me leave you!" exclaimed Joy.

"Oh…m-my beautiful c-c-child…I w-will n-never leave you…p-please…m-mummy will be r-r-right here wh-when you come b-back. I p-promise" whispered Alicia.

"I can't lose you mummy…please…don't make me go alone!" cried Joy, holding her mothers hand tighter.

"I am w-with you d-dear…right here" sobbed Alicia, managing to put on a smile as her weak hand gently tapped against Joy's chest, on the exact spot of where the heart was. "M-Make…m-m-mummy…happy. Pass…th-t-the border".

Joy was hesitant at first. She looked at the small gap on the wall of sand, then frightfully back at her mother, sniffling with fear.

"Y…You'll be…right here?" stuttered Joy.

"Right…h-here" sorely nodded Alicia.

In all honestly, she was going to be right there…but what terrified her the most was, dead…or alive? Was she going to be there to see her daughters tears of happiness, of freedom…or was there going to be darkness…nothingness…as her daughter cried in that same spot, begging for her mother to wake up. She promised…she promised she would be right here…

"Ok…mummy" whispered Joy, wiping the tears away with her sleeve.

The child wanted to be with her mother…and if doing this would save her, then Joy was convinced. She slowly slid her hand away from her mothers cold grasp, attempting to gain as much quality time with her as she could before their connected hands separated.

First going to her knee's, then rising to her feet. Joy regrettably turned her back to her mother and started to walk. One step…another step…then…she was a footstep away from entering the portal. Joy turned back to her mother who was smiling as she watched her child. Joy smiled back, turning back around.

She stood their….just…standing? What was she doing? Why wasn't Joy walking into the portal! She simply stood their, staring blankly into portal.

"J-Joy…?" whispered Alicia.

No response…no interaction…Joy continued to remain silent as she just…stood there. A bright light shined to the right of Alicia's face, covering it with warmth as she suddenly perked up, feeling better than before, as if her blood was back to normal. But…why? Alicia forced her sight away from Joy as she looked to her right, only to witness…the horror…her nightmare. Three years…wasted…three years…since that fateful night….three years….have past.

"No…NO….NO! JOY!" desperately cried Alicia.

The edge of the full moon shined brightly as the darkness slowly moved away. The planets were no longer lined up…the eclipse…was over. Joy lifelessly turned to her mother as her pupils shrunk, as they turned grey, as she became lifeless.

"JOY! JOY! IT CAN'T HAPPEN, I WONT LET IT HAPPEN!" screamed Alicia.

Heaving herself forward, Alicia tortured herself to crawl to her daughter. While doing so, Joy fell to her knee's, numb. Her vision was awry as she tilted to the side, slowly falling to the floor. Instead of the floor though, she landed in her mothers outstretched arms. Alicia was on her knee's, holding her daughter close and high of the ground.

"J-Joy….speak…speak to me" whimpered Alicia.

Joy managed to understand her mother, slowly turning her head to the direction of the sound. But the horrors still continued. Slowly, piece by piece, a flickering twinkle of Joy's essence started shedding of her, looking like a bright star that meant something. The twinkles gently blew away, lifting Joy's smooth hair up with levitation as more of her essence slowly dispersed into the air.

"Mummy…I…I feel funny" whispered Joy, sounding very weak.

"Everything's going to be ok…everything's going to be ok…" lied Alicia, only wishing that it was true as she held Joy even closer, dropping her tears onto her fading daughter.

Suddenly, a dark voice appeared behind them. A familiar voice…a dreaded voice that Alicia really didn't need right now.

"_**Thy contract…has been failed, young Alicia" **_blankly said the demon.

"NO! no…it's not over…" cried Alicia, not bothering to turn to the demon.

"_**I must ask thou to release the girl…..and I am still authorized to harm thou if needed…" **_explained the demon.

"No….NO….IT'S NOT OVER YET!" screamed Alicia.

Then…out of nowhere, Joy suddenly started to glow brightly. There was no explanation…no reasonable answer to why…was it apart of the process? No…the demon had never seen something like this before.

"J-Joy?" stuttered Alicia.

"_**How is this possible? Thou should be numb, lifeless, she should not be glowing!"**_ growled the demon.

Then…Alicia suddenly started to remember something….something Mana said, something she warned her about!

_"I mean no disrespect, but I cannot lie about such a thing. Sooner or later, you're going to have to face the consequences for this. I can already see the signs of it building up, nervousness, laughter, they may seem natural to you, but the way she does it makes it obvious that it could happen anytime soon. I don't know what type of power she has because I have no idea about you or you're husband's abilities. When two different type of magic connects, a new aura of power is created that NEEDS to be realised as quick as possible." explained Mana._

"The aura…her magic is…releasing? Uh…I-It can't…I…" stuttered Alicia.

"_**Power? Magic? GIVE THY THE CHILD NOW!" **_screeched the demon.

As the demon attempted to grasp onto Alicia, she quickly leaped up with Joy in her hands. Joy was about to explode with power…and Alicia needed to do something. Alicia started to run forward, approaching the portal that was yet to be dismissed. Her foot stepped through the portal, and as soon as Joy's skin touched the warping teleported and she was half way in, she exploded with magic, completely overwhelming the demon and Alicia with bright light and the newly exposed magic.

The real question now was…what just happened?

* * *

**FEWWW! Here's Chapter 10! And man what a chapter! Over 20,000 words! **

**There will be one more chapter and then this story will be finished!**

**Any reviews will be appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. We Shall Continue, My Brother

**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

"Dark Evangel… whispered Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman.

Apart from the raging blasts shooting out of Chachamaru from her jets, everything had gone silent. The minions had stopped, the protectors had stopped, even the mighty Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman himself had stopped to witness the mistress of the night appear before them. He stopped the beating, the wishes of his master, to the sudden disbelief of Evangeline. Not an illusion, not a trick, she was the real deal, he could feel it.

Evangeline beautifully blended into the night sky, camouflaged within the darkness as she posed as a star, twinkling bright in her eye that glistened with purity. She stood there, in her mature adult form, giving off a scent of sweetness that whirled through the air and stiffened up everyone's nose. She wore nothing but black while looking very revealing. It was almost like a dress covered in criss crossing swords and fangs with two straps that curled over her perfectly shaped and balanced shoulder. It exposed a lot of her upper chest, slyly covering up her breasts while still revealing the round slopes of them above the cover.

"Never did I expect to see something so useless under siege, under the command of a coward having simple inhumane beings such as yourself, Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman, to do it's dirty work" admitted Evangeline, flicking her hair back without bother.

"So…the rumours are true. The great Evangeline, the puppet master! Reduced to a mere child that can only come out to play when the moon is full. I hadn't expected you to turn soft….to help such humans" croaked Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman.

"Old news, buggy creature. You were foolish to waste you're only chance to run, now you are going to have to witness my power".

"Look around child! Do you see victory within you're grasp? Do you honestly think you're little time remaining will be enough to stop my masters army? To stop me! I have defeated the Inugami, I was close to beating young Negi Springfield during our last encounter! What makes you think that winning was even an option?" questioned Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman, obviously threatened by Evangeline's presence.

At first, Evangeline remained quite, simply beaming her glare at Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman with diplomatic arrogance. Then, she smirked, humming a small chuckled that slowly increased into a laugh roaring out her mouth with pleasantness. How amusing…how humorous…she enjoyed watching foes weaker than her lie, to gain the upper hand mentally…but she was no fool.

"Beating the Inugami was no achievement, you misguided beast. My power doubles his, triples in fact, and you believe that you're power matches mine? How ignorant…" growled Evangeline, annoyed at how typical the minion was.

"Do not worry dark one, you shall receive you're worthy fight. Answer me this though, why? Why help this school when in all acknowledgement you're hatred is far deeper than mine towards them" asked Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman.

"Why not?" countered Evangeline "I do indeed hate this insipid school of…children., if they can be called that. But over the past few months….they have relatively provided entertainment for me, amusement with the arguments over the boy, strange encounters with outside beings. Even now, they have provided me with you. They have allowed me to once again reveal my rightful form an take down those who threaten my fun. Are you threatening my fun Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman? Are you…angering the great puppet master?" explained Evangeline.

"I suppose you want me to disagree?".

"Oh no, don't disagree. That really will ruin the fun. I am enjoying you're tasteful seductive choices to whether you should strike now or later, either one will do, for I have all night".

"You may have all night, but within the limit, you have mere minutes before those who opposed my master will fail the task at hand. The eclipse has minutes before ending, and I can feel my masters power strengthening".

"Then in these mere minutes…you shall be my slave" smirked Evangeline.

At that moment, Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman had his parasite face dented as Kotaro heaved himself forward, smashing his crooked fist into the minions jaw and leaving an imprint of his knuckles, only for it to slowly fade away. Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman was jerked back, slamming against the air and staggering around before regaining his balance. The constant throbbing of his jaw didn't help, it just became more irritating as each throb pounded harder than the last. It was blasphemy, being hit like that by the boy he was so determined to kill, so determined to pummel into dust. Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman screeched himself to a halt, instantly gripping his jaw bone as he swore it felt broken. Just another reason to kill that boy…just…another reason.

Forcing his hand to drastically and painfully stretch the uneven jaw bone back and forth, sickening cracking sounds could be heard as he repositioned the cracked bone, sorely fixing it by his on hands. It may have looked and sounded painful, but Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman lusted the sensation of suffering, acting like any minion would, psychopathically. It wasn't perfect, but it had to do as he looked down to the floor, witnessing Kotaro smirk.

He may have been smirking, but the blood around his mouth said everything. The boy was exhausted, disappointed in failing against him once again. Kotaro laid there, flat, cramped into the concrete floor. His clothes had been completely shredded away by Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman's vicious strikes to the chest and stomach. Although, he wasn't particularly weary to where he hit him, just as long as damage was being inflicted.

Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman's mouth unevenly wobbled around with hesitation as he struggled to smile at the boys misery. He was still disturbed though, why was he smiling? Kotaro was crazy, but even he had no excuse to smiling at his own demise. It the watched Kotaro's mouth slightly open as his lips unstuck with dehydration.

"This is…great" he chuckled "watching you lose…again" said the dazed boy.

Slowly, Kotaro's smile turned back into a frown as he weakly sighed, making faint "Uh" sounds before slumping his head down into the ground. His eyes quivered, feeling heavy with drowsiness until he couldn't help but close them, falling into darkness, sweeping into unconsciousness. With being in so much pain, Kotaro was quietly in agony, only able to make himself noticeable with that last punch he threw. Needless to say, I certainly did get Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman's attention, with dissatisfaction to be added. Harmed by such a foolish boy…a boy that wasn't even worth his time! It was humiliating!

Cricketing with it's blinking, the broken minion looked back up at Evangeline, only to see the mistress of the night spark up with magic, slowly chanting an unnoticed spell that Kotaro obviously wanted done. He wasn't foolish…he wasn't smirking because of the punch he threw! He knew the whole time what he was doing! A distraction, a disturbing move that was indeed risky, and yet futile. The action enraged Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman, he wasn't going to lose again, not because of the very same wolf boy! Not again!

He screeched, spreading his wings out as they pumped up, clearly marking the veins and blood flowing through them. Perhaps this was how demonic figures should there rage? Much like humans when veins show up on there head.

Thrusting the orange wings down, Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman launched himself through the air, gusting his wings ferociously as they tore through the air like a knife on butter. Extremely increasing in speed, the unethical beats roared with rage, showing no fear. And still, Evangeline simply stood their, still chanting her spell. Chachamaru made no attempt to stop him. It was as if she wanted him to attack her!

This thought did not come to his mind though as he prepared to impact himself onto Evangeline, spreading his claws out viciously as he targeted the dangerous girl. Then, her mouth opened, the sight Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman dreaded the most.

"Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Queen of Ice! Come, Unending Darkness, Eternal Glacier! Bring Death to All That Has Life, Eternal Rest! End of the World!" shrieked Evangeline.

Her voice echoed around them, trembling through Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman as if he was a ghost, striking him, tearing through him as he felt himself go numb. Evangeline's hands trickled with frost as the air around her froze, quickly slowing down Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman as he felt himself cringe with stiffness. That was just the start though. Large boulders of ice crashed through the earth, vibrating everything as they reached higher and higher. Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman strained himself. He was just inches away from Evangeline, and it wasn't something to be proud of. Inches wasn't good enough, he needed to make CONTACT with her. To hurt her, to eliminate her!

Striving his arm past the icy air, he reached out, carefully twitching his fingers which were going numb as they twinkled, only mere inches away. It's index finger was practically touching her forehead until he froze, demising Evangeline, loathing her, enraged by her!

The huge spike's of ice continued to rise, drastically increasing in speed as the first mountain narrowly missed Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman. It gleamed bright with multiple colours, glazing in the night sky as the moons reflection made it beautifully glisten. Another mountain of ice rose, but this time…

A sickening crunching sound seductively whistled past Evangelines ears as the razor sharp mountain of ice scornfully impaled Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman straight thorough the chest, shredding open it's back and slicing his wings off as the mountain continued to rise. Being so called and numb, Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman felt nothing, but was certainly horrified by her actions.

"Amusing" smirked Evangeline, satisfied with her work but at the same time slightly disappointed at how easy the defeat was.

Even if victory was now immanent, the spikes of ice continued to grow, barely missing Kotaro and the others who were helpless to watch. Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman's teeth grinded together as he slowly started to feel the after effects of the impalement, wearily gaining a blurry vision as black blood blurted out of his crooked mouth. He could feel his own heart beats…that has never happened before…how could all this be possible! He was Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman! The demons favourite! No! NO! HE WASN'T ABOUT TO LET THIS HUMILIATION GO ON ANY FURTHER!

Completely overwhelmed with rage, Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman ignored the pain, he ignored the suffering and struck. He managed to thrust himself forward, bursting through the iciness with his outstretched hand where it completely engulfed Evangelines face, catching her off guard. He let out a ghastly screech as the unsuspected Evangeline felt his grip tighten. His hand was almost twice the size of Evangelines head, meaning that he could get a secure grasp on her fragile head while his palm covered her face.

Before Chachamaru could even think of defending her master, Evangeline was already squirming around, angrily screaming to be released while tightly gripping Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman's orange wrist, struggling to pull the enraged demonic minion away.

He gave her no chance thought as Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman roughly dragged his arm back, fiercely pulling Evangeline closer where her entire body and face collided into her own mountains of ice. The force of the impact was outrageous, but that is what made it so delightful to him. Immensely crushing her through the frozen ice, the mountains that was impaling Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman slowly started to crack, starting from the top and sadistically making it's way down to the bottom where everything shattered like glass.

Piece by piece the ice fell apart, chipping away at the demons fragile being until his body was returned to it's usual warm state. Slowly regaining feeling, Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman could do nothing but embrace the pain as is continued to hold onto Evangeline tight for support, after all, it did have a giant gaping hole in him now that is certain to do some damage, one way or the other.

Both fell from the night sky, quickly repositioning into a nose dive where the demon had Evangeline below it. Frightfully, they both crashed into the ground below hard, allowing Evangeline to take most of the damage while doing so. Fragments of ice sprinkled in the air before melting into water. Speaking of fragments, it was clearly visible that tiny segments of fractured icicles were till clinging onto the inside of Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman's body , gleaming bright and making the horrific sight oh so more sorrow.

The ground crumbled away as Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman leaned his palms against the worn out surface, seeking support and guidance. What now…WHAT NOW? WHAT MORE COULD HE POSSIBLY DO! Until he was fully regenerated, Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman was nothing but another simpleton. No…he can still do something.

Evangeline was wide eyed in front of him, entertained by the drastic efforts put into that encounter. She seemed unharmed, unfazed, as if nothing had happened! Although Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman wasn't surprised, she is known for her immobility and such. It was no excuse though, smiling was no excuse! Wasn't she embarrassed by such a performance? By easily being overtaken by a wounded minion? It was concerning, but none the less irrational. She was under him, and he still had fists. Regeneration can wait…now was the time to strike.

"Look's like you wasn't a total waste of time after all" grinned Evangeline, obviously trying to agitate Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman. The worst part was, it was working. The irony.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" replied Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman, remaining calm as he returned to his original attitude. 'Gentleman like' he would call it.

The regeneration process slowed while Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman concentrated his power into his fists, making them glow with a warm white aura that found Evangeline unimpressed. Although it didn't seem appropriate at the time, Evangeline lusted the way they were positioned right now. Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman on top, it wasn't something she expected. Of course, not in that way though, she was simply referring to the flooding of blood flowing out of the minions torn body as it stained against her fabric, almost merging into the clothes themselves. Demon blood was rare, and she was sure to enjoy every last bit off it…

Her satisfaction didn't last long as he violently scratched his claws through her long, smooth hair, tightly clinging them shut and entangling her hair into his palm. Viciously shunting her head up, Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman strained to pull his free fist back, uncontrollably falling as if in the sky and crashing his fist into Evangelines flourished cheek, banging her head back into the ground as she continued to smile.

"WHY….do you keep smiling? Does the pain fill you up?" growled Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman.

Still having her hair clung onto, Evangeline lifted her head back up, leering at Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman as she was unable to accept that he didn't believe the inevitable.

"HAHAHA" a wicked laugh "Do you honestly believe that you are actually conflicting pain onto me? That crash we had, a simple hiccup. The punch? Ha! don't make me laugh! All that did was tickle…" smirked Evangeline, knowing that he was growing with rage.

"W-What do you mean!" accidentally stuttered Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman, unaware of how obvious he was making out his desperation.

"You can defeat the Inugami. You can perhaps stand up to Negi, but you are simply too weak to defeat me….did you not listen to my legends? Did you not detect the power different between you and I? Look around!" shouted Evangeline, swirling her arms around to indicate where to look "Do you truly see victory if you're grasp!" questioned Evangeline.

Hesitant at first, Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman rolled his stressed eyes to the side, twitching his head across before immediately turning back to Evangeline. He suspected a trap…but what really got to him was that…Evangeline was right. His power was no match for Evangeline, which frustrated him the most. So then he realised…Evangeline has no reason to set up any traps…for she has already won the battle. This allowed him to finally turn, to see his defeat was immanent. Chachamaru, Asuna, Haruna, they all stood before him, ready to strike when needed while his army nervously awaited further orders, not partially thrilled that most of them had been wiped out.

Their was an upside though…he could escape, they all could! Evangeline's form can only last so long, they can simply come back! It was perfect!

And then, it hit him. It surrounded him. Failure was not an option…not now…never. It forced him to crack a smile of sinister pleasantness, completely overwhelmed with Joy…both the feeling and human. His skin tingled with gracious pleasure, engulfing him into a montage of certain laughs that confused everyone, including Evangeline. It had happened…the contract…

"The eclipse…is over" grinned Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman with a horrific low toned laugh.

* * *

Unknown…a mystery…neither Alicia or Joy knew if they were dead or alive, conscious or just crazy. They don't know how, they don't know why…but Joy…was alive. Alicia awoke with the most beautiful sight she had ever wanted, what she had always wanted. Joy was crouched down, overlooking her mother with a smile as white shrouds of raw magic withered of her like smoke. Didn't she explode? Wasn't she and the demon engulfed in limitless power? They were engulfed by it, she could even feel herself burn away!

That didn't matter anymore. Alicia couldn't believe, she even had to ask the unthinkable, which in a way hurt her…but she had to be sure…

"J-Joy…is….is that you?" stuttered Alicia, filling up with tears.

"I feel better now mummy" she sweetly smiled "I missed you".

The first tear fell. Not of dreaded sadness, but happiness, for mere moments ago Joy was in her arms, dieing…and she had to lie…again…to keep them close. She didn't care if she was injured, which she and yet to find out, and she certainly didn't care if the demon was still watching. Perking up with static, Alicia squealed with frantic excitement. She instantly jolted up, rapidly curling her hands around Joy's neck and pulling her closer where they embraced into a beautiful hug. Alicia wept into her child's shoulder, sobbing Joy's name with eternal happiness. Whether it was a trick or not, Alicia was never letting go, because seeing Joy like that, in a state of death, was just too shocking to take chances.

Joy happily hugged back, innocently laughing with exhilaration as her mums ecstasy completely overwhelmed any sadness she had before. Her fear was gone, her mums happiness had been fulfilled by the unknown reason, but neither cared…as long as they had each other….they simply didn't care.

That brought up the question…where were they? What just happened?

With the tears streaming down her eyes, Alicia shuffled her head through Joy's clothes and over her shoulder where he gracefully opened her eyes, revealing the glistening tears glow bright with hope. The wind swerved swiftly through her long, flowing hair that slumped over her shoulders. She didn't care how she looked, as long as Joy was here.

The scenery was familiar…in fact…it was the same! They didn't teleport to another realm or location, they were still in Egypt! In the same area, with the same obstacles that was bestowed throughout the battlefield.

The sand brushed against their skin as Alicia witnessed Mana, still laying there. Not only was she still in the same position, but so was Negi, and Setsuna was still barely keeping herself upright as she staggered over to them, worried for their safety.

Then….Alicia noticed something. It was still dark…they were past the border? Just what did happen? Seductively creeping her head to the side, Alicia was astonished to see it again. The large black ball in the sky…the cure. The eclipse was back…but….how was that possible? It struck Alicia, everything was happening so fast. What if this was just a dream! No…it felt so real and yet…she couldn't believe it.

Another thought came to her mind. Where was the demon? Surely if they survived, something so powerful wouldn't have nearly been effected as much as she was, singing away at her easily exposed fabric she wore.

Then, the eclipse ended…again. The large ball of darkness slowly withered across the air, uncovering the moon's beauty as it glowed in the purity of the night sky. It ad it's usual pattern…apart from….a figure? As soon as the ball of darkness pasted halfway, a positioned figure that matched the demons posture emerged, unravelling itself from the camouflaged darkness it could easily hide in. It's eye's gazed and Alicia with rage as she peered back, showing no discomfort. She knew it, the demon knew it, the contract had expired…the question was…why?

Fiercely, showing no fear, the demon lunged itself through the clean air, continuously leering at Alicia as it heftily levitated itself before slamming into the dirt. Raising itself higher at first for balance, the demon clanked it's feet against the floor and it's levitation field disarrayed, leaving the demon to do it's dirty work.

Alicia quickly pulled Joy behind her, expecting some sort of stupid debate that involves the contract and why Joy should be dead…blah blah, she didn't want to hear it.

It's footsteps pounded into the ground with anger as the demons negative energy radiated off it, as if it was prepared to explode like Joy. Then, unexpectedly doing the opposite of what Alicia thought it was going to do, the demon stopped, breathing heavily while doing so. It overlooked Alicia and Joy, not happy, furious in fact…but managing to keep it's rage in.

"W…What happened?" bravely asked Alicia, surprising the demon as it clenched it's fist's with ignorance.

"_**What happened indeed…WHAT HAPPENED? Does thou need explaining the obvious? Does thou want to enrage thy demon even further? Heed this question…for as much as I regret it…I have no right to make contact with thou anymore. I will respect the laws…I will honour my oath to the code…thou are free" **_growled the demon.

"W-What!" screamed Alicia, quickly turning her frown into a smile again while sickening the demon "Were really free! But How!".

"_**The child…." **_whispered the demon, glaring back at Joy.

"J-Joy?".

"_**WHAT DID THOU THINK HAPPENED? A MIRACLE? WHY DOES THOU THINK I CHOSE THY CHILD. WHY DOES THOU THINK I ATTENDED SO MUCH TO KEEP HER IN MY GRASP! The girl is special…more than special. Her power almost exceeds mine, which is what is most despicable about it".**_

"What are you talking about!" cut in Alicia. System

"_**DOES THOU NOT HAVE PATIENCE IMBEDDED INTO HER SYSTEM? REMAIN SILENT AND THOU SHALL RECEIVE HER ANSWER! You see…ever since our first encounter…I could….FEEL…her essence flow deep within her….I could….TASTE…the power growing. I didn't care about how far thou would go to save her…I wanted her…I NEEDED HER. With such a power, my collection would strengthen!".**_

"I don't understand! What power? What are you talking about!".

"_**THOU KNOWS EXACTLY WHAT THY IS SAYING. THOU UNDERSTANDS…WHY DOES THOU ASK FOOLISH QUESTIONS? Both thou and thy husband's element was wind…was it not? Isn't it obvious? You're youngling caused all of this! She hassled thy out of a contract I so desperately waited…AND WAITED…for".**_

"Explain…." whispered Alicia.

"_**IS THOU THAT USELESS? MUST I BE FORCED UPON THOSE WHO MOCK ME WITH THEIR LIVING SOYL, WITH THY PRESENCE! As thou foolishly entered my portal…MY REALM….thou daughter exploded with power, with her mighty wind element that had yet to be released. It could have been mine….MINE…As thy past the portal, both thou and the young one entered a rip in the fabrics of space and time…thou's daughter…did the impossible. Her power was…let us say…immortal. Endless. Unlimited. With so much immense wind….so much speed bestowed between thy's realm and the planet, thou's daughter unreasonably and forcefully moved the earth from it' permanent rotation, lining it up again with the moon and once again…creating the cure. With the contract still active…she lifted the curse…she completed thy contract…to my annoyance" **_surprisingly explained the demon.

"Ah…a-aren't you mad?" hesitated Alicia, now wishing she hadn't asked.

"_**OF COURSE I AM, FOOLISH HUMAN! THREE YEARS WASTED, FOR NOTHING! BECAUSE THOU WOULD NOT FOLLOW THE CODE OF THE CONTRACT AND BROKE THE CODE! Alas…thy may seem breakable…but I will honour my contract. Thou and thy daughters safety is assured…I am forced to rid myself from you're sight…for ever" **_growled the demon, turning it's back to them.

"W-Wait! What about Mahora, and the students!" panicked Alicia.

"_**Spared…all of them. I have nothing….my purpose and meaning…is nothing. Once again…I am a shroud of darkness…hunting my prey….the army will be called of. I will simply become a memory…for if we ever meet again….it will be under mistaken circumstances…young Alicia" **_whispered the demon.

The haunting being started to slowly fade away. After everything….after so much suffering and trouble…it was simply another slave to the contract, being forced to leave without recognition. It was reasonable which surprised Alicia. It didn't brawl like bull or complain like a child…it accepted it's first defeat with dignity…and that was what impressed Alicia so much that she blurted out something she never thought of ever saying to such a sick beast.

"Thank you…" whispered Alicia.

It began with an offer, and it ended with a word of advice. Maybe…just maybe…after being rejected so many times, this demon, this…shadow of it's former self…simply obliged the failure as a lesson to be learnt. Never underestimate you're opponent…never break your own code.

Almost completely disappeared, the demon turned back to take one last look at it's victorious opponents…the comment was…disturbing yet subtle. It's eyes glared at Alicia as it managed to provide one last sentence.

"_**Be warned…there are others like me…lusting for you're daughter. Until then…farewell…young Alicia, mother of thy being known as Joy. Farewell…" **_whispered the demon as it disappeared, echoing it's sentence around them before it slowly faded away.

The tiny particles of the demon merged into the wind, creating a swarm of darkness as it beautifully twirled, heeding away, to once again hunt. The black dust would overlap itself while floating high into the sky, making an infuriating buzzing sound as it rode of into the night, going…somewhere.

That left Alicia to reminisce everything…EVERYTHING. So much had happened…the three years…the plane crash…the horrific blood….and…the glimpse of failing as she held her daughter…as she watch fragments of her essence flow through the air, leaving Joy to become weak. Was it really over? Did the demon really accept it's defeat without….without argument! It seemed so…impulsive. After how it had reacted to so many past occurrences…leaving calmly would seem impossible…and yet it happened. Maybe….just maybe…miracle's were possible. Those miracles? It wasn't anything that would seem impossible to find…no…in fact, those miracles found her. Mana…Negi…Setsuna…they were all there for her even when their own friends were in peril. They did so much without hesitation…and no matter what she did, nothing could make up for the kindness they had unleashed upon her.

"I-I…It's over…" weakly whispered Alicia, unbelievably sceptical at first.

She gracefully turned back around where Joy was quietly standing, still confused at what was going on. Heh…it's funny in a way. Since this had ever begun…Joy has not once asked what was going on, and has been confused the whole time. The thought made Alicia slightly chuckle under her own breath while sniffling, allowing the last of her tears fall.

"Joy…it's over" smiled Alicia.

Joy just stood there, really having no clue what they were 'free' off and why her mother seemed so happy. But it didn't bother her, seeing her mum like that. It was a rare sight, believe it or not, and that's why Joy enjoyed it so much. She didn't want it to end and acted fast in responding, caringly outstretching her arms around Alicia with open heart and squeezed tight, never letting go…never letting the hug end. Alicia wasn't harsh, or stupid, she knew exactly what to do. Hug back. Hug back was the answer…and she didn't have second thoughts before only releasing that her hands were already around Joy, firmly patting against her back as the two exchanged warmth.

Joy peeked over her mothers shoulders, witnessing Mana with her head sloped up, smiling, memorizing the sight. This is what she had fought for…this was her reward…and she wasn't going to ruin it by disrupting them. A simple stare was all she asked for, an event where mother and daughter cry tears of love for each other…as they realise their freedom.

Mana still looked scornfully damaged, but that didn't stop her from putting on a smile of not only success, but emotional drama. Finally…she was able to witness the achievable…to watch Alicia and Joy become happy again. She amusingly winked at Joy, letting her know that everything was ok…and it always will be.

It wasn't far off that she could see Setsuna helping a traumatized Negi up, patting him down while struggling to keep balance while smiling. Both were pretty banged up…but something told Joy that the were going to be just fine.

"I love you mummy…" plentifully admitted Joy, slowly closing her eyes and lowering her head back down into Alicia's warm clothes.

* * *

"Something…disturbing has happened" mumbled Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman.

After fully revealing the eclipse's had ended, only mere seconds later did something strike into Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman. His wondrous tingling sensation had disappeared…the darkness from before overshadow the school again. Something was happening…no, something had happened. The dark clouds above them were…dispersing? The bright glow of the moon had disappeared! What was going on? Why did he feel…guilty! For thinking about harming Evangeline! Wasn't that what he had been doing this whole time! Harming people! The contract allows it! What has happened to the contract! It should have been failed, they should be roaming around feeling, absorbing those who are confined to the contract and the contract alone!

Hazily grinding his demonic teeth, Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman fiercely growled as he viciously launched his head up, straining his neck and revealing the throbbing veins blistering throughout his nerves. He had been impaled…punched…engulfed by an explosion, and had his wings cut off…and yet what he saw was the most shocking thing yet.

"That is not possible…" whispered Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman.

The eclipse was back, IT WAS BACK! He could feel the large growth of darkness that had overridden the moons pure glow once again, somehow, someway. His feeling of exhilaration was gone…his fingers no longer singed with the contracts code. It was true, the contract had now ended, which was only part of the problem. Should he continue the attack…or did his master fail?

Of course not! What a foolish thing to think! His master was the most powerful being ever created! How would he lose to such ignorant humans? It was settled…the contract was officially over and marked as failed…they could continue with what they pleased.

"It's over…you have lost" suddenly revealed Evangeline.

Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman surprisingly looked back don at her with horror. How does she know what is and isn't over? She isn't a demon! She has no right! Yes…that's it, just another trick…it was all a trick!

"Is that what you really think!" growled Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman, raising his fist high again.

"Go ahead" she smirked "Hit me".

"Ah, master!" quickly interrupted Chachamaru.

"Are you crazy!" exclaimed Asuna.

"Silence! Allow him to deliver his final blow" growled Evangeline.

Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman froze with hesitation. His fist unsteadily withered around like mad as his knuckles twitched. She was completely open! But what if it was another trick? What if his master really did lose? He would be breaking the law of the code! Thy shall now harm another being without proper authorization!

"_She's exposed….her magical barriers are down! I could defeat the great Dark Evangel! I would be remembered for decades! Famous as the demon who destroyed the dark being! But…she's simply allowing me to? One strike and she's done though! Bah! She refuses the help of her fellow team mates…she watches as a struggle to make a choice. It's as if she wants me to hit her! What is it that I don't know!" _pondered Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman.

At first, Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman's fist would lower before immediately jolting back up with desperation. It was a hard choice…and that's why Evangeline offered such a proposal. She turned the demons own technique against them. Making the right…or the wrong choice. He was now feeling the stress Alicia had felt for three whole years, how if he made the wrong choice, bad things, horrific things, would happen. Why him…why did he have to get into this mess?

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS THAT TO ME, TO US! WE CREATED THIS SUFFERING!" screeched Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman, looking as if he was prepared to throw the fist.

And he was. Pulling his arm back further for more force, Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman roared with rage and unknown regret, hastily lunging his arm forward. His crooked fist sliced through the air until it was inches away from Evangeline's unfazed face. Then…nothing. He stopped…not on his own…but by someone else.

The loud sand of flesh slapping together whistle past everyone as Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman felt his wrist experience a harshly eligible grip. It seemed like nothing at first, as if someone invisible had intervened, but that being slowly reformed itself, piece by piece, cell by cell, the black hand recreated itself as more black dust fused into the hand, growing into an arm, then a body, until it was a full figure angrily glaring at Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman.

He gasped at the sight as all four eyes beamed onto his with shame. The figure wasn't impressed with Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman work, or his efforts.

"M-Master!" shouted Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman.

Tightly grasping onto his wrists, the demon continued to look down at Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman who's parasite face was sweating like a pig. He frantically blinked while the demon remained sorrow, not once flinching or breathing. Then, it forced Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman's grip away, pushing it to the side where it still contained it's grip.

"_**We have lost…do not make a prisoner of yourself….DO NOT MOCK THE CONTRACT. Leave…ALL OF YOU" **_screeched the demon.

Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman's eyes widened with disbelief…after all that…after so much preparation…THEY LOST? It didn't seem possible! They had the higher ground, the army, the upper hand! What went wrong!

"B-But how! You were certain that we would succeed! How can we not succeed with such odds stacked against them!" growled Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman, obviously not impressed.

"_**DOES THOU QUESTION MY DEMANDS? THE BETTER HALF WON, WE LOST! CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY THAT THY EVEN ALLOWED THE PUNCH TO HALT…FOR THOU WOULD BE PUNISHED DEARLY….NOW LEAVE!" **_harshly replied the demon, releasing it's grip on Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman.

He staggered back, looking dearly into the demons eyes. It wasn't joking…they really had lost….and it was taking out it's rage on him. How it was composing the courage to keep itself from shutting down into madness was beyond him…but getting it it's way now wasn't the best idea.

"As you wish…brother" whispered Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman.

As if they were already prepared, portals whirled open beneath the ground. Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman Regrettably stumbled in, followed by the many other minions who were afraid of their master, of the demon. They could feel it's rage radiate of it, and that's what made them flinched while jumping into the newly opened portals suddenly appearing.

The demon then turned to Evangeline, showing no signs of ignorance that needed to be dealt with.

"_**Dark Evangel…I was looking forward to the arrangement thy had planned for thou…but alas…I….we…have failed" **_sighed the demon in a dark tone.

"That can still be arranged" smirked Evangeline, still looking for a fight.

"_**If only, my dear princess of the night. Thou is apart of thy expired contract…hence my rejection towards thou. Thy is forbidden to make contact with thou…to make a contract…to even speak with thou again" **_It swept it's head up, looking at everyone else _**"Thy is sustained by the amounts of effort thy put into this project. Thou is still foolish for once again choosing the wrong choice…but I will offer a sincere respect you all of you're worth's, young ones" **_unbelievably complimented the demon.

"W-What about Negi!" suddenly shouted Nodoka.

"And Set-Chan!" joined in Konoka.

"_**Hm hm hm…eager ones. Don't think that because thy showed a mere sign of simplify…thou will simply receive their wishes. THOU WILL CONTINUE TO SUFFER, AND THOUGH THY WILL NOT BE HERE…MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS WILL FEED ON THE LITTLE SUFFERING REMAINING IN THIS PATHETIC SCHOOL" **_screeched the demon, still showing it's harsh way.

The comment made them all flinch, causing to demon to remarkably smirk. After everything that happened, it could still smile!

"_**Farewell…mortals" **_whispered the demon, slowly sinking into the hole of hypnotising twirls that led to it's realm.

* * *

Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman stumbled through the portal, as if pushed when he slouched onto his knee's. It wasn't helping that massive amounts of blood was still pouring out of him as he struggled to regenerate the large amount of flesh ripped away. He also found it hard to breath, hard to think, as if a phobia was being created of failing.

He was home again. Total darkness…flames raging throughout the hellish realm that the demon liked to call "It's world". The sight was, none the less, relaxing…but how could he relax? How could he even know that he was still alive when everything was for nothing! The demon should have allowed his punch to continue, to connect, at least then his death would have been meaningful!

It was hate. He hated it…he hated himself, everything, even the demon. Even after experiencing past failure….the same enemy…he lost to the EXACT same enemy! In the exact same location, ending in the exact same way. With him on the floor, once again forced to leave after being spared. At this rate, it would be a daily routine! Why! Why didn't the demon just let him die!

Repeatedly pounding his severely burnt fists into the blackness or the ground, Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman could easily detect the presence emerging before him. He ignored it at first, still very frustrated over the outcome of battle. He scarcely battled his head over his shoulder, watching the demon in the corner of his eye blister with rage as it looked down at him, disgusted. It was as if all of this way his own fault, and yet the demon was the one who determined the outcomes!

"Go ahead…do what you will. I failed you" whispered Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman, sounding ashamed.

The whirling pool of the portal sucked itself in, closing and relieving any gust of scented winds that brushed past both of them. While doing so, the demon silently walked around Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman and stopped by the side of him. Looking down, it let out a ghastly snarl of disappointment as it pulled it's leg beg, quickly swinging it forward and pounding it's heavily weighted foot into Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman's stomach.

He let out a sickening wheeze as Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman was lifted in mid air by the kick, only to fall to the floor again on his sides, tightly holding his damaged stomach which boated hard with pain. He looked up at the demon, who was looking horrifically fed up with his ignorant responses.

"_**Enough of thou foolishness. Thy did not fail me".**_

"Then what! This was all just an 'accident'? A coincident? Are you saying that you failed yourself!" growled Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman.

"_**Is thou that blind that thy needs visual of the obvious! THE CONTRACT FAILED US! WE NEED NOT FEEL REPULSED BY SUCH DASTARDLY ACTIONS! Thou did not fail…thy did not fail….the code failed us. It did not heed any warning, any sign of distribution that thy host of the contract would expel such wicked power just before the verdict that we had won. The code knew of this…it knew that we would fail….it knew that such power would create the impossible and repel the contracts expiration! It was our destiny….TO LOSE….such a being. You and I…were mistreated by our law, by our code, by our tradition…and we are futile to fight back…to reminisce why we were betrayed. No my brother…we did not fail….we were destined to bring suffering amongst students, mothers and children, but we did not fail. Torture…suffering….we created all this within the three years…failure….is not an option" **_explained the demon.

"S-So…what now?" stuttered Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman.

"_**We search…my brother. We search in hope of a new power similar to the one named Joy. For together…we are one….and when we are one….escaping our grasp is not an option. Come…let us hunt…for new prey awaits our contract…awaits our deed…..awaits…..our presence".**_

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" asked Negi, barely looking stable.

It had been about half an hour since the demons departure, and in that half an hour, everyone had struggled to overcome their obtained injuries. Mana in particular needed the most support, having practically most of her clothes burned away and her skin very delicate from almost melting away, but she knew the risks and expected such after effects. What she didn't expect were the harsh damages sustained onto both Negi and Setsuna, she never expected them to go so far, especially Negi with that huge blast of magic. It was an awry thing to do, but in the end, every little helped.

Hand in hand, they all supported one another, preparing for Negi's transaction. They could only hope that Negi had enough magic, if not that, then at least wouldn't fate halfway through the process. That would be a disaster

They all stood in a circle as Negi levitated the scroll of paper before him using his element of wind…with a little unknown help from Alicia, of course. It was the least she could do after all he had done, after all they had done.

In response to Negi's question, they all nodded, one after the other. Setsuna seemed the least damage out of them all, although really Alicia and Joy were. Only because of the dry blood still across their faces it made them seem mild looking.

"Let's go home Negi" perked up Mana, trying to keep herself balanced.

He simply smiled and nodded back before looking back down to the scroll, prepared to chant the spell given to him by the dean.

"_Come forth thy element of wind, sweep mine and those who connect to me through heart and bestow us upon our destination, our home" _chanted Negi.

A bright glow then joined the circle, scorching through the sands until the two ends met up and fused together, becoming full. Moments later, the circle started to rise like a wall, becoming a shield that reflected continuous glistens which shined bright. They then became trapped in the circle, unable to move. They didn't want to move though, not wanting to break the circle, the seal.

Even when in the confined circle, they could still feels the winds pick up, withering around them as it picked up with speed, twirling faster and faster. The circle started to vibrate harshly, making everything harder. Balance, grip, it became almost impossible as the small waves of vibrations that sonically slithered along their skin, almost making everyone numb with relaxation.

It really did feel like they were moving, almost like the plane they were in. The circle felt like a feather, as if they were in the air while it unexpended swerved back and forth, crashing them into one another while they brawled to hang on, to keep one another close.

Then, a flash. A blinding light to be more precise stunned them, forcing everyone to close their eyes with weary sensations as their pupils began to sting. Whatever the flash was, it didn't stop, for whenever they opened their eyes, the blinding light would burn their sensitive eyes.

As if falling from the sky, the sound of a bubble popping was heard. Shortly after, the blinded students and mother all floated in mid air for mere second before slumping to the ground with exhaustion. They really were numb now, the teleportation must have really been something…maybe even in a prototype stage?

Blazing black and white dots sprinkled across their closed eyes, causing everyone to stagger around on the floor as they sorely rubbed their eyes. So, the teleportation was a success…but did they really reach the right destination? There was only one way to find out.

It was quite at first, which deeply worried everyone with concern. It may have been night, but surely the protectors were still out?

Setsuna was the first to regain some senses. She felt dizzy, light headed in fact. Simple after effects, nothing too big that bothered her as much. She was eager to regain her sights…she wanted to see her friends…she wanted to see Konoka. Tilting her head off the ground, she opened her eyes, quickly receiving the blurriness that slightly nauseated her. The first thing she was a blank figure, nothing too exciting, it could have been anyone.

But slowly, she regained her vision and the figure unravelled herself. It was someone Setsuna never thought she would see again…someone she lusted for during the entire trip, who she begged for, who she suffered for just to make sure she was safe. Beautifully smiling and tears gleamed in the corner of her eyes was Konoka, completely overwhelmed with happiness as she hazily ran over to Setsuna with excitement.

"Set-Chan!" screamed Konoka.

Hearing Konoka's voice made Setsuna shoot up, quickly kneeling on her knee's as she watched her loved one approach her. How was she suppose to react? Happy? Excited? She was hesitant as she made faint "Ah" sounds which escaped her mouth.

Luckily for her, she didn't have to do a thing. Before Setsuna could even do anything else, Konoka leaped at her with open arms, trampling against the floor and roughly colliding into Setsuna while wrapping her arms around the hesitant swordsman. Setsuna could feel her warmth…her love…she was sceptical at first.

Konoka tugged at Setsuna hard, rapidly dragging her over her shoulder where they both laid over each other. Konoka could finally be happy again…she could finally be with her best friend with satisfaction, knowing that she was safe.

"I missed you Set-Chan!" shouted Konoka, snuggling her head into Setsuna's shoulder.

"Ah…Kono-Chan" a gentle tone in her voice was heard as she only just noticed that she referred Konoka as 'Kono-Chan' "I…I don't know what…" she stuttered.

"Hug me back Set-Chan…please" softly whispered Konoka, surprising Setsuna.

And she did just that without hesitation, not wanting to hurt Konoka…but also because she wanted to. She always wanted to. Curling her arms around Konoka, she hugged back, embracing her Ojou-Sama…no, her loved one's essence. And it truly was rewarding…now she needed the courage to tell her those three little words…but that's another story.

Negi and the others were quickly helped up by everyone else, who were fully cooperative to support them. For Negi, it wasn't exactly the best welcoming, but he certainly did enjoy seeing his old, mashed up friend again.

"You…idiot!" growled Kotaro, scrubbing Negi's head with irritation "Why didn't you bring me along!" he joked.

Negi just sighed with relief…it was good to be home with the proud feeling of saving Joy and keeping everyone intact. He looked up at Kotaro while making nervous "Hehe" sounds, hoping that Kotaro didn't pound him too hard…he was already sore enough as is it.

Alicia and Joy were surrounded with friendly faces, some known, others unknown…but that didn't bother them. They had three years to prepare for situations like this…now all they needed to do now was…their future.

Mana was helped up by Kaede, who was cheerfully giving her a smile of dignity as both watched one another. They had succeeded…and both were happy about the results.

"We won, De Gozaru" smiled Kaede.

"No…you won. I simply completed my task" replied Mana, being so modest.

Mana then started to walk away, leaving Kaede to quickly panic as she was surprised by Mana's actions.

"Ah! Wait De Gozaru! Where are you going?" asked Kaede.

She didn't turn back, but replied without distraction.

"I have some old business to take care off…" Mana replied, sounding serious.

Business, already? It did seem like Mana…but even so, she wasn't that crazy to do anything that required skills such as hers after such a traumatizing event…was she? Little did Kaede know…It was far more disturbing than that…Mana needed to see someone…a friend…that she endangered earlier on in the trip.

* * *

Beep….Beep….it was all that could be heard as Mana entered the white coated room. Medical equipment was everywhere…and it put her off, looking seriously injured herself. She was concerned that a nurse of doctor may mistaken her for a patient gone rouge…which would be extremely annoying…especially since she wasn't she to waste time, not when a friend was waiting…a friend in pain both physically and mentally.

Tapping her feet across the tile infested floor, she approached the well prepared bed which had her friend lying across it He had tubes, needles, everything that would usually be seen on seriously injured patients. Mana felt….well…that was the thing. She couldn't explain the guilt…the awful feeling of betrayal. He was a friend…and she lied to him.

"Bounty…" Mana whispered, silently gasping at the state he was in.

Body castes, burns across his face…Mana could hardly contain herself from shouting out aloud the pain of guilt building up inside of her. The electric zigzags on the monitor close by wasn't helping…it just increased her heartbeat with worry…that at any moment, the beeping keep stop…the zigzags…could stop.

She laid her hand on top of Bounty's where the coldness took over. It sent chills down her spine as she began to speak again.

"Bounty…I….I don't know how to describe what I'm feeling right now. I betrayed you….I lied to you…and yet I'm still here…showing my face to the man who must be furious at me…I'm…I'm sorry….I'm really sorry. I wont argue with you if you don't want to see me again…if you decline my apology…because I don't blame you. I don't deserve a friend like you…I never deserved a friend like you….I'm sorry for everything" revealed Mana.

Apart from the agitating beeps…it went silent again….but only for mere moments before a very unexpected voice was heard.

"You do realise I'm awake…right?" smirked Bounty, peeling his eyes open.

Mana twitched…then slightly blushed. Her hand was still on top of Bounties, forcing her to quickly slither it back down by her side.

"You…joker" Mana smirked back.

"The one and only" chuckled Bounty.

"I can't believe you're so cheerful…after what I did to you…" sorely whispered Mana.

"Hmm…? Why wouldn't I? You took my advice and did what was needed. I'm proud of you….well…unless you failed and let that girl down…I have to say…that may annoy me a little" frowned Bounty.

Mana then perked up, giving Bounty the good news was going to be satisfying.

"She's safe….we succeeded…the task was done" answered Mana.

Both smiled at each other as Mana was relieved of any tense.

It was over…The three years…the demon…the stress…the eclipse. Alicia and Joy were happy…they were free….and were very grateful. The same with Setsuna….after realising everything she was missing out…that she was wasting…she could finally open up to Konoka…but that was another story. For the Eclipse Of Love and Sacrifice was over…the love was achieved…and sacrifice and also…unfortunately achieved…but with proud results.

Everyone was filed with happiness…and it only took all that to achieve it. The demon may have escaped, but with a price. It could never…ever…disturbed Alicia….or Joy…or anyone related with Mahora Academy again. And it only took an Eclipse Of Love And Sacrifice to make it realise that…failure is possible….even for something as powerful as itself.

"_**Love….sacrifice…it is something that not even thy could overcome. Perhaps….we should rethink the possibilities…and use it to our advantage" thought the demon, flowing over Mahora Academy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Here is the final Chapter! I hope you all enjoyed It!**

**On to my next Chapter! 'Installment Of Pleasure' which will contain Yuri!**

**Any reviews will be appreciated!**

**Thank for reading!**


End file.
